


(Girls Only) Before the Storm (Dipperx reader x Bill x other characters)

by LynnPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 161,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnPines/pseuds/LynnPines
Summary: (Y/N) gets abandoned by her parents after a month long trip to California. She doesn't know why they did this to her. Everything was fine at home, then this happens.Sorry this is my first time doing a story, let alone a read insert.





	1. Key

Okay so you probably already have read one of these but if you haven't just look below.

(Y/N)= Your name

(L/N)= Last name

(e/c)= eye color

(h/l)= hair color

(s/t)=skin tone

(f/c)= favorite color

(2f/c)= second favorite color

(h/t)= home town

There will be more at the beginning of the chapter it will show up in.

I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS, ANY OF THE CREATURES, PR THE SONGS THAT WILL BE HERE.


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: Before I begin the story I want your honest opinion. I had another account on here and started a mermaid story on it. I had no views besides mine so I deleted it. I don't want that to happen again. Please comment at the end of this chapter and tell me if this is good before I continue. Thanks. Also, this is my first time doing first person with different P.O.V's so if I go from first person to third person then please comment on that also. One last thing, everybody is the same age. You will be 12 in the story. That is all please enjoy the story.**

???'s P.O.V  
"Your never get away with the Bill," I yell.  
"Au contraire Pine Tree. My fun has just begun. Pentagram has the deed to the Mystery Shack. Shooting Star, Question Mark, and Ice are trapped in my Fantasy Prison. 6-fingers is now a statue. Claw and Llama are nowhere to be found. Fishtail is going to be mine forever, and you don't have the journals anymore. Face it, I have won." He informs.  
"I will never stop trying to defeat you." I tell him.

~3 months ago~

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
'I still can't believe my parents just dropped me off here without warning. I mean I know that they didn't like me, but still I was their daughter' I think as I walk through the woods. 'I felt that I fit in with my other family members, but my own parents just dumping me off here. That is a new low.' I apparently walk too far from my 'home' because I end up walking out into the open. I am now on the edge of the forest looking at the center of town, which is just a statue of, I think, the town founder. I see a golf cart moving out of the corner of my eye. I freak out thinking that the person saw me. I start to head back to my 'home', which is just a cave behind a waterfall. I keep thinking on why my parents just ditched me. When I get back to my 'home' I decide to investigate the opposite direction. While I'm walking, I hear pounding footsteps behind me. I don't know what it is and really don't care. All I know is that I need to get out of there. I run until I come to a road and the next thing I know I get thrown through the air and land hard on my back. I try to open my eyes but I am in too much pain to do so. I hear a boy yell something in the distance and feel two pairs of light footsteps on the gravel coming towards me. I hear a girl's voice, probably talking to the boy. They have a conversation and they I feel myself being lifted I groan at the pain that shoots through my body, and then everything goes black.

Dipper's P.O.V.  
My sister, Mable, and I are in our grunkle's tour cart trying to get away from a gigantic gnome, I know what I said was crazy but it is the truth. They, there are 1,000 gnomes making up this giant gnome, want Mabel to be their queen.

**Author: stop breaking the fourth wall by talking to the reader.**  
**Dipper: I don't know if the reader has seen the episode.**  
**Author: It is to be assumed that that everyone here is a 'Faller' so don't break the wall again.**  
**Dipper: Fine. I won't do it again. *pouts***  
**Author: You know you are cute when you pout.**  
**Dipper: Ok moving on.**

She is trying to pry a gnome off my face when we hit something. She finally got it off and threw it to the ground. It scampers back into the forest. I get a good look at what we hit and saw a cute girl ‘wait I saw a glimpse of her, not even her face. Why am I thinking like this’ with (h/l) (h/c) hair, covering her face, on the ground.  
"Mable follow me." I yell as I got out of the cart and we both run over to the girl.  
"Is she gonna be ok?" Mabel asks me.  
"I don't know, but we got to get her to the shack. She could be really injured. Besides it is the least we could do considering we hit her." I say as I lift her up. She groans and then falls limp 'Oh crap we got to hurry.' I think as I run back to the cart. Mabel helps me by holding her so she doesn't fall out while I speed towards the shack. ‘Man Wendy told me not to hit a pedestrian. How do I tell her about this? And where did the gnomes go?” I think.

~Time skip brought to you by Shmebulock~

We finally made it back to the shack. The girl is still unconscious, so we carry her up to our room. Thank God Grunkle Stan is watching 'Duck-tective'. We place her on my bed. Mabel runs to get her first aid kit while I make sure she doesn't have any broken bones. She starts groaning when I touch her left foot **(Not that way you dirty minds)**. Mabel gets back to our room a minute later. She brings band-aids, a water bottle, and a wet washcloth. As soon as she put the washcloth on one of the girl's wounds, her eyes fly open. She screams and jumps out of the bed, making Mabel and me jump back in the process, landing on her hurt foot.  
"Owww." She yells and crumples to the floor. I run over to her.

(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
I feel a sharp pain in my foot and I groan. I soon sense water near me and a damp cloth touches my arm. I open my eyes and scream, jumping up, making two people that are in the room with me jump back. I land on my foot and an unbearable pain goes up from my foot.  
"Owww." I yell and crumple to the floor. The boy runs over to me.  
"Hey, you sprained your ankle. You need to rest." He tells me in a soothing voice. He helps me up and walks with me back to the bed I was on earlier. The girl starts walking back over to the bed once again with the washcloth. I see this and start to back up towards the wall, fear in my eyes.  
"Please no water, please no water." I repeat over and over again.  
"We are just trying to help you." He tells me getting on the bed. **(Again not what you think, you dirty minds.)**  
"Please I am afraid of water." I lie tears starting to form in my eyes, but they do not fall.  
"Ok we won't get you wet. Can you tell us about yourself?" He asks me, at this point the girl is also gets on the bed.  
"My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I am twelve. Where am I?" I say. The boy, who I just noticed is wearing an orange short sleeve shirt blue vest and short kakas is about to open his mouth to answer, but the girl, who looks exactly like him, but is wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star and a purple skirt, answers for him.  
"YOU'RE ALSO TWLEVE. THAT IS SO AWESOME!!! WE CAN BE BEST FREINDS FOREVER!!!!!!!! OH BY THE WAY YOU ARE AT THE MYSTERY SHACK, OUR HOME!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. I start to scoot closer to him, scared of her yelling at me.  
"Well my name is Dipper and the one yelling is my twin sister, Mabel. Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?" He asks. I hear a tone of fear in his voice like he was scared of my answer. I am silent for a moment staring down at my folded hands in my lap.  
"I was walking around in the woods when I heard the sound of ponding footsteps so I ran and the next thing I know I get hit by something." I say.  
"Ok that leads me to my next question? Why were you in the woods, are you new here too?" He asks.  
"Kinda I have been in Oregon for a few months, but this is the first time I have been in the town." I answer.  
"Wait! You don't live in a house?" He asks ‘Man this guy asks a lot of questions’. I just shake my head.

DIPPER’S P.O.V  
‘She doesn’t live in a house, where has she been staying this whole ti-' My thoughts are interrupted by Mabel yelling.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! YOU CAN STAY HERE! I MEAN IT SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM WITH OUR GRUNCLE!" She yells again. I kinda forgot she was here, considering the fact that she has never been quite this long. (Y/N) tenses up, again probably scared of Mabel. When she recovers, she just shakes her head.  
"I don't want to be a burden, by the way, what is the date?" She asks.  
"Oh, it is the summer solstice. It is also about dusk. You were out for about an hour, after all." I reply. Her eyes become as big as saucers.  
"OMG I have to get back home, now!" She yells, not as loud as Mabel though, while she tries to stand up again.  
"You are hurt. You need to heal. Why don't you call your parents and say that you are going to stay here overnight." I tell her and grab her wrist. She is quiet and then looks at me with tears streaming down her face.  
"I don't have parents anymore." She says, her voice cracking.  
I let go of her wrist and stand there in shock, the only sound that is heard is the sound of my bed creaking. Mabel gets up and walks over to (Y/N) and hugs her. They both crumble to the floor, and (Y/N) cries her eyes out. I finally come out my shocked state, and slowly get down to the floor.  
"I-I am sorry (Y/N). I didn't know." I say hugging her.  
"I-I-It's ok. Y-You di-dn't k-now." She says inbetween sniffles.  
"Well now that we know that. You know if we tell our Grunkle Stan, he will tell you that you are welcome here." Mabel says pulling out of the hug and holds onto (Y/N)'s shoulders.  
"I have gone a few months without anyone. I think I can take care of myself." She said wiping the tears from her eyes then quickly wiping her hands on her pants.  
"You must be hungry. Why don't we go down stairs and gets some food." I say. (Y/N) looks up weakly smiles and nods. "Ok here let's help you up." I say and I get on the right side of her since Mabel is on the left. We both help her to her feet. She uses us to prop herself up and we, all together, walk down the stairs.  
“Hey kids come watch Duck-tective with me.” Gruncle Stan asks.  
“Heck ya.” Mabel and I yell and run to the couch, leaving a confused (Y/N) to hold herself up against the wall.  
“Oh sorry.” Mabel says as we both run back over to her before she falls.  
“It’s just Gravity Falls T.V you will get used to it.” I tell her.  
“Hey who is this?” Grunkle Stan asks just now noticing (Y/N) beside me.  
“This is (Y/N) we met her when we-” Mabel starts.  
“When we were walking in the forest.” I finish up. I don’t want to see Grunkle Stan mad if he found out we hit her.  
“Ok, but shouldn’t she be getting home?” He asks.  
“Uh….” I start not sure what to say.  
“It’s ok I’ll go and call my parents and see if I can stay over here.” (Y/N) quickly says. She starts to let go of our shoulders and looks around for the phone.  
“Oh let me help you.” I say quickly pulling her arm around mine. I walk her to the kitchen where the phone is. “Why did you lie to Grunkle Stan?” I ask her when we get in there.  
“I don’t want you to have to worry about me.” She answers. “So what is in the mystery shack?” She asks getting onto another subject.

(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
“So what is in the Mystery Shack?” I ask.  
“A lot of oddities that are all fake. Just to name a few we have Sascrotch, Thigh-clops, Six-pack O’ Lope, and Fiji Mermaid.” I went stiff when he mentioned a mermaid. I know that Dipper just said that all of them were fake, but I hadn’t seen the Fiji Mermaid so I couldn’t tell if it was the real deal or not. Dipper and Mabel notice that I am day dreaming because Dipper asks, “Is everything alright you seem out of it?”  
“Hun……Oh yeah. I was just thinking about all of the oddities that are here.” I reply.  
“Do you want to see some of them? I can get you in without you having to pay.” He asks.  
“Sure.” I answer. He takes my arm and we walk into another room of the shack. He show me all the oddities in order that he told me about. When we got to the Fiji Mermaid, I saw that it was actually real. “How did he get that?” I whisper/yell.  
Dipper turns towards me and asks, “The Fiji mermaid?” I nod rapidly. “I honestly don’t know. I have been stumped about this specific one since the beginning of summer. (As I watched the marathon that was on, I realized that the events of ‘Tourist Trapped’ was not on the first day of summer.)  
“Hun, cause it looks like to me that this one is real.” I says wincing a little, mentally, getting ready for Dipper to laugh at me.  
“You mean you have seen a mermaid before?” He asks shockingly.  
“Yeah back in (H/T). Everybody thought I was crazy.” I say looking down.  
“I don’t think you’re crazy.” He tells me as he puts his hand on my chin and lift my head up so I am looking at his eyes. I stare into his brown orbs.

DIPPER’S P.O.V  
I lift her head so that she is looking at me. I stare into her (e/c) orbs. She is so beautiful. ‘Again why am I thinking this way? I haven’t even known her for a day and I already think I am falling for her.’ I think. “Hey why don’t we see what they have in the gift shop? I could get you something.” I tell her.  
“Mmmm…..ok” She answers. I walk her to the gift shop. She looks around and picks out a (f/c) gem choker.  
“Nice.” I tell her.  
“Can you help me put it on?” She asks. I slowly nod my head and take the choker from her. She turns around and I place it around her neck.  
“Is it too tight?” I ask her. She shakes her head. The moment I tie it, a loud squeal can be heard on the other side of the room and a flash temporary blinds us. When I regain my vision I see Mabel with a camera.  
“SCRAPBOOKORTUNITY!” She yells, waving the picture that she just took.  
“Mabel!” I yell and she runs out. I turn to (Y/N), “Sorry about her, she loves scrapbooking.”  
“I could tell by the way she yelled out ‘SCRAPBOOKORTUNITY!’.” She laughed. ‘She mimicked Mabel almost perfectly. Man her laugh is adorable- Wait I can’t think like that, why would any girl like me. I wonder if I can trust her.’  
“H-Hey I w-want to s-show you something.” I stutter. ‘Oh crap now I am stuttering. I really do like her. I just can’t let Mabel know.’ I think. I must have been staring at her, because she is now waving her hand in front of my face.  
“Earth to Dipper. Hello.” She says. I snap out of my daydreaming.  
“Yeah.” I answer.  
“I said I would see it.” She replies.  
“Oh yeah come on to my room.” I answer. She looks a little shocked when I mention my room. “It’s ok, it just I want to keep it a secret.”  
“Oh ok.” She says.  
“First we need to tell my Grunkle that your ‘parents’ said yes.” I tell her having air quotes around ‘parents’.  
“Ok.” She says as she follows me into the living room.  
Stan noticed us coming in. “Well that took a lot longer than a normal phone call.” He says a little suspicious about us.  
“My parents just wanted to talk to Dipper.” She says.  
“Ok.” Stan says quickly. ‘Man she is really convincing.’ I think. I sit down on my bed and pat down on the cover to say you can sit next to me. She slowly does so.  
“Ok so this is a journal.” I say as I pull it out of my vest. “I found it earlier today.”  
“Really? Does it has all the different things that are in the forest?” She asks eargerly.  
“I guess. The author talks about being here and studying the anomalies that occur here.” I start turning the pages so both of us can look at them. Heck even I haven’t gotten to see all of them clearly, not with all that happen today.  
“So what all have you seen so far?” She asks.  
“Well my sister got a date earlier and at first thought I thought he was a zombie.” I laugh a little at my stupidity.

**Author: Awww Dippinstein you are not stupid.**  
**Dipper: Don’t call me that. I am defiantly not a monster.**  
**Author: Sorry but I am reading Frankenstein in English at the moment. Would you like me to call you Goober. *laughs***  
**Dipper: my name will do just fine**  
**Author: Which is……**  
**Dipper: M- Wait I am not allowed to tell you. Alex made me swear not to tell anyone.**  
**Author: Dangit! Well I had to try back to the story.**

“Really?!” She says obviously interested in the journal.  
“You really like the supernatural, don’t you?” I ask. She looks up at me.  
“Well yeah I mean I-” She fell silent.  
“Did I make you remember something about your parents again?” I say. I don’t want her crying again.  
“No.” She replies quietly.  
“You can tell me anything.” I tell her, still turning the pages. She stays quiet, so I figure just leave it be. I turn the page and it land on a sort of fish-human hybrid. “Hun…. This is interesting.”  
“Wha-” (Y/N) ask then stop as soon as she saw the page. “There here?” she mumbles quietly.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Oh nothing.” She replies. ‘She is hiding something. I just wish she would tell me. I mean it is not like she can’t trust me.’ As if on cue, I turn the page and in red ink ‘God I hope that is ink.’ It is written ‘TRUST NO ONE’. ‘Oh crap. I hope that she didn’t see that.’  
“Hey Dipper why does it say not to trust anyone?” She asks. ‘Does the world just hate me right now?” I think.

(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
‘So there are some here, hun maybe I can find them. I just need to see the page again.’ I think after I saw the page in the journal. Dipper turned the page and it was written, in red ink ‘I hope that is ink’ ‘TRUST NO ONE’ ‘Can I trust him with my secret’ I think. “Hey Dipper why does it say not to trust anyone?” I ask.  
He looks at me for a little bit and then says, “I honestly don’t know.” He replies.  
“Oh.” I say monotone.  
“Anyway do you want to go on a monster hunt with me and Mabel tomorrow?” He asks.  
“I don’t know I have to get back to my home and get all my stuff I left there.” I say trying to get out of chasing monsters. I already had to do that on a normal bases. Heck even the stupid gnomes were after me.  
“Ok maybe later. Come on we might want to start getting back down stairs or else with think we are doing something. She fangirls way too often.” He tells me.  
“Ok.” I reply. We get up off the bed and walk downstairs. When we did I sit on the floor in front of the T.V and Dipper sits next to me. I feel like something is watching me. I wave it off but it returns. I look over to the window and see a goat look at me. I stand up and walk outside, like I am in a trance.  
“(Y-Y/N)?” Dipper calls out, but I do not change directions. I get outside and stare at the goat.  
“(Y/N) is everything ok?” Dipper asks. I didn’t even hear him come outside. When he calls my name I get pulled out of my trance.

??????’S P.O.V  
"Lf fb Agar Eprr llq Fsmbgtlt Feye ultr n ycj scgrao." G gutlx. N hfrrw nbcd gagz kl ztlq. "Jpjy gsgf ulqa'g syccpl sbc y jutjr" N ycj fjkobw prcwyprd rur drvgnfrq scnee........."Dvfs Qpnwc. Gutq fuzsyq mc ircw vaecerdrvar”

**(Decode using Vigenere cipher Key: LYNN) (I am sorry but you have to work for your clues. I know I’m a evil author.)**

**A/N: Ok so that ends the first chapter of my book. I hope some people read this. All I ask is that ya’ll (yeah I’m southern, but am NOT related to Gideon. I am an Arkansawyer (my environmental science teacher likes to call us that. Thanks Mr. Campbell).) add this book to your libraries and I also want you to decipher ??????’s P.O.V and MESSAGE me when you get it. The first person who does they will get recognition in the next chapter. Again thank you for reading this chapter. I plan to update one a week, mainly Friday or Saturday, whether it is a chapter or an apology.**


	3. Scuttlebutt Island

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

Why is the goat staring at me?” I ask Dipper. That weird yellow eyed goat has been staring at me like it is looking into my soul for a while now. It just keeps gnawing on the same tin can.

“I don’t know, but when Mabel and I arrived here. It was on my bed. Come to think of it. He was also behind me when I found the journal. I don’t know what if going through that stupid goat’s head but I think he knows something about me.” He replies. “Come on let’s get inside and watch Duck-tetive.” He says.

“Ok.” She agrees and we both walk in. Dipper and I sit on the couch while Mabel is on the floor. He pulls out his journal. I still want to know more about the Mer. **(I did not come up with the name. @AshleyTonyOrtiz did, I just change what the creature was so it won’t be too freaky.)** All I got from the small glimpse I got when Dipper showed me the book was that the author wrote that it has the personality of a mermaid, but the powers of a siren. He/She also wrote in red ink, at least I hope it is ink, ‘watch out during the full moon.’ I really want to check this page out, but Dipper has it with him 24/7.  
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V.

Mabel and (Y/N) are watching Duck-tective while I am looking at the journal again. I find myself looking at the page with a Siren. I look over at (Y/N) then quickly look back to the book before she sees me. _‘Hmm….I wonder. Let’s see `Properties of a Siren: hair soft as seaweed, voice silky as a jellyfish, and hates to be near water. ` What is with the weird analogies?’_ I look over at her again then at the T.V _‘Could she be a Siren. No what am I thinking she has to have a tail to be one.’_ I think. At about that time a sudden movement from (Y/N) startles me. I look over to see that she has fallen asleep and her head was on my shoulder. _‘Now is the perfect time to test my theory.’_  I think. I am just about to pet her hair when Mabel looks over her shoulder and asks. “Whacha doing bro-bro?”

“Uhh……I……umm *sigh* I was seeing if she was a siren.” I couldn’t think of anything to make up.

“Are you serious?!” She whisper/yell. “Ugh this is Norman all over again. You think everyone we meet is some sort of mythical creature.”

“At least this time I am testing out my theory this time.” I tell her.

“Whatever just don’t tell her anything about your dumb theory.” She says as she turns back to the T.V

“Wasn’t planning on it.” I reply to myself. I go to pet her hair again. And sure enough it was really soft. _‘Well there is that. She has two of the three properties.’_ I think as I fall asleep. My last thought is _‘Did I just fall for a Siren?’  
  
_ (Y/N)’S P.O.V  
I am watching Duck-tective with Mabel while Dipper is reading his journal again. I keep glancing at the book but he has it on another page. I try to get my mind off of it by watching the semi-aquatic Sherlock. I keep feeling like someone is looking at me but it only lasts for a second at a time. After about half an episode, I think, my eyes start to get heavy. _‘Just a few minutes won’t hurt’_ I think. I close my eyes and lean onto something. The moment my head touches the surface, I fall asleep.  
  
I open my eyes and I see my old house in (h/t). I see myself with my (f/c) with (2f/c) poka-dot suitcase. _‘I remember this’_ I think. I see Mom and Dad, with their suitcases, come outside and pack them in the trunk along with mine. “So what are we gonna do in California this year?” My younger, by a few months, self asks.

“Well we gonna go to the beach and go shopping.” My mother replies.

“Ok just gotta get one more thing.” She tell them and quickly runs inside. She comes back out after a few minutes with a (f/c) backpack. I can hear the jingling of the change from the other side of the street.

“Come on let’s go.” My impatient father yells. “The faster we get there the sooner you can start training for the swim meets that start in September.

“Ok Dad.” My bummed out self says. _‘Oh yeah whenever we went on a trip to the coast my parents make me practice for hours on end, getting me ready for scholarships when the time comes’_ I think as my dad pulls the car out of the driveway, and drives ~~off into the sunset.~~ away. The scene fades and is replaced with me a few days later staying inside my room at the hotel.

“Why aren’t you practicing?!” My dad yells furiously.

“I don’t feel like it anymore! I am tired of practicing day and night!” She yells back.

“I don’t care you are gonna go outside to the beach and are gonna do fifty laps! NOW!” He yells, grabbing her arm and pulls her outside. She scream and beg him to let her go. She doesn’t care if people are watching her. The scene yet again fades and is replaced with younger me and my parents packing up. They set out on the highway. A few minutes later young me starts to realize that they are driving away from (h/t).

“Where are we going now?” She inquires.

“It’s a surprise.” My mom answers.

~Time skip 3 hours~

Young me looks outside and sees a sign that says ‘Welcome to Gravity Falls’ my parents stop the car.

“What’s goin’ on? It looks like we stop in the middle of nowhere.” She says.

“That’s because it is the middle of nowhere.” My dad replies. “Now get out!” He added coldly.

“Wait?! What?! No you can’t!” She yells.

“You heard me. You have become a disgrace to the (L/N) family. I saw good things in you till this last trip, when you refused to practice. All that time training wasted.” My dad turns the top half of his body to look at me. He brings his hand out and smacks me across the face.

“Mom you aren’t gonna let him do this are you?” She looks to Mom and sees that her reaction is the same as Dad’s.

“I will do anything, just don’t hit me.” She pleads.

“I’m sorry but you have left us with no choice.” Mom finally speaks up. Younger me stays in the seat for a long time. Dad has had enough he unbuckles and gets out, open the trunk and throws all her luggage out to the side of the gravel. Mom gets out and opens the back door to grab her. She struggle to get out of her grip. Dad soon opens the other door and grabs her from under the arms and jerks her out. He also throws her onto the ground beside the luggage.

“I will go back to training please I love the water.” She pleads again, but Mom and Dad have already gotten back into the car and started it up. She stands up and start to chase after the car, but it is useless. They are gone.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
MABEL’S P.O.V  
I wake up to the T.V still on and me being on the floor. I look around and I see (Y/N) and my bro-bro asleep on the couch. Her head is on his shoulder, and his head is on her. I silently squeal to myself. I run to grab my camera and quickly take a picture. _Flash_. Crap the flash was on. Dipper wakes up and looks at me then at (Y/N) then back at me. He has that face that just yells ‘seriously’. I give him a ‘you-walked-into-it’ face. He’s about to get up when (Y/N) starts to mumble in her sleep. I can only make out a little bit.

“No, you can’t!………Mom……….I……don’t hit me!….……………………..water.”  
I look at Dipper, and see he is already starting to wake her up.   
“(Y/N) wake up. Come on wake up. It’s only a dream” He says shaking her lightly. She stays asleep. I try to keep in a giggle but it doesn’t work. He stops shaking her and turns to me.   
“Why don’t you help?” He tells me.   
“’Cuz it looks like you got it under control.” I snicker.   
He turns back towards (Y/N) and see that she is tossing and turning in her sleep. She soon falls on to his lap. He tenses up at the action. I start snickering again, soon it turns into a giggle, then I am in a full fledge fit of laughter. He starts trying to wake her up again. She finally wakes up panting, like she had just finished a half-marathon. She looks at me and sees where she is laying. She immediately sits up and turns the other way. I see a blush form across her face. _‘Is it because she is embarrassed or does she like him?’_ I think.   
There was a deadening silence till I asks, “What was your dream about?” She looks to us a little shocked.

“How much did you hear?” She asks.

“Not much just bits and pieces. You said something about your mom, yourself, someone can’t do something, not to hit you and water.” I reply.

“Oh.” She says looking down at her hands.   
“Are you ok?” I ask.   
“Yeah I am fine. I have been having nightmares reliving my parents abandoning me at random times since it happen.” She answers. She will tell us when she is ready. Dipper goes back to reading his journal. I stand up and ask (Y/N) if she is hungry. She nods her head slowly still looking at her hands. I walk into the kitchen and start to make pancakes.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

After (Y/N) wakes up and gets calm again, I look through the journal to find a creature that we can look for today. I see a page that talks about a creature that lives in water called the Gobblewonker. ‘Hmm this seems interesting’ I think. “Hey how about we go on a mystery hunt.” I say.   
Mabel yells out her answer from the kitchen, “YESH!”   
“How about you (Y/N)?” I ask.   
“Yeah, I guess so.” She replies. “What are we looking for?”   
“The Gobblewonker. It is said that it lives in Lake Gravity Falls.” When I say that (Y/N) stiffens up. I swear she always stiffens up when anyone talks about water or if she is gets near the ‘Fiji Mermaid’. I want to know more about why she was just dumped here by her parents, but whenever I try to ask her, she starts to tear up.   
“So it is like the Lock Ness Monster.” She says as if nothing happen. “Well then I guess I just stay here then.”   
“WHAT WHY?” Mabel yells listening in on the conversation.  
“Remember I am afraid of the water.” (Y/N) answers.   
“We won’t let anything happen to you.” I tell her, trying to get her to come along.   
“You promise?” She asks.

“I promise.” I reply.

“This is not just any promise. You have to do my promise.” She says.

“Ok what is it?” I ask a little scared that I have to do something stupid. I mean hey I lived with Mabel for 12 years.

“Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a seashell to your eye.” **(Yes I just went there)** She says while doing the movements.

“Ok ‘Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a seashell to my eye’.” I repeat while doing the movements. “I promise you that nothing will happen to you”

“Ok then let’s go.” She says as she gets up. All three of us go into our room to get backpacks. After a while we come back to the living room.

“Ok so I packed the journal, a few water bottles, some snacks, and cameras.” I say.

“I packed glitter and my emergency sprinkles.” Mabel added.

“I packed a first-aid kit, towels, and cameras.” (Y/N) put in.

“Why towels?” I ask.

“In case someone falls into the lake.” She replies quickly.

“Ok let’s go get a boat.” I say.

“You dudes need a boat?” Soos asks walking into the living room.

“Yeah, you got one?” (Y/N) answers.

“Sure do. What do you need it for?” Soos asks.

“We are going to find the Gobblewonker.” Mabel replies.

“Ok come on dudes.” Soos says as he walks out the door. We all follow him to the docks. At that moment Old Man McGucket was yelling about something that he’s seen.

“I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!” He’s running away from a destroyed dock and is crashing into things. “The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!” He starts to dance.

“Awww… He doing a happy jig.” Mabel says.

“Uh….. I don’t think that is a happy dance.” (Y/N) says.

“Right, it’s a jig of grave danger!” McGucket yells to Mabel. A man comes out of a building and sprays McGucket with a spray bottle. (Y/N) jumps back a little bit.

“Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!” He says.

“But I got proof this time, by gummity.” McGucket says. We all follow him to the dock. He points down, “BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!” McGucket yells.

“Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!” The sheriff says. Everybody but (Y/N), Mabel and I start laughing at Old Man McGucket. Even his son shakes his head in shame.

“Aww, donkey spittle! Aww, banjo polish.” He says as he walks away.

“Mabel, (Y/N) did you hear what he said?”

“Aww, donkey spittle!” Mabel replies mimicking McGucket’s voice.

“Aww, banjo polish!” (Y/N) answers, also mimicking McGucket’s voice. They both spit on the ground at the same time.

“No the other thing. About the Gobblewoker. We now know the last place it was seen.”

“Monster hunt! Monster hunt!” We all chant.

“Monster hunt!” McGucket joins in. We stop and stare at him. “Monster… Eh… I’ll go.”

Honk honk

“Hey here you go.” Soos says as he pulls up next to the destroyed dock.

“There you are.” I say.

“Yeah dude I just went to get the boat, S.S. Cool Dude, what did I miss?”

I look over at Mabel and (Y/N), then look back over to Soos, “Nothing really.”

“TO SCUTTLEBUTT ISLAND!” Mabel yells as she runs to the boat. I get on soon after her. (Y/N) stays on the dock looking out towards the lake.

“Hey are you coming?” I ask.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

“Hey are you coming?” Dipper asks me, snapping me out of my apparent staring contest with the water.

“Hun… Oh yeah. It’s just I haven’t been near the water since I became afraid.” I reply.

“It’s ok me, Mabel, and Soos are all here to help you.” He tells me, holding his hand out for me to grab. I was lenient at first, but then took his hand.

“Ok hoist the anchor!” Dipper yells. Soos does that. “Raise the flag.” Mabel does that.

 “Uhh Dipper you can let go of my hand.” I tell him. He looks down at his hand, and sure enough it still had a hold of mine. He lets go and I swear that I saw him blush a little bit. ‘Oh well it may just be my imagination’ I think.

“Were gonna find that Gobblewonker.” She says.

“Do any of you dudes bring sunscreen?” Soos asks. Dipper and Mabel look at each other.

“We’re gonna go get-” Dipper starts but I cut him off.

“Check.” I say pulling out a large tube of sunscreen. I hand it to him and we start to pass it around. After we get done, we arrive at Scuttlebutt Island.

“Hey dudes, check this out.” Soos says as he holds his hand covering up part of a sign that tells the name of the Island, “Butt Island.”

“Soos, Soos that is hilarious.” I say. We continue walking and Soos starts to make beat boxing noises. Mabel and I know where this is heading.

 

(Itliacs is (Y/N), and bold is Mabel)

 

**My name is Mabel**

_And I’m not stable_

**I am quirky**

_And here’s a turkey_ **(Yes I went there as well)**

 

“Dudes we should be writing this down.” Soos says after he stops beat-boxing.

“Guys, guys, guys! You hear something.” Dipper says as he holds a camera up. I can hear a growling noise, and a flock of birds’ flies overhead. “This is it! This is it!” Dipper and I punch each other excitedly and run towards the sound. Our excitement goes away when we see it was just some stupid beavers on a wrecked boat. “But…..but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!” I hear the noise again and look over to where it comes from. It is a beaver chewing on, and sometimes activating the old chainsaw.

“Sweet beaver with a chainsaw.” Soos says. Dipper walks over to a rock near the lake and sits down. I slowly walk over and sit behind him.

“What are we gonna do now?” He picks up a rock and throws into the lake with a sigh. His and my reflection shakes. “Hey did you feel that?” The rock sinks and Dipper falls in.

I back up to where Mabel and Soos are in case I, too, fell in. I got up off the ground just in time to see the Gobblewonker’s silhouette swimming away.

“Ahhhh.” Mabel and I scream.

“This is it! Come on! This is our chance!” Dipper says. Mabel, Soos and I back up. “What’s wrong with you guys?” I see the Gobblewonker swimming back towards us and begins to rise.

“Dipper….?”

“Dude….?”

I just stand there staring at Dipper.

Dipper turns around and sees the Gobblewonker behind him. The creature knocks over a tree, which falls and almost hits me and Mabel, but Dipper lunges and rolls us out of the way. We continue to dodge falling trees and eventually caught up with Soos. We finally reach the boat after what seem like forever. **(I know I cracked the fourth wall with that sentence)**

“Let’s get outta here, dudes.” Soos says as he starts up the boat and drives it backwards. The creature dives into the water and begins to chase us. Soos steers the ship forwards and drives away from it.

“Go, go, go, go, go!” Dipper yells. “SOOS! BEAVERS!” Dipper yells again. The boat crashes into the old, broken boat and beavers fly everywhere.

“Ah beavers! Oh no!” Soos yells as one lands on his face clawing him.

 

MABEL’S P.O.V

We are trying to out drive the monster when beavers start to rain down on us. Soos is running around the boat with a beaver on his face so I grab hold the steering wheel and try to drive us to shore. We felt a bump underneath the boat and a tail comes up and grabs (Y/N) from where she was sitting in the middle of the boat.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh” She screams.

“(Y/N)!!!!” We all scream. She gets pulled under the water. Dipper looks at me and then turns back to where (Y/N) was last seen. Without any hesitation he dives in.

“Dipper!!” I yell.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

I dive in after (Y/N). She must be spazzing out. I swim around trying to spot her. I refuse to come to the surface till I find her. This is my fault. I should have been watching her. I start to see black dots on my vision and my lungs start to burn, but I keep swimming till I pass out.

**Me: Heheheheh short P.O.V. Just like Dipper.**

**Dipper: Hey I am not THAT short**

**Me: Lil’ Dipper**

**Dipper: Don’t start talking like Gideon**

**Me: This is how I usually talk. I am from the south, City-boy**

**Mabel:*sing~songs* City-boy, city-boy**

**Dipper: Whatever**

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

As soon as I get pulled into the water, I start to punch and kick anything I can. I know I don’t have much time before ‘it’ happens. The Gobblewonker finally lets me go and I swim fast to get back to the boat. As I swim towards the boat, I see the outline of a person. I am a little scared to get close to it, but I get over it and swim over. I realize as I get closer I see that it’s Dipper. _‘Oh he jumped in after me. Dang he must really care about me.’_ I think. I grab hold of his arm and pull it around my shoulder then swim towards the surface. I see Scuttlebutt Island a little ways away. I swim over and then pull him onto shore, after pulling myself up. _‘I hope that he doesn’t see me like this.’_ I think. After a while I go back to normal, and I see that Dipper starting to stir. I lay down and pretend to be out cold. I hear him groan.

“Uhhhh……how did I get here?” I hear him mutter. **(Yes you have that good of hearing. No you are not laying real close to Dipper. Freaking dirty minds.)** “Oh my gosh (Y/N)!” I hear him yell.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Uhhhh…….how did I get here?” I mumble. I look around and see (Y/N) unconscious a few feet over from me. “Oh my gosh (Y/N).” I yell and scramble over to her. I lift her head and put it in my lap. “Come on (Y/N) wake up. Please wake up.” I say as I started to tear up. I start to hear a little cute giggle. I wipe my eyes and see that it’s (Y/N).

“(Y-Y/N) y-your o-ok.” I stutter.

“I was always ok. I mean how do you think you got to shore.” She started laughing and sat up.

“You pulled me to shore.” I say in shock. “But how did you get away from Gobblewonker?”

“A Mer saved me.” She says with a shrug.

“Seriously?!” I ask surprise. “No you goof. I punched and kicked it.” She replies as she playfully hits my shoulder.

“Ok. We might want to find Soos and Mabel they are probably worried about us.” I tell her.

“Ok.” She replies. We walk around the island before finally finding Mabel and Soos.

“(Y/N) you’re ok.” Mabel runs and hugs her.

“Yeah I just punch and kicked the Gobblewonker.” She says nonchalantly.

“Dang you really know how to take care of yourself.” Mabel says.

“Like I said when you met me. I have been living in the forest for the past few months.” (Y/N) reminds us. “So what are we gonna do now?”

“Let’s just go home.” I suggest. The boat stops at the still broken dock. We all walk off. (Y/N) walks beside me, and lightly punches my shoulder. “Oww. What was that for?” I ask.

“For breaking your (Y/N) promise.” She says and then hugs me. I blush slightly.

“And what is this for?” I ask.

“For jumping in after me.” She replies. We walk past Greasy’s Diner.

“Anyone hungry?” I ask. Everyone raises their hands. We all walk in and sit at the closet booth.

“Hello you cutie….cuties, you. My name is Lazy Susan.” A lady, wearing too much blue eye shadow and who has one eye closed, **(sorry but it true. I know that Soos says in ‘The** **Society of the Blind Eye and that Wendy and Mabel get on his case, but it true)** says. “What would you like to eat?”

“I want pancakes, and water.” Mabel replies loudly.

“I want what she is having.” I answer.

“I would like (f/f) and (f/d).” (Y/N) responds.

“I’ll have what the little dudes are having.” Soos says pointing at me and Mabel.

“Ok it will be ready it a few.” Lady Susan replies. Sure enough after a while our food came and we ate it fast. I was about halfway done with my stack when I look over at (Y/N) and see that she has already finished her food.

"Geez you must have been really hungry.” I say, then quickly slapped my hand across my mouth. She giggles _‘Man her giggle is adorable.’  
_

“No it’s ok. I mean I have been living off of berries for the past few months.” She replies.

“Hey so how about we have a sleepover at the shack.” Mabel says.

“Ok. That sounds fun.” (Y/N) agrees. We all finish our food, pay and then start heading back to the Shack. The whole time (Y/N) and Mabel were talking about the sleepover. _‘Man I hope Mabel doesn’t do anything stupid.’_ When we arrived, I pull out a sleeping bag for (Y/N). We had everything set up in our room so we decided to watch something on T.V when Soos came into the living room and said something about finding a secret room.


	4. Headhunters

**I forgot to add that when the TV is on it will be in BOLD and _italics_. **  
**(f/n) fake name  
(r/a)-random age**

DIPPER’S P.O.V

Mabel, (Y/N) and I were watching another episode of Duck-tective.   
**_‘I’m afraid your services won’t be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident.’_** The Constable tell Duck-tective.

 ** _‘An accident, constable? Or is it……Murder?!’_** The duck replies.

**_‘What?!’_ **

“Duck-tective will return after these messages.” The announcer says.

Mabel drops the sweater that is knitting for (Y/N), gasps and says, “That duck is a genius.”

“Eh, it’s easier to find clues when you’re that close to the ground.” I tell her.

“Mmm Hmm.” (Y/N) says agreeing with me. Mabel puts her hands on her hips and squints at both of us with doubt in her eyes.

“Are you two saying you could outwit Duck-tective?” She says.

“Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating,” I sniff the air. “An entire tube of toothpaste?!”

“It was so sparkly.” She replies with guilt in her voice.   
“As for me I can sense things before they happen and even if I can’t see.” (Y/N) added in.   
“Oh like how you could tell Mabel was going to touch you with water when you were injured yesterday.” I say.   
“Exactly.” (Y/N) answers.   
Soos comes running in, “Hey, dudes, you’ll never guess what I found!”   
“Buried treasure!” (Y/N) screams before we get a chance to say anything.

“Hey, I was gonna say that!” Mabel and I yell and playfully punches (Y/N) in the shoulder. We all get up and follow Soos to a door.   
“So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wall paper. Its crazy bonkers creepy!” He opens the door and we see the room is filled with several different wax sculptures. I shine a flashlight, which I mysteriously have in my vest, around the room.

“Whoa! It’s a secret wax museum!” I say.   
Mabel starts fingering a wax Sherlock Holmes. “They’re so life-like.” (Y/N) walks the light up to one. I shine the light to it.

“Except for this one.” (Y/N) says.

“Hello!” Our Grunkle yells out. We all scream in shock and surprise. “Heh…It’s just me, your Grunkle/Caretaker Stan.” He adds ‘caretaker’ while looking at (Y/N). We all scream again, this time even louder and in fright then run away. When we had finally calmed down, we walk back to the room. “Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions……before I forgot all about it. I got ‘em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, some kind of, I don’t know, goblin man.” He points to Wax Larry King when he says that last part.

“Is anyone else getting the creeps here?” I ask shuddering.

“I do feel a little weirded out right now.” (Y/N) whispers to me.

“And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over--” He looks at the melted glob of wax on the floor, which is under sunlight from the window above it. “Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I’m looking in your direction!” He bends down and touches the melted wax. “How do you fix a wax figure.”   
“Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where’s that smile?” Mabel says walking up to him.

“Egh.” He mutter.

“Beep, bop, boop!” She cheerfully pokes Stan in the face.   
“Ow” He says as she pokes him near the eye.   
“Don’t worry Grunkle Stan. I’ll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!” Mabel says. **(Recycling Yeah. Sorry I am an eco-kid)  
** “You really think you can make one of these puppies?” Stan asks her.   
“Grunkle Stan, I’m an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?” She holds up her right arm, which has a glue gun stuck to it and shakes her arm. “Eugh, Eugh!” She grunts trying to get it off.

“I like your gumption, kid!” Stan tells her.

“I don’t know what that word means, but thank you!” She says. We all walk out of the room and go back to what we were doing before, well all except Mabel, who was hard at work planning for sculpture. I go into the kitchen to get a Pitt Cola. When I walk back to the living room, I pass by the apparent parlor Stan has. “Dipper!” She yells, and I choke on the soda. “What do you think of my wax figure idea?” She shows me a sketch. “She’s part fairy princess, and part _horse_ fairy princess!”   
“M…Maybe you should carve something from real life.” I tell her. She shows me another sketch.   
“Like-like a waffle, with big arms!”   
“Y-okay… Or, you know, something else. Like- like someone in your family.” I tell her. As if by karma Stan walks in, without pants, and poses on a briefcase.   
“Kids have you seen my pants?” He asks. Mabel turns around.   
“Oh muse. You work in mysterious ways.”   
“Why is Mabel talking to the ceiling?” (Y/N) asks walking into the parlor.   
“Don’t ask.” I reply.   
She stares at all of us and replies, “Ok.” She walks out of the parlor and I follow her, not really wanting to see what Mabel is going to do.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
It is gonna take a while to get use to all the weird things that the people in this family say to each other. Heck not even my family was like this. **(Sorry if your family is not like this, but I am use to incorporating myself and my life into the stories I write. Also it goes perfect with your background.)** I walk back to the living room to watch T.V. The shows they have here really suck, but there are a few that are pretty good. I sit down and the show Ghost Harassers on the Used to Be About History Channel. _‘Man they got that channel right. Even at home the ‘History Channel’ was not about history.’_ I think. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Dipper comes in and says, “I love this show.”   
“Really, it just came on. Want to watch it with me?” I ask, blushing. _‘Wait why am I blushing. I can’t let him get close to me.’_ I think.

“S-Sure I would lo- like to join y-you.” He stutters. I giggle and move over on the couch so he can sit. I pat the couch telling him he can sit here. He comes over and sits down next to me. We start to watch the episode. After the episode is over, Mabel comes in and asks us to look at her creation. We follow her to the parlor again and see a wax Stan.   
“Hmm I think……it needs something.” I tell her.   
“Yeah……Glitter.” She says.   
“Agreed.” Soos tells her and hands her a random bucket of glitter to her. She throws the entire bucket on the statue. Stan walks in not a moment after with his shoes missing.   
“I found my pants but now I’m missing my—Ahhh!” he screams his weird old man scream when he sees Wax Stan. I snicker at his yell.

“What do you think?” Mabel asks.   
“I think……the Wax Museum’s back in business!”  
  
~Time Skip brought to you by glittery Wax Stan~  
  
I am standing in line watching to pay for the stupid Museum. When I got to the admission table, Dipper says “I can’t believe this many people showed up.”

“I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them.” Wendy says.   
“He bribed me.” Dipper says holding up a dollar bill. Wendy does the same and I hold up the paper showing the event. We all snicker. I soon take my seat and the ‘show’ begins.   
Stan clear his throat into the microphone, “You all know me, folks! Town darling, ‘Mr. Mystery.’ Please ladies control yourselves!” He says. I look around and see that I am the only female that is worth a second glance that is in the audience. “As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold…me!” He throws the cover off and shows off Wax Stan. Soos uses the keyboard to make a fanfare sound and effects. Another person and I clap while someone else coughs. “And now a word for our own Mabelangelo.” Mabel comes up and takes the mic.   
“It’s Mabel. Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It’s covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids.” She says. While the others in the audience groan in disgust, I snicker, knowing that is not true. “Hehe yeah. I will now take questions! You there.”

“Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow up question, can we survive the wax man uprising?”   
“Um……Yes! Next question!”   
“Toby Determined, _Gravity Falls Gossiper._ Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?”   
“Your microphone’s a turkey baster, Toby.” Stan tells the short ugly man.   
“It certainly is-” The man named Toby says looking at his ‘mic’.   
“Next question.” Stan says.   
“Shandra Jimenez, a _real_ reporter. Your flyer promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?” I can hear random voices in the audience yell out.   
“That’s what I heard!”   
“Come on!”   
“What a rip-off!”   
“Pizza?”   
“I want my pizza!” **  
** “That was a typo. Good night everyone!” Stan yells as he uses a smoke bomb to escape, taking the admission with him. All the audience members, excluding me, leave furiously. A man with a shirt that says ‘free pizza’ sadly walks off.

Another man with flannel on punches a pole and yells, “In your face!”   
“I think that went well.” Mabel says as she leans on the admission table. We all walk inside and see Stan counting his money.   
“Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person, this guy.” Stan says as he ignores Mabel and points to Wax Stan. Mabel jokingly punches Stan. “Ooh!” He noogies her. “Yeah you too, ya little gremlin. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow. Go, go!” We all walk upstairs to get ready for bed. After we got dressed in our pajamas we went into the bathroom to brush our teeth.   
“Hey guys you want to have a toothbrush race.” Mabel says.   
“Okay” Both of us mumble.   
“No…no…nooooooo!” We hear a yell come from downstairs. We run down the stairs to see Wax Stan on the floor.   
“Wax Stan! He’s been…m-murdered!” Stan yells. Mabel faints and I end up catching her due to me being behind her. Stan calls the police, while Dipper and I revive Mabel. When the police arrive, Stan explains to the police what happened. “I got up to use the john, right? And when I come back, blammo! He’s headless!” Stan says.   
My expert handcrafting…besmirched. Besmiiiiirrched!” Mabel says as she starts crying. Dipper and I comfort her.   
“Who would do something like this?” Dipper says.   
“What’s your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?” The skinny police man asks.   
“Look, we’d love to help you folks, but let’s face the facts…this case is unsolvable.” The apparent ‘sheriff’ says.   
“What?!” The Pines and I yell.   
“You take that back, Sheriff Blubs.” Stan yells.   
“You’re kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want.” Dipper says.   
“He’s really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans.” Mabel informs.   
“All signs pointed to the goat.” Dipper says.   
“Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He’s got a little brain up in his head.” Stan says. **(No short jokes intended in this sentence. The transcript for this episode really says ‘little brain’)**   
“Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he’s gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!” Blubs says waving his hands sarcastically.   
“City boooy! City booooooy!” The, I’m guessing, deputy taunts.   
“You are adorable!” Blubs says.   
“Adorable?” Dipper asks. The police start laughing at them.   
“Look, P.J’s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?” Blubs tells Dipper.   
_“Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, and entire cantaloupe!”_ The walkie talkie says.   
“It’s a 23-16!” The deputy yells.   
“Let’s move!” Blubs yells. They run off. I am starting to think that they aren’t real police.   
“That’s it! Mabel, (Y/N), we are going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head. Then we’ll see who’s adorable.” Dipper tells us. He ends the sentence with a sneeze.   
“Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!” Mabel says. I giggle and slaps my hand over my mouth to keep Dipper from hearing it. Dipper glares at both of us.   
~Time skip to in the morning brought to you by (Y/N)’s heighten senses~   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
  
“Wax Stan has lost his head and it’s up to us to find it.” Dipper says looking at a page in his journal. Mabel is snapping pictures of the crime scene and I am looking at the suspect board.   
“There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murder could have been anyone.” I tell them.   
“Yeah! Even us!” Mabel says.   
“I highly doubt it was any of us.” I say.   
“In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we fins our first clue.” Dipper says flipping through the journal.   
“Hey look! A clue.” Mabel says. I turn around and Dipper looks up from the journal.   
“Footprints in the shag carpet!” We both exclaimed at the same time.   
“That’s weird. They’ve got a hole in them.” Mabel says.   
“And they’re leading to…” Dipper follows the prints. Mabel and I follow. We all gasp. I pick it up and we run to the gift shop.   
“So, what do you think it is?” Dipper asks Soos.   
“In my opinion: this is an axe.” He replies.   
“Wait a minute. The lumberjack.” Mabel suddenly says. I remember what he yelled back at the unveiling.   
**_“In your face!”_**  
“He was furious when he didn’t get that free pizza.” Dipper says.   
“Furious enough for _murder_!” Mabel adds in.   
“Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown.” Soos tell us.   
“Then that’s where we’re going.” Dipper says.   
“Dudes, this is awesome. You guys are like: The Mystery Trio!” Soos says.   
“Don’t call us that.” Dipper says monotone. We all walk outside and pass by Stan pulling a coffin out of his car.   
“Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya? I’m doing a memorial service for Wax Stan. Something small, but classy.” He says.   
“Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we have got a big break in the case!” Dipper tell him.   
“Break in the case!” I yell.   
“We’re heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer.” Dipper adds in.   
“We have an axe!” Mabel pulls out the axe from Dipper’s backpack. “REE, REE, REE!”   
“Hm, it seems like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn’t want you to do… Good thing I’m an uncle. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!!” He yells into the sky.   
_‘Ok it is gonna take a lot longer to get use to this family.’_ I think. We walk into town and stop in an alley by the biker club called _Skull Fracture._   
This is the place. Got the fake IDs?” Dipper asks. Mabel hands me and Dipper cards. “Here goes nothing.”   
As we walk up I hear the guard say that they don’t serve minors. _‘How are we suppose to get it.’_   
“Daaaannnnng’nab it!” The miner replies. _‘Oh never mind’_   
“We’re here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumber jack for the murder of Wax Stan.” Mabel says as we all show our ID’s. Mabel’s says ‘Lady Mabelton Age: 21’, Dipper’s says ‘Sir Dippingsauce Age: 45’ and mine says ‘(f/n) Age: (r/a)’   
“Works for me.” The guard opens the door for us. When we walk in, I see men fighting each other. Dipper motions for us to follow him. Mabel walks over a body that has fallen.   
“He’s resting.” She says.   
“Alright, let’s try to blend in, ok?” I tell them.    
“You got it, (p/o/w/w/n).” Mabel says. She gets up on a stool and talks to a man. “Hey there, fellow restaurant patron!” I follow Dipper to the end of the room.   
“AAAAAGHHHH!!” Manly Dan yells while playing with an arm wrestling game.   
“Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?” Dipper asks.   
“Punchin’ the clock.” Dan answers.   
“You were at work?” I ask.   
“No, I was punchin’ that clock.” He points outside. We look and see a broken clock.   
“10 o’clock, the time of the murder.” Dipper says.   
“So, I guess you’ve never seen this before?” I ask pulling out the axe from dipper’s bag.   
“Listen little girls!” Dan yells at me.   
“Hey, actually I’m a--” Dipper starts.   
“—I wouldn’t pick my teeth with that axe. It’s left handed! I only use my right hand the MANLY HAND!!” He rips off the machine’s arm and beats the machine with it.   
“Get ‘im! get ‘im!” A random person chants and then giggles.   
“Left handed…” Dipper and I say to each other. I hear Mabel talking to a biker.   
“…3,4,5,6. Your wife is gonna be beautiful.” Mabel says.   
The biker pumps his arm in the air and huskily says, “Yes”   
“Mabel, big break in the case.” Dipper says as we walk up to her.   
As we leave I hear the biker say, “But will she love me?!”   
I turn around and reply with a short, “Yes” and we walk out.   
“It’s a left handed axe.”   
“This is the list of our suspects.”   
“Manly Dan is right handed,”   
“That means all we have to do is,”   
“Find our left handed suspect,”   
“And we find our killer.” Dipper and I look at each other in shock. _‘How did he know what I was gonna say, and how did I know what he was gonna say.’_ I think.   
Mabel ignores the whole scene that just played out and says, “Oh man, we are on fire today! Pa-zow! Pa-zow! Pa-zow!” She shoots her hands up like she is shoots confetti.   
“Let’s find that murderer.” Dipper, Mabel and I three-some fist bump. We walk all over town stopping at everyone’s houses seeing if they were left-handed or not. The Old Man I saw at the lake the other day, I learn during supper last night that his name is Old Man McGucket, lives at the dump. He had a baby alligator on his right hand as he waves back to Mabel. Next we go to the pizza guy’s house. Dipper impersonates a pizza delivery man. He gets the guy’s signatures, and we see that he is right-handed. Dipper leaves with the package. I whistle to the angry lady and throw her a baseball. She catches it with her right hand and crushes it. We walk to another man’s house and he answers the door with casts on both hands. We mark him off the list completely. After the next to last name is crossed off I realize who it is.   
“Dipper, look.” I show him the list. He looks at me and grins.   
We go and get Mabel. “Of course, it all adds up.” She says. We go and get the cops and head to the house.   
You kids better be right about this or you’ll never hear the end of it.” Blubs tell us.   
“We won’t.” I say.   
“The evidence is irrefutable.” Dipper adds.   
“It’s _so_ irrefutable.” Mabel is being, well Mabel.   
“I’m gonna get to use my match stick.” The deputy says.   
“You ready? You ready little fella?” Blubs tells his partner.   
“Woo, woo!” They both yell while poking each other with their police sticks.   
“On 3! 1, 2, …” Dipper counts off. We break through the door.   
“Yaaaahhhh!” We all scream.   
“Nobody move! This is a raid!” Blubs yells.   
“Aaaahh!” Toby falls down. “What is this? Some kind of a raid?” I roll my eyes in annoyance at how stupid some people in this town are. I roll my eyes again when the deputy smashes a lamp and says ‘derp’.   
“Toby Determined, you’re under arrest for the murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan.” Dipper says.   
“You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work.” We all high-five each other.   
“Gobbling goose feathers! I don’t understand!” Toby says.   
“Then let us to explain. You were hoping that Grunkle Stan’s new attraction would be the story that saved you failing newspaper.” Dipper starts then points to me.   
“But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline.” I continue. Mabel holds up a newspaper with a picture of Wax Stan’s head.   
“But you were sloppy, and all signs pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left-handed.” Dipper finishes. Mabel then crumbles up the newspaper.   
“Toby Determined, you’re yesterday’s news.”  She says.   
“Boy, you’re little knee must be sore…from jumping to conclusions.” He does a stupid little dance. “Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder.”   
“I knew it!” “Hun?” “Wait, what did you say?” “What?” Nothing?” “Could you repeat?” “You say nothing?” Dipper and Mabel say one after another.   
“Say whaaaaaaaat?” I say looking around confused out of my mind.   
“Then where were you at the night of the break-in?” Blubs asks.   
“Ehh” He says as he inserts the tape into the T.V. It starts playing and we see him taking a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimemez out of his closet. _“Finally we can be alone, cardboard cutout of TV news reporter Shandra Jimemez!”_ Then he starts to kiss it.   
“Eeeewwww! Yuck!” We all exclaim.   
“Time state confirms. Toby, you’re off the hook. You freak of nature.”   
“Hooray!” Toby says.   
“But, but it has to be him! Check the axe for fingerprints!” Dipper says.   
The police checks it and replies, “No prints at all.”   
“No prints?” Dipper and I ask confused.   
“Hey I got a headline for you: city kids and weird forest girl waste everyone’s time.” The deputy says. All the adults laugh while Dipper and Mabel look at each other, embarrassed. I on the other hand was looking at the laughing adults with anger in my eyes.   
The video continues to play while Toby says, “Boy, I’d be pretty embarrassed if I was you three.”   
  
~Time skip to the funeral brought to you by me being to lazy **(I am not planning on being lazy a lot it is just I am getting over a cold and it is 10:35 at night when I am writing this)** ~   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
Me, Mabel, (Y/N) and Soos are all in the parlor along with all of the wax figures and Stan. There is a coffin and Wax Stan is in it. Stan starts the funeral.   
“Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming.” He says. Soos blows his nose and starts crying. “Some people might say it’s wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself.” Stan continues.   
“They’re wrong!” Soos jumps up and yells.   
“Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you’re picking pockets in wax heaven.” He stops and whips his eye. “I’m sorry, I got glitter in my eye.” He starts to cry and runs out of the room. Soos runs after Stan, “Ohhhhh duuuude…”   
I sigh. “Those cops were right about me.” “Dipper, don’t sell yourself short.” (Y/N) tells me.   
“Yeah, we’ve come so far, we can’t give up now.” Mabel adds in. We all get up and walk to coffin.   
“But I considered everything: The weapon, the motive, and the clues.” I sigh again and look at the open coffin. “Wax Stan’s shoe has a hole in it….”   
“Yeah all of the wax guys have that.” Mabel says.   
“It’s where the pole attaches to their stand.” (Y/N) finishes.   
“Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints. Mabel! (Y/N)! The murders are--”   
“Standing right behind you.” A voice comes from behind.   
We all gasp as we slowly turn behind to see all of the wax figures walking around. “Wax Sherlock Holmes!” I yell.   
“Wax Shakespeare!” (Y/N) yells.   
“Wax Coolio!?” Mabel yells in confusion.

“Wha s’up Holmes?” Coolio replies. A Wax Lizzie Borden takes the axe from Mabel.   
“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Mabel yells.   
“Congratulations, my three amateur sleuths, you have unburied the truth, and now we’re going to bury you. Bravo, Dipper Pines and (Y/N) (L/N). You’ve discovered out little secret.” Wax Holmes Takes Wax Stan’s head out of his cape. “Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically. The wax figures start to clap. “Uh, no that sounds too sincere. Slow clap.” They start to slow their claps down. “There we go nice and condescending.”   
“But…how is this possible? You’re made of wax!” I say.   
“Are you…magic?” Mabel asks. Wax Holmes starts to laugh.   
“Are we magic? She want to know if we are magic!” He stops laughing. “We’re CURSED!”   
“Cursed! Cursed!” The wax figures chant.   
“Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale.”   
“A _haunted_ garage sale, son.” Wax Coolio adds in. They tell us about the day when they were bought and when the Wax Museum started. Every night they would walk throughout the shack. Soon the Wax Museum stop getting people to come in and so Stan closed them in the room.  
“We’ve been waiting ten year to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away…” Wax Holmes says. “But when we got the chance…we got the wrong guy.”   
“So, _you’re_ trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!” Dipper says scared.   
“You were right all along, Dipper! Wax people _are_ creepy.” Mabel tells me.   
“I knew I felt something weird when we found them.” I hear (Y/N) mumble.   
“Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must…..die” As they say that all of their eyes roll back in their heads.   
“What do we do, what do we do?” Mabel asks.   
“I don’t know!” I answer.   
“We are gonna have to fight them off.” (Y/N) tells us. She backs up and grabs a plate from the table behind us. She throws it like a frisbee. She hits Larry King in the head.   
“Oww. Dang it kid!” He yells grabbing his right side of his head. When he lets go I see that (Y/N) took off his ear. **(I know that a rat grabs his ear but nobody even knows that Larry King’s severed head is in the vents.)**   
“Wow (Y-Y/n) that w-was a-awesome. Y-you are the s-second coolest p-person I k-know.” I stutter. _‘Dang why can’t I stuttering’_     
“I know Dipper. You keep forgetting that I survived in the woods of Gravity Falls for 3 months.” She answers. She grabs a full coffee maker and throws it at Wax Genghis Khan, melting him in the process. He screams. I look over to Mabel as she looks at me.   
“That’s it! We can melt them with hotty meltly things!” She exclaims. We turn to (Y/N) and she tosses two electric candles to us, and grabs one for herself.   
“Anyone move and we’ll melt you into candles.” I tell them.   
“Decorative candles!” Mabel adds.   
“You really think you can defeat us?” Wax Holmes.   
“I-I don’t really know. “It’s worth a shot, I guess.” “I’m not-I’m not really sure.” Mabel and I say at the same time, not really having any confidence in ourselves.   
“You bet your algae, I do.” (Y/N) says with complete confidence in herself. _‘What does she mean by ‘bet your algae’.’_     
“So be it…..attack!” Wax Holmes replies. The wax figures start to surround us. Wax Lizzie Borden swings the axe to Mabel, but accidently decapitates Wax Robin Hood. Mabel walks around her, but Wax Shakespeare sneaks up behind her. She cuts off his hands with the candle and he runs away. His hands on the other hand, **(No pun intended)** are still moving begin to strangle her. She walks over to a door, and repeatedly smashes it on its fingers. Wax Larry King goes after (Y/N).   
“(Y/N) LK two o’clock.” I yell to her.   
“Got it, Dipper. Hey GM three o’clock” She replies. “Interview _this_ ; Larry King!” She swings her candle and decapitates him.   
“My neck! My beautiful neck!” He says as his hands grabs his neck. I was so busy watching (Y/N) that Wax Groucho comes up behind me and grabs the candle in my hand.   
“Eh!” He calls out.   
I turn around and yell, “Jokes on you, Groucho!” as I cut him in half.   
As the top half of his body slides off he remarks, “I’ve heard about a cutting remark but this is ridiculous! Hey, why is there nothing in my hand?” A half melted Genghis Khan barrels toward m, but I dodge and he goes straight into the fire.   
“Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the…uh…I don’t know, uh, Qin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah. Alright.” I really don’t have a comeback for him. I look over and see Mabel going at probably 5 different figures using Coolio’s severed head.   
“What’s up with that?” I hear the severed head say.   
“Dipper! Watch out!” Mabel and (Y/N) yell. I look over to her and see (Y/N) cutting Wax Richard Nixon’s leg. I notice out of the corner of my eye Wax Holmes approaching me.   
“Alright. Let’s get this taken care of.” He puts Wax Stan’s head on the horn of a rhino that is on the wall, and he takes a sword that is hanging next to it. He swings it in front of me and knocks the candle out of my hand causing it to break. (Y/N) runs over to the fireplace and grabs a shovel and a fire iron. **(also known as a poker. I know smart name for the tool)  
** “Here, Catch!” She tosses the Fire Iron to me. Wax Holmes brings the sword on me, but I block it with the object in my hand. He keeps attacking, while I am being pushed backwards. I get pushed back onto the Attic Floor. I get cornered by Holmes.   
“Once your family is out of the wat, we’ll rule the night once again.” He tells me.   
I look pass him and reply, “Don’t count on it!” I roll in between his legs and stand beside (Y/N). I nudge her and point to the window. She nods knowing exactly what to do. She walks forward to face Holmes while I slowly make my way to the window. She fights him off just long enough for both of us to get out of the window.   
“Come back here, you brats!” He yells following us. (Y/N) and I climb onto the Mystery Shack sign and Holmes is close behind. We slowly walk across it to stay away from him. We clash metal against metal, while trying to maintain balance. Holmes tries to hit me with his sword again, but I jump back and the ‘S’ In ‘Shack’ falls off. (Y/N) has already climbs up to the peak of the roof. She helps me up.   
“Thanks” I say.   
“No problem.” She replies.   
“You really think you can outwit me kids? I’m Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It’s enormous!” He yells.   
(Y/N) looks back and tells him, “One no one cares! And, two you ain’t got a magnifying glass anyway.” I climb over the peak and slip on the shingles. I catch on to the edge of a little spot that we can stand on. (Y/N) slides down the shingles and grabs my arms to pull me up. Before I get a chance to thank her, she pulls me behind the chimney. I put my finger to my lip, just to say let stay quiet. She nods. I look on my side of the chimney, but don’t see Holmes. (Y/N) does the same. She shakes her head, saying that she doesn’t see him. I look behind her wide-eyed. She turns around slowly, and then gets kicked in the stomach by Holmes. She shoves me down as well. We look up at him as he raises his sword again.   
“Any last word?” He asks.   
“Um…you got any sunscreen?” I ask.   
“Got any--? What?” He asks confused. He then turns and sees the sun rise. “*Gasps* No.” He starts to melt.  
“You know, letting us lead you outside? Probably not your sharpest decision.” (Y/n) says as she clutches her stomach. He continues to melt.   
“Outsmarted by two children in short pants! No! Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Tiiter, total kerfuffle. Butter Hallabaloo.” While he says this he is melting faster and faster. By the time he finishes his sentence, all but his face has melted.   
“Case closed!” I wipe my hands together, and the dust that comes off it makes me sneeze again. The melted wax of Holmes starts sliding.  
“Ha, ha, ha! You sneeze like a kitten! Those policemen were right, you’re adorable! Adorable!” He falls off the roof and splashing on the ground.   
“Gross” “E-Ew” (Y/N) and I say at the same time. We look at each other.   
“U-Uh thanks for helping me.” I say.   
“Like I said earlier no problem.” She replies. She is still clutching her stomach.   
“You ok?” I ask.   
“Yeah.” She answers.   
  
MABEL’S P.O.V   
after (Y/N) and Dipper were ‘pushed’ upstairs, I kept fighting off the other figures and then, when they were defeated, I throw them into the fireplace. I had just gotten to Wax Shakespeare.   
“Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise agayn!” He says.   
“Y’know any limericks?” I ask.   
“Uh…there once was a dude from Kentucky…”   
“Nope!” I cut him off, and throw him in the fire. Dipper and (Y/N) enter. “Guys you’re ok! You shoved the mystery after all.” He pulls up a chair and takes Wax Stan’s head off the wall.   
“I couldn’t have done it without my sidekick.”  He says.   
“No offense Dipper, but you’re the sidekick.” I tell him. (Y/N) agrees with a nod.   
“What? Says who? Have people been saying that? Have you heard that?” He starts rambling. Stan walks in and asks us what happen to his parlor.   
“Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!” I say cheerfully.   
“I decapitated Larry King!” “I cut Groucho in half!” (Y/N) and Dipper yell the same time. Stan just looks at us for a little bit.   
“Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!” Stan says.   
“On the bright side, though, look at what we found.” Dipper says holding out Wax Stan’s head.   
“My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing.” Stan says walking up to us.   
“Oh I’m not so sure about that. Is there any other alternative…” “Oh uh…I’m not so sure…” “Please no.” Dipper, me, and (Y/N) say at the same time.   
“Ha ha!” Stan calls out while he noogies all three of us. We just laugh. Sheriff Blubs and his deputy, who I still don’t know his name, drive up.   
“Solved the case yet, boy? I’m so confident you’re gonna say no, that I’m gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee.” Blubs says.   
“Actually, the answer is yes.” Dipper replies.   
“Blu, blu, blu--” Blubs stutters and spits the coffee in his mouth out at his deputy. He in turn screams and spits in Blubs’ face. This goes on for a few more times before Blubs drives off screaming. We all start laughing.   
“They got scalded!” Stan yells.   
“So, did you get rid of all the wax figures?” Dipper asks me.   
“I am 99% sure that I did!” I answer.   
“Good enough for me.” (Y/N) says.   
“So what are we going to do till tonight when we try again for our sleepover?” I ask. There is silence for a few minutes, before (Y/N) answers.   
“More Duck-tective.” She says as a question.   
“Sure why not?” Me and my twin answer. We walk down the ladder, and sat down in the living room. I am in Grunkle Stan’s chair while (Y/N) and Dipper are on the couch. After a few episodes, Dipper breaks the unofficial silent treatment we have been giving each other.   
“Hey (Y/N) are you feeling ok?” He asks.   
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” She answers.   
“It is just that you are looking a little pale.” He replies. I look over and sure enough see that she is a little pale. I jump out of the chair and jump onto the couch, making Dipper fall off and hit the floor. I put the back of my hand on her forehead.   
“Hmm you don’t have a fever.” I say. (Y/N) slaps my hand away from her.   
“I am perfectly fine. I just need something to drink.” She says. She gets up and goes into the kitchen.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
_‘I can’t believe this. I use to control it better.’_ I think. _‘It has to be because I was away from water for the day.’_ I slowly and stealthy walk into the gift shop and out the door. When I get outside, I bolt down the trail. I look at my skin and I see that I am noticeably paler. _‘Oh I hope I can last till I get home.’_ I run through the forest trying to find where that waterfall is. When I finally stumble upon it, my skin makes it look like I am a vampire. **(No you ain’t a vampire, poor Mabel, and no this is not one of those books that you only have a short time to live. I may be an evil author, but I am not that evil.)** I jump into the little pool the waterfall makes. I look at myself as ‘it’ happens. I also notice that my skin has returned to my normal (s/t) **(If you are already pale then just imagine you have a tan. Sorry forgot to mention that.)** I break through the surface. “Ahhhh, that is much better.” I say to myself. I stay floating on the water, till I hear the distant sounds of two people calling my name. _‘Oh no! Dipper and Mabel! I can’t let them see me.’_ I think as I swim over to the waterfall and go through it. I pull myself on the floor of the cave, and stay quiet. The voices start to get louder. I start to shake hoping they don’t know about the cave. Soon the voices get softer and softer. I wait a little while till I don’t hear them anymore. I walk out of the cave and start to head to the shack.


	5. Pycho

(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
“Hey (Y/N) where’d you go?” Dipper asks me when I walk in.  
“I uh……um…… I just went for a walk in the woods.” I halfly lie.  
“Oh ok.” He says as he goes back to reading the journal. I walk in and see Mabel and Soos watching TV I join then as I sit down on the floor. Soon Dipper joins us. I found out we were watching Tiger Fist in the living room.  
**_“The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist.”_** The TV narrator says. We all start cheering.  
“The tiger’s a hero.” Dipper says. On TV the tiger punches itself.  
**_“_ Tiger Fist!! _.....will return after these messages.”_**  
“Hey, look. It’s that commercial I was telling you dudes about.”  
_“Are you completely miserable?”_ a guy asks. _  
_ “Yes!” A random actor yells as he starts pathetically crying.  
_“Then you need to meet_ _Gideon.”_ The same guy as before says. _  
_ “Gideon?” Dipper asks.  
“What makes him so special?” Mabel asks.  
_“He’s a psychic.”_ The guy surprisingly answers.  
“Arlo?” Mabel answers sounding like a dog.  
_“So don’t waste your time with other so-called ‘Man of Mystery’.”_ The screen shows a clips Stan coming out of an outhouse and is stamped with the word ‘FRAUD’. _Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy.  Voidwhereprohibited,no_ _C.O.D.’saccepted.CarlaI’ve  
alwayslovedyoubutneverh_ _adthegutstosayit.”_  
“Wow, I’m getting all curiousy inside!” Mabel says.  
“Well, don’t get too curious. Ever since that monster, Gideon, rolled into town. I’ve had nothing’ but trouble.” Stan tells us as he walks in.  
“Well is he really psychic?” Mabel asks.  
“I think we should go and find out.” Dipper says. I just nod, knowing that this could be interesting, since I thought I was the weirdest human here.  
“Never! You’re forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon’s roof!” Stan yells.  
“Do tents even have roofs?” I ask.  
“I think we found our loop hole… literally.” Mabel says then holds up a string with a loop in it.  
“And also (Y/N) does not even really live here.” Dipper adds in.  
“There is another loop hole.” Mabel says again holding up another string with a loop in it. Everyone laughs at the joke. I over hear _“So come on down soon, folks, Gideon is expecting you.”_ Well that was weird. Later that day the twins and I walk over to the tent and see a crowd already entering. A large man wearing a salmon floral button up shirt, a straw hat, tan pants and white pointy shoes was standing in front of the tent with a sack. I use my heighten sense of hearing to know what he is telling people.  
“Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Gideon’s Psychic sack.” The man’s thick southern accent says. I scoff out loud at this.  
“What is it?” Mabel asks.  
“You’ll see.” I say as we walk up to the tent.  
“Whoa, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack.” Dipper says.  
“Look they even have their own Soos.” I say.  
“It’s starting! It’s starting!” Mabel says trying to shush us.  
“Let’s see what this monster looks like. The curtains opens a we see a short little boy, I say around 8-9 years old. I try to hold back a laugh.  
“Hello America! My name is Li’l Gideon.” The little kid says. He claps and doves fly out of his hair. The crowd surrounding us cheers.  
“That’s Stan’s mortal enemy?” Dipper asks in shock.  
“But he’s so whittle!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight!..... Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will all say, ‘Awww,’.” Gideon says. He turns his back to the crowd. When he turns around again, he makes a cute pose and the crowd all says ‘Aww’.  
“It came true.” Mabel says in awe.  
“What? I’m not impressed.” Dipper says.  
“Yeah. I mean he planned that all out.” I add in.  
“Oh come on you two are impressed.” Mabel says.  
“Hit it, Dad.” Gideon says. The man, that we say outside starts playing the piano.

_“Oh, I can see, what others can’t see  
It ain’t some sideshow trick, it’s innate ability  
Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined.  
And you could see, if you was widdle ol’ me!”_  
  
“Come on, everybody, rise up! I want ya’ll to keep it going!” All at once we all stand up without even knowing it.  
“Wha--? How did he--?” Dipper stutters.  
“Keep it going.” Gideon says then starts to sing his stupid song again.  
  
_“You wish your son would call you more.”  
  
_ “I am leaving everything to my cats!” An elderly woman yells, and the cat on her lap meows.  
  
_“I sense that you have been here before.”_  
  
The sheriff from the other day says, “Oh, what gave it away.” He was holding all of Gideon’s merch. Said kid starts walking up the isle to us.  
  
_“I read your mind if I am able,  
_ something tells me you’re named Mabel”  
  
He then turns to me.  
  
_“And that you are a fable”  
  
_ At this sentence, my eyes go wide. _‘How in the Ocean did he know?’_ Gideon was now back on the stage.  
  
‘ _So welcome all ye….to the tent of Telepathy,  
and thanks for visiting…..widdle ol’ me!”  
  
_ When the song ends I can see that Gideon is sweating and panting, while the crowd cheers wildly. He takes a bottle of water from the side and drinks it. “Thank you! You people are the real miracles!” I go back to what he said about me. I was in deep though till someone pulls on my sleeve.  
“Hey (Y/N), you ready to go?” The person asks. I look up from where I was staring at, which coincidentally the stage and see Dipper was looking at me. I start to feel my cheeks heat up a little bit. I nodded and got up. We started to head back to the shack. Mabel was talking about how impressed she was with Gideon’s show. I just tuned it out going back to thinking what he said to me. ‘ _‘And that you are a fable.’ What—how did he—why?’_ I think over and over again, wondering how he knew that. I was pulled out of my thoughts again when Mabel nudged me.  
“Hun?” I ask.  
“I asked you what you thought about the show.” Mabel asks.  
“Oh it was good, I guess. His hair was too big though. I wonder how much hairspray he puts on to keep it that sparkly and keeps it up.” I reply. This makes Dipper laugh.  
“Yeah with that hair he kind of looks like an old man.” He adds in. This in turn makes me laugh.  
“Oh come on. His dance moves were adorable!” Mabel says defending the little baby man.

~Time skip till Tomorrow~ **(no sleepover yet. You have to wait until Candy and Grenada come in.)**

Dipper and I were sitting at the table reading more in the journal. I still want to know more about the Mer.  
“Check it out, Dipper, (Y/N)! I successfully bedazzled my face! Blink!” She links as she says this and some sequins fly of her face. “Ow”  
“Is that permanent?” Dipper asks.  
Mabel just replies that she is unappreciated in her time. Just then the doorbell rings.  
“Somebody answer that door!!” Stan yells.  
“I’ll get it!” Mabel and I yell at the same time. We look at each other, Mabel’s bedazzled face is now normal, and both walk to the door. I open the door and Mabel looks out. I don’t see anyone then Mabel jerks her head down. I look down as well and see Gideon.  
“Howdy.” He replies in a southern accent that is a think as his dad’s. _‘Ugh another one.’_ I think.  
“It’s widdle ol’ you!” Mabel sing-songs.  
“Yeah my song is quite catchy. Now, I know we haven’t formally met, but after yesterday’s performance, I just couldn’t get you out of my head.” Gideon says.  
“You mean this one?” Mabel asks before she does her famous laugh.  
“Oh what a delight! I see the other girl you were sitting with is here too.” He says as he notices me from slightly behind the door.  
“Oh yeah, this is (Y/N) my friend.”  Mabel says as she roughly drags me out into the doorway.  
“Anyway when I saw both of you in the audience, I said to myself, ‘Now there’s some kindred spirits! Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life.” He says going back to the conversation before.  
“That’s totally me!” Mabel yells then coughs up some of the left over sequins that land on Gideon’s suit.  
“That’s totally not like me!” I yell at the same time.  
“Enchanting. Utterly enchanting.” He whispers.  
“Who’s at the door?” Stan yells from one of the rooms.  
“No one, Grunkle Stan (Stan).” We both yell.  
“I appreciate your digressions. Now, Stan’s no fan of mine.”  
_‘I wonder why.’_  
“I don’t know how a lemon so sour is related to two peaches so sweet.” He says.  
_‘Did he just say that I was related to Stan Pines?’_ I think.  
“How about we all step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?” He asks.  
“Oh! Makeovers. Come on (Y/N) we haven’t even had our sleepover yet.” Mabel says.  
“No you go on ahead. I am not really into makeovers.” I tell her.  She gasps and looks at me like I had just killed her puppy. She soon regained her cheerful happy demeanor.  
“Ok.”  She says as she turns to face Gideon and walked off with him. I close the door and walk back to the living room to join Dipper at looking at different creatures.

~Time skip due to the author never having a makeover session before #foreveralone #nofriends ~

I hear the door open and then close quickly and quietly. I look up from _The Siblington Brothers_ book, Dipper let me use since I hate the TV channels they have here, I look up and see Mabel. “Hey Dipper. What’s goin’ oooon?” She says as she dangles her manicured fingernails over Dipper’s head.  
“Whoa, where have you been? And what’s going on with those fingernails, you look like a wolverine.” He exclaims.  
“I know right?” She roars and pretends to scratch up something. “I was hanging out with my new pal Gideon. He is one dapper little man.”  
“Mabel, I don’t trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head.” He says.  
“I have to agree with Dipper. There is something wrong with Gideon.” I add in.  
“Oh, leave him alone!” She says. Looking over to Dipper she continues. “You never want to do girly stuff with me; you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!” She then turns her attention to me. “And you, have you ever had a makeover before?”  
“Well no, not really. I just said that because I got really weird out by Gideon.” I reply.  
“What do you mean we do boy stuff all the time?!” Dipper asks. Mabel didn’t have to answer due to Soos coming in and asking Dipper if he wants to blow up hot dogs in the microwave. Just to prove the point even more Dipper agrees. He runs off to the kitchen. Mabel looks towards me with sorrow in her eyes, then runs out of the shack.  
“Mabel wait!” I yell and run after her. I follow her to a warehouse, where I see them on the roof. I hide on the side they are on, staying in the shadows. I see them but they can’t see me.  
“Mabel, when I’m up here lookin’ down on all those little ol’ people, I feel like I’m the king of all I survey. I guess that makes you my queen!” I hear Gideon say.  
_‘Man he is really mental.’_ I think.  
“What? You are being so nice to me right now, quit it!”  She says totally oblivious to how weird he is.  
“I can’t quit it. I am speaking from the heart.” He replies.  
“From the where-now?” Mabel says.  
“Mabel, I’ve never felt this close with anyone. So, so close.” He says trying to pet her hair. Mabel pushes it away.  
“Look Gideon, I um….” She pauses as he tries to pet her hair again, and yet again she pushes it away. “I like you a lot, but let’s just be friends.” She says.  
I breathe a sigh of relief, but it comes a little quickly when Gideon asks, “At least give me a chance. Mabel will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” My eyes bugged out of my head.  
“A play date?” She asks. He shakes his head. “A shopping date?” Again he shakes his head.  
“It’ll just be one lil’ ol’ date, I swear on my lucky bolo tie.” He says as he grabs his tie.  
“Ummm. Okay, then… I guess…” She answers. _‘What the heck girl could you be any more oblivious?’_ I think.  
“Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest boy in the world!” He says and then hugs her. I hear her mutter something but it is hard to hear. I see them both get up and I stay where I am until she leaves. I quietly follow her back to the shack. When we near the shack I start to head around the back so Mabel doesn’t suspect a thing. I sit down on the couch just as Mabel walks in.  
“Hey you alright?” I ask.  
“Yeah, I guess.” She answers.  
“You want to play a video game?” I ask.  
“Sure.” She replies. Dipper comes down from the attic.  
“Hey Dipper want to play a video game with me and (Y/N)?” Mabel asks.  
“Sure.” He responds. Apparently he didn’t notice that I was gone for a while. He sets it up and we start playing.  
“It’s not a date-date, it’s just, you know, I didn’t want to hurt his feelings and so I figures I’d throw him a bone.” Mabel says.  
“Mabel, guys don’t work that way. He’s gonna fall in love with you. (Y/N) help me out here.” Dipper says.  
I drop my controller in my lap and raise my hands in surrender. “I am not having a say in this. I have never had a boy who even gave me a second glance.” I respond.  
“Yeah right I am not that loveable.” She shoots both me and Dipper in the game. “Kaboom! Yes!”  
“Ok, we agree on something here.” Dipper says. The doorbell rings.  
“Not it!” The twins scream in unison.  
“Dang it.” I cry out getting up. I open the door to a horse pushing his head through and sniffing me. I scream. Mabel runs into the hallway.  
“Ah Mabel there you are. A night of enchantment awaits, m’lady!” The rider says.  
“Oh boy.” Mabel and I say in unison.  
  
MABEL’S P.O.V  
The doorbell rings and (Y/n) has to go and get it. Dipper and I told her the other day that if all of us were too lazy to go and get it whoever says ‘not it’ last or doesn’t say it at all has to go and get it. We hear the door creak open followed by a scream.  
Dipper yells out “Not it,” so I get up and check on (Y/N). I see her on the floor with a white horse sniffing her.  
“Ah Mabel there you are. A night of enchantment awaits, m’lady!” Gideon says.  
“Oh boy.” (Y/N) and I say in unison. I help her up after Gideon got the horse to stop sniffing her.  
“I made a promise. I have to keep it.” I whisper her.  
“Ok, just stay on alert, please.” She whispers back.” As much I don’t want to believe her and Dipper about Gideon being weird, there is some part of me that thinks that as well. I mean he sniffed my hair when we hugged on top of his family’s factory.  
"Ok. I will be back later.” I tell her. She nods and goes back to the living room. Gideon helps me up on the horse and we ride to an aquatic themed restraunt.  
“I can’t believe they let us bring a horse in here!” I excitedly say.  
“Well, people have a hard time saying no to me.” Gideon replies as he puts his feet on the table.  
The waiter walks up to the table. “Ah, Monsieur Gideon! Ze feet on the table! An excellent choice.” He says as he refills Gideon’s glass.  
“Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?” Gideon says in a bossy manor.  
The waiter, Jean Luc, looks away, “Yes, yes, very good!” and starts to back away.  
I look down at the placemat, and glass of water. “I’ve never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it? Ooh lala, oui, oui!”  
“Oh! Parlez vous francais?!” Gideon says.  
“I have no idea what you’re saying.”  
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
we were all in the gift shop. Wendy was at the cash register, Soos was standing next to her, I was sitting on the counter and Dipper was sitting on a barrel. Stan comes in with a newspaper of Gideon and Mabel walking, hand and hand, on the sidewalk. “Hey, hey what the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?” He yells.  
“No offense Stan, but arn’t you a pickpocket too.” I say.  
“I am different. I don’t lie to the public.” He replies. I open my mouth to retort, but Wendy just answers the question from before.  
“Oh, yeah, it’s like a big deal. Everybody’s talking about Gideon and Mabel’s big date tonight.” She says while holding her phone up.  
“What?! That little shyster is dating my great niece.” Stan blows.  
“I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Mabideon? Gideabel? Magibeleon!” Soos starts naming off ship names.  
“Ooo what about Mideon? I got it!.......Maben!” I continue naming ships. Stan had had enough of our fun so he left.  
As he did Dipper yells out, “I didn’t know! I didn’t hear about it and plus, I told her not to.”  
“Grunkle’s pet.” I say. “By the way I still don’t know what it means?”  
“Oh right.” Dipper starts. “Grunkle is an easier way of saying Great Uncle.”  
“Ohhh, thanks for clearing it up. I have been in the dark about it for the past week.” I say relieve. Stan comes back in wearing his suit.  
“Yeah, well it ends tonight. I’m going right down to that little skunk’s house; this is gonna stop right now!” He storms off and slams the door.  
“Dude, wouldn’t it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?” Soos says as he walks to the door Stan went out of. “Nope. Real door.”  
“Is he always like this?” I ask Dipper.  
“Yes.” He answers.  
  
STAN’S P.O.V  
I skid to a halt in front of Gideon’s house. I walk up and knock on the front door. “Gideon, you little punk! Open up!” I yell. I look at the sign, _“Please Pardon This Garden.”_   “I will pardon NOTHING!” I yell again as I smack the sign. The moment I do the door opens and I see Bud Gleeful.  
“Why Stanford Pines! What a delight!” He says with his heavy accent.   
“Out of the way Bud. I’m looking for Gideon!” I say shoving him.  
“Well I haven’t seen the boy around, but since you’re here, you simply must come in for coffee!” Bud pulls me inside.  
“But-but I came-” I stutter.  
“It’s imported! All the way from Colombia!”  Bud informs me.  
“Wow…I went to jail there once.” I start. “Some digs you got here. Oh, this. This is beautiful.” I see a clown painting.  
“Now, I hear that your niece and my Gideon are, well, they’re singin’ in harmony lately so to speak!” Bud says as he comes back with two mugs of coffee.  
“Uh, yeah, and I’m against it. Nyah.” I knock a pillow off the couch.  
“No no no. I see it as a fantastic business opportunity. Yes, the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too- lemme get that…” I see him take a picture of me off of a dart board. “We’ve been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit, you see.” Bud tells me as we down the hall. I hear a cash register go off.  
“I’m listening.”  
  
MABELS’ P.O.V  
“…..And so I said, ‘Autograph your own head shot lady.’.” Gideon laughs.  
I nervous laugh with him, “Yeah.” The lobster on my plate pinches at the fork in my hand.  
“Mabel, tonight’s date was a complete success. And tomorrow’s date promises to top this one in every way!” Gideon says.  
Whoa whoa, you said just one date, and this was it.” I say in complete shock. From him telling me about another date and the fact that a red crested South America rainbow macaw landed on his shoulder.  
“…two three four…” Gideon counts off.  
“MABEL! WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- GIDEON- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURBDAY.” He shakes the bird violently. “THURSDAY!” The Macaw corrects as he coughs up a letter and flies away.  
“Oh, so adorable.” A random woman says.  
“Gideon’s got a girlfriend.” The chef adds in.  
“They’re expectin’ us. Please say your go.” Gideon asks holding up the invitation.  
“Oh, Gideon. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to say--.” I start.  
“I’m on the edge of my seat.” Sheriff Blubs says.  
“This is gonna be adorable.” Tyler adds.  
“If she says no, I’ll die from sadness.” An old woman says.  
“I can verify that that will indeed happen.” A random doctor, who happen to be dressed in his scrubs, informs. All the people around us start chattering, while I look around at them. When I get home I see (Y/N) playing a video game and Dipper, as always, reading his journal. He notices me.  
“Hey. How’s it go?” He asks. (Y/n) puts the game on pause.  
“I don’t know….” I put the lobster in the fish tank. “I have a lobster now.”  
“Well at least it’s over and you’ll never have to go out with him again….. Mabel? It’s over right? Mabel?” (Y/N) says getting up.  
“BLAARGG!” I flail my arms. “He asked me out again and I didn’t know now to say no.” I yell out.  
“Like this: no.” Dipper says pointing to his mouth forming ‘no’.  
“It’s not that easy, Dipper! And I do like Gideon, as a friend slash little sister, so I didn’t want to hurt his feelings! I just need things back to where they used to be. You know, friends.”  
  
~Time Skip to tomorrow- a few minutes before Gideon picks her up~  
  
“Are you completely sure that you want to do this?” (Y/N) asks me as I get ready for the dance.  
“Yes I have to do this.” I reply.  
“Don’t you think it will back fire?” She asks.  
“Maybe, but I already said yes to the invitation. Backing out now would just hurt him.” I answer.  
“Ok, but I still don’t trust him. Something he said at the show really bugs me.” She says.  
“Fine, I guess I will try and let him down tonight.” I tell her.  
“Oh thank goodness.” She says relieve as she hugs me. Dipper comes in and tells me that Gideon is here with another horse.  
“Ok I guess let’s get the night over with.” I says as I walk down the stairs.  
  
~Yet another time skip. **(I am not one who goes to every dance, to every party, I am a loner)** ~  
  
“Boat in the night! Boat in the night!” McGucket yells then laughs.  
“Ha, you know I thought dancing was gonna be the end of the evening, right?” I say with an awkward laugh.  
Gideon leans in and says, “Don’t you want this evenin’ to last, my sweet?”  
I recoil and yell “No! I mean yes.I mean I’m always happy to hand out with to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, other word for friend….”  
“Pal?” McGucket asks.  
“I already said pal, uh, mate?” I say as a question.  
“How about _soul_ mate?” Gideon says in a creepy tone. Lights turn on behind us and I turn to see ‘Mabel’ inside a heart appear using fireworks.  
“Well it’s hard to say no to that.” McGucket yells. When we get to shore, I jump out of the boat and run as fast as I can to the shack. I start pacing in the living room.  
“…I mean, he’s so nice, but. I can’t keep doing this. But I can’t break his hear. I have no way out!” I say and the shout. (Y/N) comes in through the gift shop.  
“Hey how did it go?” She asks. Before I can answer Dipper comes down the stairs.  
“I hear you mumbling. What the heck happen on that date?”  
I don’t know! I was in the friend zone, and them before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! Cubby quicksand!”  
“Mabel, come on. It’s not like you’re gonna have to marry Gideon.” Stan soon comes in.  
“Great news, Mabel! You have to marry Gideon!” He yells.  
“WHAT?!” I scream.  
“It’s all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There’s a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt.” He shows us his new ‘Team Gideon’ shirt. “Ugh, I am fat.” I scream and run out of the room. As I run I hear (Y/n) yells out something about irony following her anywhere, and Grunkle Stan says something about bodies changing.  
I run up the stairs and hide in my sweater. I hear the door open.  
“Oh no. Mabel…”  
“Mabel’s not here. She’s in sweater town.”  
“Are you gonna come out of sweater town.” He asks. I whine and shake my head.  
“Hey, are you ok Mabel?” (Y/n) asks. Again I shake my head no.  
“Alright, enough is enough. If you can’t break up Gideon, I’ll do it for you.” Dipper says.  
“Dipper, let me go with you. If you do it alone then he will think that you have turned her against him.” (Y/N) says putting her hand on his shoulder. **  
** “Mmm…….I don’t know.” Dipper says. (Y/N) pouts until Dipper caves. **  
** “Oh thank you (Y/N)” Mabel yells. **  
** (Y/N) goes to where Mabel was supposed to meet Gideon. **  
  
** (Y/N)’S P.O.V  
“Well hello there. You must be (Y/N).” Gideon says in his strong southern accent. **  
** “Gideon.” I say through gritted teeth. The two bit dumb idjit didn’t even realize it.  
“So, I know you live with Mabel, so tell me where is she?” He asks.  
“You are correct, but look Gideon. We’ve got to talk. Mabel isn’t joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn’t want to see you anymore. She is kinda weirded out by you, and quite honestly. So am I.” I tell him.  
“So what you’re saying is that someone has come between me and my peach dumplin’.” He says with his eye-twitching.  
“You ain’t gonna, freak out or anything, are ya.” I ask mocking him with my own southern accent.  
“Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know.” He says.  
“So. Ok. Cool. Then again, sorry kid, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?” I tell him. I then walk outside, meeting up with Dipper and Mabel.  
“How’d it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?” Mabel asks.  
“Of course not, Mabel. He is just a kid. He doesn’t have any powers.” Dipper says before I can answer.  
“It went well, not I don’t believe so, and no he didn’t read my mind.” I answer Mabel’s questions. I then turn to Dipper and start to walk pass him. As I do I whisper in his ear, “I don’t believe that to e turn, the powers.” I answer.  
  
GIDEON’S P.O.V **  
** After the confrontation with (Y/N) at The Club I stormed off.  
“(Y/N) (L/N) you don’t know what you’ve done!” I grab my amulet and a candle starts to levitate and the light bulbs on my boudoir explode. I levitate other things in my room as well. “You’ve just made the biggest mistake of your life!” I throw the levitated objects on the ground.  
“Gideon Charles Gleeful, clean up your room this instant.” My father yells when he opens the door.  
“I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN!” I yell.  
“…Fair enough.” And with that he closes the door. I look over to the shrine I made using pictures of Mabel. One, right in the middle of the shrine, is of Mabel, and (Y/N). I grab my amulet and (Y/N)’s side of the picture burns.  
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
Soos tucked a pillow in his shirt a few minutes ago and Mabel and Dipper have been charging at Soos’ stomach and bouncing off of it.  
“Come on (Y/n), why don’t you try.” Dipper asks. Before I can answer, the phone rings.  
“Your turn!” Both the twins yell at the same time.  
“Aw, man…” I say and walk inside. “Hello?”  
“Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper.” The person replies.  
“Oh hey man. Sorry for us accusing you of murder a last week.” I tell him.  
“Water under the bridge! Say, we want to interview you about whether you’ve seen anything unusual about this here TOWN since you’ve arrived.” He says.  
“Oh, ok! Sure I would love to. I have seen some pretty weird things here recently……..Uh huh…………uh huh………. 412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it.” I go back outside and start to play with Dipper and Mabel. They ask me about he phone call but I wave it off. When night fell I snuck out of the shack. I follow the dirt road from the shack to the address. I walk into the factory. “Hello?” I ask, my voice echoing. I shrug my shoulders and turn around to see the outline of Dipper. “What are you doing here, Dipper?” I ask in shock.  
“I-I heard you get out of bed. I had to see if you were ok.” Dipper says as he walks in towards me.  As soon as he steps foot inside and his steps echo through the factory, the steel doors slam shut. I run towards the door and start banging on them. The lights come on and I turn around, noticing that I am next to Dipper. I see Gideon swerves around in a swivel chair, petting a doll of himself.  
Hello, friend.” He says.  
“Ughh, Gideon.” “Ughh, sourthern accent.” Dipper and I say at the same time.  
“Dipper Pines, and (Y/N) (L/N). How long have you two been livin’ in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?” He says while petting his stupid doll.  
“What do you want from us?” Dipper asks.  
“Listen carefully you two. This town has secrets you couldn’t begin to comprehend!” Gideon replies back.  
“Is this about Mabel? She’s not into you!” Dipper yells.  
“LIAR! You two turned her against me!” He grabs his amulet and starts to walk toward us. “She was my Peach Dumplin’!”  
“Uh, you okay, man?” Dipper asks. Gideon levitates Dipper and throws him into a pile of merchandise.  
“Dipper!” I scream and run over to him. “I knew there was something off with you. Ever since the show.” I yell turning toward Gideon. Dipper gets out of the box he was thrown into and stands up. “Are you ok?” I ask.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” He replies.  
“Readin’ minds isn’t all I can do?” Gideon says sinisterly.  
“But- but you’re a fake?” Dipper stutters.  
“(Y/N) you know I am telling the truth.” Gideon says looking at me.  
“(Y/N) what is he talking about?” Dipper stares at me in shock. I just look down.  
“Oh tell me, Dipper: is this fake?” Gideon says while levitating all the merch.  
  
MABEL’S P.O.V  
I am sitting outside of the shack, thinking and chewing on my hair.  
“How’s that hair tastin’, buddy?” Wendy says coming out and sitting next to me. I spit out my hair.  
“Wendy, I need some advice. You’re broken up with guys, right?” I ask.  
Oh yeah: Russ Durham, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson….” She starts.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross.”  
“…Pysche Wirley, Nate Holt, oh, that guy with the tattoos…” She continues.  
“Maybe letting (Y/N) so this for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest break up.”  
“Danny Feldman, Mark Epson…Oh man, I’m not sure I ever actually broke up with him. No wonder he keeps calling me.” She finishes up.  
“I know what I’ve gotta do. Thanks for talking to me, Wendy.” I say as I run to my bike and ride off on it.

DIPPER’S P.O.V  
I am now running away from all this random merch. Gideon is laughing like a maniac, and (Y/N) is standing there petrified. He moves a cabinet towards me. I jump out of the way, but end up hitting the wall. The moment I do, (Y/n) comes out of her shocked state and runs towards me.  
“You alright?” She asks. I ignore it. I turn towards Gideon.  
“Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!” I yell.  
“Your sister will be mine!” He yells. I try to get up but (Y/N) pushes me down.  
“I can handle him. You rest, you have been dodging merch for a while.” She says. She grabs a bat next to me and charges at Gideon with the bat. He notices her and levitates her in the air and she drops the bat. “She’s never gonna date you, you pycho.” She yells.  
“That’s a lie. And I’m gonna make sure you never lie again, friend.” He says as he looks over to a box with ‘Li’l Gideon lamb shears’ _‘Who even has that as merch?’_  
“Uh D-Dipper, I could u-use a little h-help here.” (Y/n) says, her voice shaking. I run towards, but Gideon also picked me up. He was holding (Y/N) right side up, while all the blood is starting to rush to my head. After a couple minutes, I didn’t know how much longer I could last. Thankfully, Mabel came bursting in.  
“Gideon! We need to talk!” She yells.  
“M-Mabel! My marshmalla.” He drops the shears. “What are you doin’ here?”  
“I’m sorry Gideon, but I can’t be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself.” She says.  
“I-I don’t understand.” He squeezes the amulet, which in turn started squeezing us in mid-air.  
“Uh, Mabel? This probably isn’t the best time to be brutally honest with him.” I tell her.  
“M-Ma-bel, p-lea-se.” (Y/N) chokes out. Apparently she was getting the most of it.  
“Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn’t you like that?” Mabel says, walking up to him.  
“Really?” He asks loosing his grip on the amulet. I hear (Y/N) gasp. I was gonna ask her if she was ok, but Mabel yells.  
“Now, not really!” She yanks Gideon’s amulet and I fall with (Y/N) on top of me.  
“Sorry.” She hoarsely says getting off of me.  
“It’s ok. You didn’t mean to. Are you ok?” I ask.  
“My tie! Give it back!” Gideon yells. Mabel whistles and tosses me the amulet.  
“Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?” I mock. Gideon starts to charge at me but I toss the gem to (Y/N). She grabs it. Gideon quickly changes direction and barrels towards (Y/N), knocking her out of the window as she drops the gem.  
“(Y/n)!!” We both scream. I run grabbing Mabel’s hand, and the gem. We both jump out of the window, using the gem to levitate us. I catch (Y/N) and Gideon before they hit the floor. I lower them down and drop Gideon on his head. While (Y/N) lands on her feet. Mabel pulls out of my grip and runs towards Gideon while I run towards (Y/N).  
“Listen Gideon it’s over. I will never, ever, date you.” She yells and throws down the amulet, shattering it.  
“MY POWERS! Oh this isn’t over. This isn’t the last you’ll see of widdle…..ol’ me!” He says as he walks backwards into the woods.  
  
STAN’S P.O.V  
I have finished signing the papers to combine our businesses’. “Ah, this is livin’, brother.”  
“From now on it’s all name brand foods and clown paintings.” Buds tells me. The little punk Gideon comes storming in. “Well, hey, Gideon! Why, look who I-”  
“Stanford Pines, I rebuke thee! I rebuke thee!” Gideon cuts off his father.  
“Rebuke? Is that even a word?” I ask.  
“The entire Pines’ family have invoke my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!” Gideon yells at me while standing on the table.  
“What, you got like a word-a-day calendar or something?” I ask.  
Apbap bap but-but sunshine? What about our arrangement with Mabel and—”  
“SILENCE!” Once again the little brat cutting off his dad.  
“Well, uh, I see that he’s takin’ to one of his rages again. Eh, sorry Stan, I have to side with Gideon on this one.” Bud says as he rips up the contract.  
“Okay, okay. I can see when I’m not wanted.” I responds and taking the clown painting off the wall.  
“Stan, I'm-I'm sorry but I'm gonna need that painting back! Stan? STAN!” Bud stammers as I run off with it.  
“TRY AND CATCH ME, SUCKERS!” I yell. I get back to the shack and hang up the painting I took. “I coulda had it all.” I see the twins and (Y/N) come in looking like a mess. “What happen to you three?”  
“Gideon” They all answer.  
“Gideon” I reply right back. “Yeah, the little mutant ‘swore vengeance’ on the whole family. Ha, I guess he’s gonna try to nibble my ankles or somethin’.”  
“Oh yeah. Yeah, how’s he gonna destroy us now, hun? Try to guess what number we’re thinking of?” Dipper says and laughs.  
“He’ll never guess what number I’m thinking of. NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would guess a negative number.” Mabel adds in. **  
** “I have a weird feeling that he will be back, and more powerful than ever.” (Y/N) informs.  
“Way to kill the mood, kid.” I tell her.  
“Hey I’m just trying to warn ya’ll.” She responds.  
“Ok that’s it. Get out! I am not gonna take another southern word tonight.” I yell.  
“Aww come on Grunkle Stan, at least she is nicer than Gideon.” Dipper pleads.   
“Fine just don’t use so many southern words while I am in the room.” I compromise.  
“Will do Stan.” (Y/N) says.  
  
GIDEON’S P.O.V  
“Gideon, I still love you. If only my family and friend weren't in the way.” I say using my Mabel accent. I then pick up the Stan doll I have and also imitate him. “Look at me. I’m old, and smelly.” I then finish up on the Dipper doll and imitates him as well. “Hey, what are you gonna do without your precious amulet.” I finish up playing with my dolls by picking up my newest one, (Y/N) doll. “Oh Gideon. I’m sorry I called you all those names before. I really like you, but Dipper keeps getting in the way.” I imitate her soft voice as best as I can. Going back to my normal voice I say, “You will all regret not believing in me.” I look over to my book, which is turn to a page about the amulet. As I close it, I rest my hand on the familiar cover of the golden six-finger hand with a black 2 inside.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
“Hey (Y/N) where’d you go?” Dipper asks me when I walk in.

“I uh……um…… I just went for a walk in the woods.” I halfly lie.

“Oh ok.” He says as he goes back to reading the journal. I walk in and see Mabel and Soos watching TV I join then as I sit down on the floor. Soon Dipper joins us. I found out we were watching Tiger Fist in the living room.   
**_“The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist.”_** The TV narrator says. We all start cheering.   
“The tiger’s a hero.” Dipper says. On TV the tiger punches itself.   
**_“_ Tiger Fist!! _.....will return after these messages.”_**   
“Hey, look. It’s that commercial I was telling you dudes about.”   
_“Are you completely miserable?”_ a guy asks. _  
_ “Yes!” A random actor yells as he starts pathetically crying.   
_“Then you need to meet_ _Gideon.”_ The same guy as before says. _  
_ “Gideon?” Dipper asks.   
“What makes him so special?” Mabel asks.   
_“He’s a psychic.”_ The guy surprisingly answers.   
“Arlo?” Mabel answers sounding like a dog.   
_“So don’t waste your time with other so-called ‘Man of Mystery’.”_ The screen shows a clips Stan coming out of an outhouse and is stamped with the word ‘FRAUD’. _Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy.  Voidwhereprohibited,no_

_C.O.D.’saccepted.CarlaI’ve  
alwayslovedyoubutneverh_

_adthegutstosayit.”_   
“Wow, I’m getting all curiousy inside!” Mabel says.   
“Well, don’t get too curious. Ever since that monster, Gideon, rolled into town. I’ve had nothing’ but trouble.” Stan tells us as he walks in.   
“Well is he really psychic?” Mabel asks.   
“I think we should go and find out.” Dipper says. I just nod, knowing that this could be interesting, since I thought I was the weirdest human here.   
“Never! You’re forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon’s roof!” Stan yells.   
“Do tents even have roofs?” I ask.   
“I think we found our loop hole… literally.” Mabel says then holds up a string with a loop in it.   
“And also (Y/N) does not even really live here.” Dipper adds in.   
“There is another loop hole.” Mabel says again holding up another string with a loop in it. Everyone laughs at the joke. I over hear _“So come on down soon, folks, Gideon is expecting you.”_ Well that was weird. Later that day the twins and I walk over to the tent and see a crowd already entering. A large man wearing a salmon floral button up shirt, a straw hat, tan pants and white pointy shoes was standing in front of the tent with a sack. I use my heighten sense of hearing to know what he is telling people.   
“Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Gideon’s Psychic sack.” The man’s thick southern accent says. I scoff out loud at this.   
“What is it?” Mabel asks.   
“You’ll see.” I say as we walk up to the tent.   
“Whoa, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack.” Dipper says.   
“Look they even have their own Soos.” I say.   
“It’s starting! It’s starting!” Mabel says trying to shush us.   
“Let’s see what this monster looks like. The curtains opens a we see a short little boy, I say around 8-9 years old. I try to hold back a laugh.   
“Hello America! My name is Li’l Gideon.” The little kid says. He claps and doves fly out of his hair. The crowd surrounding us cheers.   
“That’s Stan’s mortal enemy?” Dipper asks in shock.   
“But he’s so whittle!” Mabel exclaimed.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight!..... Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will all say, ‘Awww,’.” Gideon says. He turns his back to the crowd. When he turns around again, he makes a cute pose and the crowd all says ‘Aww’.   
“It came true.” Mabel says in awe.   
“What? I’m not impressed.” Dipper says.   
“Yeah. I mean he planned that all out.” I add in.   
“Oh come on you two are impressed.” Mabel says.   
“Hit it, Dad.” Gideon says. The man, that we say outside starts playing the piano.   


_“Oh, I can see, what others can’t see  
It ain’t some sideshow trick, it’s innate ability   
Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined.   
And you could see, if you was widdle ol’ me!”_   
  
“Come on, everybody, rise up! I want ya’ll to keep it going!” All at once we all stand up without even knowing it.   
“Wha--? How did he--?” Dipper stutters.   
“Keep it going.” Gideon says then starts to sing his stupid song again.   
  
_“You wish your son would call you more.”  
  
_ “I am leaving everything to my cats!” An elderly woman yells, and the cat on her lap meows.  
  
_“I sense that you have been here before.”_  
  
The sheriff from the other day says, “Oh, what gave it away.” He was holding all of Gideon’s merch. Said kid starts walking up the isle to us.   
  
_“I read your mind if I am able,  
_ something tells me you’re named Mabel”   
  
He then turns to me.   
  
_“And that you are a fable”  
  
_ At this sentence, my eyes go wide. _‘How in the Ocean did he know?’_ Gideon was now back on the stage.   
  
‘ _So welcome all ye….to the tent of Telepathy,  
and thanks for visiting…..widdle ol’ me!”   
  
_ When the song ends I can see that Gideon is sweating and panting, while the crowd cheers wildly. He takes a bottle of water from the side and drinks it. “Thank you! You people are the real miracles!” I go back to what he said about me. I was in deep though till someone pulls on my sleeve.   
“Hey (Y/N), you ready to go?” The person asks. I look up from where I was staring at, which coincidentally the stage and see Dipper was looking at me. I start to feel my cheeks heat up a little bit. I nodded and got up. We started to head back to the shack. Mabel was talking about how impressed she was with Gideon’s show. I just tuned it out going back to thinking what he said to me. ‘ _‘And that you are a fable.’ What—how did he—why?’_ I think over and over again, wondering how he knew that. I was pulled out of my thoughts again when Mabel nudged me.   
“Hun?” I ask.   
“I asked you what you thought about the show.” Mabel asks.   
“Oh it was good, I guess. His hair was too big though. I wonder how much hairspray he puts on to keep it that sparkly and keeps it up.” I reply. This makes Dipper laugh.   
“Yeah with that hair he kind of looks like an old man.” He adds in. This in turn makes me laugh.   
“Oh come on. His dance moves were adorable!” Mabel says defending the little baby man.

~Time skip till Tomorrow~ **(no sleepover yet. You have to wait until Candy and Grenada come in.)**

Dipper and I were sitting at the table reading more in the journal. I still want to know more about the Mer.   
“Check it out, Dipper, (Y/N)! I successfully bedazzled my face! Blink!” She links as she says this and some sequins fly of her face. “Ow”   
“Is that permanent?” Dipper asks.   
Mabel just replies that she is unappreciated in her time. Just then the doorbell rings.   
“Somebody answer that door!!” Stan yells.   
“I’ll get it!” Mabel and I yell at the same time. We look at each other, Mabel’s bedazzled face is now normal, and both walk to the door. I open the door and Mabel looks out. I don’t see anyone then Mabel jerks her head down. I look down as well and see Gideon.   
“Howdy.” He replies in a southern accent that is a think as his dad’s. _‘Ugh another one.’_ I think.   
“It’s widdle ol’ you!” Mabel sing-songs.   
“Yeah my song is quite catchy. Now, I know we haven’t formally met, but after yesterday’s performance, I just couldn’t get you out of my head.” Gideon says.   
“You mean this one?” Mabel asks before she does her famous laugh.   
“Oh what a delight! I see the other girl you were sitting with is here too.” He says as he notices me from slightly behind the door.   
“Oh yeah, this is (Y/N) my friend.”  Mabel says as she roughly drags me out into the doorway.   
“Anyway when I saw both of you in the audience, I said to myself, ‘Now there’s some kindred spirits! Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life.” He says going back to the conversation before.   
“That’s totally me!” Mabel yells then coughs up some of the left over sequins that land on Gideon’s suit.   
“That’s totally not like me!” I yell at the same time.   
“Enchanting. Utterly enchanting.” He whispers.   
“Who’s at the door?” Stan yells from one of the rooms.   
“No one, Grunkle Stan (Stan).” We both yell.   
“I appreciate your digressions. Now, Stan’s no fan of mine.”   
_‘I wonder why.’_   
“I don’t know how a lemon so sour is related to two peaches so sweet.” He says.   
_‘Did he just say that I was related to Stan Pines?’_ I think.   
“How about we all step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?” He asks.   
“Oh! Makeovers. Come on (Y/N) we haven’t even had our sleepover yet.” Mabel says.   
“No you go on ahead. I am not really into makeovers.” I tell her.  She gasps and looks at me like I had just killed her puppy. She soon regained her cheerful happy demeanor.   
“Ok.”  She says as she turns to face Gideon and walked off with him. I close the door and walk back to the living room to join Dipper at looking at different creatures.

~Time skip due to the author never having a makeover session before #foreveralone #nofriends ~

I hear the door open and then close quickly and quietly. I look up from _The Siblington Brothers_ book, Dipper let me use since I hate the TV channels they have here, I look up and see Mabel. “Hey Dipper. What’s goin’ oooon?” She says as she dangles her manicured fingernails over Dipper’s head.   
“Whoa, where have you been? And what’s going on with those fingernails, you look like a wolverine.” He exclaims.   
“I know right?” She roars and pretends to scratch up something. “I was hanging out with my new pal Gideon. He is one dapper little man.”   
“Mabel, I don’t trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head.” He says.   
“I have to agree with Dipper. There is something wrong with Gideon.” I add in.   
“Oh, leave him alone!” She says. Looking over to Dipper she continues. “You never want to do girly stuff with me; you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!” She then turns her attention to me. “And you, have you ever had a makeover before?”   
“Well no, not really. I just said that because I got really weird out by Gideon.” I reply.   
“What do you mean we do boy stuff all the time?!” Dipper asks. Mabel didn’t have to answer due to Soos coming in and asking Dipper if he wants to blow up hot dogs in the microwave. Just to prove the point even more Dipper agrees. He runs off to the kitchen. Mabel looks towards me with sorrow in her eyes, then runs out of the shack.   
“Mabel wait!” I yell and run after her. I follow her to a warehouse, where I see them on the roof. I hide on the side they are on, staying in the shadows. I see them but they can’t see me.   
“Mabel, when I’m up here lookin’ down on all those little ol’ people, I feel like I’m the king of all I survey. I guess that makes you my queen!” I hear Gideon say.   
_‘Man he is really mental.’_ I think.   
“What? You are being so nice to me right now, quit it!”  She says totally oblivious to how weird he is.   
“I can’t quit it. I am speaking from the heart.” He replies.   
“From the where-now?” Mabel says.   
“Mabel, I’ve never felt this close with anyone. So, so close.” He says trying to pet her hair. Mabel pushes it away.   
“Look Gideon, I um….” She pauses as he tries to pet her hair again, and yet again she pushes it away. “I like you a lot, but let’s just be friends.” She says.   
I breathe a sigh of relief, but it comes a little quickly when Gideon asks, “At least give me a chance. Mabel will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” My eyes bugged out of my head.   
“A play date?” She asks. He shakes his head. “A shopping date?” Again he shakes his head.   
“It’ll just be one lil’ ol’ date, I swear on my lucky bolo tie.” He says as he grabs his tie.   
“Ummm. Okay, then… I guess…” She answers. _‘What the heck girl could you be any more oblivious?’_ I think.   
“Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest boy in the world!” He says and then hugs her. I hear her mutter something but it is hard to hear. I see them both get up and I stay where I am until she leaves. I quietly follow her back to the shack. When we near the shack I start to head around the back so Mabel doesn’t suspect a thing. I sit down on the couch just as Mabel walks in.   
“Hey you alright?” I ask.   
“Yeah, I guess.” She answers.   
“You want to play a video game?” I ask.   
“Sure.” She replies. Dipper comes down from the attic.   
“Hey Dipper want to play a video game with me and (Y/N)?” Mabel asks.   
“Sure.” He responds. Apparently he didn’t notice that I was gone for a while. He sets it up and we start playing.   
“It’s not a date-date, it’s just, you know, I didn’t want to hurt his feelings and so I figures I’d throw him a bone.” Mabel says.   
“Mabel, guys don’t work that way. He’s gonna fall in love with you. (Y/N) help me out here.” Dipper says.   
I drop my controller in my lap and raise my hands in surrender. “I am not having a say in this. I have never had a boy who even gave me a second glance.” I respond.   
“Yeah right I am not that loveable.” She shoots both me and Dipper in the game. “Kaboom! Yes!”   
“Ok, we agree on something here.” Dipper says. The doorbell rings.   
“Not it!” The twins scream in unison.   
“Dang it.” I cry out getting up. I open the door to a horse pushing his head through and sniffing me. I scream. Mabel runs into the hallway.   
“Ah Mabel there you are. A night of enchantment awaits, m’lady!” The rider says.   
“Oh boy.” Mabel and I say in unison.  
  
MABEL’S P.O.V  
The doorbell rings and (Y/n) has to go and get it. Dipper and I told her the other day that if all of us were too lazy to go and get it whoever says ‘not it’ last or doesn’t say it at all has to go and get it. We hear the door creak open followed by a scream.  
Dipper yells out “Not it,” so I get up and check on (Y/N). I see her on the floor with a white horse sniffing her.   
“Ah Mabel there you are. A night of enchantment awaits, m’lady!” Gideon says.   
“Oh boy.” (Y/N) and I say in unison. I help her up after Gideon got the horse to stop sniffing her.   
“I made a promise. I have to keep it.” I whisper her.   
“Ok, just stay on alert, please.” She whispers back.” As much I don’t want to believe her and Dipper about Gideon being weird, there is some part of me that thinks that as well. I mean he sniffed my hair when we hugged on top of his family’s factory.  
"Ok. I will be back later.” I tell her. She nods and goes back to the living room. Gideon helps me up on the horse and we ride to an aquatic themed restraunt.   
“I can’t believe they let us bring a horse in here!” I excitedly say.   
“Well, people have a hard time saying no to me.” Gideon replies as he puts his feet on the table.   
The waiter walks up to the table. “Ah, Monsieur Gideon! Ze feet on the table! An excellent choice.” He says as he refills Gideon’s glass.   
“Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?” Gideon says in a bossy manor.   
The waiter, Jean Luc, looks away, “Yes, yes, very good!” and starts to back away.   
I look down at the placemat, and glass of water. “I’ve never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it? Ooh lala, oui, oui!”   
“Oh! Parlez vous francais?!” Gideon says.   
“I have no idea what you’re saying.”   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
we were all in the gift shop. Wendy was at the cash register, Soos was standing next to her, I was sitting on the counter and Dipper was sitting on a barrel. Stan comes in with a newspaper of Gideon and Mabel walking, hand and hand, on the sidewalk. “Hey, hey what the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?” He yells.   
“No offense Stan, but arn’t you a pickpocket too.” I say.   
“I am different. I don’t lie to the public.” He replies. I open my mouth to retort, but Wendy just answers the question from before.   
“Oh, yeah, it’s like a big deal. Everybody’s talking about Gideon and Mabel’s big date tonight.” She says while holding her phone up.   
“What?! That little shyster is dating my great niece.” Stan blows.   
“I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Mabideon? Gideabel? Magibeleon!” Soos starts naming off ship names.   
“Ooo what about Mideon? I got it!.......Maben!” I continue naming ships. Stan had had enough of our fun so he left.   
As he did Dipper yells out, “I didn’t know! I didn’t hear about it and plus, I told her not to.”   
“Grunkle’s pet.” I say. “By the way I still don’t know what it means?”   
“Oh right.” Dipper starts. “Grunkle is an easier way of saying Great Uncle.”   
“Ohhh, thanks for clearing it up. I have been in the dark about it for the past week.” I say relieve. Stan comes back in wearing his suit.   
“Yeah, well it ends tonight. I’m going right down to that little skunk’s house; this is gonna stop right now!” He storms off and slams the door.   
“Dude, wouldn’t it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?” Soos says as he walks to the door Stan went out of. “Nope. Real door.”   
“Is he always like this?” I ask Dipper.   
“Yes.” He answers.   
  
STAN’S P.O.V  
I skid to a halt in front of Gideon’s house. I walk up and knock on the front door. “Gideon, you little punk! Open up!” I yell. I look at the sign, _“Please Pardon This Garden.”_   “I will pardon NOTHING!” I yell again as I smack the sign. The moment I do the door opens and I see Bud Gleeful.   
“Why Stanford Pines! What a delight!” He says with his heavy accent.    
“Out of the way Bud. I’m looking for Gideon!” I say shoving him.   
“Well I haven’t seen the boy around, but since you’re here, you simply must come in for coffee!” Bud pulls me inside.   
“But-but I came-” I stutter.   
“It’s imported! All the way from Colombia!”  Bud informs me.   
“Wow…I went to jail there once.” I start. “Some digs you got here. Oh, this. This is beautiful.” I see a clown painting.   
“Now, I hear that your niece and my Gideon are, well, they’re singin’ in harmony lately so to speak!” Bud says as he comes back with two mugs of coffee.   
“Uh, yeah, and I’m against it. Nyah.” I knock a pillow off the couch.   
“No no no. I see it as a fantastic business opportunity. Yes, the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too- lemme get that…” I see him take a picture of me off of a dart board. “We’ve been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit, you see.” Bud tells me as we down the hall. I hear a cash register go off.   
“I’m listening.”   
  
MABELS’ P.O.V   
“…..And so I said, ‘Autograph your own head shot lady.’.” Gideon laughs.   
I nervous laugh with him, “Yeah.” The lobster on my plate pinches at the fork in my hand.   
“Mabel, tonight’s date was a complete success. And tomorrow’s date promises to top this one in every way!” Gideon says.   
Whoa whoa, you said just one date, and this was it.” I say in complete shock. From him telling me about another date and the fact that a red crested South America rainbow macaw landed on his shoulder.   
“…two three four…” Gideon counts off.   
“MABEL! WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- GIDEON- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURBDAY.” He shakes the bird violently. “THURSDAY!” The Macaw corrects as he coughs up a letter and flies away.   
“Oh, so adorable.” A random woman says.   
“Gideon’s got a girlfriend.” The chef adds in.   
“They’re expectin’ us. Please say your go.” Gideon asks holding up the invitation.   
“Oh, Gideon. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to say--.” I start.   
“I’m on the edge of my seat.” Sheriff Blubs says.   
“This is gonna be adorable.” Tyler adds.   
“If she says no, I’ll die from sadness.” An old woman says.   
“I can verify that that will indeed happen.” A random doctor, who happen to be dressed in his scrubs, informs. All the people around us start chattering, while I look around at them. When I get home I see (Y/N) playing a video game and Dipper, as always, reading his journal. He notices me.   
“Hey. How’s it go?” He asks. (Y/n) puts the game on pause.   
“I don’t know….” I put the lobster in the fish tank. “I have a lobster now.”   
“Well at least it’s over and you’ll never have to go out with him again….. Mabel? It’s over right? Mabel?” (Y/N) says getting up.   
“BLAARGG!” I flail my arms. “He asked me out again and I didn’t know now to say no.” I yell out.   
“Like this: no.” Dipper says pointing to his mouth forming ‘no’.   
“It’s not that easy, Dipper! And I do like Gideon, as a friend slash little sister, so I didn’t want to hurt his feelings! I just need things back to where they used to be. You know, friends.”   
  
~Time Skip to tomorrow- a few minutes before Gideon picks her up~   
  
“Are you completely sure that you want to do this?” (Y/N) asks me as I get ready for the dance.   
“Yes I have to do this.” I reply.   
“Don’t you think it will back fire?” She asks.   
“Maybe, but I already said yes to the invitation. Backing out now would just hurt him.” I answer.   
“Ok, but I still don’t trust him. Something he said at the show really bugs me.” She says.   
“Fine, I guess I will try and let him down tonight.” I tell her.   
“Oh thank goodness.” She says relieve as she hugs me. Dipper comes in and tells me that Gideon is here with another horse.   
“Ok I guess let’s get the night over with.” I says as I walk down the stairs.   
  
~Yet another time skip. **(I am not one who goes to every dance, to every party, I am a loner)** ~  
  
“Boat in the night! Boat in the night!” McGucket yells then laughs.   
“Ha, you know I thought dancing was gonna be the end of the evening, right?” I say with an awkward laugh.   
Gideon leans in and says, “Don’t you want this evenin’ to last, my sweet?”   
I recoil and yell “No! I mean yes.I mean I’m always happy to hand out with to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, other word for friend….”   
“Pal?” McGucket asks.   
“I already said pal, uh, mate?” I say as a question.   
“How about _soul_ mate?” Gideon says in a creepy tone. Lights turn on behind us and I turn to see ‘Mabel’ inside a heart appear using fireworks.   
“Well it’s hard to say no to that.” McGucket yells. When we get to shore, I jump out of the boat and run as fast as I can to the shack. I start pacing in the living room.   
“…I mean, he’s so nice, but. I can’t keep doing this. But I can’t break his hear. I have no way out!” I say and the shout. (Y/N) comes in through the gift shop.   
“Hey how did it go?” She asks. Before I can answer Dipper comes down the stairs.   
“I hear you mumbling. What the heck happen on that date?”   
I don’t know! I was in the friend zone, and them before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! Cubby quicksand!”   
“Mabel, come on. It’s not like you’re gonna have to marry Gideon.” Stan soon comes in.   
“Great news, Mabel! You have to marry Gideon!” He yells.   
“WHAT?!” I scream.   
“It’s all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There’s a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt.” He shows us his new ‘Team Gideon’ shirt. “Ugh, I am fat.” I scream and run out of the room. As I run I hear (Y/n) yells out something about irony following her anywhere, and Grunkle Stan says something about bodies changing.   
I run up the stairs and hide in my sweater. I hear the door open.   
“Oh no. Mabel…”   
“Mabel’s not here. She’s in sweater town.”   
“Are you gonna come out of sweater town.” He asks. I whine and shake my head.   
“Hey, are you ok Mabel?” (Y/n) asks. Again I shake my head no.   
“Alright, enough is enough. If you can’t break up Gideon, I’ll do it for you.” Dipper says.   
“Dipper, let me go with you. If you do it alone then he will think that you have turned her against him.” (Y/N) says putting her hand on his shoulder. **  
** “Mmm…….I don’t know.” Dipper says. (Y/N) pouts until Dipper caves. **  
** “Oh thank you (Y/N)” Mabel yells. **  
** (Y/N) goes to where Mabel was supposed to meet Gideon. **  
  
** (Y/N)’S P.O.V   
“Well hello there. You must be (Y/N).” Gideon says in his strong southern accent. **  
** “Gideon.” I say through gritted teeth. The two bit dumb idjit didn’t even realize it.   
“So, I know you live with Mabel, so tell me where is she?” He asks.   
“You are correct, but look Gideon. We’ve got to talk. Mabel isn’t joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn’t want to see you anymore. She is kinda weirded out by you, and quite honestly. So am I.” I tell him.   
“So what you’re saying is that someone has come between me and my peach dumplin’.” He says with his eye-twitching.   
“You ain’t gonna, freak out or anything, are ya.” I ask mocking him with my own southern accent.   
“Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know.” He says.   
“So. Ok. Cool. Then again, sorry kid, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?” I tell him. I then walk outside, meeting up with Dipper and Mabel.   
“How’d it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?” Mabel asks.   
“Of course not, Mabel. He is just a kid. He doesn’t have any powers.” Dipper says before I can answer.   
“It went well, not I don’t believe so, and no he didn’t read my mind.” I answer Mabel’s questions. I then turn to Dipper and start to walk pass him. As I do I whisper in his ear, “I don’t believe that to e turn, the powers.” I answer.   
  
GIDEON’S P.O.V **  
** After the confrontation with (Y/N) at The Club I stormed off.   
“(Y/N) (L/N) you don’t know what you’ve done!” I grab my amulet and a candle starts to levitate and the light bulbs on my boudoir explode. I levitate other things in my room as well. “You’ve just made the biggest mistake of your life!” I throw the levitated objects on the ground.   
“Gideon Charles Gleeful, clean up your room this instant.” My father yells when he opens the door.   
“I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN!” I yell.   
“…Fair enough.” And with that he closes the door. I look over to the shrine I made using pictures of Mabel. One, right in the middle of the shrine, is of Mabel, and (Y/N). I grab my amulet and (Y/N)’s side of the picture burns.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
Soos tucked a pillow in his shirt a few minutes ago and Mabel and Dipper have been charging at Soos’ stomach and bouncing off of it.   
“Come on (Y/n), why don’t you try.” Dipper asks. Before I can answer, the phone rings.   
“Your turn!” Both the twins yell at the same time.   
“Aw, man…” I say and walk inside. “Hello?”   
“Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper.” The person replies.   
“Oh hey man. Sorry for us accusing you of murder a last week.” I tell him.   
“Water under the bridge! Say, we want to interview you about whether you’ve seen anything unusual about this here TOWN since you’ve arrived.” He says.   
“Oh, ok! Sure I would love to. I have seen some pretty weird things here recently……..Uh huh…………uh huh………. 412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it.” I go back outside and start to play with Dipper and Mabel. They ask me about he phone call but I wave it off. When night fell I snuck out of the shack. I follow the dirt road from the shack to the address. I walk into the factory. “Hello?” I ask, my voice echoing. I shrug my shoulders and turn around to see the outline of Dipper. “What are you doing here, Dipper?” I ask in shock.   
“I-I heard you get out of bed. I had to see if you were ok.” Dipper says as he walks in towards me.  As soon as he steps foot inside and his steps echo through the factory, the steel doors slam shut. I run towards the door and start banging on them. The lights come on and I turn around, noticing that I am next to Dipper. I see Gideon swerves around in a swivel chair, petting a doll of himself.   
Hello, friend.” He says.   
“Ughh, Gideon.” “Ughh, sourthern accent.” Dipper and I say at the same time.   
“Dipper Pines, and (Y/N) (L/N). How long have you two been livin’ in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?” He says while petting his stupid doll.   
“What do you want from us?” Dipper asks.   
“Listen carefully you two. This town has secrets you couldn’t begin to comprehend!” Gideon replies back.   
“Is this about Mabel? She’s not into you!” Dipper yells.   
“LIAR! You two turned her against me!” He grabs his amulet and starts to walk toward us. “She was my Peach Dumplin’!”   
“Uh, you okay, man?” Dipper asks. Gideon levitates Dipper and throws him into a pile of merchandise.   
“Dipper!” I scream and run over to him. “I knew there was something off with you. Ever since the show.” I yell turning toward Gideon. Dipper gets out of the box he was thrown into and stands up. “Are you ok?” I ask.   
“Yeah I’m fine.” He replies.   
“Readin’ minds isn’t all I can do?” Gideon says sinisterly.   
“But- but you’re a fake?” Dipper stutters.   
“(Y/N) you know I am telling the truth.” Gideon says looking at me.   
“(Y/N) what is he talking about?” Dipper stares at me in shock. I just look down.   
“Oh tell me, Dipper: is this fake?” Gideon says while levitating all the merch.   
  
MABEL’S P.O.V  
I am sitting outside of the shack, thinking and chewing on my hair.   
“How’s that hair tastin’, buddy?” Wendy says coming out and sitting next to me. I spit out my hair.   
“Wendy, I need some advice. You’re broken up with guys, right?” I ask.   
Oh yeah: Russ Durham, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson….” She starts.   
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross.”   
“…Pysche Wirley, Nate Holt, oh, that guy with the tattoos…” She continues.   
“Maybe letting (Y/N) so this for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest break up.”   
“Danny Feldman, Mark Epson…Oh man, I’m not sure I ever actually broke up with him. No wonder he keeps calling me.” She finishes up.   
“I know what I’ve gotta do. Thanks for talking to me, Wendy.” I say as I run to my bike and ride off on it.

DIPPER’S P.O.V   
I am now running away from all this random merch. Gideon is laughing like a maniac, and (Y/N) is standing there petrified. He moves a cabinet towards me. I jump out of the way, but end up hitting the wall. The moment I do, (Y/n) comes out of her shocked state and runs towards me.   
“You alright?” She asks. I ignore it. I turn towards Gideon.   
“Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!” I yell.   
“Your sister will be mine!” He yells. I try to get up but (Y/N) pushes me down.   
“I can handle him. You rest, you have been dodging merch for a while.” She says. She grabs a bat next to me and charges at Gideon with the bat. He notices her and levitates her in the air and she drops the bat. “She’s never gonna date you, you pycho.” She yells.   
“That’s a lie. And I’m gonna make sure you never lie again, friend.” He says as he looks over to a box with ‘Li’l Gideon lamb shears’ _‘Who even has that as merch?’_   
“Uh D-Dipper, I could u-use a little h-help here.” (Y/n) says, her voice shaking. I run towards, but Gideon also picked me up. He was holding (Y/N) right side up, while all the blood is starting to rush to my head. After a couple minutes, I didn’t know how much longer I could last. Thankfully, Mabel came bursting in.   
“Gideon! We need to talk!” She yells.   
“M-Mabel! My marshmalla.” He drops the shears. “What are you doin’ here?”   
“I’m sorry Gideon, but I can’t be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself.” She says.   
“I-I don’t understand.” He squeezes the amulet, which in turn started squeezing us in mid-air.   
“Uh, Mabel? This probably isn’t the best time to be brutally honest with him.” I tell her.   
“M-Ma-bel, p-lea-se.” (Y/N) chokes out. Apparently she was getting the most of it.   
“Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn’t you like that?” Mabel says, walking up to him.   
“Really?” He asks loosing his grip on the amulet. I hear (Y/N) gasp. I was gonna ask her if she was ok, but Mabel yells.   
“Now, not really!” She yanks Gideon’s amulet and I fall with (Y/N) on top of me.   
“Sorry.” She hoarsely says getting off of me.   
“It’s ok. You didn’t mean to. Are you ok?” I ask.   
“My tie! Give it back!” Gideon yells. Mabel whistles and tosses me the amulet.   
“Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?” I mock. Gideon starts to charge at me but I toss the gem to (Y/N). She grabs it. Gideon quickly changes direction and barrels towards (Y/N), knocking her out of the window as she drops the gem.   
“(Y/n)!!” We both scream. I run grabbing Mabel’s hand, and the gem. We both jump out of the window, using the gem to levitate us. I catch (Y/N) and Gideon before they hit the floor. I lower them down and drop Gideon on his head. While (Y/N) lands on her feet. Mabel pulls out of my grip and runs towards Gideon while I run towards (Y/N).   
“Listen Gideon it’s over. I will never, ever, date you.” She yells and throws down the amulet, shattering it.   
“MY POWERS! Oh this isn’t over. This isn’t the last you’ll see of widdle…..ol’ me!” He says as he walks backwards into the woods.   
  
STAN’S P.O.V   
I have finished signing the papers to combine our businesses’. “Ah, this is livin’, brother.”  
“From now on it’s all name brand foods and clown paintings.” Buds tells me. The little punk Gideon comes storming in. “Well, hey, Gideon! Why, look who I-”   
“Stanford Pines, I rebuke thee! I rebuke thee!” Gideon cuts off his father.   
“Rebuke? Is that even a word?” I ask.   
“The entire Pines’ family have invoke my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!” Gideon yells at me while standing on the table.   
“What, you got like a word-a-day calendar or something?” I ask.   
Apbap bap but-but sunshine? What about our arrangement with Mabel and—”   
“SILENCE!” Once again the little brat cutting off his dad.   
“Well, uh, I see that he’s takin’ to one of his rages again. Eh, sorry Stan, I have to side with Gideon on this one.” Bud says as he rips up the contract.   
“Okay, okay. I can see when I’m not wanted.” I responds and taking the clown painting off the wall.   
“Stan, I'm-I'm sorry but I'm gonna need that painting back! Stan? STAN!” Bud stammers as I run off with it.   
“TRY AND CATCH ME, SUCKERS!” I yell. I get back to the shack and hang up the painting I took. “I coulda had it all.” I see the twins and (Y/N) come in looking like a mess. “What happen to you three?”   
“Gideon” They all answer.   
“Gideon” I reply right back. “Yeah, the little mutant ‘swore vengeance’ on the whole family. Ha, I guess he’s gonna try to nibble my ankles or somethin’.”  
“Oh yeah. Yeah, how’s he gonna destroy us now, hun? Try to guess what number we’re thinking of?” Dipper says and laughs.   
“He’ll never guess what number I’m thinking of. NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would guess a negative number.” Mabel adds in. **  
** “I have a weird feeling that he will be back, and more powerful than ever.” (Y/N) informs.   
“Way to kill the mood, kid.” I tell her.   
“Hey I’m just trying to warn ya’ll.” She responds.   
“Ok that’s it. Get out! I am not gonna take another southern word tonight.” I yell.   
“Aww come on Grunkle Stan, at least she is nicer than Gideon.” Dipper pleads.    
“Fine just don’t use so many southern words while I am in the room.” I compromise.  
“Will do Stan.” (Y/N) says.   
  
GIDEON’S P.O.V  
“Gideon, I still love you. If only my family and friend weren't in the way.” I say using my Mabel accent. I then pick up the Stan doll I have and also imitate him. “Look at me. I’m old, and smelly.” I then finish up on the Dipper doll and imitates him as well. “Hey, what are you gonna do without your precious amulet.” I finish up playing with my dolls by picking up my newest one, (Y/N) doll. “Oh Gideon. I’m sorry I called you all those names before. I really like you, but Dipper keeps getting in the way.” I imitate her soft voice as best as I can. Going back to my normal voice I say, “You will all regret not believing in me.” I look over to my book, which is turn to a page about the amulet. As I close it, I rest my hand on the familiar cover of the golden six-finger hand with a black 2 inside.

**A/N: Hey it's Lynn Pines. If you are having trouble reading the chapters as they are above, please don't be afraid to comment on any chapter saying that you want me to double space the text. I am use to reading fanfictions like a regular book.**


	6. Ghosts

DIPPER’S P.O.V   
(Y/n), Mabel and I are in the gift shop with Soos and Wendy. Mabel is spinning on a globe, (Y/N) is sitting on the counter. Soos is working and Wendy is sitting back in her chair reading a magazine.

“Mabel, (Y/n) do you believe in ghosts?” I ask while looking at the journal.   
“I believe you’re a big dork! Ha, ha, ha!” Mabel says. I put the pencil against the globe, making her fall off. (Y/N) giggles _‘Man her giggle is so freaking adorable.’_ I think. _‘Wait I still don’t know her well. I mean I’ve known her for about a week but that’s it.’_  
Stan walks in from outside. “Soos! Wendy! (Y/N)!” He yells. Soos gets up and runs to him. Wendy follows slowly.   
“What’s up, Mr. Pines!”   
“I’m headin’ out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?”   
“Yes, sir.” Soos says and salutes.   
“Absolutely not!” Wendy replies nonchalantly.   
“Ha ha! You stay out of trouble!” Stan adds then leaves.   
(Y/N) walks over to a curtain. “Hey guys! What’s this?” She moves the curtain showing......  
“A secret ladder to the roof!” Wendy responds.   
“Uh, I don’t think Mr. Pines would like that.” Soos says freaking out.   
“Huh?” Wendy mocks him by holding her hand out towards the ladder.   
“Uhhhhhh.” Soos freaks out.   
“Huh?” (Y/N) starts in on it too.   
“You’re freaking me out, dudes!” Soos yells.   
“Can we actually go up there?” I ask.   
“Sure we can! Roof time! Roof time!” Wendy starts to chant.   
“Roof time! Roof time!” All of us except Soos continue to chant. We climb up the ladder and over to Wendy’s spot.   
“Alright, check it out!” She says.   
“Did you put all this stuff here?” I ask.   
“I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, every day.” She says. She picks up a pinecone from the bucket and hits a target on a totem pole. “Yes!”   
“Me first!” “Can I try?” “Cool!” Mabel, (Y/N) and I say at the same time. We all throw pine cones and try to hit the target. (Y/N) is able to hit it almost every time. I so preoccupied with watch (Y/N) I throw one and end up hitting a car. The sound of the car alarm pulls me out of my trance. (Y/N) looks towards me and smile her cute smile. I start to blush. _‘Oh gosh she is so freaking cute. Oh crap she is coming over here.’_ I think. She walks over.   
“Jackpot! High five.” She holds up her hand. “……Don’t leave me hangin’.” I smile and high five her.   
“Oh hey it’s my friends!” Wendy says as a car pull up.   
“Wendy!” A boy yells and waves him arm.   
“Hey, you guys aren’t going to tell Stan about this, are you?” She asks.   
“Nope” “No” “Of course not” We all answer.   
“Later dorks.” She says as she slides down a tree and gets into the car.   
“Let’s get out of here!” The same boy earlier yells. They drive away. (Y/N) turns to me smirks and then runs straight for the edge of the roof.   
“(Y/N) what are you doing?!” I yell. She jumps and slides down the tree just like Wendy did. I run over to the edge and look down. (Y/N) is standing on the dirt without a scrap on her.   
“H-How did y-you do t-that?” I stutter.   
“One word: woods. I had to have some way to get away from the gnomes.” She replies. I blush with embarrassment. I keep forgetting about the woods.   
“Uh, oh!” Mabel says from behind me, nearly scaring me.   
“What?” I ask.   
“Somebody’s in love.” She says poking me.   
“Yeah, right! I just think (Y/N) is awesome, okay? It’s not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!”   
“Hey you want to go inside. It is getting kinda late.” (Y/N) yells from below.   
“Sure meet you in there.” I say. Mabel and I climb down the ladder.   
  
~Time skip to the next morning~   
  
“Random dance party for no reason!” Mabel yells. I slightly look up from the clipboard to see Mabel doing what Mabel does, Wendy is just dancing around. (Y/N) break dancing around. Mabel stop dancing and started cheering (Y/N) on as she spun on her back. I look back at my clip board and write **‘I am pretending to write something down,’** then nods.   
“Dipper!” (Y/N) yells. I throw my clipboard up in the air and then catch it.   
“Uh what, yes?” I stutter.   
Aren’t ya gonna get in on this?” She asks.   
“I don’t really dance.” I lie. I don’t want to make a fool of myself. As if on cue, Mabel pulls out a picture from her sweater.   
“Yeah, you do! Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do…….” She leans in to (Y/N) and Wendy. “……The Lamby Dance.”   
“Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance.” I hiss at her.   
“Lamb costume? Wow, is there like little ears and a tail or….?” Wendy says before I cut her off.   
“Well uh, uh….” I stutter again. She shows the picture to the two girls.   
“Dipper would prance around and sing a song about grazing.” Mabel says. Wendy’s phone goes off. _‘Thank heaven for that.’_ I think.   
“Hey, look at that! Quittin’ time! The gang’s waitin’ for me.”  She says.   
“Wait! Why don’t I-we come with you?” I ask.   
“Ooh….I don’t know.  My friends are pretty intense. How old did you say you are?” She asks.   
“We’re thirteen! So technically a teen.” I blurt out before anyone else can answer.   
“All right. I like your moxy, kid! Let me get my stuff. (Y/N) you coming too, right?” She turns towards said girl.   
“Uh, duh. Of course I’m going.” She replies. Wendy leaves.   
“Since when are we thirteen? Is this a leap year?” Mabel asks.   
“Technically it is, but it shouldn’t effect your age unless you were born on leap day.” (Y/N) informs my sister.   
“Come on, Mabel. This is our chance to hang out with, you know, the cool kids. And Wendy and whatever.” I say. When I talked about Wendy, I thought I saw (Y/N)’s facial expression change, but it changed back to her happy self.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
When Dipper talks about Wendy while I am in the room, it makes me really upset. I kinda like him a little it, but I don’t know if he likes me back. Since he talks about Wendy so much, I think he likes her instead of me. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Dipper asks, “Oh hey, what’s that?” He points to a random spot in the room. Mabel looks over and Dipper flips her hair over her face.  
“Bleh, bleh, bleh.” Mabel says as she tries to spit the hair out of her mouth. Wendy comes back in and we follow her outside. I see two teens holding up another one upside down. One was skinny and had long blonde hair, kinda looks like a girl in my opinion. The other was also skinny and had short brown hair that was covered up by a hat that looks a lot like Dipper’s, except this hat down not have a pine tree on it.   
“In the belly! In the belly!” The two boys chant.  
“Come on! Hurry up!” The boy who is upside says. I see another skinny guy, with black hair and a jacket with a stitched up heart on it, get ready to throw a jelly bean. A jelly bean is thrown, but not by the black haired boy. He looks at his jelly bean in confusion. I look over to Wendy and see that she threw the bean. She straighten up and smiles. Her friends must of realized that it was her who threw it since they came running up to us.   
“Wendy!” They all yell.   
“Wendy! Wendy!” The brown haired boy chants.   
“Hey guys these are my friends from work. Mabel, Dipper, and (Y/N).” She says.   
“I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain! Blah!” Mabel says as she sticks her tongue, which has gum on it.   
“She’s not much for first impressions. Unlike this guy!.......this guy……” Dipper answers.   
“Hey.” I say with my signature hand wave.   
“So are you, like, babysitting, or…”The black haired guy says. _‘Geez dude I can take care of myself’_   
“Come on Robbie! Guys, this is Lee and Nate.” Wendy introduces us to the blonde harried dude and brown haired dude. They are both punching each other. “Tambry.” She points to a girl with maroon colored hair with a pink stripe.   
“Hey.” She says not looking up from her phone.   
“Thompson, who once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents.” Wendy continues.   
“Don’t tell them that.” He says.   
“And Robbie. You can probably figure him out.   
“Yeah, I’m the guy who spray-painted the water tower.” He says.   
“Oh, you mean the big muffin!” Dipper points out. I snicker.   
“Um, it’s a giant explosion.” Robbie explains. Everyone looks towards the water tower.   
“Hehe! Kinda does look at a muffin.” Lee says. He and Nate start to laugh. Robbie just glares at Dipper.

“Let’s hurt it up, guys. I got big plans for tonight.” We all pile into the car. Dipper heads to the front passenger seat. _‘Ugh probably to sit next to Wendy.’_   
“Sorry kid, I’ll right shotgun alight.” Robbie tells him as she closes the door. He jumps in the back with Mabel and I.   
“Okay just, before we go, my mom said you guys aren’t allowed to punch the roof anymore, so…..”Thompson starts.   
All the teens, excluding said boy, starts to punch the roof and chant, “Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!” _‘Wow they love to chant here.’_ I think. He starts to car and we drive down the street. Dipper is chewing on the cap of a sharpie. Mabel grabs it out of his hand and marks out. _“You stink!”_ that is written on the door and writes _“you look nice today!”_  “Ha! This is gonna blow someone’s mind!” She says.   
“Mabel, please!” Dipper says.   
“What, am I embarrassing you in front of your new GIRFI-.” Dipper cuts her off by slapping his hand over her mouth. I slump my shoulders and sigh. I knew he didn’t like me back.   
I hear a muffled sound and a, “Ugh! Did you just lick my hand?” We finally make it to our destination.   
“There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!” Wendy says.   
“Ha! Cool!”  Lee and Nate say at the same time.   
“Neato!” Mabel yells.   
“Why’d they shut it down, was it like a code violation, or-” I cut off Dipper.   
“Come on the things we have seen in the past couple of weeks, you really believe that it was a health code that close this down.” I tell him.   
“She’s right, you might want to try murder.” Nate backs me up.   
“Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!” Lee added.   
“This town has such a colorful history!”   
“What… Are you guys serious?” Dipper asks scared.   
“Yeah! We’re all gonna die! Chill out man!” Wendy says as she playfully punches Dipper. “It’s not as bad as it seems.” All of us, except Lee, all jump over the fence at the same time. Dipper was straddling the fence.   
“Come on, Dipper!” Wendy calls out.   
“Okay, Okay! Just gotta get a foothold…” Sipper stalls.   
“Dude, your sister did it!” Robbie says. Mabel is running on the ground sideways running in a circle. “WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!”   
“And you friend did a freaking front flip off it.” Nate adds in pointing to me.   
Lee climbs up behind Dipper. “Hey, you know what….. There you go.” He throws Dipper off the fence. Lee jumps off too. “Ha! S-sorry dude!”   
“Good job throwing the kids off the fence, genius!” Nate tells him.   
“Your mom’s a genius….” Lee tells him back.   
“Are you ok?” I ask walking up to Dipper.   
“Yeah I’m fine.” He replies. We both walk up to the window of the store.   
“Wow! This place is amazing!” Wendy says looking through the window. Robbie tries to open the door. “I think it’s, it’s stuck!” _‘Not dip Sherlock.’_   
“Let me take a crack at it!” Dipper exclaims.   
“Oh yeah. I can’t get in, but I’m sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules!” Robbie retorted.   
“Come on leave him alone. He’s just a little kid.” Wendy tells them. I see Dipper’s facial expression change. I knew he was gonna do something stupid. All boys are like that. I confront him.   
“Dipper are you nuts.” I tell him. He doesn’t reply just tells me that I need to give him a boost. I sigh knowing exactly what he is doing. “Ok Dipper, just be careful.” He nods. We both get onto the dumpster.   
“Kids, what are you doing?” Tambry asks. Neither of us answer. I give him a boost to the roof of the store. From there he is on his own. He walks to the vents and punches it.   
“Go Dipper! Punch that metal thing!” Mabel yells to her brother.   
“Hey Dipper, take it easy!” Wendy says worriedly. ‘ _If you didn’t want him doing it then why didn’t you try and stop him.’_  I think.   
“Who wants to be he doesn’t make it?” Robbie says. I was just about to stalk up to him and tell him if Dipper doesn’t then it will be on him, but thankfully Dipper comes out the front door. Robbie stalks in, Thompson goes in after him.   
“Good call inviting this little maniac!” Lee says.   
“Your new name is Dr. Funtimes!” Nate adds. Mabel gives Dipper a high-five. Wendy punches Dipper playfully. I also give him a high-five. He comes skipping in after us.   
“Do you really think it’s haunted?” Thompson asks.   
“Na! Thompson are you kidding me?” Nate says.   
“Whoa man, it’s even creepier than I imagined!” Wendy explains.   
Mabel wipes off some dust off of a change slot. “Yep. It’s dust.” Dipper wipes off a newspaper.   
“Hey dude, where do you think they keep the dead bodies?” Lee asks.   
Nate shoves Lee and says, “Shut up, man!”   
“Guy, check it out! You think these still work?” Wendy asks standing by the light switches. When she turns on the lights we all mutter about the store.   
“Jackpot!” Mabel says.   
“So, what are we going to do?” Dipper asks.   
“Anything we want.” Wendy responds. We all look at each other. Everybody runs in opposite. Mabel and I run around the isles till we see a stand.   
“Oh my Gosh! Smile Dip! I thought this stuff was banned in America!” Mabel yells  
“Maybe they had good reason.” Dipper explains.  
“Does it matter? It’s Smile Dip.” I retort. He gets hit by a balloon full of liquefied food. Mabel grabs a few piles of the sweet treat, while I grab a couple of packet. Mabel doesn’t wait, she grabs the stick and dips it in the powder. She looks at the stick, then pours the entire package in her mouth.   
“Mabel you are so cray-cray.” I tell her. I walk and climb up on top of the shelves eating my packets of Smile Dip. My vision starts to get fuzzy.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Hey come here we got it ready!” I hear Nate yell.   
“Whatever it is I’ll do it.” Thompson says being brave.   
“Thompson!” She laughs. “Dipper, this night is like, legendary.”   
“Really?” I ask.   
“Just look around. The guys are bonding.” I see Robbie shove a package of ice into Thompson’s pants. “I’ve never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long.” Said teen looks up from her phone for a second. “And your sister and (Y/N) seem to be going nuts with that Smile Dip.”   
  
MABEL’S P.O.V (while she is going through her hallucination.)   
I am in a valley that changes color and I hear some crazy pop music in the background. One of the flavor pups comes up to me and starts to speak gibberish. The other flavor pup comes up with (Y/N) on his back.   
“Would you like to eat my candy paw?” He asks.   
“Of course you little angle!” I reply.   
“Sure.” (Y/n) answers. After a while of eating his paw, (Y/N) and I get up and start exploring the valley. We step upon an ocean with two dolphins. We jump on them and they start to rise into the air. They fly around with us on their backs.   
“The future!..........Is in the past! Onwards Aoshima!” I yell. (Y/N) is just laughing and having a fun time. Aoshima moves it fists in a circular motion, its mouth opens to reveal a fist coming out of them, and the fist's open out and spit out rainbows.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V (when Mabel and (Y/N0 are eating the candy paw.)   
“You know Dipper, I wasn’t sure if you could hang our crew at first, but you’re surprisingly mature for your age.” Wendy asks me.   
“Yes, yes I am.” I answer while trying to put the ice cream pop in my mouth.   
“Hey guys! We need more ice!” Lee tells us.   
“I’m on it!” I jump off the shelf and walks over to an ice freezer. I take a bag of ice, but I see some sort of monster. All there was a brain and two eye balls. I drop the ice and close the door: I gasp and look back at the door.  I swing it open but don’t see the monster in there.   
“What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here.” Lee asks.   
“You freakin’ out, kid?” Nate asks.   
“Uh,no. I’m cool. Everything’s cool.” I reply.   
“Then what’s all this about?” Robbie asks.   
“That’s uh, um uh……He look! Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!” I says trying to get off the subject. Apparently it worked since all of the teens mumble in agreement and walk over to play it. “Heh heh, yeah lets all- let’s go play that.” I look back to the cooler door the walk away. I walk up to the game and see Thompson play the game.   
“Dance! Hurry up!” The game commands.   
“Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!” Lee and Nate chant.   
“Wow. He’s really terrible at this.” Wendy says.   
“Heh heh, yeah. That's, that's great.” I says as I look at the glass door, and I see the reflections of Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Thompson and myself. We are all just made of bones, no skin. I rub my eyes and everything is back to normal. “I’ll be right back.” I run to the back where the telephone is. I call Grunkle Stan’s phone number. “Come on, Grunkle Stan, pick up! Ugh, what is he doing!?” I finally hang up, and go and talk to Mabel. “Mabel, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!” I tell her while I pace back and forth. All she does is make a gurgling sound with Smile Dip all over her face, clothes, and her eyes are small and green. I start to shake her, “Mabel! How many of these did you eat!?” I yell at her.   
“Beleven……teen..” She responds.   
“Oh man.” I drop her. “Oh man, oh man, oh man.” I repeat.   
“………..might want to see this.” I hear Robbie say. I ignore them and walk over to (Y/N). I find her on the floor next to the shelf that she was on earlier. “(Y/N) wake up.” I say while shaking her.   
“Hun…. I-I’m awake.” She says as her eyes return to normal.   
“Are you good?” I ask.   
“Yeah I’m ok. There were some weird some hallucinations that follow even the smallest part of eating that devil stuff.” She replies.   
“Come on we need to see what the others are looking at.” I help her up and we walk up to the cashier’s desk.   
“………..Go lay down in it!” I hear someone say. It turns out it was Lee talking to Nate.   
“I’m a dead body, look.” He walks over to the markings. I walk up just about the time that he is about the step on the markings.   
“Wait! Maybe let’s not do that.” I say.   
“This guy’s scared!” Lee says.

“All I’m saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean……What if this place really is……haunted?” I ask scared of them not believing me.   
“Boo! Ah c’mon!” All the teens react.   
“Yeah, take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!” Robbie yells at me.   
“I thought I was Dr. Funtimes.” I say.   
“Well, you’re acting like Captain Buzzkill! Right?” Robbie informs. Tambry, Lee and Nate all nod.   
“Yeah, little bit.” Wendy responds.  
“Status update: trapped in store with insane 9-year old.” Tambry says while she texts.   
“I’m not a 9-year old!” I yell while subconsciously laying down in the tape markings of one of the people. “I’m 13! Technically a teen!” I yell. At this the tape markings light up and the light to the store go out. Tambry looks up from her phone and dissolves. I jump up and pick up her phone. “Status update: AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!” Tambry appears on security camera screen.   
“AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” She screams and bangs on the camera lens. We all scream too. After a while of screaming, Wendy comes out of shock.   
“Tambry! Tambry!”   
“Can you hear us!?” I ask. She just looks around confused.   
“What are we supposed to do!?” Nate asks.   
“I don’t know man! I don’t know!” Lee answers.   
“Let’s just go already!” Robbie yells.   
“Thompson!” Wendy yells.   
“Wait! I’ve almost got the high score!” He then dissolves and then reappears inside the game. “Uh? What?”   
“It’s time to shake what your mama gave you!” The game says.   
“No! So many arrows!” Thompson yells and cowers as the arrows poke at his body.   
“You’re a dance machine!” The games says as programed.   
“No! _You’re_ a dance machine!” Thompson cries out.

“Thompson” Wendy and (Y/N) yell out.   
“Forget them! Let’s go!” Robbie yells while running towards the doors.   
“I don’t think that will work.” (Y/N) tells him. As if on cue the door slam shut.   
“What the…….” She tries to open the doors “Guys…….It’s locked!”   
“OUTTA MY WAY!” Robbie screams as he throws cash register at the doors, but it dissolves and green light flies at him.   
“Everybody, wait! Whatever’s doing this has to have some kind of reason.” I say as I open the journal. “Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they’ll let us out of here!”   
“Uh-hu they’ll let us out of here!” Robbie says sarcastically. “Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!”   
“Well it’s the only thing we have going for us.” (Y/N) says.   
“I don’t know guys, maybe he’s got a point!” Wendy agrees.   
“Yeah right I’m sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!” Lee says sarcastically. He also dissolves and reappears on a cereal box.   
“I’m bonkers for eating you alive!” The cereal box toucan yells. He then raises the spoon and stabs Lee.   
“Lee! Okay, okay…I’m with you kid! 100%, man!” Nate says totally scared.   
Mabel flies up from behind the counter, she says in a deep voice, “Welcome.” What is left of our group all screams.   
“They got Mabel!” I yell.   
“Welcome to your graves, young trespassers.” ‘Mabel’ says as she kicks her legs and laughs.   
“We’re super sorry for hanging out in your store!” Wendy says trying to calm the spirit down.   
“Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?” I tell ‘her’.   
“Well….okay. you’re free to go.” ‘Mabel’ opens the doors. “But before you leave, hot dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!” Nate and Robbie run towards the exit. ‘Mabel’ slams the doors. “Just kidding about the hot dog sale!”   
“Just let us out of here already!” Nate yells at ‘her’.   
“I don’t like your tone!” ‘Mabel’ says as ‘she’ dissolves Nate. He reappears as a hot dog on the stove.   
“No! I’M A HOT DOG!” Nate yells.   
“Whatever, I’m out of here.” (Y/n) says as she jumps on some boxes by the vent where I came in. I am guess that she is trying to be cool about all of this. Apparently the ghost did too, because ‘she’ says, “So you are cool about all of these, are you? Then let’s see how cool you can get.” **(Sorry my comebacks are really sucky. You will just have to bear with it.)** ‘Mabel’ picks (Y/n) up using the same power that Gideon did and tosses her into the freezer that I saw the monster in.   
“(Y/N)!” I yell running over towards the ice box when the store flips over. The freezer, the door on the bottom.   
“It begins.” ‘Mabel’ says as ‘she’ makes everything float to the ceiling. “Welcome to your home for all eternity!”   
“Dipper, what do we do?!” Wendy asks me.   
“DUCK!” I yell. We duck to avoid a flying shelf. We run over to a tipped over ice machine and hide inside.   
“What do they want from us?!” She asks.   
“Revenge, I guess?” I answer.   
“What did we do wrong?” She asks.   
“Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken? Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic and (Y/n) was acting cool; it doesn't make any sense!” I replay the events.   
“Yeah! I mean, those are all just normal teenage things.”   
“Wendy, say that last part again.”   
“Normal teenager things?”   
“Of course! Stay until I get back!” I crawl out of the machine.   
“Dude, what are you doing?”   
“Hey ghost!” ‘Mabel’ twists ‘her’ head around to face me, then turns the rest ‘her’ body.   
“I’ve got something to tell you! I’m not a teenager!” I yell. ‘Mabel’ drops everything that is floating and two ghosts appear. The male is holding Mabel by the hair.   
“Hohoho! Well why didn’t you say so?” The male says. He drops Mable and she lands into a pile of candy. “How old did you say you were?”   
“I’m……I’m twelve, technically not a teen.” I say reluctantly.   
“When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!” The female informs us.   
“Always sassafrassin' costumers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants! So we decided to up and ban them! But they retaliated with this new fangled rap music.” The male also informs us.   
“The lyrics, they were so, hateful! It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks. That’s why we hate teenagers so much! Don’t we honey?” The female says. They both rub their noses together.   
“But they’re my friends, isn’t there anything I can do to, help them?” I ask.   
“There is one thing. DO you know any funny little dances?”   
“Uh……is there anything else I can do?” I ask.   
“NOOOO!” The male lights himself on fire.   
“OKAY OKAY OKAY!” I say.   
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTbYN62YHR4>   
“That was some fine, girly dancin’ boy! You friends are free.” He says.   
“Well I don’t think you have to worry about us coming back, so……” I don’t even finish my sentence before they leave and everything falls back to the floor and freeing everybody. I look over to the ice freezers and see that the one that moved was flipped back over. I run over and open up the door. I see (Y/N) on the bottom of the freezer shivering like crazy. I hold my hand out to her and pull her out. “Are you ok?” I ask.   
“O-o-other than almost f-f-f-freezing t-t-t-to death. I-i-I’m f-f-f-ine.” She stutters, rubbing her hands on her arms. We walk around trying to find a blanket from (Y/N). We stumble upon Mabel coming out of her hallucination.   
“Ugghh... I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again.” She says.   
“Hey!” I pick up a package left on the ground. “There’s still some left!”   
“EVIL!” Mabel and (Y/N) yell as the slap it out of my hand.   
“What-what happened after everything went crazy?” Lee asks.   
“You are not going to believe it! The ghosts appeared, and Dipper had to...Uh, and uh, Dipper just grabbed a bat, and just started beating ghosts down, left and right, and the ghost got all scared, and ran away like a couple of little girls, it was insane!” Wendy informs everybody.   
“Alright! Dr. Funtimes!” Nate says. Wendy turns to me and zips her lip. I do the same. We all walk out. (Y/N) now has a blanket and is being led to the van with Mabel.   
“Well, I’m probably scarred for life.” Wendy tells me.   
“Yeah, that was pretty crazy.” I reply.   
“I think I’ll go stare at a wall for a while and RETHINK EVERYTHING. Hey, next time we hang out, let’s stay at the Mystery Shack. Okay?” She says.   
“Next time? Yah! Let's, let's hang out at the Shack! Yeah... Next time...” I sit next to (Y/N) who like, everyone else, is fast asleep. I see even with the blanket she is still shivering. I wrap my arm around her and she subconsciously cuddles up next to me. I start to blush.   
“OHHHHH...What kind of sick joke is this?” Mabel says as she looks at what she wrote earlier. Wendy drops us off at the shack. I carry, the still asleep, (Y/N). As we near the shack, the T.V goes flying out of the window and nearly hits us. Grunkle Stan pops his head through the window.    
“Uh, couldn’t find the remote.” He pops his head back in, then a second later pops it back out. “Is this gonna be a usual thing with her?” he asks noticing (Y/N).   
“It shouldn’t be. This time she is only asleep.” I tell him.   
“…….Ok.” He says and pops his head back into the shack. I bring (Y/N) upstairs and just lay her on top of her sleeping bag. I notice that she has not off the choker that I gave to her when we first met. _‘Maybe I should tell her about my feelings for her.’_     
  
?????’s P.O.V.  
"Dm CvycGepc und dnywca szp SvdfFpljr. V rsrfd G fuzsyq tlgezbhpp kl fpjs fzma, bc G jvwj ybdc zl nfnanc gb xyxr sce ztlr” **(The key is the same as the first chapter, LYNN. Again it is Vigenere Cipher)**  
  


**Instead of Friday's being my update day, I have it set for Wednesday's. Friday's are my update day for Wattpad.**


	7. The Dance

DIPPER’S P.O.V   
Soos, Wendy and (Y/N) were preparing for party, while Mabel and I were on a couch. (Y/N) look over at us.   
“Oh no, Mabel. I-I don’t feel so good. I BBBBLLLAAAA!” I says as he sprays pink silly string at his sister.   
“Ohhh, Grunkle Stan what did you feed us? BBBBBLLLAAAA!” Mabel sprays purple silly string back at me. We keep spraying the spring at each other. “Hahaha, barfing!” (Y/N) jumps off the ladder that she was on hanging streamers, and grab a bottle of silly string. She runs over to us about the same time Wendy does.   
“Guys, guys, stop!-” Wendy starts.   
“Something terrible just happen!” (Y/N) finishes. Mabel and I just stare at them.   
“BBBBLLLAAAA!” They both yell. (Y/N) spray Mabel with light blue string, while Wendy sprays me with green. We all start to laugh.   
Mabel throws confetti. “Comedy Gold.” Stan comes by and takes the silly string cans and confetti.   
“Alright, alright! Party supplies are now off-limits.” He says. A chorus of ‘Awwws’ follow.   
“Mr. Pines, whose birthday is it again?” Soos asks.   
“Nobody’s. Thought this party might be a good way to get the kids to spend money at the shack.” Stan answers as he unrolls a "Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey" game.   
“Nice!” Soos exclaims.   
“Isn’t it too 90’s for a 2016 party?” (Y/N) asks.   
“N-No. Why aren’t you working?” Stan says getting off of the subject.   
“’Cuz I don’t got anything else to do.” She replies then slaps her hand over her mouth.   
“What did you say?” He boomed.   
“Nothing.”(Y/N) responds then hurries outside to probably to see what else she can do.   
“That was weird, anyway the young people of this town want fun; I’ll smother ‘em with fun.” Stan says.   
I go over to the snack table and pour Mabel a cup of Diet Pitt Soda. “Maybe comments like that are why kids don’t go to the Mystery Shack.” I tell him. I walk back over to Mabel and hand her the cup.   
“Hey, hey! Make your self useful and copy these flyers.” Stan shows us the flyer.

 

PARTY

AT THE

MYSTERY SHACK

KIDS AND TEENAGERS

WELCOME

 

FREE?

 

“Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store! That's not their slogan, I just really feel that way about the copier store.” Soos sing songs.   
“Save the trouble. You know the old copier in my office? I finally fixed the old girl up! Good as new!” Stan informs. Mabel and I walk to the office and see a sheet over a box. We pull the sheet off and see a really old, busted up copier machine. Several moths fly around it.   
“Butterflies!” Mabel exclaims with a gasp.   
I lift the lid. “Does it even work?” I press a button and lay my arm on the machine. It turns on, and creates a copy of my arm. Mabel picks it up.   
“Success!” The paper starts shaking in her hand. She drops it. “Whoa”. My arm starts to come to life, and begins to crawl near us.   
“AHHHHHH!” We scream.   
“Stay back.” I yell and throw Mabel’s soda at it, disintegrating it. “Oh my gosh! Mabel! I think this copier can copy human beings!” I exclaim.   
“Do you realize what this means?....... BBBBLLLAAAA!!” She sprays silly string in my face. I was about to answer her when (Y/N) came in.   
“Hey guys Stan called us all in for a meeting about the party.” She says. We all walk back to the living room.   
“Alright party people….and Dipper. Let’s talk business. Soos, because you’ll work for free, and you begged, I’m letting you be DJ.” Stan starts.   
“You won’t regret this, Mr. Pines. I got this book to teach me how to DJ R-R-Right!” Soos replies as he holds up the book.   
“Not encouraging.” Stan continues. “Wendy, you and Mabel will work at the ticket stand.”   
“What? But Grunkle Stan, this party is (Y/N)’s and my chance to make new friends.” Mabel exclaims.   
“Amen to that.” (Y/N) agrees.   
“Ugh. Fine Dipper you will work with Wendy.” Stan says.   
“Ok.” I agree without any crap.   
“You realize that if you do, you gotta commit to stay in at the ticket stand with Wendy, no getting out of it, just the two of you, _alone_ , all night.” He says. At the word ‘alone’ I see out of the corner of my eye, (Y/N) smile fades. I could tell she didn’t like the idea.  Honestly I didn’t either but some one has to do it.   
“I promise.” I say.   
“Come on (Y/N). I think I have some dresses that could fit you.” Mabel tell said girl, and they run up the stairs. Well Mabel is running up the stairs, dragging a still upset (Y/N), who is staring at me, behind her. I sigh and slowly walk up the stairs as well. I grab a bow tie from the dresser drawer. I walk back downstairs, so I can give the girls their privacy. I put on the bowtie using the mirror. I go to grab the spray, and see Mabel beside me.   
“AH! What?” I ask.   
“I promise?!” She exclaims.   
“Yeah, someone had to do it, and I wasn’t gonna let you or (Y/N) do it. I know how you are at parties and I didn’t want (Y/N) to miss out on her first one here.” I explain.   
“You should have known it was a bad choice when you saw had sad she was when you agreed.” She exclaims and pokes at me.   
I slap her finger off of my chest. “Don’t worry I got a plan for thing between me and her to go off without a hitch.” I tell her.   
“Plan? Oh, you’re not making one of those overcomplicated listy things are you?” She asks.   
“No. Just three steps.

  1. Find her favorite love song.
  2. Sing it in front of her at the dance.
  3. Ask her to be my girlfriend.”



“Ok. But how are you going to get away from the ticket counter to be able to do your plan?” She asks.   
“I am going to use the copier in Stan’s office.” I respond.   
“Does she know anything about your feelings toward her?”   
“No. It is a surprise. I hope she likes it, and me?” I ask looking down. I look back up. “How are you not going crazy and squealing right now about me liking a girl?”   
“Oh Dipper, we have been in the same bedroom for 12 years. I think I would know when my brother would be crushing on a girl, and brosef you fell hard for her when you hit her with the cart.” She replies.   
“Really it was that oblivious?” I ask in shock.   
“For me: yes. For her: not so much, but that is only because she has only known you for a few weeks.”   
“Your right! It has been only been a few weeks do you think I am going to fast about all of this. I really like her.” I exclaim.   
“Naw, I think you’re good. Now get ready, ‘cuz I’m going to get her.” She tells me. I starts hurryingly trying to clean myself up. I look up and see (Y/N) in a beautiful (f/c) dress.   
“Wow” Was all I could say. She looks so beautiful in that dress. I was about to compliment her, but Stan shoves me out the door. I sit down next to Wendy looking through the window at (Y/N).   
“Hey dude, if you want to go in, just go in. I’ll take it over.” She says.   
“Really?” I ask.   
“Yeah. I saw you looking at her earlier.” She replies.   
“Really does everyone know about my crush on her but her?” I ask looking back inside.   
“Uh, yeah, you’re blush is really noticeable right now.” I touch my checks and realize that they are burning.   
“I will be right back.” I run inside and head straight to the copier machine.   
“Ok only one clone.” I say to myself. I press the button and get copied. I jump off and pull the paper out.   
  
MABEL’S P.O.V  
“Go, go! Work it, work it!” I yell while dancing. I start to get tired out. So I decide to go and make some friends. I sit next to a girl with a lizard on her shoulder, and watch (Y/N) dance. “Wow! You’ve got an animal on your body! I’m Mabel.”   
“Hi, I’m Grenda.” The girl with the lizard says. _‘Man her voice is really low. She must be really mature.’_ I think. “This is Candy.” The girl sitting next to her waves at me.   
“Why do you have forks taped to your fingers?” I ask. She shows me a demonstration of how they work by sticking the forks into the bowl of popcorn they have.   
“Improvement of human being.” They watch as Grenda feeds her lizard some popcorn and laugh at the way he eats it.   
“I’ve found my people!” I whisper/yell.   
“Remember dudes.” Soos starts reading from his book. “Whoever, um, party-hardies, what? Gets the party crown!” Three girls strut up to DJ table.   
“Party crown? I’ll take that, thank you very much!” One of them says.   
“Who’s that?” (Y/N) asks from behind me. I jump at her sudden appearance.   
“The most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest.” Candy answers.   
“I always feel bad about myself around her.” Grenda adds.   
“I can’t just give you the crown. It’s sort of a competition thing.” Soos says sacredly.   
“Are you kidding? No one here can possibly beat me.” Pacifica says scanning the crowd. Her eyes stop on me and (Y/N). She smirks and starts to walk up to us. “You two are new here, is that right?” She says.   
“Yeah, I’m Mabel.” I hold my hand out for her to shake.   
“That sounds like an old lady’s name.” She replies. She then looks over to (Y/N).   
“Hey my name is (Y/N).” She says shyly. I can tell she doesn’t trust Pacifica. She did the exact same thing before with me and Dipper.   
“(Y/N)!.......”Pacifica looks my friend up and down then continues. “…….Well I guess your parents hit your name right on the head. Weird and lame.” **(I am sorry for the mean comment but take into consideration it is PACIFICA who is saying this.)** I see (Y/N) just about to break, then she recovers.   
“You know what. My name may be weird but it’s mine, and I wouldn’t change it for the World!” She yells as she stalks towards Pacifica.   
“Fine then if you think you’re so tough, then you and Mabel won’t mind having a sing-off with me.” She says.   
“Deal.” (Y/N) and I both yell.   
“Then may the better partier win.” Pacifica menacingly walks away with her friends.   
“Nice to meet you!” I yell at her. I look over to my friends. “She’s going down.”   
“Oh yeah.” (Y/N) agrees.   
  
(Y/N) P.O.V

 _‘What am I doing agreeing to a sing- off? I can’t sing without the ‘thing’ happening.’  
  
_ DIPPER’S P.O.V  
“Woah! ……I have a really big head.” I exclaim when I see my copy.   
“So, uh…sorry, you first. Stop copying me!” We both say at the same time. My clone tries to slap his leg but hits his arm of the copy machine. He lowers his head, in which I take the time to write on hit blank cap ‘2’.   
“I will call you: Number 2.” I say.   
“Definitely not. You know a name I've always wanted?” he asks.   
“Tyrone?”  We both says.   
“Okay, Tyrone. Let's get down to business. I'm thinking you cover me at the ticket stand with Wendy, while I ask (Y/N) to dance.” I tell him.   
“I know the plan, buddy.” He replies. We both pull out my plan.   
I back away from Tyrone. “Hey, we’re not gonna get jealous and turn on each other like the clones in the movies, are we?” I ask.   
“Dipper, please. This is you you’re talking about. Plus, hey! You can always just disintegrate with me with water.” He informs.   
We tap on our heads.” Yeeah…..” Then start tapping on each other’ head. “Yeeeeah!” We both go down stairs. Tyrone goes outside to help Wendy with the tickets while I go and find (Y/N). I finally find her.   
“Hey, (Y/N). I got someone to help me with the ticket stand.” I tell her.   
She turns around, “Oh thank gosh you’re here. I need a lot of help. I have to sing in front of everybody. What am I going to do?” She starts to shake like crazy.   
“Hey it’s ok. You’re going to do great.” I reassure her.   
“How can you be sure?” She asks.   
“Because I am going to be cheering you on.” I reply.   
“Oh thank you Dipper.” She says happily as she hugs me. I start to blush like crazy.  I notice that she isn’t wearing the choker that I gave her from the gift shop.   
“Hey where’s your necklace?” I ask.   
“Mabel said that it didn’t go with the dress so I had to take it off.” She replies sadly. I’m about to tell her that it is ok, that I know about Mabel and fashion but Soos interrupts me. _  
_ “Ok each contestant will have too songs to sing, most applause at the end of the night wins.” Pacifica steps on to the makeshift stage we had built. The music starts and she starts to sing. ****  
  
_“Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_When you walk away, it's when we really play_

_You don't hear me when I say,_

_Mom, please wake up._

_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

_And forgets his infidelity._

_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_

_Go back to being plastic._

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)”  
  
_ After a few seconds the next song comes on. __  
  
“That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb.

_Rigged up, and ready to drop!_

_Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match._

_So stand back, it's about to go off!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._

_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She’s a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

_I’m James Bond, live to die another day!_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

_She’s all I want so I, I’m on a mission tonight!_

_(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_

_Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,_

_And her charm is spiked with a spell._

_A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me._

_She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._

_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She’s a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

_I’m James Bond, live to die another day!_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

_She’s all I want so I, I’m on a mission tonight!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._

_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She’s a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

_I’m James Bond, live to die another day!_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

_She’s all I want so I, I’m on a mission tonight!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_

_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._

_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._

_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She’s a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_

_I’m James Bond, live to die another day!_

_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_

_She’s all I want so I, I’m on a mission tonight!_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight!”  
  
_ A few people clap for her. _‘Well I guess it just against (Y/N) and Mabel.’_ I think. I look over my sister, then to my friend, _‘May the best singer win. Whomever it may be.’_    
“I used to sing like that, before my voice changed.” A girl says. Man, her voice is so low. _‘I hope Mabel and (Y/n)’s voices don’t lower that much.’_   
“Try and top that!” Pacifica walks off the ‘stage’, and hands the microphone to Mabel. “Oh, and Grenda, you should like a professional wrestler.”   
“I WANNA PUT HER IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!”  
“It’s not over ‘til it’s over, sisters! Watch this.” Mabel runs on the stage. “Soos! Give me the 80s-ist, crowd pleasing-ist, rock battle-y-ist song you got!”  
  
_“Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on, and on, and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on, and on, and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_  
Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people”  
  
_ The song ends and the next song starts up.   
  
_“Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time.”  
  
_ That song ends and Mabel hands the microphone over to (Y/N) who is walking up, as the crowd cheers. I see Mabel say something to her, but I am too far away and the applause is too loud for me too here.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
As I walk up onto the ‘stage’ Mabel wishes me good luck, saying that no matter which one of us wins, we won’t be mad at the other. I nod in agreement. I tell Soos the song I want and the music starts. I take a deep breath, hoping and praying that the ‘thing’ won’t happen.   
  
_“Your songs remind me of swimming,_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Dragged further away from the shore,_

_And deeper into the drink_

_Sat on the bottom of the ocean,_

_A stern and stubborn rock_

_'Cause your songs remind me of swimming,_

_But somehow I forgot_

_I was sinking, and now I'm sunk_

_I was drinking, and now I'm drunk_

_Your songs remind me of swimming,_

_But somehow I forgot_

_I tried to remember the chorus,_

_I can't remember the verse_

_'Cause that song that sent me swimming,_

_Is now the life jacket that burst_

_Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor,_

_Sinking like a siren that can't swim anymore_

_'Cause our songs remind me of swimming,_

_But I can't swim anymore_

_Pull me out the water, cold and blue,_

_I open my eyes and I see that it's you,_

_So I dive straight back in the ocean_

_So I dive straight back in the ocean_

_Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest_

_Take a deep breath, suck the water in my chest_

_Cross my fingers and hope for the best_

_Then all of a sudden, I heard a note,_

_It started in my chest and ended in my throat_

_Then I realized, then I realized, then I realized_

_I was swimming,_

_Yes, I was swimming_

_And now I'm swimming,_

_Yes, I am swimming_

_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Your songs remind me of swimming,_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Oh, your songs remind me of swimming,_

_Which I forgot when I started_

_Your songs remind me of swimming,_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink”  
  
_ The music ends and I look out to the crowd. I see what I was trying to avoid. All the males in the room had a glassy look to their eyes. _‘Darn it. It didn’t work.’_ I think. I quickly tell Soos my next song hoping that it will work. It the song that I used to use when ‘it’ happen before. The music starts and I start to sing,   
  
_“Stuck in a limbo (here we go)_

_Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe oh oh oh)_

_I played a vicious part (Whoa)_

_I broke an unfair share of hearts_

_I'm about to blow_

_So if you come around then you should know_

_I'll tear you up in two_

_Go ahead, walk it off if you know what's best for you._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh_

_I'm no good for you (no)_

_This heart ain't built for two so_

_Run away, run away_

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

_I'm no good for you (no)_

_Get in love then I'll bet you loose so,_

_Run away, run away_

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a killer_

_Lower than real low (here we go)_

_Take your heart like a repo (no-no-no-oh-oh)_

_You dug yourself into (whoa)_

_A pretty mess that I made for you_

_I'm about to show_

_For the time you're gonna lose_

_By the time I go-oh-oh_

_I'll tear you up in two_

_Go ahead, walk it off if you know what's best for you._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh_

_I'm no good for you (no)_

_This heart ain't built for two so_

_Run away, run away_

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

_I'm no good for you (no)_

_Get in love and I'll bet you loose so,_

_Run away, run away_

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a killer_

_Bootleg emotions_

_Bottled up explosions_

_Intoxicating you_

_Learning of the truth_

_I'm your seventh sin_

_Exiting through your skin_

_Intoxicating you_

_Ninety seven proof_

_I'm no good for you (no)_

_This heart ain't built for two so_

_Run away, run away_

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

_I'm no good for you (no)_

_Get in love and I'll bet you loose so,_

_Run away, run away_

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a killer”  
  
_ The music ends again, and I look out. I see that nothing changed. One of the boys in the front row, grabs my arm and pulls me off of the ‘stage’.   
“Now we’re gonna bring it down for a minute. Ladies, dudes, now’s the time.” Soos says. At this point all of the boys push their girlfriends, and/or girls next to them, off the dance floor and starts to dance with me. I would get ‘thrown’ from one boy to the next ‘til I stop at a mystery man. He looks about my age. We were in perfect sync. When I got a good look at my dance partner, I see that he is really dressed up for a normal party. He is wearing a white shirt, black tie, cloak, pants and shoes. He also has short brown hair, in about the same style as Dipper.   
“You are very pretty.” The mystery ~~man~~ boy says with no emotion, just like all the others that have fallen under the spell of my singing.   
“Uh…….thank you.” I reply. I am not use to some random person telling me this when I first meet him.   
“Why are you in a dingy place like this?” He asks.    
“I was brought was here when I got dumped by my parents a few months ago.” I halfly lie.   
“Why would a pretty girl like you be abandoned by her parents?” He asks. Before I get a chance to answer another boy pulls me away.   
“Thank you sir.” I reply.   
“Oh you don’t have to be formal around me.” Dipper says.   
“Dipper!” I say surprise. I look up and see that his hat has a number ‘2’ on it. “Where is your pine tree on your hat?” I ask.   
“My name is not Dipper. I’m Tyrone.” He replies.   
“Is there another twin that I should know about?” I tease.   
“No there is not.” Tyrone answers. “Care to dance.”  
“Uhhhh” _‘Oh no. Did it work on him too?’_ I think, then I sees that his eyes are not glassy like the others. _‘He is doing this on his own free will. Does he like me?”_ “Sure” I say smiling, not realizing that I have been staring at Tyrone the entire time. We start to dance. Just like with the mystery boy, Tyrone and my footsteps are in perfect sync. A song that I know from the movie Tangled comes on, The kingdom Dance. We start dancing exactly like they do in the movie, step-by-step. When the song ends, I thank him for the dance and walk over to where Mabel was waiting for the results of the sing-off.   
“OMG! OMG! OMG! You were dancing with Dipper and you both were so cute together.” She squeals.   
“Actually it wasn’t Dipper, it was a pale version of him. He’s name is Tyrone.” I tell her.   
“A clone.” She whispers.   
“A what?” I ask.   
“A clone. When Dipper and I went to print out copies of the flyers, we found out that the copier can copy humans.” Mabel tells me.   
“So I just danced with a clone?” I ask in shock.   
“I guess so.” Mabel says.   
“Aright one more song then it’s time to bestow the party crown. It’s gonna be the-” He hits a key one his keyboard. An explosion sound comes from the speaker. “-Nailed it.” Pacifica comes up to us.   
“Pacifica, (Y/N), I just wanna say that whoever wins, it’s been a super fun party.” Mabel tells us in her super cheery voice.   
“Tsk. Awwww, it thinks it's gonna win. Hey, did you hear that?” Mabel cups her hand next to her ear. “People clapping for the weird girls? Yeah, me neither.” The music starts to be able to be heard.   
“Oh man, this song is awesome.” I start swaying in time to the music. Mabel apparently sees this and she runs over somewhere.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
“Hey goofus, now’s your chance to ask (Y/N) to dance! C’mon! Go!” Mabel shoves me towards (Y/N).   
“Ok, ok.” I struggle to go over to her. “I-uh” I give up and run the opposite way. “Uh, I’ll be right back!” I run up to the attic. Tyrone walks up a few seconds after I do.   
“Oh I agree. You can’t just DANCE with her.” Tyrone tells me.   
“I know. The dance floors a minefield, especially with all of the boys acting all weird. Which leads me to a question: How are we the only boys that aren’t affected by the weirdness?” I ask.   
“For me it is probably because I am a clone. You maybe it is because you like a girl.” He informs.   
“All the other boys like girls too, what makes me any different…….Wait I remember thinking that (Y/n) was a siren. It was really stupid back then, but now………What was going on the moment the boys started acting weird?” I ask.   
“Well (Y/N)…..was…….sing…….ing. That’s it. Pull out the journal.” He says. I pull it out from under my mattress. I quickly flip through the pages, ‘til I reach Siren.   
“Here it is, ‘Powers: …………..Can make males of all species do anything they want him to do’.” I quote.   
“Well we have our proof, you crush is a siren.” He tell me. _‘It can’t really be true? Can it?’_ I think. Part of me want to think that it was just a coincidence that it happen to be when (Y/N) was singing, but the other part of me says that I found her in the woods of Gravity Falls, which is filled with weird oddities. I shake it off **(I shake it off, I shake it off sorry)** and walk down the stairs. When I get down stairs I see that everything is back to normal. All the boys are dancing with their girls. I put off my conspiracies for the night. I even see (Y/n) dancing with the same boy that Tyrone was talking about before. _‘Who is that guy? I haven’t seen him before.’_ I see that (Y/N) doesn’t know him either, since she keeps trying to get away from him. I walk over to them and tap on the boys shoulders. He turns around and I see he is still in the same state as the boys were before: eyes are glassy.   
“Hey man, can I have a turn?” I ask. He looks at me for a long time like, ‘seriously dude. You just ask that?’   
“Sure.” He turns back to (Y/N) “Would you like some punch?” She nods quickly. He leaves and I walk right in front of her.   
“Thank you. He was really freaking me out?” She says.   
“No problem. Have you been noticing that all of boys acting weird all night?” I ask.   
“Not really except for the guy you got me away from.” She replies. “So I was wondering why people call you Dipper. I mean is that your name or-”

“It’s really a nickname. People in California would pick on me cause of my birthmark.”   
“Birthmark?”   
“Uh, no! It's nothing! I-I was-I wa-. Why did I say that?”   
“Now way, dude! Now you have to show me!”  
“Fine.” I take off my hat and lift my bangs revealing my birthmark.   
“The Big Dipper!” She exclaimed.   
“Yeah.” I look down and blush in embarrassment.   
“Hey I like it. It makes you unique.” She says lifting my head up.   
“Thanks.”   
“Let the party crown voting commence.” Soos says through the microphone.   
“You better go up there.” I tell her. She nods and walks up to the ‘stage’ with Mabel and Pacifica following her.   
“Applaud to vote for Pacifica.” The crowd claps quietly, but Pacifica glares at them angrily. More people reluctantly start to clap for her.   
“Ok the next contestant is Mabel.” The crowd claps louder for her.   
“Ok and the final contestant (Y/-” Soos gets drowned out by the crowd erupting in a roar of clapping, whistling and cheering. “Well there is not doubt about it dudes, (Y/N) (L/N) wins the party crown. He hands her the microphone.   
“Thank you everybody but this is not just my crown. It’s also……..Mabel’s. Tonight there are two champions.” She jumps off the ‘stage’ with the crown and Mabel in tow. I walk up to the DJ table.   
“Hey Soos can I sing a song?” I ask   
“Sorry dude, but the completion is over.” He replies.   
“It is not for the completion. It is too impress a girl.” I tell him.   
“In that case dude sure. What song?” he asks. I whisper it in his ear. “Got it.”   
“Only start it when I give the signal.” I tell him. He nods. I see Mabel and (Y/N) come back into the living room, both of them having crowns on. _‘So that is what they were doing.’_ I jump off of the ‘stage’ and nod to Soos. He plays the song.  
  
(Y/N) P.O.V  
I see Dipper, the real Dipper, walk towards me and Mabel.   
“Oh my gosh, I love this song.” I say when he is close enough.   
“I know. I found out.” Dipper says holding out his hand. I look over to Mabel and she has an adorable face. **(You know that face she has when she first sees Waddles. Yeah that face. Sorry I can’t describe it.)** I take it and he pulls me up towards the front of the crowd. He then jumps on the ‘stage’ and take the mic.   
  
_“I really wanna stop_

_But I just gotta taste for it_

_I feel like I could fly with the ball on the moon_

_So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it_

_I feel I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah_

_Late night watching television_

_But how we get in this position?_

_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_

_But I need to tell you something_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head_

_When we're out of touch_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation_

_All I wanna do is get into your head_

_Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, and this temptation_

_Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby_

_Late night watching television_

_But how we get in this position?_

_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love_

_But I need to tell you something_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head_

_When we're out of touch_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_Who gave you eyes like that?_

_Said you could keep them_

_I don't know how to act_

_The way I should be leaving_

_I'm running out of time_

_Going out of my mind_

_I need to tell you something_

_Yeah, I need to tell you something_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_Oh, did I say too much?_

_I'm so in my head_

_When we're out of touch_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?”  
  
_ The song ends and I am standing there speechless and staring at Dipper. The whole room is quiet. He jumps down and sing-song asks me, “I do really really really really really really like you. Do you really really really really really really like me too?” I look around and start to blush of embarrassment. _‘I am probably gonna regret this, but considering he was the only one that didn’t get effected like the other boys, I think it will work out.’_ I am at a loss for words. I lean in a kiss him on the cheek.   
“Is that a good enough answer for you?” I ask. Dipper doesn’t get to answer ‘cuz the room burst into a loud applause.


	8. Time Confusions

(Y/N)’S P.O.V    
The whole room erupts into a roar after I kissed Dipper on the check. I look at him and he nods his head which meant, ‘Yes, yes it does.’ **(Sorry I really miss Phineas and Ferb)** The cheers start to die down. I look around and see Pacifica on the ‘stage’.   
“Everyone come to the after-party at my parents’ boat! Woo-hoo!” She says. The crowd pick her up and carry her on their shoulders, chanting her name. Mabel runs up to me and Dipper,   
“Hey, Dipper, (Y/N), me got more girlfriends.” She yells. “We are gonna have a sleepover. (Y/N) are you up for it?”   
“Only if Dipper tags along.” I reply.   
“Oh ok, but only for you.” Dipper caves then kisses my cheek.   
“Yea. Girls go call your moms and I’ll get everything ready.” Mabel says looking at all of us. I could have sworn I saw her wink at me. _‘Uh oh what did we walk into?’_ I think. **(Warning sorry for the crappy way I have the sleepover. As I said in the last chapter, I am alone. I have only been to a few sleepovers and they were really lame. No truth or dare, no makeovers. Only a movie and then we went to bed.)**

Mabel and her new friends run up to the attic and lock the door so Dipper and I can’t get in.    
“I wonder what we are going to do. I have never had a sleepover before.” **(Yes I put something from myself into the story. I am use to do that.)** I tell him.   
“We usually Mabel will do makeovers and truth or dare, but with me in there who knows what else she has planned.” He replies. _‘Hmmm. If they are going to do truth or dare then I have the perfect idea.’_  I think. I start to smirk and Dipper notices.   
“What are you thinking about?” He asks.   
“Oh just some dares for the others.” I say still smirking. Before he can respond I jump up and start making Mabel Juice. **(Yes you know about Mabel juice.)** I also grab my stash of Smile Dip that I took from the Dusk 2 Dawn. “Hehehehehe this is going to be awesome.” I say.

"Ready for some torture?" Someone says. I turn around and see Dipper standing in the doorway.

"Let me guess. Mabel is ready."

"Yeah, the sooner we start, the sooner we can get this night over with." Dipper and I walk upstairs and into the attic. As soon as we do Dipper gets tackled by Mabel, while Candy and Grenda get me. "Uh oh." I hear Dipper say.

"What is go-" I get cut off by Candy putting (c/o/y/s) **(color if your shirt)** eye shadow, black mascara, and (b/t/o/b) **(brighter tone of your blush).** I finally got a glimpse of Dipper, when Candy got off of me, just to see that he had navy blue eye shadow, Brown mascara, and neon pink blush. I giggle at how ridiculous his makeup looks.

"Why are you laughing at me? You look like you have an even weirder combination than I do." **(Just pretend you don't have a normal skin tone shirt on)** I stop laughing while he starts. I start pouting, then went back to laughing. Mabel and the girls start laughing too. When we all regain ourselves, we sit in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"Ok so we'll start with the youngest. That person will spin the bottle. Whoever the neck of the bottle is pointing to that person has to do a truth or dare. If it is spun out of the circle, the person gets to choose whoever they want, including they can truth or dare the whole group." Mable explains.

"Do you really think that someone will spin a bottle hard enough to make it go out of this circle?" I ask.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Grenda informs. _'Ok that would explain it.'_ I think seeing how large she is. **(That is descrpition that was on Wikia)**

"So who is the youngest here?" I ask.

"Well Mabel and I were born on Aug. 31st."

"I was born in June." I tell them. (Just humor me)

"I was born in March."

"I guess that makes me the youngest, since mine is in January." Grenda says _. 'Great that is just what I need. To get hit in the head by a glass bottle.'_ Grenda takes the bottle and spins it pretty hard. Of course it lands on me literally, on the head.

"Ow! Is that considered in or out of the circle?" I ask rubbing my head.

"Uh....in the circle, I guess. That really hasn't happen before." Grenda says. "Sorry about that by the way."

"It's ok. By the way, I choose dare."

"Ok." She smirks. "I dare you and Dipper to have 7 minites in heaven."

"Seriously!? Your gonna start with that?" A say while she shrugs.

"Ugh fine." I say as Dipper and I get up and go into the closet. The moment I walk in, Dipper shoves me against the wall. "You do know we don't have to do this." I tell him, a little scared.

"What?! No! I was gonna ask you about your past. Remember your dream a few weeks ago?" He asks. I knew exacally where he was going with this, so I slowly nod. "You were talking in your sleep about your mom hitting you and something else about water. What was going on?"

"I just was reliving when my parents dumped me here." She replies.

"I am gonna need a little more than that I want to get to know yo-." He trys to pey a little more information from me. But I shut him up by kissing him on the lips. A minute later the door opens and we fall out, cuz when I started kissing him, he didn't expect it and I accidentally forced him against the door.

"Time's up you two. (Y/N) it is your turn." Mabel says. We go back to our spots in the circle. I spin the bottle and it lands on Candy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yes" Candy responds with a blush.

"IS IT SOMEONE WE KNOW?!" Grenda yells.

"Seriously Grenda." I tell her.

"What it is a valid question to ask."

"Not if it is not your turn to ask." I reply. To stop the conversation from getting any worse Candy spins. It lands on Mabel.

DARE!!!" She screams.

".........I dare you to prank call Sheriff Blubs." Candy says after a while of thinking.

"You got it." Mabel runs out of the room and comes back with the phone.

~after the prank call (sorry never done anything fun before)~

"Done" She says runing to her seat after putting up the phone.

"What was his reaction?" I ask.

"He was laughing like crazy and before he hung up, he was calling out to Durland that Blubs needed CPR." She informs us. We all burst out laughing.

"Ok Mabel your turn." I say when I finally catch my breath. She spins and it and lands on me, thankfully not on my head.

"Dare." I say even though I am gonna regret it. I see Mabel smirk. 'Dang thay girl is creapy when she smirks.' "Wait I mea-"

"Nope you already called dare." She says.'Crap. Better be prepared.' "I dare you to............................................sit on Dipper's lap for the rest of the game. 'Seriously?!'

"Ok" I say with a shrug as I get into Dipper's lap. I see hom blush. "Your seriously still blushing." I tell him, which only made him blush even more, if that is even possible. I spin the bottle with all my might. I have a plan and luckly it worked. It flys out of the circle and thankfully it didn't hit anyone.

"Ok 'Truth or Dare' to everyone, and you all have to choose the same thing." They all look at each other.

"Dare!!!" They all scream.

"Ahhhhh" I yell holding my ears. Why am I doing this, 'cuz my new boyfriend just freaking screamed in my ear.

"Sorry (Y/N)." Dipper says as he kisses my cheek.

"It's ok, ya'll can make it up to me by doing my dare." I reply smirking.

"Oh no." He says as I get up and go downstairs and get the Mabel Juice and mix in the packets. After I put all the packets I think, 'Ain't this going a little too far...Naw' I take the blender and 5 cups, hey I'm not gonna miss out on all the fun.

"Ok here you go." I say when I get back upstairs.

"Wait?! Is that Mabel juice?" Dipper asks. All I do is wink at him. "Oh boy."

I evenly pour out the drink amongst the 5 of us.

"You do know you don't have to do the dare too, right?" Mabel says.

"Yes but I can't let you have all the fun." I reply. We all take a cup and chug it.

"Wow, why does everything look rainbow?" Mabel asks. "What did you do to the Mabel juice?"

"Oh I just put beleventeen packets of Smile Dip in there." I say.

"Has it already affected you? Why that many?" Dipper asks. Candy and Grenda are just looking confused as they can be with all that sugar in their system.

"No it is not and I thought it would be hilarious." I say as I start to sway. I see that Dipper, Candy and Grenda were also swaying. Mabel on the other hand was perfectly fine. She stands up and puts on some music. I, not being in my right mind at the time, stand up and start dancing. I look around and see that the girls are up dancing too, but Dipper is still sitting down. "Comeon,getup." I slur my words together.

"I think I am fine on th-"

"Shutup,anddancewithme." I say.

"Ummok." He starts to slur his words to. We start dancing to 'Once Upon a December' . After we finish our dance, Dipper and I sit down with our backs to the wall watching the others keep dance. My sight starts to get blurry.

"What's......going......onnnnn." I feel myself fall onto something.

I hear a soft voice, sounding as if it was far off, say "(Y/N)"

 

DIPPER'S P.O.V

"What's......going......onnnnn." I hear (Y/N) say before I felt something hit my shoulder. I look over and see (Y/N)'s head on my shoulder and she was sound asleep. I look over to the other girls and saw that they were doing their own thing. I start to get tired too. I lay my head on (Y/N)'s and pass out.

~Time Skip~

I woke up feeling groggy.

"What happen last night?" I ask rubbing my head. I try to get up but ended up getting pulled back to the floor. I look over to my side and see (Y/N) clinging to my side and snuggling up to me. I don't want to wake her up she is so adorable when she sleeps, but I really want to know what happen and the others look as though they aren't going to wake up anytime soon.   
I shake her softly, “(Y/N). (Y/N) wake up.  Come on wake up.” I say softly. She doesn’t say a thing, just grumbles and start to squeeze me. “(Y/N) co-me on, wa-ke up. You are squeeze-ing me” I say gasping for air. She finally wakes up and looks at the position she is in. Her eyes go wide and she backs up, blushing 50 shades of **(grey)** red.   
“S-sorry I d-didn’t mean t-to hurt y-you.” She stutters, putting her head in her hands.   
“Hey it’s ok. I’m fine.” I say standing up. I help her up and we both survey the attic. Mabel is on the ground with ‘PARTY GURL’ written on her forehead in marker, her hair being flipped back. Candy was attached to the wall by duct tape. Grenda was nowhere to be found and Gompers had somehow made his way into the attic and is sniffing the pizza, which for some reason had glitter on it. _‘Wait wasn’t his eyes yellow last time I saw him?’_ We start to try and wake up the girls. (Y/N) gets Mabel, while I try and pry Candy off. As I walk over to her she wakes up.   
“What’s up (S/N) **(Ship name)**?” Candy says.   
(S/N)?!” (Y/N) and I yell after we pull Candy down.   
“Yeah we all saw how you two were cuddling last night after you passed out.” Mabel says sitting up. Apparently when we yelled we woke everyone up. Mabel pulls out a picture, or a stack of them. I grab the picture and (Y/n) walks up. The picture is of both of us cuddling. We both blush bright red.   
“I don’t know what I was kissing in there, but I have no regrets!” Grenda yells as she comes out of the closet.   
“Ok Grenda TMI!” (Y/N) yells waving her hands.   
“We need to do this more often.” Mabel says as she wipes the marker off and fixes her hair.   
“Ok but we are never mixing Mabel Juice and Smile Dip again.” I say.   
“Agreed.” They all say.   
“I guess I did go a little too far.” (Y/N) admits, holding her head down.   
“Hey.” I say as I pull her chin up. “Everyone makes mistakes.” She smiles. We walk downstairs to see Grunkle Stan fixing pancakes. We all sit down at the table. “Might want to watch out. He may be making his famous Stan cakes.” I whisper to (Y/N).  
“Why?” She asks.   
“Because he makes then adding in his beard hair.” I tell her.   
“Oh gross. I don’t really even want to take a chance.” She says.   
“Want to go to the diner?” Mabel asks quietly. We all look at each other and nod our heads. “I got this covered.” She whispers. “ByeGrunkleStan.we’regoingotthediner.We’regonnagobeforeyoucanprocessthissentenceok.Byeeeeee” She yells in one breath. We run out of the shack and towards the diner.

"Uhh g..guys how.....are we gon..na pay for breakfast?" (Y/N) asks. To answer her question, we both pull out hand fulls of money. "Dang! Did you guys rob a bank?"

"No. We brought it with us." I tell her.

"Ok sorry about thinking you were criminals." She says.

"It's ok." I tell her. We arrive at the diner.

 

~Time Skip~  
  
“There she is, girls. The cheapest fair money can rent. I spared every expense.” Stan tells them. I look around, from my bird’s nest of a view, wondering how I got up here in the first place.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We had finished with breakfast and had arrived back at the shack. Grunkle Stan pulled me aside. 'What does he want to do this time.' I thought. "Dipper I need you to go up to the tram above and make sure it is safe enough." He told me.

"Let me guess. I have no say in it, do I?" I asked.

"Nope." He said sternly, and dragged me up to the roof.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I sigh asking myself why I let him push me around like that, while I see that the whole Mystery Fair is just a large death trap. Just to prove my point I scream my girlish scream. (Y/N) looks up just in time to see a falling tram car with me in it.   
“I think the sky tram is broken. Also, most of my bones.” I say with fear in my eyes. She runs over to me and comfort me. She looks over to Stan with a ‘don’t-you-give-crap’ look. He just ignores her.   
“Ha ha, this guy. Alright, alright. I’ve got a job for you three.” He pulls out a clip board filled to the clip with safety inspection certificates with ‘A+’ on them, and hands them to us. “I printed up a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit.”   
“Grunkle Stan is that legal?” Mabel asks him.   
“When there’s no cops around, anything’s legal! Soos, how’s that dunk tank coming along?” We all walk over to the dunk tank. (Y/N) would normally keep her distance from water, but today she is getting real close to the tank.   
“Almost ready to go Mr. Pines.” The handy man replies. Stan knocks on the target and the seat barely moves. “Ha, you’ve got it rigged form here to Timbucktu! There’s nothing on Earth that could knock me down!” He yells.   
“Yeah, except for like a futuristic arm cannon.” Soos says.   
“Ah. Hey, you haven’t seen my red screwdriver, have ya? Darn thing went missing.” Stan says as he digs through the toolbox.   
“Maybe a gnome or another magical creature took it.”   
“Or a paranormal thing-um.” Soos says adding onto (Y/N)’s idea.   
Oi! You've been spending too much time with those kids. Alright, let's see where'd I put that thing.” Stan says as he continues to look through the box. Mabel, (Y/N) and I spend a few hours looking at all of the games and rides that were there. Mabel see a poster on a telephone poll.   
“OH MY GOSH A PIG!” She screams and runs over to the poster and follows the arrows, shoving anyone who was in the way.   
“Okay, that was weird. Changing the subject, how many years has the Mystery Fair been going on?” (Y/N) asks.   
“Grunkle Stan told us that this was the 5th annual.” I reply.   
“Really it has been going on that long?” We nods in response. “I am surprise that no one has gotten seriously hurt.” We walk a little more and then ends up across from the dunk tank. I hear a horn blast, and Stan’s gruff voice.   
“It’s 12 o’clock! The Dunk Tank is now open!” I cover ears due to the megaphone, that Stan was using, screeches.   
“AHHHHHHHH!!!! Geez!” (Y/N) yell.   
“You ok?” I asks.   
“Yeah just the megaphone was too loud.” She says.    
“Step right up, and dunk me folks!” Stan continues. He points to a tourist eating a pretzel. “I’m talking to you, cut-offs!” A lot of the tourist start to gather in front of the dunk tank. “That’s right! Muffin-top, High-pants! Who wants a piece of me?” I see all of the tourists throw baseballs at the target, most of them hit the target, but it doesn’t move. “Ahahahaha! Come back anytime, folks! Ahahahaha!” He mocks them.   
“Hey want to grab something to eat?” I ask (Y/N).   
“Yeah, sure.” She replies. We walk over to a stand that serves corn dogs. When we receive them, (Y/N) asks. “How do they get them into this shape? It’s unnatural.”   
“But (Y/N), they’re so……” I hold up thee corn dog to the end of the sign that says, “Delicious?” We both laugh, and I start to blush. _‘Man her laugh is so freaking adorable. I am glad she chose me instead of Gideon.’_   
Water from the bottle that she is slowly drinking out of, splashes onto her skin. “Uh… I’ll b-be right b-back.” She stutters, and runs off dropping the water bottle, splashing her even more in the process.   
“I’ll be right here.” I say even though she can’t hear me.   
“Look at you two! Getting all romantic at the fair!” I hear Mabel behind us.   
“Yeah it was going great until she splashed water on her arm and ran off. I wonder what made her so afraid of water.” I tell her.   
“Oh forget about it, she will tell us when she’s ready.” She tell me. “Hey do you smell about a can of hairspray?”   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
_‘Ugh I can’t believe that I was so carless. I could have been found out. I have to wait just a little longer. I have to make sure that I can trust them, and they won’t think I’m a freak.’_ I think as I hide in a port-a-potty. It has been over 3 months but I still can’t believe that this happen to me. I wait a few minutes ‘till ‘it’ goes away, then I go and try to find Dipper again and apologize for running off. I make my way across the ‘fair grounds’ and see a spot of white hair, talking to Dipper and Mabel. _‘Man what does he want this time?’_ I wonder. I use my super hearing to see what he wants.   
“Well it such a nice surprise to see you here Dipper.” Gideon says.   
“Why would I not be here? It kinda is in our backyard.” Dipper replies.   
“Well just because (Y/N) couldn’t show up, doesn’t give you the right to have fun without her.” Gideon retorts. That made me mad.   
“Oh yeah! And who says that I am not here.” I yell as I walk up.   
“Oh (Y/N) my new Peach Dumplin’. I didn’t think you were here?” He says a little embarrassed. _‘Why in the heck is he embarrassed?’_   
“Well I am here, but with Dipper.” I say as I walk over to the twins and intertwine my fingers with his. I see out of the corner of my eye that Dipper is blushing due to my sudden movement. I see him look over at Gideon and smirk. _‘Wow I have never seen him smirk. It is so adorable.’_ I think. Gideon huffs and storms off mumbling something about me being his soon. I just shake it off and turn to Dipper.   
“So what happen before you ran off?” He asks. _‘Shoot I was hoping to avoid the question.’_   
“Uh nothing really. I just had to dry off.” I halfly lie.   
“Oh ok. You want to go to the tunnel of love and corndogs?” Dipper asks.   
“Sure.” I answer. “Shouldn’t Mabel have come back over and showed us the pig that she saw earlier?” I add as we start to walk. That makes him look around the area like she was there before.   
“I swear she is like a ninja sometimes, which is weird. She probably want to leave us alone. She thinks this is a date.” He replies.   
“Are we not on a date?” I ask.   
“Uh….well…..it can be i-if you w-want it to be.” He stutters. I giggle ‘cuz he looks so cute when he stutters. We walk over to the ride. “So (Y/N) what do you want to do after the ride.” He asks. I’m about to answer when I trip over a ball that went flying out of someone’s hand.   
“Gaaaaaaa!” I scream as I fall on the ground.   
“Are you ok?”   
“Yeah, I just tripped over a ball.”   
“Here let me help you.” I take the person’s hand and see that is……..   
“Gideon! I don’t need your help. I can get up on my own.” I tell him. I jerk my hand back and push myself back up.   
He puts his hands up in surrender. “Hey I was just helping. I saw that Dipper just walked away from you. So I decided to help, but you want to be alone then….” He starts to walk away.   
“Wait…..” I start and he turns around. “I am sorry I just am a little wary on trusting people. I should have a little more trust in you. Thanks for offering to help me up.” I tell him. I start to walk in the opposite direction of where Dipper use to be.   
“You can thank me by going on one ride with me.” Gideon tells me.   
“Ohhh I don’t know. I don’t think I trust you that much.” I reply.   
“It is just one ride. That is all I ask.” He persuades.   
“Ok fine, but one ride. Then I go and find Dipper.” I say giving in.   
“Cool let’s go.” He says grabbing my arm and leading me to the Ferris wheel.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
“So (Y/N) what do you want to do after the ride?” I ask. All I hear is a ‘Gaaaaaaa.’ I turn around and see (Y/N) is on the ground. I start heading towards her when I see Gideon walk up to her and hold out his hand. She jerk my hand back and push herself back up. He puts his hands up in surrender, says something and then starts to walk away.   
“Wait…” I hear her start and he turns around. “I am sorry I just am a little wary on trusting people. I should have a little more trust in you. Thanks for offering to help me up.” She tell him. _‘No you shouldn’t trust him. Geez what am I feeling. Is this jealously. I hate it.’_ I see them walk away. I start to head towards them when I run into a bald man.   
“Hey, watch where you're going, man!” He grabs a tape measure.   
“S-sorry. I-it’s just I w-was p-playing a g-game and t-the ball flew o-out of my hands and a g-girl t-tripped over i-it.” He stutters and he explains.   
“Wait you are the one who made (Y/N) trip!” I yell out in anger. “You ruined my life!”

“I-I’m sorry. I-it was an accident.” He stumbles on his words.   
“What is your deal, man?”  
“And why are you bald? What's that all about?” Mabel comes up behind me. I jump at her unexpected arrival.   
AAAAAGH! My position has been COMPROMISED! Assuming stealth mode!” He starts pressing buttons on his watch, making his suit change to different backgrounds. “Color match! Initiating color match! Come on, dang it!” He grabs out Grunkle Stan’s missing screwdriver and tries to fix it.   
That's amazing! Are you from the future or something?

“Uh, NO!! Who told you that?! MEMORY WIPE!” He yells and throws a baby wipe in Mabel's face

Mabel looks at it, “This is a baby wipe.”

“All right, you've cornered me. I'm... a time traveler.”

“So wait a minute, if you're from the future, do you have like a time machine, or something?” I ask.

“That's... kinda how it works.”

I see (Y/N) and Gideon riding the Ferris wheel. “Can I borrow it?”   
“What?” He asks in shock.   
“Come on, can I use your time machine just once?"  
“No! Out of the question! You know, this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment.” He pulls out a tape measure to show us.

“It looks like a tape measure.” I infer.

“You shut your time-mouth!”

“This making any sense to you?” I ask Mabel

“I think he's just crazy.”

“Oh! You don't believe me?” He pulls the tape measure, disappears, and then reappears a few seconds later in old fashioned clothes. “Guess where I was!”

“Whoa!” Mabel and I say in awe.

“That's right! 15 years ago there was a costume shop right here! One second.” He disappears, then reappears in his normal suit, which is flaming. “Ah! Aw, heck! Pat! Pat down!” He pats the fire out.

“So, who are you again?” Mabel asks. I realize that we don’t even know his name.

“Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty snyeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are supposed to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired...” He sits down on a bench. Mabel and I look at each other.   
“You know, you sound like you could use a break.” I inform him, thinking up an idea.

“Definitely, definitely. Might we recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair?” Mabel agrees knowing what idea I have.

Blendin gets up, “You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it!” He stops and turns around. “But I've got my eye on you! Ehhh... ehhh...” We walk to a ride that Soos is operating. “One please.”

“Uh, sorry dude but you're gonna have to take your belt off for the ride. One of your tools might fly off and accidentally fix something.”  
Blendin takes it off and hands it to Soos “Guard it with your life.”

“I will watch it like a hawk, dude.” Soos says as he starts ride and sets the belt on the barrel at his side.

“Woooooo! Yaaaaaaayyy! Weeheee!” Blendin says monotone.

I reach over and take the belt

“Like a hawk!” Mabel and I run towards the Shack. We sit down at the poker table with the time machine on the table.   
“Here it is, Mabel. Our ticket to any moment in History.” I tell her.   
“Let’s go get two Dodos and force them to make out!” She says.   
“No! We gotta be smart about this. All that Paradox talk kinda freaked me out. All I’m gonna do is go back and fix my one mistake. If I stick close to (Y/N), then I can warn her about the baseball. She won’t trip and Gideon won’t comfort her, and she won’t end up on the Ferris wheel with him.”   
“I’m coming too! I wanna relive the greatest moment of my life, besides meeting (Y/N): winning Waddles.” She kisses the pig.   
I pull out the tape so we go back an hour. “See you later.”   
“See you earlier! Ha Yuk yuk yuk!” I release the tape and high five Mabel. I look around and see we are still in the Mystery Shack. I look up and see my hat on fire   
“Ah! Ha! Ha!” I then look over and see Mabel looking at me. We both smile and run to the door.   
“It's 12 o'clock! The dunk tank is now open! Step right up and dunk me folks! I'm talking to you, Cut-offs!” I hear Stan yell through the megaphone.

“Do-over?” I ask Mabel.   
“Do-over!” She yells and runs to find her pig. I go and look for (Y/N). I start to walk towards where I last remember seeing her, near the games. I run over there just in time to see a different person getting ready to throw a ball. I run up to stand besides (Y/N). The person goes to throw it, and just like last time it goes behind him. This time instead of it rolling right in front of (Y/n) it ends up hitting me in the head. I fall. **(falls down to the beat. ‘Uh hun this my s***, all the girl stomp your feet like this.’ Sorry I will go hide in the corner.**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95Lq2M5MByo**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95Lq2M5MByo) **Go onto this video to find out what I was talking about.)  
** “Dipper are you ok?” (Y/N) asks me.   
“As much as a boy who just took a baseball to the head for his girlfriend can be.” I reply looking up at her.   
“Aww Dipper. Come on let’s get you some ice.” She says holding out her hand. I take it and she pulls me up. I start to wobble. **(Wobble baby, wobble baby wobble baby wobble. Again sorry I really love music)**  
“Whoa easy there, like you just said, you took a baseball to the head.” She tell me as she puts my arm around her shoulders.   
“Uh hun.” I reply. I guess she was right I was a little out of it. We walk to a bench, I will be right back just stay here. I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.” She says and walks to a food vendor. She comes back a few minutes later with a bag of ice. “Here you go. Keep it on there for 20 minutes and then take it off for 20 minutes. Keep doing that and the swelling should stay down.” She informs me.   
“H-how do you know… s-so much about fi-rst a-id.” I stutter. I really got hit hard apparently.   
“I wanted to be a doctor or a nurse when I grew up, but now I don’t know.” She reply.   
“Well Gravity Falls could use a doctor or a nurse like you.” I tell her. My head starts spinning a little bit, so I lean my head on (Y/n)’s shoulder. I hear her giggle a little bit. _‘Man I can not get over how adorable she is.’_ I think before I close my eyes.   
~Time skip to 30 minutes later brought to you by the over lord Time Baby~   
I open my eyes to find myself laying flat on the bench and without (Y/n) besides me. I get up and look around. I finally see her with Gideon getting in one of the Ferris wheel carts. _‘Shoot not again. If only I had plan that a little better.’_ I think. I go and find Mabel. I see her feeding her pig a caramel apple.   
“She still ended up with Gideon on the Ferris wheel. It was spooky.” I tell her.   
“Oo, maybe it's a time-curse. Waddles, can you say "time-curse"?”

“Oink-oink!”

“Ooooooohhhhhhh! Your face is so fat!”

“It is possible that the forces of time naturally conspire to undo any new outcomes? No, I just need to try again. Third time's the charm!”   
“How hard can it be?” She says as I pull the tape and go back again.    
  
Timeline two- I pull (Y/N) off to the side to go to a carnival game. “My uncle taught me the secret to these games. You aim for the carnie's head, and take the prize when he's unconscious.” I tell her after we walk up to the ball toss game.

“Ha ha ha! Nice!”

I give the carnie a ticket “One ball, please.”

“You only get one chance.” He says after he hands me the ball.

(Y/N) gives me a thumbs up.   
“And a-one and a-two and a-three!” I throw the ball; which bounces off the back, hits the carnie, the stuffed animal, and a bag of balls, breaking the bag open and spilling the balls on (Y/N).   
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Before I can do anything Gideon comes up with a snow cone and puts it up to her eye. She walks to the Ferris wheel with him.   


Timeline three- “Hey (Y/N) want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?” Gideon walks up to us as we head to the Tunnel.

“Why would she chose you?” I state.   
“Well act-”   
“No why would she chose you. All you are is a small city boy from California. I am famous all over the country.” Gideon retaliates cutting (Y/n) off.    
“Oh really. I’m just a city boy. Then how come (Y/N) kissed me last night. Hun, answer me that.” I fight back.   
“If I coul-” (Y/N) gets cut off again by Gideon lunging at me. He and I fall to the ground and start fighting with each other. Some how in the midst of all the fighting I see a boy with bright yellow hair- along with a yellow shirt, white shorts, black flip-flops, a tiny top hat, and a black bow tie- walk up to (Y/N) and starts to talk to her. I see her start to giggle and then walk away from the scene Gideon and I created with the mystery guy. I stop pulling and punching at Gideon. _‘What am I doing?’_ I shove Gideon off and run to find Mabel again. I see her getting popcorn from an unsupervised machine.   
“Ok so if I just……and factor cotton candy…” I mumble.   
“Face it, Dipper, you're obviously fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles.” She shows a sweater that she’s knitting with has a pig on it.   
“It’s like there is one variable missing….” I say to myself.   
“What’s a variable?” Mabel asks popping up from the other side of the window of the machine. Suddenly it all made sense.   
“That’s it! I’ve figured out how to keep (Y/N) away from Gideon without hurting me or her.”   
“Great! I’m gonna go win my pig again.” She starts to walk away.   
“Whoa whoa whoa, you can’t leave, I need you for my plan!”   
“But what about Waddles.”   
“It won’t take long. Come on.” I pull the tape once again.   
“Hey Dipper. Mabel I thought you were going to get your pig?” (Y/N) asks.   
“I was wanting you to go with me.” Mabel says.   
“Ok let’s go.” (Y/N) grabs Mabel’s arm and they run off. Gideon comes up to me.   
“Hey I thought I saw (Y/N) here?” He asks.   
“Yeah she and Mabel went to win Mabel a pet.” I reply.   
Gideon huffs and walks away. I go and find the girls. When I do I see them sitting on a bench. Mabel looks like she has been crying, and Lynn was rubbing her back in a comforting way. “Hey what happen?” I ask.   
“W-we w-went to go and get my pig a-and-” Mabel gets cut off by her own sobs.   
“-And we saw Pacifica dragging the pig along on a lease.”(Y/n) finishes.   
“Oh, Mabel, I’m sorry.” I say. ****  
“It’s okay. We just need to go back.” She takes the time machine from me.  
“No is not really a good time to talk about this.” I nod over to where (Y/N) is sitting look confused.   
“We’ll be right back.” Mabel says as she drags me away from (Y/N).   
“Mabel! Wait.” I take the machine back. “Look. I did the math. In any other timeline, (Y/N) ends up going out with Gideon or someone else. I can't mess up this day again!”  
“But if we don’t go, I’ll lose Waddles forever!” She tries and takes the machine back. The tape drops and someone kicks the machine pulling the tape out. We grab hold of the tape as the machine comes back.   


~Time skip, to when Dipper goes back one last time, brought to you by Blendin Blandin~   
  
I stop (Y/N) before we start walking to the tunnel. “Hey (Y/N) I just want to say that some people makes mistakes and when they do, you should forgive them. And also there is such a thing as too much hairspray.” I tell her.   
“Dude you lost me!”   
“Yeah I know.” We start walking and she starts falling behind just like the first time. I pretend not to notice until-  
“Gaaaaaaa!” I hear her scream as she falls on the ground.   
“It is done.” I say to myself.   
DIPPER!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!” Mabel yells after she attacks me and hugs me.   
“WE-WOW!” Waddles says.   
“He's saying thank you in Pig! Aren't you, Waddles?”   
“WE-WOW, WE-WOW, WE, WOW!”  
“I couldn’t break your heart, Mabel. Besides, there is no way (Y/n) would stay with Gideon all summer, right?”   
Blendin comes up to us and takes time machine “YOU TWO!!!!”

“AAAGH!” “WEEE!”

“Do you have any idea, how many rules you just broke?! I'm asking; I wasn't there with you...it was probably a lot, right?”

“Blendin Blandin...”

“AAAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!!”

“That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries!” One of the guys says.

“You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct.” The other handcuffs Blendin.

“It was those kids! And their leader, Waddles!” Blendin says.

“That's a pig, Blendin.”

“I'll get you for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never MEET!!”

“Well, we're still here.”

“Guess he forgot to go back.” We start walking. “So I guess we never found out who was causing those time anomalies Blendin was looking for.

“Wait, Mabel; I think it was us.”  
“Oh, geez, I gotta deal with this all summer?” I say as I see (Y/N).

“Cool let’s go.” He says grabbing her arm and leads her to the Ferris wheel. ****  
“I’m on it.” Mabel picks up a bag full of kettle corn, and tosses it up in the air as they pass Gideon.  
“Ahh, my hair.” He screams.   
Waddles goes after Gideon and jumps on top of his hair. Everyone starts to laugh at him.   
“Oh man.” (Y/N) says looking away from the scene.   
“That’ll do pig, that’ll do.” I say looking down at Waddles.   
“Was that really necessary Dipper?” (Y/n) asks as she comes up.   
“Uh well ah-I mean u-umm.” I stutter hopping that (Y/n) is not mad at me.   
“’Cuz that was awesome. I only went with him ‘cuz he kept annoying me. Thank you.” She says hugging me.   
“Heh your welcome.” I say blushing like crazy.   
“So what are we gonna do now?” She asks after letting go of me.   
“I am thinking of just going inside and watching a movie. What about you Mabel?”   
“Sure, and I know which one.” She says with a smirk. _‘Man that is creepy, the way she looks with a smirk.’_ We all go inside. Mabel pulls out the movie while (Y/N) and I get the snacks. We all pile up in the living room. (Y/N) and I are on the couch while Mabel is in the chair next to it. We were trying to binge watching Harry Potter, as I found out when the second movie came on. When the basilisk came on screen, (Y/N) curled up close to me, for comfort, I'm guessing. Soon I hear the rhythmic sounds of Mabel and (Y/N)'s breathing. I watch the rest of the movie then turn off the T.V and lean my head on hers and fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

**A/N: So the mystery guy came up again, and walked away from the fight scene with (Y/N), who is he? Please SEND ME A MESSAGE with your thoughts on who he is. First one that I get will get dedication in the next chapter. I give credit for Gideon asking (Y/N) to go on the Ferris wheel to Mysticmeowstic on Wattpad. I usually get ideas for chapters of my book from either things that happen in real life, or other books. There will be a lot more of these types of chapters.  
**


	9. Video Games Aren't Always Fun

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

Soos is showing us the Gravity Falls Arcade.   
“This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me how to cross a street.” He points to a ‘Frogger’ game. “When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts.” Then he points to ‘Pac-Man’ “And this thing taught me how to dance.” He points to an out of order dancing machine that the weird old man that I met at GF Lake was dancing at. _‘What was his name again, McSuckit, no McNugget, wait I know McGucket.’_ I got pulled from my thoughts when I heard a growl.   
“Hey (Y/N), are you ok?” Dipper asks.   
“Come on let’s play a game.” He says putting his hand in mine and pulling me, lightly, to a game called ‘Fight Fighters’. There were only two player per game/round. Wendy was already setting up for a game. Dipper and I ran up.   
“Wendy can (Y/N) and I play?” Dipper asks.   
“It’s ok Dipper, I can play round two with you.” I tell him.   
“Are you sure?” He asks.   
“Yeah, that way you can play with both of us.” I tell him. Dipper puts in a coin a starts to play with Wendy.   
“Oh, oh, oh.” They both say at different times.   
“Watch out! Wow! Ooh, cutscene!” Dipper yells out.   
_“DR. KARATE, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!”_ Dipper’s character yells.   
_“HHNNGHHHH!!!!!!!”_ ‘Dr. Karate’ yells.   
_“YOU TAKE THAT BAAACKKKK!!!!!!!!!”_   
_“Fight.”_ The game announcer says. Dipper and Wendy start to use the fight moves to attack the opponent.   
“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Go! Go!” Dipper yells.   
“K.O! The Winner: Rumble Mcskirmish!” The game announcer says. ‘ _So that is his name.’_  
_“WINNERS DON’T LOSE!”_ Rumble says as he does a peace sign on the screen.   
“What? You cheated.” Wendy jokingly says.   
“YOU TAKE THAT BAAACK!!!!!!!!!” Dipper yells trying to imitate Rumble. I giggle at his attempt.   
_“Round two!”_ The game announcer.   
“Here (Y/N) you can take over now.” Wendy says stepping out of the way so I could step up to the controller.   
“Thanks Wendy.” I reply. “I am gonna punch the ref.”   
_“Fight.”_ The game announce once again says.   
“Let’s gang up on him.” Dipper agrees. We start using all the moves we can that won’t end up hitting each other. I start hearing the sound of staples going into the wall.   
“Do you hear that, Dipper?” I ask.   
“No, what?” He asks. _‘Oh right he may not have to heighten sense of hearing like I do.’_ I think. While still playing the game I tune into my hearing and smelling to notice that Robbie was stapling a flyer to the wall. The stapling stops, but the smell of body spray was getting stronger.   
I sigh and then say, “What do you want Robbie?”   
Dipper puts the game on pause **(I know that is not possible, but it is in this story)** and turns around, then looks at me. “How did you know that he was behind us?”   
“Oh please anyone should be able to smell that gallon of body spray that he dumped on himself.” I say with a smirk. Wendy and Dipper looks at me shocked, while Robbie is looking at me scared. Robbie was the first to come out of his thoughts.   
“Wendy! What up, babe? Yeah, just putting up some flyers for my band. I’m playing lead guitar. No biggie.” He says, bringing Wendy and Dipper out of their shocked states.   
“Are you wearing mascara?” Dipper asks looking at the picture of Robbie. I snicker at that comment.   
“Uh, it’s eye-paint for men.” Robbie says in a ‘duh’ tone.   
“Yeah, sure.” I mutter.   
“What was that, kid?” Robbie asks.   
“I said, ‘Yeah, sure’. As in yeah right. That is fishing mascara.” I repeated.   
“Hey Robbie, Dipper and (Y/n) was just showing me this great game.”   
“Ha, yeah, sweet, sweet.”  Robbie turns to us. “Hey, how about you two sit this one out, okay champs?” He asks unusually sweetly.   
“But we just started this round.” Dipper wined.   
“Whoa, whoa, hey! Relax man, I’m just trying to spend a little time with my girlfriend, alright? Maybe you should spend time with yours.” He jokes. Both Dipper and I start to blush.   
“C-Come on D-Dipper it’ll j-just be o-one r-round.” I stutter. He takes my hand, at which I blush even more at, and we walk away. As we do I hear the game say, _“Round Three! Fight!”_ Wendy say that she will not be in town tomorrow due to her and her family are gonna be going camping. Robbie only answers like everyone does when they aren’t listening. I also hear as I glare as far to the right as I can, without turning my head, _“Opponent sighted! Fight!”_  
~Time skip till we get back to the shack~  
I am playing poker with the Pines’ and Soos.   
“King me!” Mabel shouts as she reveals her hand which has two Kings   
“Aww! Come on!” We all yell throwing are cards on the table.   
“It’s not even fair, she doesn’t even know what we’re playing!” Stan yells.   
“Go fish?” Mabel asks innocently. We start to hear the sound of an electric guitar outside the shack.   
“Dude, I think I’m picking up a radio station inside my head.” Soos says.   
“Try blinking to see if you can hear it.” Mabel suggests. Soos does as Mabel had said but it doesn’t work.   
“Weeendy!” Robbie’s voice screeches out.   
“Ugh, sounds like Robbie.” Dipper says in annoyance

“Robbie? Is he that jerky twerp I see making goo-goo eyes at Wendy all the time?” Stan asks.

“He called me "Big Dude" once. I mean, I know I'm a big dude, but it kinda hurt.” Soos adds in.

“Should I sic Waddles on him again?” Mabel asks. Waddles chews on Mabel's sweater. “Whoa, easy tiger.”

Dipper gets up “I'll handle it.”   
“Ooooooh!” Soos, Mabel and Stan all say.   
“Are you sure?” I ask worryingly.   
“Yeah!” Dipper answers then walks out. I don’t trust him to be alone with a teenager who can knock him out with one punch, so I ease-drop into the conversation using my heighten hearing. Not even five seconds later I hear Robbie calling to Wendy like she is a dog. I jump up and say, “I’ll be right back.” then runs outside hearing Stan laugh and says how he loves it when kids fight. I walk up to Robbie “You realize that she is not here, right?” Dipper says with a new level of confidence.   
“Yes! ...What?” Robbie says with a scoff   
“She’s out camping with her family today. And if you listened to her for once you’d know that.” Dipper says, muttering that last sentence.   
“What was that?!” Robbie says angrily.   
“I- just said she's not here.” Dipper says. His self-confidence started to vanish.

“No, no, no! You want to get into it, huh? Let’s get into it, kid! You think I don't know what's been going on, huh? It's obvious you've got a thing for my girlfriend, don't you? Don't you?!” Robbie says putting down his guitar and starting to walk closer to Dipper, who in turn starts walking backwards. Robbie then starts poking Dipper in the chest and that is when I decided to make my entrance.   
“Another reason that she is not coming down is because of the way you talk to her. Talking to her like she is a dog, that is low. Even for you.”  Then I smack Robbie. **(That’s right you are gonna be a badass chic in this story)** Robbie grabs me by the shirt. Dipper tries to drag me away before I can get beat up by Robbie but is too late, Robbie punches me in the face. I stare at Robbie in shock, then stare at Dipper and run into the forest in tears.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
I watch as (Y/N) gets punched in the face. Robbie drops her, looking shocked. She looks at Robbie in shock as well, then turns to me. I see her eye that is already starting to get a bruise. She breaks eye contact with me and runs into the forest in tears.   
“(Y/N) wait!” I yell. I am about to go after her, but Robbie grabs hold of my vest.   
“Oh no you’re not getting off that easy!” Robbie turns me around so he can hit me.   
Grunkle Stan pokes his head out of the window. “Hey! I know a fight when I see one! Stay right there!” He closes the window. Robbie throws me on the ground.   
“You. Me. Circle Park. 3 o’clock.” He walks away says, “We finish this.”   
Grunkle Stan walks outside with a bucket of popcorn. “Aw, he’s gone! I was just gonna call the boys over to place a few bets.” He chews on the popcorn. “The smart money’s on skinny jeans.” I run out to the forest to look for (Y/N).   
“(Y/N)…………(Y/N)?............(Y/N)!............(Y/N)? I meant to stop him, I really did, (Y/N). I don't know what I was thinking. Really. (Y/N), where are you?”* I sigh, _‘Why would she even want to talk to me. I couldn’t stand up for her.’_ I think. I sigh again and walk back to the shack.   
“What was thinking?! I can’t fight! I’ve never been in a fight before! Look at these noddle arms!” I ramble as I waves my arms while pacing back and forth in the living room of the shack with everyone.   
“Just bonk him over the head! It’s nature’s snooze button!” Stan yells.   
“Boys! Why can’t learn to hate each other in secret? Like girls do!” Mabel informed.   
Stan snickers, “Sure, listen to your sister! Maybe you can share dresses too!” He starts to laugh, “BOOM!”   
“Maybe he’ll just forget about it. Maybe it’ll all blow over.” I say trying to think positive.   
“I don’t know, Dipper. Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turn them into like killing machines!” Soos says killing my positivity.   
“R-Really?” I ask scared.   
“Oh yeah, dude. My cousin Reggie got in a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something, I don’t know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it.” Soos explains.   
I back up into a corner. “I can’t stay here! What if Robbie comes back!? I gotta hide!!”   
“Look, kid. You got yourself a choice here. You can either go face him like a man, or you can hide indoors like a wimp. What’ll it be?” Stan says. I think about what he said.   
“Wimp it is.” Soos says while playing pinball. I crawl out from under the pinball game.   
“C’mon Soos, Robbie is like twice my size. I mean, what will getting myself killed accomplish? Not to mention what (Y/N) will do if that happens.” I say that last sentence under my breath. “I just need to hide here until 3 o’clock passes.” I look at the watch on my arm. The time just change from 11:29 to 11:30. “Uggggh, this day will never end.”   
“Why do you need to hide here?” A familiar voice asks. I turn around and see (Y/N).   
“There you are. Where were you? I went to look for you after the incident with Robbie.” I ask.   
“I went into the woods to get away from him. I go there because I feel safe there.” She answers.   
“I really did mean to stop him, it’s just-”   
“I know Dipper. I forgive you.” She says cutting me off.   
“Thanks.” I say as I give her a hug, as I do I see the signs behind her. It is one of Robbie’s band flyers. Their slogan says, ‘You dead!’ “Ah!”   
“Dipper what’s wrong?” She asks, pulling away from me.   
“Uh nothing. I-I just d-didn’t w-want to uh………injure you anymore.” I stutter.   
“Oh…uh…ok. Uh thanks.” She says blushing.   
“Want to play ‘Fight Fighters’ again?” I ask after a long awkward silence.   
“Sure.” We ran over to the game while Soos went to play a game called ‘NORT’.   
“Soooooooo” I say trying to get a conversation started.   
“Soooooooo” She answers in the same tone.   
“How is you eye?” I ask.   
“It’s ok, I guess doesn’t hurt anymore.” She replies. (Y/N) is playing as Dr. Karate and I am playing as Rumble Mcskirmish. After a few minutes (Y/N) wins.   
_‘"WINNER NEVER RUNS AWAY FROM A FIGHT!!”_ Rumble Mcskirmish yells.   
_‘That's easy for you to say, you have more than one life. Ugh, I wish one of these guys would fight Robbie for me.’_ I think as I go to insert another coin. I go to pick up the coin and I see what looks like a cheat code. “Hey (Y/N) you want to play another round?” I ask as I come back up from picking up the coin. I don’t get an answer. I look around but she is gone. _‘Hun where’d she go?’_   I shrug bending down again to see that cheat code. "To unleash ultimate power?" I do like things that are ultimate. Hmm ok ‘Back, back, hold, forward, back, forward, down, hold, quarter circle, forward, triple punch’!” Machine shuts down “I guess it didn't work.” The machine comes back to life. “Uhhh Soos?”   
“SELECT YOU CHARACTER!!” The game announcer says.   
“Uhh…Rumble McSkirmish?” I say as a question.   
Said character comes out of the machine. “KickkickkickkickKICK!”   
“Whoa! You’re real?” I ask.   
“HIGH FIVE!” We both yell.   
“Ow! Your pixels are really sharp! Ugh!”  
“GREETINGS, CHILD-BOY! I AM RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH, FROM THE U.S.A! PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH! KICK!!” Rumble yells. He kicks me in the face.   
“Ow! Cooool!”

Rumble sees a change machine, “CHANGE MACHINE! CHANGE ME INTO A POWERFUL WOLF!! HWAAAAH!!!” He smashes the machine.

“With Rumble around, Robbie will be so scared, I won't even need to fight him. I've got the world's greatest fighter to be my bodyguard!” I mumble to myself.

Rumble starts to flash red, “I need power ups!

Dipper This is so amazing! I gotta show Soos!”  I Look around, “Soos?”  


(Y/N)’S P.O.V

I haven’t see Dipper since this morning when Robbie punched me. When he did that I ran all the way back to my old home, the cave. I went into the water fall and swam around in the little pond that the waterfall made. I felt amazing like the incident just a few minutes before didn’t even happen. When I had my fill in the water, I start to walk to the shack in hopes to find Dipper there. When I arrive there is no one there. I walk to the arcade and hear Dipper say, “I just need to hide here until 3 o’clock passes……Uggggh, this day will never end.”   
“Why do you need to hide here?” I ask. Dipper turns around.   
“There you are. Where were you? I went to look for you after the incident with Robbie.” He asks.   
“I went into the woods to get away from him. I go there because I feel safe there.” I answer.   
“I really did mean to stop him, it’s just-”   
“I know Dipper. I forgive you.” I say cutting him off.   
“Thanks.” He says as he give me a hug, as he does he sees “Ah!”   
“Dipper what’s wrong?” I ask, pulling away from him.   
“Uh nothing. I-I just d-didn’t w-want to uh………injure you anymore.” he stutters.   
“Oh…uh…ok. Uh thanks.” I say blushing.   
“Want to play ‘Fight Fighters’ again?” He asks after a long awkward silence.   
“Sure.” We ran over to the game while Soos went to play a game called ‘NORT’.   
“Soooooooo” He says trying to get a conversation started.   
“Soooooooo” I answer in the same tone.   
“How is you eye?” He asks.   
“It’s ok, I guess doesn’t hurt anymore.” She replies. I am playing as Dr. Karate and he is playing as Rumble Mcskirmish. After a few minutes I wins.   
_"A WINNER NEVER RUNS AWAY FROM A FIGHT!!”_ Rumble Mcskirmish yells. Dipper goes to insert another coin, but drops it. He goes to pick it up. I see that I am getting pale again. _‘Seriously right now. I just got out of the water. I should be good until next week.’_ I think. I don’t want Dipper to worry about me so I run back to the woods.   
As I am running I hear, “Hey (Y/N) you want to play another round?” I keep running, passing by Soos who is stuck inside of a machine.   
“Help, I’m trapped in the game! It was cool in theory……” I hear him plead. I run back to the lake, and jump in. The familiar tingling feeling dies down after a few minutes.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V  
I bring Rumble to the Shack. I open up the refrigerator, “Well, we don't have any traditional power ups: turkey legs, pizza boxes, or gold rings. How about... half a taco?”

“Place it, on the floor.” Rumble says. I do as I am told and he looks at it and it disappears and then reappears in his power-ups menu.   
“I wish I could do that!” I say excitedly.   
“Now I must defeat the world’s greatest fight-fighters. Take me to the Soviet Union!” He yells.   
“That’s gonna be tough. But I do know a fighter here in Gravity Falls.” I say.   
“Maximum power?” Rumble asks.   
“His name is Robbie V. and he’s kinda like my arch enemy.” I say as I hand him the flyer.   
“Did he kill your father?” He asks.   
“He punch the girl I like, and he post a really annoying amount of status updates.” I answer.   
“And then he killed your father!” Rumble repeats.

“Fight like a man, it is.” Soos says  
Uh, sure. Anyway, I was hoping you could, y'know, scare him off for me so I don't have to fight the guy.

“Hahaha! Your question makes my shoulders bounce! Fireball!” Shoots something at the window, and then he does the actions as he says them: Uppercut! Downer-cut! Bowl of PUNCH!” He drinks from punch bowl and then smashes it.   
“So you'll protect me from Robbie?

“Challenge accepted! Press start!” A Start button appears. I hit it.   
“Uh oh, I think I hear my uncle. Stay perfectly still!” Rumble is rocking back and forth in a fighting stance.

“I said stay still.” He still rocking back and forth.   
“This is as still as I can stay!” He says. I take him upstairs.

“How am I gonna get Grunkle Stan over his fear of heights?” I hear Mabel say.

I walk in with Rumble, “Hey Mabel. Have you met Rumble yet? He's my new bodyguard.”

“The child gave me a taco!” Rumbel says.

“Wow! He's got a crazy voice! Here, say these words.” She writes words on a piece of paper and hands them to Rumble.

“Effer...vescent! Apple..fritter! RIBOFLAVIN!!”

“Mabel, he's not a toy, he's a fighting machine. I'm gonna get him to defend me from Robbie.”

“Isn't that kinda like cheating?”

“I guess so. Well, I'll see you after the fight.” I walk out with Rumble.

“POOP! POOP AND BUTTS!”

We were walking down Main Street. “Tell me my opponent's special moves.” Rumbel says.

“Don't worry. As soon as he sees you, he's gonna wet his pants.”

“His wet pants will be no match FOR THIS!” He picks up a metal pipe and whips it around.

“Whoa! Where'd that came from?” I ask.

“I punched an oil drum!” Rumble replies

“Trust me, you won't need that. Just give him a good scare.”

“Yes….WITH THIS!!!” He picks up a sword and swings it around.

“This street has really dangerous litter.” The bell rings 3 o’clock just as Rumble and I arrive.  
“Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up! I thought you chickened out. You ready to settle this like men?” Robbie asks when he sees me.

“Look dude, I don't think you want to fight me. Let's just call this thing off before someone gets hurt.” I say trying to get him to back out.

“You scared, huh? Is that it?” He asks.

“Okay, dude! You asked for it!” I snap my fingers.  Rumble comes out from the dark and assumes fighting pose.

“Who's your friend? And why is he... blurry?” Robbie asks.

“This happens to be the greatest warrior that ever lived!” I answer.

“Yeah, right! Hey Eye Patch, what did the kid promise you? More tape for your forearms?” Robbie says then laughs.

“HOW CAN YOU LAUGH, WHEN YOU KILLED THIS BOY'S FATHER?!?!!” Rumble yells.

“Wait, what?” Robbie says confused.

“I'm giving you one last chance, back down, or this guy's gonna go nuts.” I warn him.

“How 'bout YOU back down, kid?”

“You asked for it. Rumble? Go!”

Robbie laughs then ducks Rumble's punch, “What the-?” He tries to run away, but Rumble picks him up, “Whoa! Hey! What's happening?”

“I didn't wanna have to do this, man, but you gave me no choice. Maybe now, if you-” I get cut off as Rumble slams Robbie into the ground.

“HA HA!”

“Whoa! Rumble! You can stop! I think Robbie's had enough-“

“RUMBLE...” He throws Robbie high in the air, “THROW!”

“STOP! I SAID STOP!”

Robbie lands on metal bars, “Hey! What the-? THAT GUY'S CRAZY!”

“FIREBALL!” Throws a fireball at Robbie. It hits the bars and Robbie jumps off.

“What the heck was that?! You were only supposed to scare him; you almost killed him!”

“I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE MAN WHO DISHONORED YOU IS DESTROYED!!!” Rumble yells as he punches Robbie's band poster and runs after him. “AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG!” Rumble jumps up and punches an electric pole. “PUNCH!!”  
“This isn't good.” I run after them, and arrive at Barrels & Crates, Incorporated.  “Something told me this would be his first stop.”

Robbie runs out of the building and starts down the fire escape. Rumble breaks through the wall with a barrel.

“AHA!!” Rumble throws barrel at Robbie.

Robbie ducks to avoid the barrel, “Chill out man! Just chill out!”

“Please, Rumble! You gotta stop!” I say.

Rumble throws down barrels at Robbie, which Robbie jumps over, imitating

Donkey Kong, then continues chasing him.

I chase after them, “Rumble, wait!”

“You don't have to do this! At least pace yourself...” I start to slow down as I gets a cramp in my side, “You might get a cramp-Ah!” I yell as I stop

Robbie runs by, and Rumble chases him. Then the scene changes to Rumble's bonus round, causing Rumble to destroy the car.  
Rumble chases Robbie through an outdoor barbecue, “ALL YOU CAN EAT!” Then he smashes the grill.

I splash water on my face and continue to chase after them but then I stop and pant. Soos pulls up in his pick-up truck.

“Soos! Where you been?” I ask.

“Uh……..long story, man. Dude, you see that video game guy tearing up everything in sight? Ha ha! That's crazy!” Soos says.

“Yeah, I kinda sorta brought him to life to be my bodyguard. But now I have to stop him before he kills Robbie!” I explain

“You need an amiable sidekick with a pickup truck?” He asks.

“You know I do.” I reply as I get into truck.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
I look at my arms and sigh, “I wonder why I was drying up so soon.” I say to myself. “I hope Dipper will still like me even after he finds out. I know I will have to tell him sooner or later. I stay in the lake for what seems like forever. I close my eyes and just float in the water. Soon I am interrupted by the water and ground around me shaking. I look up and see a mushroom cloud coming from near the water tower. I quickly swim over to the shore and dry myself off with the towel that I have still in the cave, and run into town. I see the whole place demolished with Robbie hanging from a tree and Dipper on the ground bruised and beaten. They apparently don’t know that I am there. I see Robbie about to punch Dipper before he quits saying something about gotta save his hand for playing guitar. That is when I see Wendy out of the corner of my eye walking towards the boys. I start to do the same.

“I hate it when guys fight.” Wendy says.

“Yeah I do too.” I say standing with all my weight on one leg and my arms are crossed. I forgot my face was still jacked up until Wendy looks over at me and sees the shiner on my right eye. Robbie tries to say that they weren’t fighting, but I can tell that’s a lie for two reasons. One I was with them earlier when they were about to fight, and two Robbie was stuttering. Wendy kisses Robbie and give Dipper a little noggie.

“Hey (Y/N) let’s get you patched up.

I walk up to Dipper and hug him.

“What is this for?” He asks.

“For standing up for me.” I reply before following Wendy.   
“So what happen to your eye?” She asks.   
“I fell down.” I lie. Even though I hate Robbie, he has already gotten enough crap today seeing how bad he got beaten by whatever was there. We reach the shack and Wendy fixes up my eye. I feel way too tired to want to do anything so I head to the attic, which I am supposed to be sleeping in there, and get into my sleeping bag, that Mabel gave me, and went to sleep.

***this part was used from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (with a minor tweak). I do not own the movie.**


	10. Size Doesn't Matter

GIDEON’S P.O.V **  
** I am reading out of the journal for a way to get back at the Pines’ twins and (Y/N) “Zombie attack? Never works, they don't take orders. Blood rain? Ew, mess up my suit, no thank you. Demon Caterpillars? DRAT!” I shut the book. “There must be a perfect way to exact vengeance on the Pines family. It's not enough to harm 'em, I need to take somethin' from them. Somethin' that'll give me ultimate power. Wait, of course!” I pick up my model of the Mystery Shack. “It's perfect...”   
**  
** Dipper’s P.O.V **  
**_“You’ve gone too far this time, Duck-tective!”_ The Constable yells at the semiaquatic Sherlock.   
“Quack quack, quack quack quack quack.” Duck-tective replies.   
Mabel, (Y/N), Grunkle Stan and I were watching TV. when the doorbell rings.   
“Welcome to a world of mystery!” Stan yells his opening line.   
“Stan Pines?” A deep voice says.   
“The tax collector! You found me!” He throws a smoke bomb at the ground to distract the man, then runs inside and rips off a decoration, revealing a bag with money in it. He then searches the tiles of the wall. “Aah…uh…which one of these is the trap door?”   
“Mister Pines. I’m from the Winning Coupon Savers contest, and you are our BIIIIIIG WINNER!” The man yells. A camera man comes in along with two women holding a check for $10,000,000.   
“Heh? My one and only dream, which was to possess money, has come true!” Stan says.   
“We’re rich! I’m gonna get a butler!” I yell.   
“I’m gonna by a talking horse!” Mabel chimes in. **  
** “I am gonna buy a lake condo.” (Y/N) says. I look at her in confusion. _‘Why would she want a house on the lake if she is afraid of water?’_   
“Dipper, why are you staring at (Y/N) like that?” My sister asks.   
“No reason.” I lie.   
“Just sign here for the money.” The man says.   
“You bet!” Stan yells, as he signs. Suddenly Gideon rips through the check. “Ha! Stanford, you fool! You just sign the Mystery Shack to lil’ ol’ me!” He starts dancing and singing. We all gasp, well except for Stan.   
“Uh, might wanna take another look there!” Stan says smugly.   
“‘The shack is hereby signed over to…..SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN’?!” Gideon reads from the paper. Stan starts laugh, while we giggle.   
Gideon rips up the paper, “How dare you!” Us kids, start to burst out laughing. “I am not a threat to be taken lightly!” Gideon reaches for the man, “Come here hon’, I need your arms.” The man lifts up the ten year-old. “I’ll get you, Stanford Pines! I’LL GET YOU ALL!” The man carries him out.   
“Wanna see what else is on TV?” Stan asks.   
“Yeah, ok.” “Yeah, alright.” “Sure” We all answer.   
“My favorite part’s the theme song.” Mabel says.   
“I know right. They totally get stuck in your head.” (Y/N) adds in as we walk into the living room.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
Mabel and Dipper were playing chess while I was helping Soos clean up.   
“Little guy to black space nine!” I hear Mabel call out. _‘How many games has it been now? 84? 86? And she still doesn’t know how to play.”  
_ “It’s a pawn, that’s not your color, and stop stealing the tiny horses.” Dipper says. Annoyance dripping from his voice.   
“They like it better in here. Don’t you babies?” She retaliates, then neighs like a horse. Dipper knocks over the King.   
“And….checkmate!”   
“What? Boo!”   
“O-oh! Dipper wins again!” He pulls out a notebook. He puts a tally mark under his name, which already has 45 marks. Mabel has none, and I have 40  
marks.   
“Yo, Mabel, (Y/N)? Can one of you pass me the brain in the jar? The lady one?” Soos asks pointing to a jar with a female wig on it.   
“I got it.” Dipper says getting up.   
“Thanks, but the girls are taller.” Soos infers.   
“What? No they’re not. We’re all the same height. At least Mabel and I are.” Dipper retaliates.   
“Better check again, dude.” Soos says. He pulls out a measure tape. Dipper Mabel and I line up to measure height. “Yep, they got exactly one millimeter on you!” Soos replies.   
“What?” Dipper exclaims.   
“Woah, don’t you see what’s happening, Dipper? This millimeter is just the beginning. I’m evolving into the superior sibling! Bigger! Stronger!” Mabel yells.   
“Like some kind of alpha-twin!” I point out.   
“Alpha-twin, Alpha-twin!” Mabel chants. “And (Y/N) you can be the beta-sibling, while Dipper can be the Omega-twin.” **(Sorry I got into Teen Wolf during my month off the radar. I couldn’t help myself.)** Mabel starts to laugh and I just giggle. Dipper looks at me and I stop.   
“C’mon, guys, nobody even uses millimeters. It only makes you two taller than me in Canada.” Dipper says annoyed.   
“Oh come on Dipper, you have to admit that it was a little funny.” I say smiling.   
“Y’know Dipper, I’ve always wanted a little brother. Who knew I already had one? Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah!”   
“I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule!” Stan says coming into the room.   
“(Y/N) and I am taller than Dipper.” Mabel yells out.   
“By _one_ millimeter.” Dipper says.   
“Hey, hey, don’t get… _short_ with you sister and girlfriend.” Stan says.   
“Now Grunkle Stan, I hope you don’t think _little_ of him.” Mabel says. They laugh at their jokes.   
“Come on guys…… don’t you think you are being a……….. _bit short_ -minded.” I add in.   
“Dude, maybe you should lay off a _tiny_ bit.” Soos says.   
“Ha! Bit, short-minded, tiny. Soos and (Y/N) are in on it now.” Stan yells. Dipper leaves.   
“N-no, I didn’t mean it.” Soos tries to say  
“Dipper will forget. He’s got a 3…2…1…”   
“SHORT-TERM MEMORY! Ha ha ha!” Stan, Mabel and I yell.   
“POW! We are on FIRE!” Mabel yells as we all high-five.   
“Ow, ooh, that’s, aah.” Stan says as he waves off the pain from both of his hands.   
“We high-five hard.” Mabel says as I nod. I leave to go check on Dipper. As I near the attic door I hear,   
“Ugh! Stupid Mabel! Dumb (Y/N) I'm not short!...........Oh, come on.” I hear the sound of someone kicking something. “There's gotta be some way to get taller.” ‘ _Oh come on Dipper we were just having a little fun. You don’t need to change your height.’_ **(No pun intended this time.)** “Let's see... ‘Legends of miniature buffalo and giant squirrels have led me to believe there are height altering properties hidden deep within the forest.’.” I hear footsteps walking towards the door. I run off and hide so Dipper doesn’t think that I still want to make fun of him. I know he is mad at me. After he is a good distance away, I start to follow him.     
After a while of walking, he goes into a cave and I wait a moment or two before I follow. As I walk down the slope, it gets darker and I trip over a root and fall into the pink light the huge crystal was making. I shrink so much that I am the size of a speck.

“Dipper” I yell as much as I can. He doesn’t hear me. _‘Great’_ He starts to walk around looking at the crystal. I jump onto his shoe, as it nears me, and climb up his leg. **(Don’t worry you are on the outside part of his leg, and are not touching his skin. I don’t go that far into crap so get you dang heads out of the gutters)** “Dipper I am on your shoulder, but I shrunk.” I tell him in his ear.

“(Y/N)?” Dipper asks as he turns around so fast that I just about fall off of him.

“Will you stop moving so fast! I am gonna fall off.” I tell him.   
“How did you shrink?” He asks.   
“How else, with the stupid crystal that you were going to use to make yourself taller.” I say a little bit annoyed.   
"You heard all of that?” He asks.   
“Yes I heard all of it. I went after you so I could apologize.” I tell him.   
“I’m sorry that you heard me call you dumb. I was just mad.” He explains.   
“I’m not mad Dipper.” I tell him.   
“Come on let’s get you back to your normal adorable height.” Dipper says. I blush at the comment. We walk back to the shack after Dipper grabbed piece of the crystal. “Ok here we go (Y/N). Now I can make you normal size.” Dipper says. He attached it to a flashlight and made me my normal height.   
“Thanks Dipper.” I say and peck him on the cheek.   
“No problem.” Dipper replies. I walk downstairs, thinking that Dipper is following me.   
  
MABEL’S P.O.V  
“I’ve been buying big clothes; I’ll grow into them.” I tell Soos as (Y/N) walks down the stairs. “And where have you and my brother been?”   
“Oh uh n-nowhere.” She replies.   
“We uh went for a walk in town.” Dipper replies coming up from behind her. (Y/N) and I both look at him, then look at each other. We both have the same expression, shock.   
“Holy hot sauce! You’ve grown an extra millimeter.” Soos exclaims breaking the silence.   
“Wh-wh-what?” I stutter. I jump off of the chair and check height with my twin brother.   
“What can I say, sis? Growth spurt.” Dipper answers nonchalantly.   
“Yeah, mine happen first. I’m gonna be taller in the long run. It’s science Dipper.” I retaliate.   
“I don’t think it happens like that, Mabel.” (Y/N) informs.   
“What? But we’re the same height now.” Dipper protests.   
“Alpha-twin, Beta-sibling, Alpha-twin, Beta-Sibling.” I chant.  
 “Oh yeah? Something tells me I've got another growth spurt comin' on right now.” Dipper says walking backwards up the stairs. I look over at (Y/N), who shrugs. We both run up the stairs. I kick open the door.   
“Give it up, Dipper!” I gasp. ‘ _How did he get so tall so quickly’_ “What happen?”   
“Y’know, puberty and stuff.” He answers.   
“It doesn’t make any sense. Just a second ago you were- WAIT A MINUTE! This is some kinda magicky thing. Isn’t it? Was it a wizard or something? There’s a wizard in this closet, isn’t there? ISN’T THERE?” I conclude.   
“What? No!” Dipper starts.   
“You’re telling me that there is not a wizard in this closet. You’re telling me that if I open this door right now-”   
“Fine! Open it!” Dipper says interrupting me.   
I do as he yells, “An invisible wizard! REALLY, Dipper?” I complain. “Does he only respond to incantations? Excpecto Wizzarium! Wizle! Wizar-”  
“Oh for the love of Poseidon. Dipper went into the woods and found a crystal that changes his height.” (Y/N) yells. I stare at both of them wide eyed.   
“Lemme see that thing!” I yell.   
“Aah!” Both my brother and best friend yell and run downstairs.   
I point to the closet, “I’ll be back for you later.” I runs after them. I finally catch up to them and we fight over the crystal flashlight and end up making a caterpillar grow larger. The caterpillar crushes a car.   
“Huh?” We all gasp. Dipper drops the flashlight. I pick it up and accidentally make my hand grow bigger. I scream.   
“Don’t worry it can shrink things too.” (Y/N) informs, taking the flashlight and returning my hand to normal.   
“Normal hand karate chop!” I yell and hit (Y/N)’s hand, knocking the flashlight out of her hand. I use the flashlight on (Y/N), but forgot to set it and I shrunk her really small.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
“Really………..again. That is the second time.” I complain. I look around and realized that I was in mid-air. “Oh crabs. Are you fishing kidding me, seashe-” I get cut off by falling into a puddle of water. I get the tingling feeling again.   
“Curse the Pines family! Curse Stan! Curse Dipper! Curse (Y-” I hear a voice boom, quite literally, above me. I swim up to the surface of the puddle and saw Gideon with the flashlight in front of him. “My, my, what delightful manner of a doohickey is this?”   
“Maybe he didn’t see us use it and doesn’t know it’s a magic flashlight that can grow and shrink things.” Mabel says.   
“Really?” Dipper and I say.   
“Flick, boop, woo hoo hoo.” Gideon says, while playing with the flashlight.   
“Oh crap.” I mutter. I start to swim out of the puddle and use a lone blade of grass to try and dry myself.   
“No no no-!” Dipper and Mabel yell as they get shrunk down to my size. Gideon laughs like a complete monster. He takes a jar and captures the twins. I am finally dried and try to run away to get to Grunkle Stan. **(Yeah you have now started calling him Grunkle Stan)**. I only get about one inch before Gideon scoops me up as well.   
“(Y/N)! You’re ok.” Dipper exclaims.   
“Yeah, but what are we gonna do?” I ask.   
“I don’t know but I am sorry that we are in this mess.” Mabel says.   
“Don’t worry about it.” I reply.   
  
~Time skip ‘cuz I haven’t done anything in a while and it is late~   
  
Gideon brought us to his house. He dumps us on his dresser. “You three!” He booms.   
“What are you gonna do with us?” Mabel and I ask.   
“What Mabel, (Y/N), I wouldn’t hurt a hair on your itty-bitty heads- if you agree to be my queens.” He says, touching our heads.   
“We live in a democracy! And never!” Mabel yells.   
“Maybe you’ll change your mind after THIS!” Gideon picks both Mabel and I up.   
“No! I will fight you until the day I-” Gideon drops Mabel in a bag of- “Gummy Koalas!” Mabel gasps. She starts eating the candy. I sweat drop. **(Sorry I am multi-tasking right now. I am writing while watching Fairytail.)** _‘Are you kidding me?’_    
“As for you, my little (Y/N)” He turns to me and chuckles at his joke. “You ARE gonna be my queen.”   
“Like Ocean I will.” I reply.   
“Excellent!” The white haired boy says, not knowing what I mean.

“Seriously! Get the fish away from me!” I yell backing up. He grabs me and shoves me back in the jar. “Come on!”   
“Now for you, boy…” He turns to Dipper. “Tell me. How exactly did you come upon this magic item? Hmm? Did somebody tell you about it? Did you…. _READ_ about it somewhere?” Gideon says pushing Dipper to break by turning a lamp to his face. He looks at the journal in his jacket pocket.   
“Lean closer and I’ll tell you!” Dipper says after he looks around and gets an idea.   
“Well don’t mind if I-” Gideon starts before getting cut off by Dipper blowing the airhorn in the kid’s ear. “AAAAAAAH!” Gideon whacks the light away. I cover up my ears too. _‘Poseidon that hurts like sharks.’_ “Grrrrr! I COULD SQUASH YOU RIGHT NOW! Steel yourself, Gideon. You can use them. You can use them……..” He says in a creepy voice. _‘Why do I get the feeling that I am not gonna be my normal height for a long time?’_    
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V  
After I blew the airhorn right in Gideon’s ear, he picked me up by my vest and drops me in the same jar as (Y/N).   
“Are you ok? I know that airhorn was really loud for you.” I ask, quickly rushing over to her.   
“Yeah I am fine. It just hurt for a little bit. Strangely enough I am starting to get used to it.” She replies smiling. I smile too and hug her, knowing that she fits in perfectly with the Mystery shack’s gang.   
“Stanford Pines, listen to me I have your niece and nephew, as well as (Y/N) (L/N). Hand over the deed to the Mystery Shack right now, or great harm will befall them!.....This is Gideon by the way.” We hear the twerp say.   
“(Y/N) can you listen in on the conversation?” I ask.   
“Well yeah, hold on. ‘Ha ha ha! Oh yeah, this is gonna be your worst plot yet. They're fine. I saw them playing in the yard minutes ago.’.”   
“I have them in my possession! You don’t believe me? I will text you a photo!”   
‘“Text me a photo”? Now you’re not even speakin’ English!’

“But- Hello? Hello? Arrgh!” He throws the phone at the wall and breaks it. “Wait” He starts to laugh insanely. “What am I doing? I don’t need ransom! I have THIS!” He turns to three of us. “You’ll be helpless to stop me. And if you step out of line, SMASH!” He pulls the heads off of the look-a-like dolls of us and laughs evilly.   
“Gideon! The ice cream truck is here!” What I believe to be Gideon’s dad.   
“Oh! Coming!” He puts a hamster in between the jar and the bag of koala. “Guard them, Cheekums. I’m coming!” He runs off and pants.   
“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” I tell (Y/N). We tip over the jar. **(Don’t ask me how. It is after 2 in the morning here while I am typing this part. I am only awake due to about 3 cans of Mt. Dew. #Pitchblack to save this grape flavor drink.)** I grab a q-tip and poke the hamster with it. All it does is squeak, so (Y/N) and I walk past it to get Mabel out of the bag. “We’ve gotta get out of here and save Stan!” I tell her.   
“I know!” Mabel puts the rest of her koala in her sweater’s pocket. “I will see you later.”   
“Okay, how are we going to do this. Gideon's got magic and, like, a zillion inches on us.” (Y/N) infers.   
“On the bright side, at least we're finally the same height again.” I inform.   
“Actually” Mabel says as she looks to (Y/N). She goes and grabs a ruler. Mabel and I walk over and measure ourselves.   
“You’re still taller? Arrgh! How did this happen?” I ask Mabel.   
“I guess it is another mystery. At least you are taller than someone.” Mabel muses. I look over to (Y/N), and I see that she is about a half and inch shorter than me.   
“Just another reason we’ve gotta get that flashlight back.” She says looking at the carpet. Mabel gets on top of the hamster.   
“Cheeckums, to freedom!” She pats it. “To freedom!” She pats it again. “Oh, you’re just a big old dummy-dum!” I look over to the hair brush.   
“I have a plan.” We all tie together Gideon’s hair strains to make a rope so we can slide down to the floor. We hide in a shoe near the living room. Gideon and his dad are eating ice cream, while the flashlight sits on the table.   
“Clean me!” Gideon yells after he licks his fingers clean. The dad wipes his son’s face. “Father, could you give widdle old me a ride to the Mystery Shack?” He asks innocently.   
“Oh, I’d love to, sugarpot, but I have a heck of a lot of cars to see, I do!” Mr. Gleeful starts to tickle his son. “I do!”   
Gideon starts to laugh, “No, no, NO, DON’T TICKLE MEEEE! NO!” He throws a tub of ice cream across the room where it hits a wall, just missing Mrs. Gleeful. “NEVER! Never tickle me! What have I told you? What have I told- look at me.- What have I told you?!”   
“Ticklin’ is no laughing matter.” Mr. Gleeful says sadly.   
“There we go.” Gideon pats his father.   
“Do you still need a ride?”   
“I’ll just take the BUS!” Gideon knocks over the table, kicks open and leaves.   
“Ahh precious memories.”   
“Just keep vacuuming. Just keep vacuuming…” Mrs. Gleeful says scared out of her wits.   
“Come on!” I tell the girls as we sneak over to the dog door, _‘Why do they have a dog door in the first place?’_ “We need to get higher.”   
“Yeah, especially you two, ‘cause you’re short.” Mabel says. I notice (Y/n) slow down and look at the ground. If this was an anime she would have a dark aura surrounding her right now. **(Again still watching Fairytail while typing.)**   
“Mabel!” I yell. She turns around and see that (Y/N) is sulking.   
“Oh I am sorry, I must have forgotten.” Mabel says with a grin. (Y/N) looks up with tears brimming in her eyes.   
“(Y/N), you are perfect the way you are.” I try to tell her, but she runs off as fast as she can.   
“She probably went into the woods to cry her eyes out. Come on we have to get to Grunkle Stan.” Mabel looks around, “Up there.” She points to a flying discount dollar, and they climb it to see Gideon and Lazy Susan at a bus stop. A bus drives by and picks up Gideon.   
“He’s heading to shrink Stan!”   
“Oh flying discount dollar, if only you could fly us back to the Mystery Shack.” Mabel says rubbing the sign.   
“Maybe it can.” I say, taking out my Swiss Army knife with scissors, and cut the ropes. The sign starts to fly.   
Mr. Gleeful see it and runs outside, “My sky high prices!”   
“Yaaay!” “Wooh! Wooh!” We both yell.   
“Down there!” I say. We push the wings to make the balloon fly lower, and follow the bus along the road.   
“To the Mystery Shack!” Mabel says.   
“Yay!” We both yell. When we arrive to the Mystery Shack, the balloon crashes into the totem pole.   
“We’re just in time,” I point to the bus arriving. “But how are we going to stop him?” A woodpecker pecks my head. “Ah shoo ha ah!”   
“Leave that to Mabel.” We cross to the shack, using the wire. She drops the head of the Koala into Gideon hair. “I’m sorry gummy friend.”   
“It’s for the greater good.” I pat her on the back.   
“Ugh! One of those infernal Gummy Koalas has gotten into my perfect hair. I can’t defeat Stan looking like this.” Gideon drops the flashlight and walks towards a bath tub to use it as a mirror. He takes out the candy and sprays on a lot of hairspray. “Woo! Woowee!” While Gideon is messing with his hair, Mable and I are sliding down a piece of wood keeping the porch steady and run to the flashlight. At the same time (Y/n) comes running up.   
“(Y/N)! How did you get here?” I ask her.   
“Duh I took the bus.” She says.   
“Quick, both of you, get in front and I’ll re-grow you.” Mabel says.   
“Okay. Wait you’re gonna grow us back to equal height right?” I ask.   
“Okay are you serious right now?” “Dipper! It doesn’t matter right now.” (Y/N) and Mabel say at the same time.   
“Well if it doesn’t matter, why don’t you just do it?”   
“AWWW! Why you acting so weird! Why can’t you just except that I’m a little bit taller than you?” Mabel says.   
“Oh so I am short shrimp too now.” (Y/N) informs.   
“Well right now, yes.” Mabel replies.   
“Oh, I'm acting weird? You're the one who keeps calling me names and stuff.” I retaliate.   
“Oh, what? You mean like little-” Mabel starts.   
“Don’t say it!” I cut her off.   
“Little Dipper.” Gideon says behind us. He picks us all up. I dare say you would have defeated me, if it weren’t for your sibling bickering!” Gideon kicks open the door of the Mystery Shack. “The Shack is mine, Stanford Pines!” He hold out a flashlight and turns it on.   
“Noooo!” We all scream. The fez falls to the floor. Gideon walks towards the fez and picks it up. We are all expecting to see a shrunken Stan, but-   
“What?!” Gideon yells.   
“Something’s definitely different here…” Soos says completely oblivious about his size. Gideon puts us all in the jar…..again.   
“Tell me where Stan is!”   
“Never! You’ll never find Stan: one the second door to the left down the hall. Wait, why did I say that?” Soos says.   
Gideon puts the jar in his suit jacket, “Oh Stanford, I’m coming for ya!” Mabel stands on Soos’ shoulders, I stand on top of Mabel’s shoulders and (Y/N) stands on my shoulders. She tries to pop the top off of the jar, but we can’t get it. We all jump off of each other’s shoulders and just sit down waiting for something to happen. (Y/N) and Mabel look at Gideon’s school ID and they stick their tongues out at the picture.   
“I guess I kinda Soosed that one up, didn’t I?” Soos says.   
“It’s not your fault, Soos, I’m the one who put together that shrinking device.” I inform.   
“Yeah only so you could get me back to my original size. It is my fault due to my clumsiness.” (Y/N) retaliates.   
“I went searching for the crystal, only because you kept teasing me Mabel, like all day. What was that all about?” I say. Mabel hands me a notebook with tally marks on them.   
“I guess it’s that, you’re like better than me at like everything, and you always rub it in my face… Chess, checkers, ping pong. I guess I finally felt like I was winning at something for once.” Mabel says sadly.   
“Oh man, now I feel like a big jerk.” I say.   
“I guess I am one too, considering that I have won just about as many games as Dipper has.” (Y/n) adds in.   
“Don’t you two mean little jerks.” Mabel informs. (Y/N) and I start laughing, seeing what my sister did.   
“Alright we walked into that one. Are we cool?” I ask.   
“We’re cool.” Mabel says as she gives me a fist bump.   
“Are we cool?” Soos and (Y/n) say at the same time.   
“You both are cool.” Mabel agrees giving both of them fist bumps.   
“Can we try to get out of here again?” (Y/N) asks, standing up.   
“Yeah, let’s try it.” Mabel says getting up also. Soos and I stand up as well. Mabel gets on top of Soos, I get on top of her, and (Y/N) on top of me.   
“Just a little higher.” She says. Mabel and I stand on our tiptoes. “Andddddddd got it.” She pops the top of and climbs out. We all jump up one at a time as (Y/N) grabs hold of us and pulls us out.   
“Let’s get back that flashlight before Gideon gets Stan.” I tell them. We pop up from inside the pocket and see the flashlight in the other pocket. “There it is.” We climb up to Gideon’s back.   
“Woah! His hair is so shiny!” Soos says walking up to touch Gideon’s hair.   
“Soos back away from the hair.” (Y/N) yells grabbing his hand.   
“His neck is really squishy! Hey look, I’m making fat angels.” Soos says as he jumps on Gideon’s neck.   
“Ew! Termites!” Gideon yells and slaps his neck. Soos falls off of Gideon and (Y/N) slips down a little bit to avoid getting hit.   
“Tell my storyyyyy!” Soos yells as he lands on the carpet. We hold onto Gideon’s suit as he tries to find Grunkle Stan. After a while, Stan gets cornered.   
“Grunkle Stan is doomed!” Mabel infers.   
“Not completely doomed! To his armpit!”   
“Uh uh.” “Oh please no.” Mabel and (Y/N) argue.   
“Just! Uh! Come on!” I say pushing them both down into the clothing.   
“-Prepare for the wrath of Gideon Glee- Gideon glee- oh oh oh ah oh oh ah.” He tries to finish his sentence, but keeps getting cut off from laughing as we tickle him. “Uh ey ey ey! No! No! Stop it! Ha, ha, ha!.............No……………Ha! ehh, Ha” He starts to roll. Mabel and I log roll along with Gideon. Before he reaches the gravel road, we jump off, with the flashlight.   
I set up the flashlight, “After you.”   
“It’s okay, you can go first if you want to- Woah!” Mabel argues before getting cut off by me returning her to normal size. I hand her the flashlight and she does the same. We stand back to back. “Hey, you let me keep my extra millimeter!”   
“You earned it.”   
“Awww! Thanks! Little brothe-!”  
“Stop it.”   
“Well I guess we should destroy this thing. You know, so it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands and junk.”   
“Seems like the smart thing to do.” I hand Mabel the crystal. She smashes it to the ground and stomps on it screaming, ‘Die, die!’   
“There you dudes are!” Soos and (Y/N) stand in front of the broken shards of glass spelling out “HELP SOOS AND Y/N”   
“We’ve been trying to get you attention.” (Y/N) adds on. Mabel takes her foot off of the rest of the glass shards  
“Glue” “Lots of glue” Mabel and I say almost at the exact same time.


	11. Halloween's New Date

(N/N)=Nickname  
“Thank you for finally resizing us.” I tell Dipper and Mabel, as we are in the car heading to some store.   
“Yeah sorry, it took a long time to find the shards were scattered around the shack and it too even longer to put it back together.” Dipper replies, rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand.  
“Just be glad that I had some doll clothes for you and Soos to wear.” Mabel adds in.   
“Yeah uhh dudette, the Ken clothes are not gonna be able to fit him now.” Soos adds in.   
Before the conversation could get anymore weirder, Stan says, “Here we are, the Summerween Superstore.”   
“Wait, Summer-what?” Dipper and I ask at the same time. We look at each other and smile.   
“Summerween!” Stan pulls out a calendar from who knows where, “The people of this town love Halloween so much that they celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn’t you know it, it’s today!”   
“Do you always carry that calendar in your pocket?” Dipper asks.   
Stan waits a minute and looks off to the side and says, “yes.” _‘Hmm for some reason I don’t trust him a lot, but he is the only one who is willing to look after me.’_ I think.   
“Summerween? Something about this feels unnatural.” Mabel says.   
“There’s free candy!” Soos says coming up from behind us. We all look at each other.

“TO THE COSTUME AISLE!” Mabel, Dipper and I yell.

After a while Dipper, Mabel and I are in a wheelbarrow knocking over everything in our path. We end up landing in a pile of jack o’ melons.   
“Uh-oh. I this this one’s leaking!” Stan says while holding container of fake blood.   
“Have the police come and eject the Pines family from the store.” The store worker says over a walkie talkie.   
“NOT TODAY!” Stan yells tossing a smoke bomb.   
“MY EYES!” The lady yells. While she is rubbing her eyes, we all ran out, well all of us except Mabel she was being pushed by her brother in the wheelbarrow.   
“You paid for the stuff, right?” The older of the twins ask.   
“Of course!” Stan replies. We get into the car. He backs into an electricity pole, which fell onto an inflatable jack o’ melon. “Let’s move!” The car switches direction and drives away.   
  
~time skip till we get to the Shack~  
  
Mabel, Dipper and I are sitting on the floor in the living room, with Soos sitting in the chair. “I’m so excited!” Mabel yells.   
“We’re gonna have the best costumes, and get the most candy…” Dipper starts.   
“And have the biggest stomachaches ever!” I finish.   
“Yeah!” “Haha, yeah!” Dipper and Mabel yell. We all high five.   
“Dude, I’ve never seen you guys so pumped.   
“Well back home, me and Dipper were kinda the kings and queens of Trick or Treating.” She pulls out a memory book of them in costumes, like cute cats at 3-year old, salt & pepper in 3rd grade and ZOMBIES!!! In 6th grade. “Twins in costumes, the people eat it up.”   
“Well you may have been royalty for the west coast, but I was royalty for the bread basket states.” **(Sorry but I chose this region due to it is in the middle of the US. If you live somewhere else just use your section name. Ex: Arkansas will be Dixie section.)** I inform.   
“Well you dudes better be careful out there. It’s a night of ghouls and goblins. Not to mention……” Soos turns off the lights and shines a flashlight in his face. “the Summerween trickster.”   
“The Summer-what-what?” Mabel yells.   
“The Trickster goes door to door, so the legend goes, eating children who lack the Summerween spirit.” Soos explains.   
“Well you don’t have to worry about us.” Dipper eats a piece of candy from the bowl in front of him. “We’ve got spirit to go around.” He coughs and the light turns on. “Ugh! What is this stuff? I’ve never even heard of these brands. “He picks up the candy as he names it off. “Sand pop? Gummy chairs? Mr. Adequate-Bar?”   
“This is cheap-o loser candy.” Mabel says in disgust. Soos picks up a pair of wax lips.   
“Quiet your discontent, children lest the Trickster overhear.” He says.   
“Your cape is caught in you fly, Soos.” Dipper informs. I start to giggle.   
“Touche…” Soos says as he puts the lips in his mouth. **(Wow that was weird typing that out)** There was heavy breathing and the doorbell rings.   
“Trick-or-Treaters. Quick! Give’em that terrible candy.” Stan yells from a different room. Dipper opens the door.   
“Happy Summerw-AHH!” He screams as he drops the candy bowl.   
“Dipper what hap-” I cut myself off when I see a teenage boy with his arm around Wendy. They don’t notice that I am hiding.   
“’Sup, squirt.” He says.   
“Hey Dipper!” Wendy says.   
“Wendy! Ha! Ha!” He walks back into the staircase. “Ow…Wha-What’s up, guys?”   
“I left my jacket here. Again.” Wendy informs.   
“What’s with the candy? You’re goin’ trick-or-treating or something’?” The teen asks.  
“Shut up, Robbie, of course he’s not going trick-or-treating.” Wendy says. _‘Oh so that is his name.”  
_ “No! Uh, yeah.” I notice that Dipper hides the scrapbook behind his back. “Trick-or-treating is for babies.” He laughs nervously. “I guess.” ‘ _Seriously, Dipper.’_  
“You should come to this party with us. Tambry’s parents are out of town, and it is gonna be OFF THE CHAIN.” Wendy says.   
“Not surprised _you_ didn’t hear about it.” Robbie says, putting emphasis on ‘you’ and hands Dipper the flyer for the party.   
“Hey guys, wait! Maybe I’ll see you at the party.” _‘And now you are gonna just ditch your sister and I.’_  
“If you’re not too busy playing dress up.” Robbie taunts.  
Wendy elbows Robbie, “It’s at 9!  Don’t forget!” They leave and Dipper closes the door.   
“How am I gonna tell Mabel?” he asks.   
“Why are you peaking at my brother?” Someone says, coming up behind me. I turn around and see Mabel smirking at me.   
“What?! No I heard Dipper yell and the sound of something dropping. I came to check it out.” I say quickly.   
“Sure you were.” Mabel says rolling her eyebrows. **(you know what I’m talking about. Wave motion? No. I’m sorry I may be a decedent author but there are some movements that I can’t type out.)** “Well come on. We have to get dressed for tonight.” She says pulling on my arm.   
“Ok, ok. I’m coming.” I say, as Mabel drags me upstairs. As I pass Dipper I give him a ‘I-can’t-believe-you’ look. He doesn’t even notice, as he was staring at the flyer. I just turn my head back to looking ahead, since we are walking up the stairs. We go to the attic.   
_‘Sharks, I have no costume. What am I going to do?’_ I think. I start to think about what I can be with the material I have. _‘Oh wait this is the one night that I can be who I want. I know the perfect costume.’_  
  
~Time skip brought to you by the Haunting Hour~   
  
A wolf howls in the distance as I finish the costume. I look from the top of the staircase. Mable is in the lobby, dressed as strawberry jelly. Candy, dressed as a taffy, and Grenda dressed as a witch, are also here. Stan comes in.   
“Grunkle Stan, these are my best friends, besides (Y/N), Candy and Grenda.”   
“I am so sweet I could eat myself.”   
“Hello, Mr. Pines!” Grenda says in her unique voice.   
“You got a cold, honey? Somethin’ wrong with you voice there?” Stan asks. _‘Wow way to be subtle about her voice.’_ I think.   
“What do you mean? Why would you say that?” Grenda asks, tears threating to fall from her eyes. Stan ignores her questions, waves his cape and walks away.   
“Is Waddles coming with us?” Candy asks. I realize that said pig was heading to the room and was dressed as a business man, uh pig.   
“I wish he could, but he has some _very important meetings to attend!_ ” Mabel says. Waddles walks over to Mabel. “File these documents under ‘I’, for ‘I have a curly tail!’.” I snicker while the girls downstairs laugh.   
“What about your-” I tune out from the conversation as someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jump, and turn around and see Dipper. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you?” He says.   
“Oh no it’s fine.” I reply.   
“Hey, why aren’t you in your costume?” He asks.   
“I could ask you the same thing.” I answer.   
“Well I’m not going trick-or-treating-”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN’T GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING!!!” I scream out. I storm down the stairs. I look at everyone staring at Dipper and I.   
“What the hey-hey bro-bro and (N/N), where’s your costumes?”   
“I am waiting till right before we leave, I want it to be a surprise.” I tell everyone. “It won’t take long to get ready.”   
“Ok what about you Dip-dip?” Mabel pressures.   
“I’m..uh _really_ sick.” He ‘coughs’ “Must have been that bad candy.” He falls to the floor, dramatically and says, “Go on without me.”   
“You are such a drama queen, Dipper.” I say as I bend down to his eye level.   
“I know but that’s why you like me.” He says.   
“Yes, yes I do.” **(reference alert)** I say as I kiss him on the cheek. I look up and see Candy and Grenda with anime hearts in their eyes, and Mabel attempting to control her inner fangirl. When she is able to control it she yells, “Fight through it, man! Where’s your Summerween spirit?” Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door. Dipper goes and opens it.   
“Trick-or-treat.” The person at the door says in a weird tone.   
“Dude, really? You’re a little old for this, man. Sorry.” Dipper says.   
“But wait, I-” The person didn’t get to say anymore, for Dipper slams the door in his face. “  
“Why’d you close the door?”  
I told you, Mabel, I’m just not feeling it tonight. “He ‘coughs’ again.   
“I think a little trick-or-treating will make you feel better.” I tell him, as I put my hand on his shoulder.   
“I’m not trick-or-treating!” He yells and nudges my hand off. The door knocks again. Dipper, yet again, opens the door, “Look man, just go to another house!” he yells and slams door.   
“Dipper! Where’s your Summerween hospitality?” Mabel asks. More knocking at the door.   
“I’m not getting that.” Dipper says stubbornly.   
“Well I am!” I say as I open the door. “I’m sorry for my friend, he came down with a case of the grumpy-grumps.” _‘“Grumpy-grumps.” Oh great I am starting to spend too much time with Mabel.’_  
“SILENCE! You have insulted me! For this you must pay...with your LIVES.” The man yells. He comes into the light a little more and we see he has a wide mouth smile, with a tooth hanging down, emoji.   
“Aww, what a cute little mask! You’re a funny guy, aren’t you?” Mabel says coming up to the door.   
The man enters the shack, “Funny am I?”   
“Twik-owr-tweet! My name’s Gourney.” A small boy comes up to the Shack, dressed as a pirate. The man grabs the small child and throws him into the man’s sharp-teethed mouth. “Remember meeee!” He yells. We all scream.   
“Gourney!” “Holy Sharks!!! What the Ocean!!!” Grenda and I yell at the same time.

“There’s only one way for you to avoid his fate.” The man, er monster, pokes both Candy and I on the head. We both clutch Dipper in fright. I look over to Candy and she looks at me. I softly growl at her. “I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last jack o’ melon goes out…” He picks up said object and blows the light out. “I will let you live.” We let go of Dipper.   
“Five hundred treats in one night? That’s impossible!” Dipper counters.   
“The choice is yours, children. You must trick-or-treat… Or DIE. Bwahahaha.” The monster crawls across the Shack’s roof and out of sight.   
“Oh my gosh Mabel, do you realize what this means?” Dipper asks.   
“I do. It means you have to come trick-or-treating! Yay!” Mabel yells, shaking Dipper.   
“Who was that guy?” Candy asks.   
“It’s the legend Soos told us about. It’s true!” I say, sacredly.   
“What do we do what do we DO!” Grenda yells shaking Dipper.   
I pry her off of him, “Well whatever it is, shaking the living daylights out of Dipper isn’t going to do a thing.”   
“What’s goin’ on out here dudes? I heard a ruckus. Hehe. That’s a funny word. Ruckus.” Soos says. I didn’t even realize that he came outside.   
“Soos, a monster is making us trick-or-treat or else he’s gonna eat us!”  
“I got a picture!” Candy says showing Soos her cell phone.   
“The Summerween Trickster! Oh man, dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble.” The man-child replies.   
“How are we gonna get that much candy in one night? There’s no way!” Dipper freaks out. I look at Mabel and she nods. We walk over to a couple of hay bales. She claps and everyone huddles up.   
“Listen up, people. Now some might say that being cursed by a blood-thirsty holiday monster is a bad thing.” Mabel starts.   
“I wet myself.” Grenda informs and I cringe.   
“But that monster messed with the wrong crew. With Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, my creativity and ...Soos here, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it too, even if it takes all night!” I finish. They all cheer.   
“To the streets!” Both Mabel and I yell.   
“All night? But-but I'm sick, remember?” Dipper continues with the fake cold.   
“Dipper, what’s worse; getting eating by a horrifying monster…”   
“Or coming trick-or-treating with us.” I finish Mabel’s sentence.   
“Well…” Dipper trails off.   
“Come on. I have to get dressed too.” I grab him by the arm and drag him inside the Shack. I let go of his arm, as I run up the stairs. I get my costume on and scoot myself to the stairs. I try to subtly make my way down the stairs, but I end up falling on my face. “Oh crap. That didn’t work.” I muffle into the floor boards.

“(Y/N) are you ok?” Dipper asks trying to help me up. It doesn’t work because of my costume.

“What are you dressed up as?” Mabel asks.

“I am a Mer. I looked it up and this is what they look like.” I reply.  
“Why were you trying to slip down the stairs on your butt?” Dipper asks.   
“Well I was working so hard on trying to make my outfit so realistic, I guess I forgot a way so I could walk.” I say sheepishly.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Mabel says, as she quickly runs to the closet and grabs a random wheelchair. I pull myself into the chair and wheel over to the door. Before I open the door, I see out of the diamond-shaped window the full moon. _‘Shoot what am I going to do now? I can’t go out there with the full moon out.’_ “Are we ready to go?” Mabel asks as the group walks over to the door.   
“Uhh actually….umm……well I can’t go out there?” I say trying to make it sound convincing.   
“WHAT?! FIRST DIPPER AND NOW YOU!” Mabel yells out. The doorbell rings.   
“Open the door!” Stan yells.   
“Trick-or-treat” A group of kids say in unison.   
“Let’s see here there is a flower, a bunny, a prince-” I stop in mid-sentence as the full moon comes out from behind the clouds. “Uh, ug. Oh no! No! Not again!” I yell as my eyes gloss over and change from my normal eye color, to a beautiful island blue. I start to feel my body tingle a bit. I also feel my canines begin to grow. I look at the kids and see that three of them are cowering in fear. I hiss at them and they run away. I darkly snicker. The two boys in the back, one being dressed as a mummy and the other as an army man, look at me with a straight face.   
“That is so cool.” The mummy says.   
“Yeah, how did you get the scales on there so fast, and those are some awesome contacts.” The army man says. My gaze on them softens a bit.   
“You like this part of me?” I ask, my voice half monotone and deep.   
“Uh yeah. That is like the best costume I have ever seen in town.” The mummy says.   
“Well thanks but I might want to get out of here.” I say as I wheel of the tiny porch and down the street, while the group follows behind. When I reach town, I slow down so my friends could keep up.   
“Hey why did you take off like that- Woah what the heck? How did you get those scales on your arms?” Dipper asks me.   
“Oh uh it is just part of my costume.” I say finally having control over the transformation.   
“Ok.” He says. There is no other discussion of the new pieces ‘added’ to my costume. “I don’t understand why we can’t just buy our candy and be done with it.” Dipper says, going back to the original problem.   
“That sorta takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die.” Mabel says.   
“I’m trying to take the DIE out of trick-or-treat-or-die.” Dipper informs. We walk up to a house.

“Trick-or-treat!” We yell.   
“Is everyone is costume? Chimney sweep, elephant man, squeegee, art farm, Ariel! Oh and what are you supposed to be?” Lazy Susan calls us out. _‘she doesn’t know how ironic that is.’_ I think.   
“Uh, actually, I’m not dressed up as anything. We’re, we’re kinda in a hurry, here.” Dipper says.   
“Oh. I see.” She gives all of us, excluding Dipper, one piece of candy. Enjoy!” She yells then slams the door.   
“One piece of black licorice?”   
“Circus peanut! This is loser candy.”   
“Five pieces of candy?! This is gonna take forever!” Dipper yells.   
“What is going on with you? Do you have somewhere to go?” I ask.   
“Uh no just don’t want to die!” He answers.   
“Geez you didn’t have to bite my head off.” I yell.   
“We’ve gotta up our game, Dipper. You gotta put on your costume.” Mabel says.   
“I told you I’m not up for it Mable.” He ‘coughs’ again.   
“Oh. Really?” The ST **(Summerween Trickster)** climbs down from the lamp pole beside us. He picks up the piece of candy from Soos’ bag. Soos looks like he is about pass out. “I’ve seen better.” He jumps off of Soos and grabs a jack o’ melon. “Tick tock.” He blows it out and jumps behind a house.   
“So what was that about being too sick to wear a costume.” Mabel says with a slight smirk. Dipper sighs, finally giving in, and kicks a rock. They leave to get him ready.  
  
~Time skip ‘cuz I can~   
  
Mabel comes back, “Introducing, for the first time in public…” Dipper walks up in his costume. “TADAH! Peanut Butter and Jelly!”   
“Awwwww!” We all sigh.   
“I will make you internet famous.” Candy says pulling out her phone.   
“Hey! Erase that! Let’s just get this over with, okay?” Dipper says embarrass.   
“Over with! Over with!” We all chant, as we head over to the closet house. Dipper rings the doorbell.   
“Do you really think this will make a difference?” He asks. A biker opens the door. The twins do a little jig, and yell ‘twins’. The biker tears up and dumps the entire candy bowl into their bag. Dipper and Mabel smile and wave good bye. We decided we’d split up to cover more ground.   
I start going as fast as I can to every house I can and show them my magnificent costume. I start to head back to the gang, with a full bag of candy. “Here we go. I collected about 100 pieces of candy.” I say as I dump the candy in the wheelbarrow Soos has.   
“That makes about 400 now, Thanks (Y/N).” Mabel replies. We start seeing people blowing out their jack o’ melons.   
“C’mon, c’mon.” Dipper says impatiently. We reach a house and an ugly short man answer.   
“Hello” He says. _‘I recognize that voice. He was the one working for Gideon earlier this month. Uh Toby Determined.’_  
“What a horrible mask!” Mabel yells.   
“That’s just my face. _This_ is a mask.” Tony puts on a monster mask. “Roar!” He attempts to scare us, which doesn’t work.   
We leave and ring even more doorbells.   
“498, 499. We did it!” We all cheer. “All we need is one more piece of candy.   
“And it’s only 8:30. Perfect timing!” Dipper mumbles.   
“Perfect timing for what Dipper?” I ask.    
“Uh……..nothing.” He replies quickly. _‘I wonder how long it will take before his secret gets out.’_  
“Last one to the last house is a pair of wax lips!” Mabel yells and we all run. Ends up Mabel won. As we walk back I tell Mabel what I heard.   
Half way through telling her we get back in time to hear, “Ok, then. You’re coming, right?”   
“Definitely, definitely.”   
“Cool. See you there.” The van speeds off.   
“Later guys.”   
“You’re going to a party?” Mabel asks sadden by the fact that her brother was doing this behind her back.   
“Well, hey,I-” he gets cut off by Mabel throwing the piece of candy in his face.   
“That's why you were acting so weird and trying to hurry us! You're not sick at all! So if it wasn't for this crazy monster, you were gonna ditch me! On our favorite holiday!” She yells at him.   
“Ooohh!” Candy and Grenda say, as I shake my head in disappointment.   
“What happen to the Dipper who used to love Halloween?!”  “And where's all the candy?!” I add onto Mabel’s little rant.   
“Relax, relax. I left it right here. Behind this bush.” I wheel over and push back the bushes with force. “Oh no” The wheelbarrow full of candy fell off the unknown cliff into the creek below and all the candy is floating downstream.   
“What did you do!? Mabel and I yell.   
“Well, I-pch I-!” He stutters.   
“Uh, guys?” Grenda says. We all turn around and see that-   
“All the jack o’ melons are out!” Mabel points out.   
“Look!” Dipper exclaims pointing to Old Man McGucket.   
“ehehe! Good night!” He says about to blow out the candle. We rush over to the junkyard that he calls ‘home’.   
“Stop!” Mabel yells.   
“What?” McGucket asks looking around.   
Nonononnonoo. Don’t don’t don’t!” We all yell at different times.  
“Eh? What’s happening?” McGucket asks completely confused as to why 5 12-year old kids are yelling at him.  
“Just don’t blow out that candle!” Dipper yells at him. _‘Way to make it worse.”_ I think.   
“Don’t blow out that candle!” He yells louder.   
“I’m Old Man McGucket!” The even more confused man yells before her inhales.   
“Wait!” Dipper yells. Then Grenda rams into McGucket and grabs the melon. She apologizes as the old man climbs over a pile of cars.  
“Phew, that was close.” Everyone sighes, and the candle goes out.   
“Uh oh.”   
“Knock, knock.” The ST walks up. Grenda drops the melon. “So children. Where’s my candy?”   
“I swear, we had all 500 hundred pieces. Look it’s down there somewhere. We can still get it.” We all nod.   
“I’m afraid it’s too late! That was your last chance.” ST says growing taller and starting to transform into something.   
Dipper throws the last piece of candy at the Trickster, but he absorbs it. “go, go, go, go!”   
We all run/wheel around the monster, who end up following us. Candy screams as it grabs her. Mabel trips and it grabs her too.   
“Ahhh!! Dipper!!!” He turns around, so do I.   
“Mabel!” We both yell. It grabs both of us as well. A truck comes barreling towards us. It crashes into the monster, causing it to explode. We all fall to the ground. Everyone lands on their backs, while I fall onto my wheelchair.   
“OW! Sharks!! That hurt a lot.” I yell rubbing my head. Dipper runs over to me.   
“Are you ok?” he asks, as I got upright in the chair. **(no you didn’t fall on your head. You landed on your stomach.)**  
“I’m fine.” I screech out. My eyes gloss over again and my transformation happens again. I hiss at him as I roll away towards the truck and the rest of the group, leaving Dipper in shock.   
“That wasn’t like, a regular pedestrian, was it?” Soos asks.   
“Thanks Soos. Phew. I’m just glad it’s over, right?” Mabel and I glare at him and we walk/roll away. Mabel helps me in, and puts the wheelchair in the bed of the truck.   
“Thanks, Mabel” I say as she gets in beside me.  
“Hey what are new siblings for?” She answers. I look at her a little shock. _‘I may have finally have found my new family. I just hope they don’t abandon me like ‘they’ did before all this happen.’_ I smile at her.   
“Thanks.” I reply. Everyone else has gotten into the truck, and low and behold I am sitting next to Dipper.   
“Did everyone remember to put on their seatbelts?” Soos asks before starting the vehicle.   
“Yes.” Everyone except Mabel and I reply. We both nod, still a little ticked.   
“Let’s go.” The truck starts and drives off. Mabel rubs her bruised elbow, as I rub my head again.   
“Hey, are you two ok?” We both turn away from Dipper. “There’s probably some bandages back at the Shack.”  
“Uhh guys.” I say as I see parts of the monster coming together and reforming. He growls and jumps on the back of the truck. We all scream and the truck swerves. The ST falls off and hits a telephone pole. We end up hitting the Summerween Superstore head on. We are all flown from the vehicle. Luckily for me the wheelchair flies out as well and lands next to me. I pull myself up into the chair and roll over to the group. **(Yes you flew pretty far. Don’t judge me, it is 28 minutes til midnight, on Friday. I have to get it uploaded by midnight.)** Mabel gasp as I roll up to her.   
“Calm down, it is only me” I reply with my hands up in surrender. She doesn’t say anything. She just points behind me. I slowly turn around and see the ST. We all run and hide. The rest of group hides in the shelves while I hide behind the shelve. **(Where Dipper and Mabel were right before they hid in the shelves.)** I tune out their converstation as I try to calm myself down enough to change back to my normal self. It wasn’t really working so I stopped. What got me to tune back into my surrondings was the monster roaring.   
“We have to escape.” Candy says.  
“what if it sees us?” Grenda asks.   
“I got an idea.” I tell them. They gather around and I tell them my plan. Soos runs off to get a gorilla costume while the other go and grab black cloaks and skeleton masks. They go back and hide in the shelves as I get out of the chair and kneel on the floor acting like a decoration. As the monster passes by the twins and Soos they head over to us. The monster almost get me and Soos but we hold our breaths. It soon passes all of us, and we head to the front. I turn around, back in the wheelchair, and look for Soos.   
“Soos, stop!” I hiss. The Pines’ turn around as well.   
“Soos, don’t you dare!” Mabel hisses.   
“Sorry dude, today’s been way too stressful, I need some levity.” Soos replies and presses the skull…………….nothing happens.   
“Oh thank goodness. It was out of batteries.” Mabel informs. “Soos, no!” she yells. I look over and see Soos opening a package of batteries.  
_“No matter the score, I'm always a-head! Nyaha nyaha.”  
_ “Hahaha!” Soos slaps his leg. “This cackling head's the voice of a generation!” The ST comes up behind him and opens its mouth.  
“Soos No!” I race over there and try to shove him out of the way, and it halfly works. The monster eats me, then in turn eats Soos. I can hear the muffled voices of my friends, screaming our names.   
“So what do we do now?” I ask.   
“I don’t know dude.” Soos replies.   
“Well first I have to remember this moment so I can cross it off y bucket-list.” I say. Soos and I laugh a little bit. We are silent for a while, probably thinking of a plan. “I got it.” I say quickly.   
“What?” Soos asks, confused. I don’t answer him. I just start eating the monster from the inside out. Soon I rip through the monster chest.   
“‘Sup, bro?” Soos says popping out from the hole as well. The monster falls to the ground, and start throwing up jelly beans. _‘Gross’_   
“Dude, you want some of this?” Soos asks. They all shake their heads.   
“Eh, more for us.” I reply eating more of the monster.   
“Wait, you actually think I taste good?” The monster asks.   
“I guess.” I reply.   
“All I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I was... good.” The monster start to cry candy corn. “I'm so happy!”   
“Crying makes it a little weird, but,” We both take another bite. “….guess I'm still eating.” Soos says. The kid from earlier in the night, Gorney, pops out from the ST chest as well.   
“‘Sup, Gorney?”   
“I’ve been twaumatized?” he says. We all get into the truck and go back to the Shack.   
“Hey, Stan!” Dipper says as well come in the Shack.   
“Hi, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel and I say.   
“Hello Mr. Pines!” The others say.   
I walk into the living room with Mabel.   
“Aw, man. We went to every house, and we didn’t even get to eat any candy!” Mabel exclaims as everyone else comes in.   
“Candy? How’s that for candy?” Stan says holding the two bags that the mummy and the army kid had. We all sit down in the darken living room and watch crummy Summerween movies and eat the candy. Dipper sits in between Mabel and I. He puts bandage on Mabel and hands me an ice pack.   
“You know, kids? I've been thinkin'. At the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy or costumes. Or even scaring people. It's a day when the whole family can get together at one place and celebrate what really matters: PURE EVIL! HAHAHAHAHA!” Stan says laughing maniacally. Soon everyone joins in.  
“I ate a man alive tonight.” I say. Everyone stares at me.   


**A/N: I am sorry about not updating last week. I had just gotten a new job, and was working early hours for training. For my screw up I am double updating this week. Enjoy.**


	12. Stories

**(F/D)=Favorite Drink**

“Get you butts downstairs now!” Grunkle Stan yells from downstairs. I groan and roll of the mattress that the old man got me after our talk the other day. _‘How did I get here? I could of sworn that I fell asleep on the chair.’_

~Flashback~

“Hey (Y/N) can you come here for a minute?” Stan asks me as Mabel and I were playing around with Soos.   
“Sure Grunkle Stan.” I reply.   
“It has been about since you showed up with my niece and nephew. You said that your parents agreed to let you stay here. How long did they say?” He asks.   
“Well the truth about it is…” I take a deep breath in and let it out. “My parents dumped me off in the woods here about 4 months ago.” I pull out my phone and pull up the newspaper clipping from the message one of my best friends sent me wondering if it was true.   
“I see. I remember the kids mother called me talking about a girl missing in the area.” Stan says. “You can stay here as long as you work in the Shack.”   
“Yes sir don’t worry about a thing.” I say saluting. I go back to playing with Mabel and Soos. Later that afternoon I walk into the attic to rest when I see a matress on the ground with a note.

        ‘Here you go kid. I dug it out of the dump myself, meaning I made Dipper and Soos get it. Hope you enjoy being in this family. I know the twins will always be there for you.’

        -Grunkle Stan

P.S you can start calling me that now.   
  
I frown when he said he got from the dump. _‘Hehe Soos and Dipper probably had to fight McGucket for it.’_ I think. I take a bottle from my bag and spray it covering the matress with it’s scent. I lay down at try out my ‘bed’ I soon notice the world getting a bit darker as I fall into a deep sleep.   
“Well, that concludes Gravity Falls anomaly #13, the Möbius chicken strip.” I hear someone say as well as someone biting into something crunchy. I open my eyes and sniff the air.   
“Dipper why are you eating chicken strips in the middle of the night.” I say groggy and annoyed. He doesn’t get to answer due to some random thing running in front of Dipper.   
“Whoa, hey! What the-”   
“What the fish is that?” Dipper and I say at the same time. The camera that Dipper was using gets knocked over as the thing runs in between us. I grab the camera while Dipper is trying to wake up his sister.   
“Never. Let me sleep forever.” She replies and turns over.   
“Let me try.” I say I get up next to the next bed and say, “There’s a creature in the attic and it is eating you Summerween candy.   
With that Mabel jumps out of bed. “What?!”   
“Look!” Dipper says pointing at the creature. I turn the camera toward it.   
“Ew, it’s like a…naked little man.” Mabel responds.   
Dipper holds up a title card to the camera, “Ok, this is now Dipper’s guide to the unexplained, #76, uh, ‘That Thing?’.” The creature starts to eat a piece of the candy and then pics up Mabel’s candy basket.   
“No, put it down. Put it down…” The creature, who I have now dubbed ‘The Candy Monster’, licks the basket. “Oh, gross!” I decide to turn off the camera due to nothing was really happening until Dipper decides to arm himself with a caddy set of golf clubs, Mabel’s trash can and a bunch of her stuff animals tapped to his torso.   
“Ok, I’m ready. I’ve covered myself in armor.” He squeaks one of the stuff animals with the golf club. “I’m going to capture him for science.”   
“And for candy.” Mabel adds in.   
“(Y/N) gets this on tape in case I die or whatever.” He walks over to the Candy Monster.   
“Sure thing Drama Queen.” I reply. Dipper is about to catch it when he hears my comment.   
“Don’t call me that.” He deadpans.  
“Why not? You kinda acted like that.” I retort. He mumbles a ‘whatever’ and tries again to catch it, failing miserably. The monster climbs onto the ceiling.    
“Oh! Die mutant! Die!” Mabel screams as she throws a squeaky toy at the monster, but it comes back and hits the camera. When I got visual of the creature again, I see that it was heading down the stairs. We all run after, with Mabel yelling about saving her candy.   
“Where is it? Have you seen it?” Dipper asks. While his head is turned the other way, the monster attacks him. Mabel and I start laughing like crazy. It jumps off Dipper and runs off again. I turn off the camera till we see him again, which happen to be on top of the fridge. It throws the cereal box onto the floor. Dipper in turn throws a can at it. Again candy is being throw around.   
“He’s wasting candy! Dipper, open your mouth! Try to catch the candy in your mouth!” Mabel yells from behind me.   
“What? No, why would I-” He gets cut off by the monster throwing a piece of candy into his mouth. “Actually that’s pretty good-” He gets cut off again by it throwing a candy bar at his head. Mabel and I burst out laughing again.   
I follow the monster as Mabel helps Dipper up. “Look he’s hyponitzed by the TV.” I say as the twins come up behind me.   
“And he dropped the candy! What a little dummy! Glued to the… to the….oh, I love this movie.” Dipper says as he walks up next to the monster. As he sees the TV, his pupils grow in size. I turn the camera so it is facing the chair where we are all siting. Dipper and Mabel are sharing the seat. The Candy Monster is sitting on the arm of the chair next to Mabel and I am successfully balancing on the top of the back of the chair. The twins and I are eating the candy while the monster is eating the golf clubs.   
“Shouldn’t we…. Do something about the monster?” Dipper asks.   
“Candy now. Monster later.” Mabel replies. The candy monster hits my leg, again.   
“Ugh, Dipper it’s hungry again. And would you quit hitting me, or you are gonna have an eye blacker than my leg.” I say/yell. Dipper hands it another one. Soos comes up behind us.   
“Oh, hey Dipper! Hey Mabel! Hey (Y/N).” He pauses, then looks at The Candy Monster. “Hey Grunkle Stan!”   
“Well, that's it for Dipper's Guide to the Supernatural. The next episode will probably be about getting rid of this candy-eating monster.

“Psst! Stan, what's he talking about?” Soos asks the monster.   
“Don’t even bother.” I reply.

~End flashback~

I walk down the stairs after getting ready. “Come on let’s get into the cart.” Mabel yells and pulls at my arm. Since I am too tired, I let her completely drag me to the cart. She soon notices that I am hanging on to consciousness by a thread.   
“Hey, what’s going on sis-sis.” She says.   
“I am just tired after the night we had trying to chase the Candy Monster…since when did you start calling me sis-sis?” I ask her tiredly.   
“I started calling you my sis-sis due to you live with us now. You know what you need………MABEL JUICE!!!!!” She replies. My eyes widen when she says that.   
“Oh no you don’t have to do that.” I say quickly, remembering the last time I had Mabel Juice.   
“Nonsense. Come on. It will take Dipper a little while to come down. I think he was more worn out than both of us.” Mabel says as she continues to drag me to the Shack. After about half a blender of Mabel Juice I was bouncing off the walls.   
Dipper comes down and gets tackled by me. “(Y/N) what the heck?!”   
“Don’tgetonmycase,getontoMabel’s.ShegavemehalfablenderofMabelJuice.” I say really fast.   
“Mabel what the heck!” Dipper yells. He then realizes that I am still on top of him, with wide eyes. **(Due to how high you are off of Mabel Juice.)** He blushes and lightly pushes me off. **  
  
** DIPPER’S P.O.V   
Well great now (Y/N) has that crazy drink in her system. Yes, I heard and understood everything that she said. Living with Mabel and her concoction I learned to understand it like a second language. “Ok so what are we going to do about her?” I ask Mabel while pointing at (Y/N), who was still on the ground laying like a puppy who wants their belly rubbed.   
“No need, Dipper. I’m cool now. Running into you knocked me out of the high I was on.” Said girl answers getting up.   
“Are you sure? I know how Mabel takes it and she is used to it.” I ask concerned.   
“I said I’m fine.” She yells at me, angrily.   
“Okay, okay.” I say, putting my hands up in surrender.   
“Ugh, let’s just go.” She says as she storms out of the room. A few seconds later I hear the sound of the front screen door opening and slamming closed.   
“Whoa. What is her problem?” Grunkle Stan says coming into the kitchen.   
“She probably read your note and is upset that you got her bed from the dump.” I say, wondering, myself, if that is the real reason that she is this mad.   
“Ok well let’s go to the cart.” Grunkle Stan says. We all walk out.   
  
(Y/N) P.O.V   
The Pines, and Soos finally walk out of the Shack.   
“It’s ‘bout time you got out here.” I say leaning up against the cart.   
“You all ready to take a trip?” Stan asks.   
“Sure.” “Yeah dude.” “Let’s go.” We all answer.   
The Pines and Soos are in the Mystery cart while I am running up beside it. We finally stop at a pit.   
“In this land of ours, there are many great pits. But none more bottomless than the bottomless pit. Which as you can see here is bottomless.” Stan says pointing down the hole in the ground.   
“Question. Is it bottomless?” Soos asks.   
“Kids, can one of you try explaining this to Soos?” Stan asks with a sigh.   
“Grunkle Stan, why are we here again?” Dipper asks.   
“To dispose of things that we don’t want. So long, Mystery Shack suggestion cards!” Stan replies, throwing said cards down the pit.   
“Good-bye, creepy love letters from lil’ Gideon!” Mabel yells as she throws the letters away. “Die! Die!”

“Good-bye pictures and letters from some random boy.” I say as I throw the papers down the pit, while Soos takes off his shoes and tosses them.   
“What are you doing?” Dipper asks.   
“Throwing stuff, dude. Everyone’s doing it.” Soos replies as he grabs a barbecue grill and throws it in the pit as well.   
“What’s you go there, Mabel?” Stan asks.   
“Oh, it’s just my personal box of mysterious secrets. Nothing worth wondering about.” She giggles, and shoves the box down the pit. “Goodbye forever!”   
“Grunkle Stan, do I really have to be the one to point out that a bottomless pit is, by definition, impossible?” Dipper asks.   
Stan is shaking more cards out of his fez. “Says you.”   
“I would of thought that you would start believing in a lot more things after being in this town for about a month, and after the Summerween incident.” I say, my voice laced with venom.   
“You are still on that? Even Mabel forgave me.” Dipper asks.   
“Yes I am still on that. Now I am going to leave before I shove YOU into the pit.” I reply angrily, before I stalk away. The wind starts to blow violently, threatening to knock us over.   
“Ah! It’s some sort of invisible pushing force!” **(yes Soos it is called the force. It binds the universe together.)  
** “Quick! Everyone to the Shack!” Dipper yells above the noise. He starts running toward the building. Everyone follows.  
“I’m not done getting rid of these yet!” Stan is still at the pit trying to throw the rest of the cards in the pit.   
“Grunkle Stan! (Stan!) No!” Mabel and I yell. We run towards him and try to pull him away.   
“Almost…almost…almost!” Stan yells still trying. He reaches out to grab some, we all lose our footing and fall into the pit. The last thing I see before completely falling in is the same weird eyed goat that was staring at me when I first arrived.   
  
GOAT’S P.O.V

Rvjf xiyj oyclz xmyn kfuo gjui. Nfuo umyn zr nvbc nj dyez r ecmc jcfv rbvk dugc gh gfty rzrb nfkyjec fdbc gz.   
**(Gronsfeld cipher  
Key: 5926)   
  
** THIRD PERSON P.O.V   
The group of five scream as the fall further into the pit. When they finally realized that they aren’t hitting the ground yet they stop.   
“So, anyone want to scream some more?”  
“Where are we?” Dipper asks, ignoring Soos’ question.   
“We’re in the bottomless pit, genius.” (Y/n) says sarcastically.   
Mabel pulls out a random glow stick. “We’re somewhere where it looks like we’re nowhere.” She infers, before she hangs the glow stick on her arm and giggles.   
“We’re gonna land on something eventually. It could be any second now.” Dipper says. The Pines and Soos all cowar in fear, while (Y/N) is getting completely frustrated with how dumb they are.   
“Well…it looks like we’re down here for the long haul. Who wants to see a card trick?” Stan shuffles a random deck of cards, but they end up flying up and away. “Tada!” Mabel claps.   
“Hey, maybe we should pass the time by telling stories.

“Good idea.” (Y/N) says agreeing with Soos.   
“I’ve got a story. It's called the time Grunkle Stan got us all thrown into a bottomless pit where we spent the rest of our natural lives!” Dipper yells.   
“Oh come on Dipper, you can do better than that!” (Y/N) says.   
“Fine.” He grabs the glow stick from Mabel. “I’ll tell you a story. A story I’d like to call…….”

 

Voice Over   
“Ready?” Mabel asks.

“Spin the pig!” Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and (Y/N) yell as Mabel spins Waddles until he stops, pointing at Stan.   
“Hey! Grunkle Stan. Ever kissed a pig before?” (Y/N) asks.   
“I’m not gonna answer that question.” Stan replies.   
Dipper runs up to the gang. “Guys! I think I just got bit by a snake! I need you to get me to a hospital quick!” Said boy says, his voice cracking at the end. Stan starts laughing, along with everyone else. “What? What’s so funny?”   
“Sorry. It’s just hard to focus on what you’re saying with that squeaky puberty voice you got there.” Stan answers.   
“My what?” Dipper asks, confused.   
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dipper. Your voice is hillaaarrious!” Mabel says, imitating Dipper.   
“Are you saying my voice cracks? My voice doesn’t crack!” Dipper retorts.   
“Dude, no offense, but it cracks so much we’ve already made a techno remix out of it.” Soos informs pulling out a tape player.   
“Nice to meet you. My name’s Dipper Pines, P-P-Pines, Pines, Pines. Nice to meet you P-p-pines, Pines, Pines.” The remix says, Dipper’s voice cracking like crazy.   
“Do I really sound like that?” Dipper asks.   
“Oh, here comes my favorite part!” (Y/N) says.   
“Stop it, guys!” The remix concludes. All of us, excluding Dipper, double over laughing.

“I c-can’t take……..you s-s-seriously with ……..your puberty v-v-voice” (Y/N) says stumbling to laugh and finish the sentence.   
“Give me that!” Dipper grabs the tape and storms off.   
“Spin the pig.” We all call out again.   
With Dipper……. “Even my sigh sounds weird.” He says.   
“Hello there!” McGucket yells, popping out of a hole in the fence. Dipper squeakily screams.   
“I couldn’t help but overhear your situation. Old Man McGucket,” He spits on his hand. “part-time inventor.”   
“Why do you spit on your hand?” Dipper asks.   
“I don’t rightly know.” The old man replies.   
“Hey, I remember you! You were at the lake talking about the Gobblewoker.” Dipper yells.   
McGucket pulls Dipper into an alley. “Come here! Follow me into this dark and dangerous alley.” He pours a potion into a cup. “Lately, I’ve been tickerizing with a voice alterizing tonic. On account of my horrrrifyin’ voice!” He screams out that last part. A kid cries and runs away. “You can run, but I’ll still be in your nightmares!”   
“This will really fix my voice? Thanks!” Dipper drinks the potion and leaves.   
“Come mornin’, you’ll sound like a new man…. If you survive.”   
~Time skip to the next morning~   
Dipper wakes up and yawns with a deeper voice, “Good morning Dipper. I did it! I~ did~ it~! Now I have a neeew voice! Ha ha ha!” He runs over to in between Mabel’s bed. Shaking them he says, “Morning Mabel. Who’s my favorite Mabel?” at this Mabel wakes up. (Y/N), on the other hand, is completely out cold. She screams and hits Dipper with a golf club.   
Who are you?! What have you done with my brother!? Dipper! I’ll save you from this body switching warlock!” She yells.   
“Mabel, it’s me. This is my voice now. I sound awesome. Sound~ awesome~.” Dipper says.   
“I know boys’ voices change, but this is weird. Weird and bad.” Mabel mumbles.   
“D-Dipper?” (Y/n) asks rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sits up.   
“Hello (Y/N)” Dipper says.

“Ahhhhh” (Y/N) spin kicks Dipper in the face.   
“Mabel, (Y/N), this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And just think if the prank calls.”   
“Hello?” says a random dude on the other line.   
“Hello, this is the President of the United States of America. I am call to tell you…” Dipper blows raspberries into the phone.   
“What? Who is this?!” The person says. Dipper hangs up and laughs, “Magnificent!”   
“Mabel/(Y/N) no like.” The girls say at the same time. Dipper walks into the gift shop.   
“How are you diddly-doing, Soos?”   
Soos grabs a broom and starts to hit Dipper, “Kill it. Kill it with fire! Everyone flee!”   
“What gives, man? You guys all made fun of my old voice. I thought you’d like the new one.”   
“Well, at least before you sounded like a real person. Now, you sound like some weird commercial dude.” Soos says.   
“I’ll find Stan. He’ll like my new voice. You’ll see. I’ll be right back after these messages!.. I mean…goodbye.” Dipper says as he walks out of the Shack and down the road. “Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Where are you, Grunkle Stan?”   
“Huh? I know that voice anywhere! You’re that guy that prank-called me earlier!” A man with a lot of tattoos yells.   
“No I’m not, I’m a 12-year-old boy.” Dipper tries to explain, but with his new voice it wasn’t working.   
“You expect me to believe that? You crazy-voiced punk!”   
“Wait! No!” Dipper screams and runs away.   
The tattooed man walks into the bar, “There’s a prank caller on the loose! Let’s get him!” Everyone jumps up and runs after Dipper. He soon finds the same hole in the fence from before and jumps through it. He runs into….   
“McGucket! Your invention was a catastrophe!”   
“That’s probably why I live in a dump!” The old man starts to dance.   
“My own sister and girlfriend **(Yes I am making it before the episode “Summerween”)** didn’t even recognize me. I scared away crowds.” Dipper starts to cry, “I even sound ridiculous when I cry-y-y.”   
“Well, now. Here’s your problem. I gave you the wrong drinking majiggy. This one’s for voice over professionals. I’m sure I got a better voice in here somewhere.” McGucket digs through the car trunk behind him.   
“Good! Hurry up!” Dipper says quickly.   
“You got here just in time. Come sundown, you’d be back to your ridiculous old voice.”   
“It was ridiculous, wasn’t it?” Dipper plays the tape again.   
“D-D-Dipper Pines. That’s me.”   
“This remix is dedicated to my brother.” Mabel cuts in.   
“Dip-Dop, your voice is one of a kind.” (Y/N) says.   
“Dude, I’ve never heard of anything like it. R-r-remix over!” Soos says and makes an explosion noise.   
“Are you ready for your new voice? This one should be permanent!” McGucket says handing Dipper another potion. Dipper looks back and forth between the vial and the tape; holds vial up to his mouth about to drink it………   
~time skip to later that night~   
“Hi guys.” Dipper says in his normal voice.

“Dipper!” Mabel and (Y/N) scream out at the same time.   
“Dude you’re back!” Soos yells out.   
“I guess I realized that even though my voice may not be perfect, it’s still mine, and I wouldn’t change it for anything, not even for whatever was in this new vial.   
“So what did you do with the rest of that potion?” Mabel asks.   
“I dumped it in Stan’s coffee.” Dipper says.   
Stan walks in and in a female’s voice says, “Have any of you kids seen mah girdle? Where mah girdle at?” Everyone starts cracking up. “What? What’s so funny? I’m Grunkle Stay-an! Kids laughing. Laughing at they Grunkle.” That just made the kids and Soos laugh even more.   
~Story Over~   
“I spy with my little eye something that is…. Black!” Mabel asks.    
“Ooh! Ooh! Everything!” Soos says acting childish.   
“Yay for Soos!” Mabel says clapping. Soos repeats the same phrase.   
“Hey guy, who wants to pass the time by spinning? Everyone spin!” Mabel yells.   
“Um no thank you.” “No.” (Y/N) and Dipper say at the same time. Mabel, who is in between (Y/n) and Dipper, spins her best friend.   
“Yaay!” Mabel yells.   
“Woooaah! Th-is is rea-lly fun.” (Y/N) say. Soos is floating across from said girl, chuckling.   
Mabel then moves over and log rolls on her brother. “Weeee!”   
“Ow, ow, ow, ow.”   
“Dipper’s pain is funny, but I’m starting to get bored. Soos, tell a story.” Stan says.   
“Really? Ok. This story is called…..

 

Soos’ Really Great Pinball Story (Is that a good title? Does it have to be a pun or whatever?)

“Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!” The Pines and (Y/N) chant.   
“This is it dudes. After 4 long years of trying, I might finally get a high score on Stan’s creepy old pinball machine. If I do this, I’ll go down in pinball history with the likes of Sal, Gaff, and of course, Poo.” Soos says.   
“Have you ever tried tilting the machine?” (Y/N) asks.   
“I don’t know, dudes, isn’t breaking the rules like, against the rules?” Soos infers.   
“Nuts to the rules! Tilt! Tilt! Tilt!” Mabel yells. Soos ends up losing the game.   
**“Failure! You Stink!”** The game yells out.   
“All right, that’s it! Are you ready, kids?” Soos asks, upset at losing the game. Mabel runs to one side, Dipper to the other side and (Y/N) in the back.   
“Tilt! Tilt! Tilt! Tilt!” The kids chant as they, well, tilt the machine.   
**“Quit tiltin’, partner. Quit tiltin’!”** The game tries to say, but cannot be heard.   
“Tilt!” Soos exclaims one more time as he pulls up his end of the game and puts the ball into the goal.   
**“Bulls-eye! New high score!”** The four people cheer.   
“This is the best moment of my life. This totally beats my old best moment.” Soos says.   
**“That ain’t right. You cheated.”** The game informs.

“Oh, yeah. What are you gonna do about it? You’re just a pinball game, Pinball game. Taunt, taunt.” Mabel says.   
“Uh, guys, there’s an awful lot of green lighting coming out of that game.” (Y/n) says coming from behind the machine. The lightning zaps (Y/N), knocking her out.   
“(Y/N)!!” The three left yell before they too get stuck by the weird green lightning.   
“Soos! Soos! Guys he’s over here.” (Y/N) calls out.   
“Uh, 5 more minutes.” Soos says while he is hitting a buzzer. “Ah! Wait. That’s not a normal alarm clock.” Soos gets up.    
“Soos! We’re inside the game! Crazy!” Dipper yells, while running up to Soos.    
“Sweet Moses!” Mable exclaimes.   
“Hushed exclamation of wonder!” Soos yells happily.   
“Awesome” Dipper states.   
(Y/N) is jumping around on the buzzers, “Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!”   
“Dude, if this is a dream, I never want to wake up.” Soos proclaims.   
**“That can be arranged. Welcome to Tumbleweed Terror, partners.”  
** “Hey, it’s the skeleton cowboy guy. Did you zap me into your game to congradulate me on getting my new score? I beat Poo, dude.” Soos asks. **  
“Hardly, and if’n I do recall, I did warned y'all not to cheat. I tried to be gentleman-like, but I'm plum sick of being tilted. So, now I reckon, I'm gonna tilt you.” The game says in his southern accent.   
** That game laughs.   
“Well, take this!” Soos hit a button with his hand, but it ricochets off and hits him square in the face. “Ow! And this!” He gets punched again, “Ow! And this! I wish this was working better. And this! Aw, dude!” He ends up getting knocked out.   
“Soos!” The kids yell. The game informs the gang to get ready for the……  
“Multi ball.” They all say at one after another.   
**“Ha ha ha ha ha!”  
** “Over here!” Dipper yells and they all run into a saloon. **  
“Where are you? I’m not done teaching you a lesson about cheating yet.”  
** “How are we gonna get out of here? Think guys” Dipper asks.   
“I’m trying. But it’s hard with that gorgeous pinball wench distracting me.” Soos says as he waves at a cutout of a woman.   
“Seriously. You have the decency to say that while I am wearing this!” (Y/N) screams out. Dipper is a sheriff, Mabel is an Indian, (Y/N) was a bar wench, and Soos.   
“Okay. Don’t worry, guys. I know every inch of this machine. There’s a manual power switch inside. I can sneak in there and turn off the game. But we’ll have to distract the cowboy guy. Are any of you good at jumping up and down and making annoying noises?” Soos asks looking at the kids.   
The wind blows Mabel and (Y/N)’s hair.   
“My time has come.” Mabel replies.   
“Yes. I can do that.” (Y/N) answers.   
“Alright, let’s go, Soos. Soos?” Dipper asks. Dipper and (Y/N) look around.   
“So are you, like, doing anything later?” Soos ask trying to hit on the cardboard cutout of the wench. Dipper kicks the wench so it is turned around, while (Y/N) is dragging Soos away. **  
“Come on out and show yourselves, varmints.”  
** Mabel jumps up on a buzzer near the front of the game, **(meaning where the flippers are)** “Hey! Hey! Hey! Look at me and listen to what I’m doing! BUZZZZZZ! DIS-TRAC-TION! DIS-TRAC-TION! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!” Mabel yells while Dipper is singing. **  
“Something ain’t right here. Let me see where this is going.”  
** While the twins are distracting the skeleton Soos gets into a mine cart and rolls down behind the pinball game. Dipper and Mabel jump off of the buzzers and run back into the saloon. **  
“Ha ha ha ha. Yippy ti yi what? Where are ya?”** The game tries to turn to find the kids. **“Dernit, I wish I had a neck.”**

“La, la, la, la, la” I repeat over and over again dancing around while Dipper and Mabel check in with Soos. They pull up

“Soos, pssssst **.** What’s going on? Just press the switch already.” Dipper whisper shouts.   
“Okay, so I was gonna do that, but I’ve been thinking. According to this, turning off the power will erase the scores permanently. That score is like my one big life accomplishment.   
“What? If you don’t hurry up, we could die in here!” Dipper informs.   
“Fair point. But, what is life anyway when compared to the immortality of a high score?” Soos says.   
“Soos, are you out of your--!” **  
“There y’all are. Get ready to meet your maker kids.”** The game interrupts Dipper.   
“Sorry guys.” (Y/N) says. She is being held by the game’s wires. The game starts to inhale, sucking the three kids into cowboy skull.   
“Soos!” “Soos, please!” “Turn it off.” Dipper, Mabel and (Y/N) yell out. (Y/N) gets closer to the skull.   
“SOOS!!!!!!! COME ON!!! MAKE A CHOICE!!!” (Y/N) screams out.   
“Uhhh Uhh. Goodbye, high score.” Soos pushes the button and the games turns off. Everyone get transported out of the game. Soos, Mabel and dipper end up in a pile on the floor, while (Y/N) comes through in mid-air and ends up falling on her face. **(I know I am being a total barnacle to the reader but hey it’s comedy.)**   
“(Y/N) are you ok?” Dipper asks, helping her up.   
“Yeah I’m fine luckily my head was turned to the side.   
“Woah! You dudes okay?” Soos asks.   
“Yes! You did it! You freed us!” Mabel yells.   
“Hey man, I’m sorry you had to lose your high score.” Dipper says with a sadden smile.   
“That’s okay. I’ve got a new life accomplishment now. Saving you dudes.” Soos informs.   
“Awwww~.” The three kids say in unison.   
“You think that pinball wench will call me?” Soos asks looking into nothingness.   
“OMN Soos! No she won’t. Please let’s never talk about pinball wenches again.” (Y/N) yells out, shuddering.  
~Story over~

“I can’t believe this nonsense. Magic tonics? Soos winning at something? Where did you come up with this stuff? I’ll tell you a good story. It’s called “Grunkle Stan wins the football bowl”.” Stan says.   
“I don’t think that anyone wants to hear your story.” (Y/n) informs quickly.   
“Agreed.” “Boooooo!” Soos and the Pine Twins say.   
“I’m gonna tell my story now. It’s called…..”  


Trooth Ache   
“This attraction is gonna make me a fortune. Easy with that bear, Corduroy! I need him in the showroom condition.” Stan yells. The bears roars.   
“No, Noo!” Manly Dan, Wendy’s father, yells as he wrestles the bear.   
“Aaaaawww. They’re hugging.” Mable squeals.  
“So let me get this straight. Your plan is to teach a bear to ride a bicycle?” Dipper asks.   
“No. Come on, everyone’s seen a bicycle riding bear. No, no. I’m gonna teach the bear……to drive.” Stan informs.   
“What?!” (Y/N) yells out.   
“And your gonna help me.” He adds in.

“What?!” She screams out again. After a few minutes of arguing, the gang, minus Soos, is in the car while Stan was teaching the bear.   
“…And the yellow light means speed up.” Stan finishes up his lesson. The sound of a cops’ siren can be heard behind them. “Uh oh.” The two dumb police officers, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, come up to the driver’s window. “What seems to be the problem, officers?”   
“There better be a darn good explanation for this.” The sheriff infers.   
“Oh, there is. You see, I’m a very old man. Not long for this Earth. And the doctors assigned me a seeing eye bear to drive me to the hospital in case of an emergency.” Stan says using the code phrase that Stan told (Y/N) about. She started writing the note he needed.   
“Is that right? Then, where is your doctor’s note?” Blubs asks.   
“Why it is right here…” Stan says as he snaps his fingers towards (Y/N), who hands him the note, written in cursive. “There you go.” Stan hands the sheriff the note, which says

 _“Stan is sick and needs a bear.  
-Dr. Medicine” _  
“Well I can’t argue with Dr. Medicine.” Blubs says, shrugging. The three kids look at each other all thinking the same thing, _‘How stupid can the people here get?’_    
“To the hospital, Honeypants!” Stan yells. The bear, now dubbed Honeypants, roars and drives away from the officers. Later when they got home, Stan is in the Shack, painting rocks under a sign titled, “Real Gold” Mabel walks up to him.   
“Grunkle Stan, how could you lie to those policemen? Don’t you know lying is always wrong?” Mabel asks.   
“Mabel, when you get to be my age, you’ll learn that you sometimes have to bend the truth for the greater good.” Stan replies while he is drinking (F/D).   
(Y/N) comes in, “Hey, have either of you seen my (F/D)?” She asks.   
Stan hides the drink behind his back, “No…But I bet Soos had. You know how he like to drink.” Stan answers.   
“This is my darkest day. Thanks, Grunkle Stan.” She runs off.   
“See greater good.” Stan says patting his stomach.   
“Arghh.” Mabel yells as she walks away. She walks into the attic and lays on her bed with Waddles. “Waddles, what am I gonna do about Grunkle Stan?”   
She imitates Waddles, _‘He needs to stop lying.’_   
“I know, but how do we stop him?”   
_‘Maybe you should check Dipper’s journal. Oink Oink.’_  
“Say oink one more time.”   
_‘Oink Oink.’_  
“Waddles, you genius!” Mabel gets up and grabs the journal, “‘Buried ‘neath a tree’s stump in the seep forest at the truth teeth, which forces upon the wearer the inability to lie.’ Hmmm.” Mabel says with a smirk. Later that night, Mabel get up and silently walks downstairs to Stan’s bedroom. Mabel puts the teeth in Stan’s mouth.   
“Mabel.” A softly voice says. Mabel turns around to see (Y/N) in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.   
“(Y/N), I th-thought you were f-fast asleep.” Mabel says, stuttering a bit, due to letting herself be caught.   
“No matter how fast asleep I am; I will still be alert.” (Y/N) answers. “What are you doing anyway?”   
“Uh-I-uh. Well.” Mabel stutters again.   
“And what is with the weird glowing teeth?” (Y/N) presses.   
Before Mabel can answer, Stan wakes up.   
“What? What’s going on? Huh? Mabel? (Y/N)?” He asks confused.   
“Quick question. What happened to (Y/N)’s drink?” Mabel asks.  
“I drank it, because I have little to no concern about other people’s possessions or emotions.” Stan realizes what he had said in front of (Y/N).   
“You what?!” Said girl hisses out. She tries to lunge at Stan, but Mabel keeps her at bay. “I was planning on attacking Soos earlier today. Why did you drink it?” (Y/N) softly yells out. Mabel drags her friend out of the room as Stan stares at them with a little bit of fear in his eyes.   
“She what? That seems like a horrible idea!” Dipper asks (Y/N), after she told him what Mabel did.   
“It’s great! Now he has to tell the truth.” Mabel informs.   
Stan hands the kids their breakfast. “Scrambled meat, here it is.”   
“Stan, what do you do in secret every day during you lunch break?” Dipper asks.   
“Usually, I spend the hour aggressively scratching myself in places I shouldn’t mention. Now I’m going to avoid making eye contact by pretending to read this newspaper and going to the bathroom without washing my hands.” Stan says truthfully.

“Eeeeeeewww!” All three kids say in unison.   
“Well, that was disturbing.” Dipper says flinching.   
“Don’t worry, Dipper. The truth is always a good thing.” Mabel says waving her hand up and down.   
Later that day in the gift shop, a man asks Stan, “Hey, excuse me. Do you think this t-shirt is my size?”   
“Never mind the t-shirt! Hey everyone, look at this guy’s abnormal and unattractive face!” Stan yells out, without thinking.   
Mabel and (Y/N) lead the man away, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”   
Even more later that day, Stan is in his office, doing his taxes. Dipper comes in and sees one of the pieces of paper saying, ‘I HAVE COMMITTED TAX FRAD’. “Uh, Grunkle Stan, why did you write this?”   
“Because I regularly commit massive tax fraud.” Stan says like it is nothing.   
“You might wanna……..tuck that one away there.” Dipper says as he shreds the paper.   
That night the twins, Grunkle Stan and (Y/N) were watching TV, where a man **(*Cough* Alex Hirsch)** on a unicycle is juggling… The kids start laughing. “Sometimes, I think. Is this all there is? Is life just some kind of horrific joke without a punch line? That we’re all just biding our time until the sweet, sweet, release of death?” Stan says really deep. Mabel shivers, Dipper rocks back and forth and (Y/N) shutters. The kids run up to the attic, “Kids, I think I have a growth forming on my back. Just wanted to be honest with you guys.” Stan yells up to them. They all try to cover their ears.   
“I can’t take it anymore, you two! We need to take those teeth out of his mouth.” Dipper yells in frustration.   
“But then he’ll be a liar again.” Mabel says.   
“Could it possibly be any worse than this?” (Y/N) points out. The doorbell rings before Mabel can answer. The kids run down the stairs to see Sheriff Blubs and his deputy in the doorway.   
“So, after further investigation, it turns out that there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls.” Blubs says.   
“You better have a darn good explanation for this.” Deputy Durland added.   
“Oh and I do. You see, I lied to you. In addition I’ve been parking in handicapped spaces, shoplifting fireworks, and smuggling endangered animals across multiple states lines. Also, you’re fat.”   
Blubs drops his cut of coffee, “Is all of this true?” he asks. (Y/N) rolls her eyes. _‘Are all of these people here so very stupid.’_ She thinks.   
Dipper cuts in before Stan could dig a deeper hole. “No! No, it’s not true. Right, Mabel?”   
“Uh, sirs, I have to be completely and totally honest with you. Our Great Uncle Stan is…is…Stan is…secretly a crime fiction writer!”   
“What?” Blubs says completely appalled.   
“Yeah. He was just telling you about a character in his up-coming page turner, Crime Grandpa! He’s never committed a crime in his life. Also, have you lost weight?” (Y/N) lies through her teeth, picking up on what Mabel thought up.   
“Finally! Someone noticed.” Blubs says staring at Durland.   
“Wow, an author! Can you teach me how to read?” Durland asks.   
“What? Author?” Stan asks confused.   
“Ha ha, writer, master of fiction. Good night, officers.” Mabel says as she closes the door and sighs.   
“Hey, are you alright?” Dipper asks his sister.   
“I can’t believe I lied.” Mabel says.   
“Mabel, it was for the greater good.” Dipper informs.   
“Yeah, greater good.” Mabel accepts.  
“Hello? Police station? I forgot to tell him about my tax fraud. No, tax fraud.” Stan says over the phone. (Y/N) tackles him. “What has gotten into you kid.” Dipper and Mabel run up to them.   
Mabel pulls out his golden teeth. “We have to find place to get rid of these!”   
~Story Over~   
~Backtrack about 22 minutes **(Show wise, since I am too lazy to calculate really how long they were in the pit.)~  
** “Oh, it’s just my personal box of mysterious secrets. Nothing worth wondering about.” She giggles, and shoves the box down the pit. “Goodbye forever!”   
~Present Time~ **  
** “And I never saw that box full of magical teeth again.” She sees said box next to Stan. “Oh wait there it is.” Everyone sighs.   
“Oh, sweet! My shoes!” Soos exclaims as he puts the shoes on.   
“I like the part about the bear. The rest of it seems pretty far-fetched.” Stan says.   
“Mabel, we already know that story! We just lived through it.” Dipper explains.   
“If we’re living through that story right now, then how does it end?” Soos asks.   
“Probably by (Y/N) telling her story.” Mabel informs. Everyone looks at said girl.   
“Well ok. Though I don’t think I have a good story like ‘Trooth Ache’ or ‘Voice Over’ but here we go. My story is called………” **  
  
**


	13. (Y/N)'s Story

Third Person's P.O.V

(Y/N) walked back into the house and went up to Danni.  
“Hey where did you go?” Danni said smiling.  
“What are you happy about, air breather?” (Y/N) yelled.  
“What is the matter with you?” Daniel asked as he got up from the chair.   
“Nothing is the matter with me.” (Y/N) said, her voice turning into a high-pitch screech.  
“Wait did you see the moon?” Breana asked suddenly jumping out of the other chair. She looked at (Y/N) and violently waved her hand in front of her friend. (Y/N) suddenly grabbed Breana’s hand and flipped her on her back.  
“Ugh you did see the moon.” She barely said due to all of the air getting knocked out of her. “Daniel please go and get rope.”  
“Got it.” Daniel said as he ran into the garage with his head down.  
“What are you doing?” (Y/N) said still in a high-pitch screech.  
“What we have to.” Breana responded as she got up, and as Daniel came back and tied up (Y/N).  
“Ok what is going on? I thought that this was just a normal full moon” Danni said turning to Breana.  
“Yeah I’d like too.” Daniel inquired as he tightened the rope.  
“Ok, (Y/N) told me not to tell either of you, but a few days ago when (Y/N) and I planned this she told me, that if one of us looks at the moon tonight then the sirens can change us to their side.” Breana informed the Robinsons.  
“What?! (Y/N) is now a siren!” Danni yelled. “How do we change her back?”  
“I don’t know, she never told me.” Breana sacredly said.  
“Maybe we need to bring her to the cave.” Daniel replied.  
“That could work except that we can’t go outside or risk turning into that.” Breana said as she pointed towards (Y/N), who was struggling to get free.  
“Wait this could get work. All we need to do is cover up and go out into the back yard and head to the pond.” Danni said.  
“And how in Poseidon is a pond supposed to help us.” Daniel asked his sister.  
“Well the full moon a few years back, (Y/N) and I went up to the cave and on the way back we found a transporter that took us to (Y/N)’s pond.” Danni informed them.  
“Ok that is good enough for me.” Daniel said. Breana walked into (Y/N)’s room and grabbed anything that will cover them.  
“Here take these and we’ll go out to the pond.” They all grab the blankets and Daniel grabbed (Y/N), who again was squirming, and headed outside. They all walked into the pond one at a time and came out of the pool up on the mountain.  
“That is awesome. We can go anywhere in the world that is near water.” Daniel said.  
“Ok first things first we have to take care of (Y/N).” Danni inferred. They ran down the trail dragging (Y/N) along.  
“Ok so we have to get her to be calm so we can figure out what to do?” Breana said.  
“And how do we go by doing that?” Daniel asked.  
“I say we put her in the moonlight.” Danni said.  
“Worth a try.” Breana agreed. They moved her toward the moon’s rays making sure that they didn’t see the moon in the process. At the slightest touch (Y/N) fell limp in her friend’s arms. They move back of the cave, and gathered around her to think. During the conversation, however, Danni fell asleep.  
“Guys I know what to do.” She said violently shaking Breana and Danni, who apparently also fell asleep.  
“What?” Breana yelled.  
“We have to get (Y/N) into the lake down there. It is the only way back to change her back.” Danni explained.  
“Ok then let’s do.” Daniel said, not even asking about how his sister knew what to do, as he walked over to the unconscious girl. The girls followed as he untied her and they worked together hosted her up. They grabbed the covers and they walked out of the cave, up to the trail back to the pool, and into the pool and came up to the beach of the lake.  
“Ok we have only a few hours. We have to get her to the breakwater.” Danni said pointing to where Crystal showed her moments before.  
“All the way over there, are you kidding me?” Breana said.  
“No I’m not, all the way over there.” Danni said. They carried (Y/N) over to the closest picnic table so they could have a better look around. While they looked, (Y/N) heard a voice _“Get up and go to the beach.”_ (Y/N) opened her eyes and did as she was commanded. Danni and Daniel walked back to get (Y/N) when they realized that she was gone.   
“(Y/N).” Danni yelled into the night.  
“She’s heading toward the lake.” Daniel informed his sister.  
“We have to get her before she reaches the water’s edge.” Danni said before she took off running towards her entranced friend.  
“Ok I’ll tell Breana.” Daniel said running the other way. Danni ran as fast as she could, but (Y/N) had already made it to the water’s edge and slowly walked in till the water was up to her knees. Danni saw a light coming from where her friend was, which just made her run faster. (Y/N) transformed into mermaid, but with a change her tail was now deep royal blue. Danni ran into the lake as well and didn’t wait for her tail to change, before she dove under the surface to try and stop (Y/N) from getting too far. She swam as fast as she could and finally caught up to (Y/N). She grabbed her friend’s tail in attempt to slow her tail and smacked Danni in the face. She swam up to the surface up to the surface and yelled for her brother and Breana’s help.   
“What is it?” Daniel asked as he ran up to the little cliff.   
“(Y/N)’s turned into a mermaid and is stronger.” Danni said as she breathed heavily. Daniel wasted no time in diving in right beside Danni and transformed too. They both followed the trail of bubbles that (Y/N) had made and caught up to her.   
“Let me goooo.” (Y/N) screamed out as Daniel and Danni grabbed hold of her.   
“No (Y/N) listen to me. You aren’t yourself. We are just helping you.” Danni said encouragingly.   
“Let me go. Let me go.” (Y/N) kept repeating over and over.   
“We have to do this.” Daniel said trying to convince her.    
“NO LET…..ME…..GO!” (Y/N) yelled as a blinding light appeared around her and shocked them. Breana ran up to the same ledge.   
“Danni, Daniel!” She yelled before she jumped into the water. When she surfaced she used her wind power to push the Robinson’s to the beach, then chased after (Y/N).   
“Get away from me.” (Y/N) yelled as Breana got closer.   
“No I am trying to help you.” Breana yelled as she used her power to get even closer.   
“Let go of me!” (Y/N) yelled after Breana grabbed her by the tail.   
“Not a chance.” Breana yelled as she pulled (Y/N) closer to the bottom of the lake. (Y/N) struggled to get free of Breana’s grip, but that only made her grip tighter. The struggle went on for several minutes, neither one being able to take down the other, until Breana shoved (Y/N) against a rick and knocked her out. She grabbed (Y/N) arm and brought her to the surface.   
~Story Over~   
  
The group all look at (Y/N). “What?” She asks turning her head in confusion.   
“How did you come up with such an amazing story?” Dipper asks her.   
“Oh. The base of it came to me in a dream. I know Daniel, Danni and Breana but they are, well were, the popular kids in my old school.” She replies. They all stare at her for a while in silence.   
“Guys, do you see that?” Dipper asks randomly. They all look down.   
“What is that?” Soos asks.   
“Oh no.” “Where are we going?” “Not good!” Dipper, Mabel and Stan all say. They all scream as they fall out of the pit and onto the spot they fell from.   
“Where…where are we?” Stan asks.   
“Look! The Shack! Which means...we came right back out the top.” (Y/N) says.   
“And I don’t think any time has passed. It must be some kind of wormhole.” Dipper adds in.   
“Yeah, dude. That’s sounds science-y enough to be true.” Soos says nodding.   
“But that’s impossible. No one will believe us.” Stan adds in.   
“Maybe this is one story we should keep to ourselves.” Mabel informs. Everyone agrees. Stan leans on the ‘bottomless pit’ sign, and falls into the pit again.   
“He’ll be fine.” Mabel and (Y/N) says in unison.

**A/N: Please share this with any GF fan you come across whether it be online or not. Just be sure to give me credit.  
Also the Story that was used in this chapter is 100% mine. I own everything in there, except the reader of course. **


	14. The Reveal

(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
We are all in the living room listen to Toby’s news cast on the radio. Stan finally came out from the pit.

“All in favor of doing nothing all day say, ‘Ugh’.   
We all reply with an ‘Ugh’.

“Waddles walks up to Stan. 

“I’m gonna throw this pig out of the house.” Stan yells. The pig oinks and licks, what I hope is chocolate, off of said Grunkle’s face. “You called my bluff, pig.”

“-On the bright side, pun very much intended, it’s opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool.” Toby says on the radio.

“Gravity Falls Pool?” Dipper asks in excitement.

“Today?” Mabel adds in.

“Pun intended?” Soos asks stupidity. I face palm for two reasons. 1.) I am 100% sure that Mabel is going to try and ‘help’ me get over my fear of water, and 2.) That Soos only hears ‘pun intended’.

“Quick! To the car!” Stan yells as he tries to get up, but he is stuck to the floor.

“Hey, kids, a little help here?” He says. We pull out spatulas and attempt to release the old man from the floor. “Alright! Off to the pool!” He says as he turns to the door. We all see that the floor boards he was laying on have gotten stuck to his back. He walks out of the room and to the front door.

“And remember to be on alert for random wildfires.” Toby adds.

“Wait, what?” Stan spazzes. We soon hear him screams as he apparently catches on fire.

“He’ll be fine.” Mabel assures us.

~Time skip brought to you by Mabel’s repeated line~

“Ah! The pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment!” Mabel informs as we walk. Well they walk, I am being dragged. I keep pleading, reminding them that I am afraid of water. Mabel turns around and looks me dead in the eyes. “I will help you with your fear, I helped Stan get over his fear of heights.” She says pulling me closer to the water. Dipper is walking slowly behind us.

“No please I don’t want to conquer my fear.” I tell her squirming, trying to get free.

“That is just the fear talk-” Mabel stops and I stop trying to pull myself away from her. I follow her gaze at a boy with long brown hair. I start to look at him too, something about him is familiar. At that moment Mabel let’s go of me and, in the position I am in, I start to fall into the pool, till someone pulls me back. I look behind me and see Dipper holding onto my wrist. I feel my cheeks heat up. _‘No I have to stop that. I am still upset with him lying to Mabel and I.’_ I think.   
“Uh…..thanks.” I say.   
“No problem.” He answers. We walk back to the group.   
“It’s so beautiful!” Soos exclaims.   
“Eh, Mabel’s all talk. You wanna know a secret? She’s never even kissed a guy before. She always messes it up somehow.” Dipper says like it is nothing.   
I scowl at him, “Are you kidding me. Do you have any idea how important a first kiss is to a girl?” I yell at him.   
“Oi. Women.” Stan says not even paying any attention to me. A water balloon flies through the air and lands on his face. “Aaah!”   
“Hey, Mr. Pines!” Wendy says from atop the lifeguard tower.   
“Wendy? Where’s the lifeguard?” Stan asks completely clueless.   
“She _is_ the lifeguard.”   
“I make the rules, sucka!” Wendy says after me. She throws another water balloon at Stan.   
“Aah! She’s attacking me with water!” The old man yells as he runs away. We all laugh at him.   
“Wow. You work here?” Dipper asks.   
“I found out lifeguards get free snack privileges. Plus, I get the best seat in the house.” Wendy replies.   
“Yeah, you do!” He starts laughing, then whispers something.   
“Dude, are you and Wendy having a secret staring contest? ‘Cause I think you’re winning.” Soos says. I walk over to where Mabel and the burnet haired boy is.

“Hey Mabel.” I say. They both look at me and that is when it hit me who this guy is.   
“Hey, this is-”   
“Mermando?” I cut Mabel off in surprise.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)! How have you been?” Mermando asks in his Spanish accent, that will make any girl melt. **(Don’t worry I am not adding Mermando to the list of boy that have or will fall for you in this book.)**

“Yeah it’s me.” I say. I look over to Mabel and see that she is confused, and a little heartbroken.

“Let me explain to you Mabel, but you must never tell another living soul.” Mermando says.   
“I am…” He pushes his inflatable raft away. “...a merman.”   
“Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were gonna say that (Y/N) was your girlfriend.   
“Oh no.  Don’t worry Mabel, both of us are just friends.”   
“A merman…ha! I should have known from your strange foreign fish language.” Mabel says. That sentence makes my blood boil.   
“It is Spanish.” Mermando and I say at the same time. He says it likes it is nothing, while I say it with anger.   
“Your voice is so deep and masculine…How old are you?” Mabel asks. Man, I don’t even know that, and I met him about three months ago.   
“I am….12 years old. Merman’s voices change when we are, like, 3.”   
“I don’t understand Mermando. What’s a guy like you doing in a public pool?” Mabel asks.   
“Yeah I’d like to know that too.” I add in.   
“It is a tragic story, girls…….I was swimming with my friends, the mighty dolphins, in the Gulf of Mexico, when I was ensnared! The cargo was headed for California……Using all my strength, I tried to escape back to the sea, but it was not to be. I ended up in Laguna Beach, and for a while I tried to get back home. But I was caught again, and was shipped off up north.  
I escaped again and tried to swim up a waterfall to get home. A log hit me and makes me fall into the forest. I would have died of dehydration, were if not for the kindness of the forest animals. I start to fall down a pipe, through the forest, over the fence of the Gravity Falls pool, and into it. But now that you know who I am, Mabel, you must be seriously weirded out.” Mermando says.   
“What?! I don’t care that you are a merman. You’re, like, the coolest guy I’ve even met. And you can play at least one chord on the guitar.” Mabel says.   
“Oh, Mabel, I have never met another human like you, unlike (Y/N). Would you two care to join me in a game of Marco Polo?”   
“Oh yes Mer- wait! How do you know (Y/N)?” Mabel asks.

“I am originally from (H/T), but every year my parents and I would go to **(unless you live in Cali. If you do I envy you. You are closer to the ocean than me.** **L** **)** California. One year I saw Mermando swimming around. I decided to follow him and found myself at a cave. It just so happens to be a full moon and I became this…..” I look down but dive in anyway. When I surface Mermando places his floaty over me. “You can’t tell Dipper about this. I am afraid that he won’t trust me anymore.” I say.

“Ok I won’t, but you are going to have to tell him sooner or later.” Mabel tells me.

“I know I just want to perfect time to tell him.” I say.   


DIPPER’S P.O.V   
I have gotten a job at the pool being the assistant lifeguard. Wendy and I are spending the day together cracking jokes on the patrons of the pool. **(Dipper you are hurting author-chan and (Y/N)’s feelings talking like that**  
Dipper- What! You are the one typing this chapter   
*whacks Dipper with a rolled up newspaper* Bad Dipper! No breaking the fourth wall) Right now, we are hiding behind a wall.   
“Soos” I say, into a megaphone, in a higher, strange, pitch voice.   
“Inflatable duck guy, is that you?” Soos answers looking around.   
“Yes, Soos, I can _talk._ ” I reply.   
“Oh my gosh, I knew you guys were secretly alive. I _knew_ it!” Soos exclaims. Wendy and I are laughing and telling each other to ‘shush’.   
“My people are enslaved, Soos. You must free us.” I say in the same voice.   
“The inflatable pool duck revolution is at hand.” Soos yells out. We both laugh, but stop when we hear a whistle.   
“Pool’s closing! Clear out everyone!” Mr. Poolcheck, the head lifeguard, says.   
“Poolcheck!” “Hide!” We both yell after each other, and run.   
“Out!” He yells to a group of people. “Do not touch.” He yells at Soos. “Assistant lifeguard!” He yells, getting my attention. I stop, going back to my incredibly nervous self. “Have a good night, son. Lock up the supplies for me.” Poolcheck takes off his prosthetic hand and pats it a couple of times. A pair of keys come out of it, which I take nervously and lock the door to the pool supplies.  


(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
Mabel and Mermando are brushing each other’s hair while I am enjoying the water. I hear a whistle blow.   
“The pool she closes. Can I see you tonight?”   
“Sure. Where? Wanna go for a walk?”   
“Merman. I am a merman.” Mermando says as I shake my head.   
“Oh right.” She gets out of the pool. “Then I’ll be back tonight. (Y/N), you coming?”   
“Come and get me when you come to see Mermando. I have to dry out.” I reply. She nods then skips off. “Soooooo…” I say looking over at Mermando. “What have you been doing since we last met?”   
“Well not really anything different than what I told Mabel. What about you?” He asks.   
“Well after I met you and I found the cave, I stopped training and my dad got onto me for throwing my life away. After about two days of refusing to train for swim team, my dad said that our ‘vacation’ was over. We packed up and headed away from (H/T). We ended up on the outskirts of Gravity Falls before I figured out what was going on. Dad stopped the car and told me to get out. When I refused, my parents pulled me out and threw me on the side of the road alongside my stuff. I have been in the woods since then until about a month ago, when I met Mabel and Dipper.” I explain.   
“How did you meet them, if you don’t mind me asking?” He asks.   
“Oh well uh…they hit me with the golf cart.” I say, rubbing the nape of my neck. Thank Neptune that Mabel arrived in the golf cart when she did, since it was getting a little awkward. She climbs the fence with a landing net and walks over to us. I pull up out of the pool so they can have time together. I need to dry anyway.   
“Look! Here’s a scrapbook of human stuff.” She points at a few pictures. “Here’s me standing with my legs. And here I am kicking Dipper in his legs. He couldn’t move his legs after that! Can you imagine? Not having legs?” Mabel says without thinking?  
“Let’s skip this part.” Mermando says a bit angrily, not that I blame him.   
“And here’s my whole family kick boxing!” Mabel says pointing to another picture. The merman sighs and swims away from Mabel. “What’s wrong?” Mabel asks as she follows him. He takes his guitar out and plays it, but it doesn’t sound well. He angrily pours the water our and starts to talk.   
“I too, used to have a family once, back in the ocean.” He opens up his locket necklace, that he had, and looks at his family’s picture. “How I miss them.” He closes up the locket.   
“Mermando, why don’t you just leave the pool?”   
“I’ve tried only once, but escaping this pool required a plan that was bold and daring.” He stares off into nothing, probably remembering old memories, “And then the wolves came.” He says coming out of it. He turns to Mabel. “No, I’m glad that I’m here, ‘cause I met you, Mabel, and reconnected with you, (Y/N).”   


MABEL’S P.O.V   
_‘This is it, Mabel. First kiss moment, here we come! Just go for it!’_ I think. I start to get ready for a kiss.   
“What are you doing with your mouth?” Mermando asks me.   
“Me? Nothing? This? I was eating some sour candy. So my lips were doing that. The candy was so sour.” I lie through my teeth.   
“Can I have some candy?” He asks.   
“No.” I answer.   
“Mabel we need to go, before it gets too late.” (Y/N) says.   
“Yeah, you are probably right.” I agree. I turn to Mermando, “I will see you tomorrow.” He nods and (Y/N) and I walk away, now that she is dry. Man, I can’t believe that Dipper was right.   
  
~Time skip, to when the pool opens, brought to you by Mermando’s family~  
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
Wendy and I are up on our lifeguard stands. The two ‘police officers’ are putting sunscreen on below us. We throw life savers at them like ring toss.   
“Wha-what the?” Blubs asks after I trap him.   
Wendy throws another life saver and gets Durland. “I’m scared.”   
“Me too!” Blubs agreed.   
“One hundred points!” I exclaimed.   
“Dude! With this job, you and me are gonna be havin’ fun all summer!” Wendy says happily.   
“All summer?” I ask looking over to where (Y/N) and Mabel are.   
“You know she won’t be mad at you forever.” Wendy tells me.   
“Yeah, I know.” I reply, “I just wish I knew how I could make it up to her.”  
“Pines! Here! Now!” Mr. Poolcheck yells as he points to the trapped ‘officers’. We walk over to the pool supplies building.   
“You gave me your word that you would respect the safety rules of this pool!” He tells me.   
“Mr. Poolcheck? Are you crying?” I ask.   
“That’s not important right now!” He wipes a tear from his eye. “You’re on the nights, boy! You wanna keep this job? Well, some maniac broke in to the supplies closet last night and destroyed our one and only pool skimmer! I want you at the stake out. If one more supply gets taken, you’re fired!” He yells at me.   
“I won’t let you down!” I promise.   


(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
I look over at Dipper getting yelled at by his boss. _‘Oh man I hope Mabel and I didn’t get him in too much trouble.’_  I think.   
“(Y/N)! Heads up!” Mabel yells. A hit to my head, pulls me out of my thoughts. I look over to see a beach ball floating near me.   
“Mabel!” I yell out. I throw the ball back to her.   
“Mermando, get ready! I’m gonna BRING THE HEAT!” She throws the beach ball at the merman. It hits him in the face. Mermando just sighs. Mabel and I look at each other and we swim over to him.   
“Mermando, are you ok?” She asks.   
“Oh it’s your family, isn’t it? Are you thinking about them?” I ask. He replies with a dolphin noise.   
“Because you have the same demeanor that I had when I parents abandon me.” I reply.   
“You understood him?” Mabel asks shocked.   
“Yeah, as being part fish, I can understand the different creatures of the sea.” I answer.   
Mabel smiles and turns to Mermando, “Ok enough is enough! I care about you too much to see you like this. We’re gonna bust you out of here and get you back to your family.” Mabel informs.   
“But how Mabel! Escape is impossible.” Mermando infers.   
“Not for two 12 years old, one who, may I add, has been able to escape from society for a good three months.” I inform.   
“Yeah, We’re breaking you out you tonight.” Mabel yells out as she hits the water splashing us all. “Oops! Sorry about that. Water.”   
  
~that night~

  
(Y/N)’s P.O.V   
I back up the golf cart, with Mabel inside, after Dipper runs after Grunkle Stan for some reason.   
“Mabel, (Y/N)!” Mermando exclaims quietly when he sees the brake lights of the cart.   
“Are you ready to see your family?” Mabel asks.   
“Yes, but how can I, a merman, possibly escape?” He asks.   
“Okay, my original plan was to tape together a bunch of fish sticks together to make you a prosthetic pair of people legs.”   
“Intriguing.” He nods.   
“Then I told her it would be better to just transport you in this cooler.” I inform.   
“Aha!” Mermando leaps out of the pool. He hits a broom and falls on his side right behind the cooler. He tries to flip over sideways and soon accomplish it.   
“Hey! Who’s there!” Dipper yells out.   
“Quick! Hide me! My kind must not be seen!” Mermando quietly screams. I look over at Mabel and she mouths, ‘Hide. I’ll take care of it.’ I nod and look around, frowning I jump in the pool.   
“Mabel? Is there anyone not breaking into the pool tonight? What is Soos and (Y/N) here too?” Dipper asks. **(You can hear the conversation due to you being close by them and your heighten hearing.)**  
There was silence. “Go home, Soos.” Dipper says and then more silence. “So, why are you here?” He asks.   
“Uh, no reason.” Mabel says.   
“Did that cooler just clear its throat?” Dipper asks.   
“Oh nice job, Mermando.” I say out loud, but it was a bit muffled and air bubbles floated up.   
“And did the pool just bubble up?” Dipper asks. _‘Sharks!’_ I think.   
“Don’t be silly. There certainly aren’t two merpeople here, if that’s what you’re implying. Who said anything about merpeople.” Mabel starts rabbling. _‘Seriously?! Is the stupidity of this town getting to Mabel?’_ I ask myself in my head.   
“Mabel, I don’t have time for your games. If you don’t give me those supplies, I’ll lose the coolest job ever!” Dipper informs.   
“I understand. Hey, look! (Y/N) is forgiving you and is in a bikini!” Mabel exclaims. _‘Like he will ever fall for that?’_  
“Really? At night?” Dipper asks. I facepalm.   
“Sorry, Dipper!” Mabel yells as she shoves him to the ground. “(Y/N) come on.” She quietly yells. I pull myself out of the pool and drag my fishy butt to the cart.   
“Mabel!” Dipper yells as he follows us in the ‘Pool Mobile’.   
“Go, Mabel and (Y/N), go! We can’t all be saved!” And boy yells out. It looks like he is in a secluded jail cell underground.   
“I’m gonna get you home.” Mabel yells out to the merman behind us.   
“Hand over the pool supplies in the name of pool law!” Dipper yells through the megaphone. “Pool law is dumb!” Mabel yells out.   
“And so is your hat!” I add in, looking behind me now that my tail is dry.   
“(Y/N)?!” He exclaims shocked, hitting the brakes on his cart.   
“Thanks sis-sis.” Mabel says. I roll my eyes at her new nickname for me. I just let her do what she wants now.   
“Yeah, yeah. He won’t be in shock for long.” Just as I say that Dipper starts throwing water balloons at us and Mabel swerved to dodge them.   
“Look Gravity Falls Lake!” I exclaim.   
Dipper fires another water balloon; this time he is aiming for the cooler. He hits his target and the water starts to flow out.   
“I cannot breathe! You must hurry!” Mermando gasps out. Mabel drives recklessly to the lake the hits the brakes hard, causing me to fly out the front as the cart turns over.   
“Well that was a great way to exit a vehicle.” I say sarcastically.   
“I’m ok!” Mabel says as she stands up. I slowly walk over to her.  
“Alright, the jig is up! And over that cooler!” Dipper yells as he runs over to us.   
“Never!” We both yell covering the cooler with our arms.   
“Why not? Why do you even need it?” Dipper asks.   
“I need the cooler to save my new friend because he needs to go home and he's really nice and we combed each other’s hair and he needs to be in the cooler because he breathes water because he's a merman!” Mabel blurts out.   
“What the-?! Mabel!” I exclaim. Just then Mabel opens up the cooler, which fortunately happen to be on its side, and Mermando rolls out.   
“Hola.” He says waving.   
“Whoa! Way to bury the lead, Mabel.” He says.   
“Dipper, Mermando the merman. He’s a merman.” Mabel introduces each other.   
“Nice to meet you. Also, I think I am dying.” Mermando starts to gasp. “Water! Agua! Yo nescesito!”   
“On, no! Mermando! Dipper, you’re a lifeguard! Give him CPR!” Mabel yells out in panic.   
“Merman don’t breathe air!” Dipper informs.   
“Then give him reverse CPR! Doi!” Mabel says like it is so obvious. Dipper runs to get a bottle of water. When he comes back kneels down, I stop him from going further. **(Ha! Ya’ll thought I was gonna make Dipper kiss the merman. Nope I have a better plan.)**   
“Wait.” I say. I pull Mermando so that I am carrying him on my back.   
“(Y/N) what are you doing?” Mabel asks.   
“Saving my friend, even if it means my secret is revealed. Besides, Dipper has to know.” I reply dragging myself and the unconscious merman towards the dock. I throw myself off into the water below.”   
“(Y/N)!” Dipper yells out. He comes rushing towards he docks to see me resurface.    
**(Sorry about this small part being corny as all get out. I am listening to music and the song ‘Because of You’ came on.)  
** I sigh “I guess now is a good time as any” I say as I pull myself up onto the dock.

“Whoa you’re a mermaid too?!” He asks shocked.

“Actually I am a Mer.” I answer looking down at my (f/c) tail.

“So that is why you don’t like to sing.” He says realizing.   
“Yep.” I reply popping the ‘P’. Mermando resurfaces and tries to say thanks in dolphin, but starts to cough.   
“I am weak from coughing. How will I get my family to hear my call from the mighty depths of the ocean?” He asks.   
“I’ve got that covered, beside I need to be in a larger body of water. I have spent every day as a Mer in a small pond.” I answer as I slip into the lake again.   
“Wait, (Y/N). You are coming back, aren’t you?” Dipper asks.   
“Yeah. I am just gonna help Mermando. It’s the least I could do after he helped me when I transformed.” I say looking at the merman, who is talking to Mabel.   
“Ok, we I guess this is good-bye.” He says.   
“I hate ‘good-bye’s. This is ‘see you later’.” I answer. I see out of the corner of my eye Mermando getting ready to leave. I start to swim behind him. When I reach him, I nod. He knows exactly what I mean. We swim underwater to catch the twins of guard. We jump up and kiss our friends on the lips. Mermando to Mabel and Dipper to me. They are both shocked. Mermando goes back into the water, but I stay up and whisper 3 words to Dipper  
...  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
“I forgive you.” I jump backwards and follow Mermando.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
She forgives me. She forgives me.   
“EEEEEEEEEEEEE” I squeal.   
“That was my first kiss!” Mabel exclaims. “It was also almost your first kiss with a merman. HA!” Mabel turns towards the lake. “Good-bye Mermando. See you later (Y/N).” We start to walk back to the cart. “Oh, wait, wait! One last thing!” She runs over to the edge of the rock wall beside the dock. Mermando and (Y/N) jump up and over her. How they knew to do that, I will never know. I just hope that (Y/N) keeps her promise and comes back……………..I have a lot of questions to asks her.   
  
~The next day~   
  
“A wrecked fence and dents in the pool mobile, who is responsible for this?!” Mr. Poolcheck yells out. I think I see a vein popping out of his neck.   
“It’s my fault, sir. I’m sorry. I got in to deep.” I lie.   
“Hand over the whistle, boy!” He yells. I give it to him and he puts it in his mouth and eats it. I grimace and slowly back away. “If one more thing goes wrong today-” He didn’t even finish his sentence before Soos throws the inflatable ducks over the fence.   
“You’re free now! Free! Inflatable ducks unite!”   
“You!” Mr. Poolcheck yells pointing at an unexpected Soos. He screams and runs away with the lead lifeguard chasing after him.   
“Git ‘em! Git ‘em!” Tyler chants. I walk away sadly. Suddenly, I get drenched in water. Wendy is standing in front of me.   
“Hey, doofus, you’ll never guess what happened. I got fired.” She says.   
“What? Really?” I ask.   
“Yeah. I guess Poolcheck found out I was taking too many snacks.”   
“How many?” She replies by lifting her hat, showing a stack of chip bags. I laugh.   
“Hey where is (Y/N)? I haven’t seen her in a while.” enched y a  him.   
" grimace and slowly back away. "Mabel and Dipper to me. Th  
“Uh…well she uh? She is-”   
“Right behind you.” A voice says as two hands cover my eyes.   
“(Y/N)?” I ask.   
“The one and only.” She answers as I get turned around. I hug her.   
“I see you want to catch up with her. I see you back at the Shack.” Wendy says as she walks away. I look behind (Y/N) and see Mabel reading a note from a green glass bottle. (Y/N) turns around and sees the same thing. She starts to laugh.   
“What?” I ask.   
“Looks like Mermando didn’t want to wait to talk to Mabel. I totally ship MerMabel.” She replies.   
“Yeah, I guess if I get a Mer for a girlfriend then she should have a merman for a boyfriend.” I agree. We walk over to Mabel and sit down beside her. I turn to (Y/N). “Ok, now that you are back from helping her BF, then I have the right to ask my GF a few questions.”   
“Way to ruin the amazing moment, Dipper” Mabel groans.   
“It’s ok. Let’s just wait till we get back to the shack for me to answer them all.” (Y/N) says. We all look over to the other side of the pool, where we see Grunkle Stan and Gideon having an argument.   
Next thing I hear is Grunkle Stan, “Kids, get the spatulas! Kids!”   
“Here we go again.” (Y/N) says as we get up.  
  
**A/N: And they you go. Now you know why (Y/N) keeps running off and why she is ‘scared’ of water.**


	15. Switching

DIPPER’S P.O.V

When we arrive back at the Shack, I drag (Y/N) the stairs and start to ask her questions.   
“Ok, do you mind answering questions and telling about how you became a Mer?” I ask.   
“Ok. So it started when I went to California during Spring Break……” She starts her story. As she tells me everything that happen to her, I am writing everything down in a notebook, not the journal, yet.   
“Ok so Mermando, the merman I saw yesterday, he was the one who pretty much transformed you?” I ask trying to comprehend everything.   
“No, well not really. I saw Mermando swimming in the ocean, but I thought he was a dolphin. So I went and followed it. I realized it was not a dolphin when I got closer and noticed his green scales. By this time, I was too far from the hotel and it was dusk. I decided to find a cave near the shore. I asked Mermando to help me, since I thought he lived here. He led me to a cave about a block’s length away. It just happens to be a full moon that nig-”   
“Wait it was a normal full moon?” I ask try to keep up with her story.   
“………No it wasn’t. Thank you for asking. It was a Blue Super Blood full moon.” **(IDK if it is real. I tried to look it up.)** She answers.   
“A what?” I ask curiously.   
“A Blue Super Blood moon. It is a rare occurrence when there happens to be the second full moon in the month and it is the closest to the Earth, _and_ there is a lunar eclipse. It apparently happens every 1 thousand years.” She replies.   
“Whoa so do you know what the different types of moons do to merpeople?” I ask.   
“Ok so a normal full moon can, of course, transform a person, who is in a special cave, into a merperson; give the merpeople their powers; make mermaids want to eat fish, very rarely it makes the merpeople ’s powers go haywire.” She says stopping periodical so I can write it all down. I nod showing that she can continue. “A Harvest moon, for some reason, makes merpeople tails pop and don’t change back for 24 hours.”   
“Wait what makes the Harvest moon different?” I ask.   
She shrugs, “I honestly don’t know but that is what two girls said, when I went to this weird bookstore.”   
“There are others?!” I ask shocked.   
“Well I am the only Mer that I know of. The owners of the bookstore are mermaids. They were swimming and found me in the cave, asleep.” She informs. Before I can ask any more questions, Mabel comes in.   
“Hey, you ready for Attic Stuff Mini-golf!” She yells.   
“It's really that late.” I say looking at the window.   
“Yeah, Dipper, I spent like three hours explaining everything.” (Y/N) informs.   
“Alright fine. Let’s play.” I say putting down the notepad and grabbing the putters and eyeballs.   
  
~Tiny time skip~   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
“Hwaah! Total domination! I am the master of Attic Stuff Mini-golf! From the mighty Swiss Alps! To the badlands of Dipper's old laundry where man fears to tread!” Mabel shouts out.   
“Nice shot.” I say. I am not really good at mini golf, but at least I am trying.   
“Alright, let a pro on the field, or floor. Whatever.” Dipper says as he walks up to the peg. He pulls his putter back really far.   
“Dipper, what are you going to do?” I ask in concern. He doesn’t answer me, instead he hits the eyeball very hard. The eyeball bounces around the room and crashes through the triangle window.   
“Ah, my head! It hit me right in the head!” Grunkle Stan yells.   
“Yes! Stan shot. Is that legal?” He asks. We all look over to the judge, which happens to be Waddles, and see him eating the score card.   
“The judges say it’s out of bounds.” Mabel replies.   
“You’re out of bounds!” Dipper retorts, lightly jabbing Mabel in the stomach with his golf club.   
“Hey! Watch it!” Mabel yells doing the same to Dipper. They continue their jabbing for a few more seconds until Mabel’s Meow o’ clock starts ringing. “hey, Dipper, I gotta go hang out with Candy and Grenda tonight.”   
“Aw, again? You can’t leave mid-game.” Dipper infers.   
“Don’t be silly, I’m not leaving. My friends are coming to me!” Mabel informs.   
“Wait, what?” “Oh, no.” “No no. no.” “Sleeping bags?” “Rom-coms?” “Calling All Boys: Preteen edition.” Dipper and I say one after another, saying the game at the same time.  
“You’re not having a-” The door opens and shows Mabel’s friends ginning in the shadows. They walk in and interrupt Dipper and finish his sentence.    
“-Sleepover!” Dipper and I look over to each other, remembering the last sleepover they had. We both scream in horror. After they got everything situated, the girls, and Waddles, are sitting on the floor talking.   
“Okay, so how much do you like boys?” Mabel asks.   
“So much!” Grenda yells.   
“Boys make me think about kissing!” Candy says, her voice squeaking a bit.   
“Candy! Oh my gosh!” Grenda throws a pillow at Candy.   
“Ow” She replies falling to the floor.   
“We are so crazy tonight!” Mabel yells getting louder with each word till she is high pitch girl screaming. Candy and Grenda join in too. Dipper and I have pillows over our ears.   
“Who wants to smear makeup on my face?” Grenda asks.   
“Ugh, you’re already so beautiful, Grenda. What would be the point?” Mabel complements.   
Grenda starts pounding the floor chanting, “Beautiful, beautiful!”   
“Arrrrgh! Mabel! Do you think you can do this somewhere else?! You're laughing at frequencies only dogs should hear!” Dipper complains.   
“I have to agree. You are about to shatter my ear drum. Not to mention that I have sensitive hearing anyway.” I say. Dipper looks at me and I show movement that mermaids do with their hands.   
“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Mabel says waving her hand.   
“You know what they need?” Grenda asks.   
“A makeover?” Mabel answers with a gasp.   
“Oh Ocean no! Come on Dipper!” I yell as I grab his hand and run down the stairs, after grabbing pillows and blankets. We walk up to Soos, who is screwing something in.   
“Hey, Soos, can we sleep in your break room?” Dipper asks.   
“Of, course, dudes.” Soos replies, opening the door to a very cramped room with hazardous pipes and steam.   
“Uh I think we are ok.” I say, backing up a little bit.   
“Oh no worries. You just gotta make your bodies go like a video game puzzle block-” Soos starts.   
“Really, it’s ok” Dipper interrupts.

“Yeah we can watch movies in the living room all night.” I add in. We walk away from Soos and into the said room.   
“I’ll make the popcorn while you pick out the movie……I can trust you enough not to choose a lame girly romance movie, can’t I?” Dipper asks.   
“Oh yeah, totally. I mean I _am_ down here instead of up at the sleepover.” I answer.   
“Ok.” He leaves to get the snacks. I kneel down and look through the movies.   
“Oh no way. This movie just came out. How did Grunkle Stan get it. I have been dying to see it. _He he._ I also know that Dipper would love this movie.” I say quietly.   
“Hey, got the movie?” Said boy says as he comes in.   
“Yep. Got the snacks?” I ask, popping the ‘p’.   
“Yep.” He repeats my action.   
“Sooooo, are you gonna tell me the movie?”   
“Nope. You are gonna have to wait. I want to wait till it is really late.” I answer.   
Am I gonna like it?” He asks.   
“Nope……” I start. He pouts a little bit, which makes my heart beat faster than before. “You are gonna LOVE it.” I finish. His face brightens up.   
“Ok so what are we watching first?” He asks.   
“ _Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!”_ I answer.   
“Ok, but you that these movies are lame.”   
“Yeah, but it is better than being in a room with 3 squealing girls and a pig, who is trapped up there with them.” I inform. He nods agreeing with me.   
  
~Time skip 3 hours~   
  
We have gone through so many cruddy Gravity Falls movies. Now it is time for the special movie.   
“Are you still awake?” I ask Dipper.   
He replies with a soft ‘mhmm’ as he curls up to the side of the chair we are sitting in. I smirk and slowly get up to put in the DVD. I then softly walk back to the chair, without waking up Dipper. I play the movie, and after about three minutes into the movie you hear all these high-pitched screams and then a guy screams. That goes into the theme song. At this time Dipper has woken up. “Is that Ghostbusters I hear?” He asks, still a little groggy.   
“Yes……the new one.” I answer.   
“Aww sweet.” He says, sitting up straight. About halfway through the movie, I start to get a little tired. I try to stay awake but I just can’t help myself. I lean to my left and fall asleep.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
I feel a weight on my right shoulder. I look over and see (Y/N) asleep. I smile at the sight, and lean my head on hers. Soon after the movie ended I too fell asleep.   
  
~Time Skip till morning~   
  
MABEL’S P.O.V   
I woke up in a state of confusion. My hair is messed up. “Ugh…what happened last night? Woah!” I exclaim as I see Candy duct tapped to the celling.   
“What’s up, party gurl?” She asks.   
Before I can answer, Grenda came out of the closet with lipstick all over her face. “I don’t know what I was kissing in there, but I have no regrets!” She yells.   
“Candy fall down now.” Candy says, referring to herself in third person, as she falls, knocking down the Eiffel Tower from our attic stuff mini golf.   
“That was awesome, girls.” I fix my hair and wave. “See you again soon.” They walk out of the room. A few seconds later I hear a fangirl scream, coming from downstairs. I run down to the living room just in time to see the girls looking at Dipper and (Y/N) in the chair, cuddling. (Y/N)’s head in on Dipper’s chest and his arms are around her waist. I bite my cheek so I don’t wake them up. I don’t understand how they didn’t wake up due to the girls constant screaming, but I start to shove them out of the room so the couple can sleep in peace.   
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
I wake up to the sound of a high-pitch squeal and a higher man voice squeal. _‘That must be Candy and Grenda. I guess the sleepover is over.’_ I think. _‘I guess it is time to get up…………Naw I am too tired.’_ I snuggle up to what I am laying on, and try to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, the pillow I am laying on starts to move. I open my eyes to see an orange shirt. _‘Wait a minute…..what?!’_ I think. I lift my head up to see Dipper slowly opening his eyes.   
“Well good morning my little Mer-”   
“You better not finish that sentence with maid.” I cut off Dipper’s groggy voice.   
“I was just going to say Mer. That’s it.” He answers.   
“Oh sorry. It’s just being a mermaid and being a Mer are completely different.” I say sheepishly.   
“It’s alright.” He replies.   
“Kids get in here.” Grunkle Stan yells from the kitchen. I get off of Dipper, and we both walk to get some breakfast. After breakfast, Dipper starts yelling at Mabel about the sleepover last night.   
“Oh come on, Dipper, it couldn’t have been that bad. I mean we all saw you and (Y/N) cuddling together this morning.” Mabel says, winking and nudging him as both of us are blushing.   
“It doesn’t matter whether I had fun last night, or not.” Dipper says quickly.   
“You mean you didn’t have fun last night?” I ask a little upset. Dipper looks at me, a little ashamed.   
“I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that I am starting to get annoyed with her sleepovers.” He explains. We all went up to the attic. “I mean this,” He says when we reach our room. I noticed that the room is completely wrecked. “is impossible to live with.” I nod as I agree with Dipper.   
“What? I’m delightful to live with! Get ready to be poked by the fun sticks! Boop!” Mabel takes two sticks and starts to pokes each of with them.   
“Ah!” “Quick that!” Dipper and I yell at the same time. We knock the fun sticks out of her hands.   
“Mabel, we’ve had it with the fun stick! You’ve totally wrecked our room. And…” Dipper turns around and noticed the mini golf course. “Oh no! Our course.”   
“Heh, heh, heh, yeah. Grenda sure loves breaking things.” Mabel says nonchalantly.   
“Mabel, we need to lay down some ground rules if we all are gonna be living in this room together. First of all, no sleepovers.” Dipper starts. I just stand out of the way letting the twins rant.   
“What?! Well if I can’t have sleepovers, then you can’t keep me up every night with your summer reading.” Mabel retorts.   
“How does reading keep you up?” Dipper asks.   
“You click the pen several times, while talking to yourself.” Mabel informs.   
“Well at least my braces don’t whistle when I breath.”   
“At least I wash my clothes once in a while.” She picks up a pair of underwear with the fun stick.   
“Washing clothes is a waste of time, I’m a busy guy.”   
“Meow meow meow meow meow!”   
“Alright if you meow one more time-”  
“Meow meow meow!”   
“Okay that’s it! That’s the final straw! Maybe we shouldn’t share a room anymore.” Dipper finalizes.   
“Wha...uh….well maybe we shouldn’t!” Mabel agrees.   
“Fine by me!”   
“Double fine by me!”   
“Then we need to talk to Grunkle Stan about moving rooms.”   
“Yeah. He’s a reasonable guy.”   
“Are you sure that you want to split up now?” I ask.   
“Yes! I am sure. Which side are you taking?” The twins yell at the same time.   
“What?! I am not choosing sides.” I say, putting my hand on my hip. Mabel and Dipper look at each other, and then ran down the stairs. I roll my eyes and follow them.   
“Grunkle Stan, we want different rooms.”   
I hear Dipper say.   
“Ha! And I want a pair of magic money pants. It’s not gonna happen.” Stan replies.   
“Magic money pants?” Mabel and I mutter.   
“Come on, Grunkle Stan. Can’t we work something out?”   
“Look kids, there’s my room and the attic. That’s it. What do you think, there’s some kinda ‘secret hidden room’ in the Shack?” Stan retorts. At that moment there is a large crash. “Dudes! I found some kinda of secret hidden room in the Shack!” Soos yells out. The twins grin at each other. They run towards Soos and I run after them. “Okay, so I was cleaning up behind this book case when boom! Mystery door! This old Shack is full of weird secrets.” He opens the door and they look into it.   
“Whoa-hoh!” “Classy” “Sweet.” Dipper, Mabel and I say. Dipper looks at a calendar, Mabel blows the dust off a small mirror and she coughs, while I am looking at a tag on the shag carpet.   
“Experiment 78? Grunkle Stan, what is this place?” I ask.   
“I don’t know. Just another room I gotta clean up now.” He replies, as he nonchalantly picks up a pair of glasses and puts it in his shirt. I look back over to the carpet and see Mabel making snow angels.   
“This carpet is amazing!” She exclaims.   
“Yeah, if you’re into things that are terrible.” Stan says.   
I look over and see a key hanging on the wall, Dipper sees it as well and grabs it. “Problem solved, I’ll move in here!” He informs.   
“What? Why do you automatically get the room? We all three saw it at the same time.” Mabel retorts.   
“Whoa keep me out of this.” I say waving my hands up in surrender.   
“Wait a second.” Stan says, taking the key away from Dipper. “So you all want room, huh? I guess I’ll give it to whichever one of you I like more.” Stan says, ignoring me. He purposely unties his shoes. “Uh oh. Looks like my shoe’s untied.” Dipper and Mabel look at each other and then look at me. I shook my head, but they ignored me and attacked each other trying to tie Stan’s shoe. “Muah ha ha. To the kitchen! Fight, fight, fight!” Stan runs out of the room as Dipper and Mabel let go of his shoe. As they get up to follow him out the exit, Soos and I block the door.

“Whoa! I don’t know dudes, this room gives me major, creep-o vibes. Y’know, the attic is a pretty good space. Maybe you should appreciate what you got.”   
“Soos is right guys I mean his break room is small and full of pipes.” I agree. They look at each other and the shove pass us. “Heh. Hey what do we know?” He grabs a broom and starts sweeping, while I look around the room.  
Out the corner of my eyes I see a spark of static electricity. “Hun? What is this?” I walk towards the tag but it shocks me. “Ow!” I say in surprise.   
“You ok dude?” Soos asks walking over to me.   
“Uh yeah I just got shocked is all.” I reply. I walk out of the room and towards the kitchen. I walk in and see the twins elbowing each other.   
Stan holds up the key, “Okay, here’s how it’s gonna go down. Whoever sucks-up the hardest gets the key to the new room.   
“Grunkle Stan, we’re not gonna suck-up to you just to get the new room.” Dipper and I protest.   
“Yeah, we are!” Mabel yells out.   
“Ten suck-up points for Mabel!”   
“I mean-uh-yeah we are!” Dipper changes his perspective. I facepalm due to my boyfriend’s stupidity.   
“Trying too hard. Minus 15 suck-up points. Stan says.   
“What?” Dipper asks perplexed.   
“Great decision, Grunkle Stan.” Mabel says.   
“Trying way to hard! Plus 50 suck-up points!” I shake my head at Stan’s dumb points system.   
“Minus 20 suck-up points!” Stan yells, pointing at me.   
“Excuuuuse me, I am not a part of this. I enjoy being in the attic.” I say sassily, putting my hand on my hip.   
“Ooo like the attitude. Plus 40 suck-up points.” Stan says. I look over and see Dipper’s expression darkens.   
Stan holds up a bucket filled with tiles. “Now, who wants to re-tile the roof in searing 105-degree heat?”   
“Me me! I’ll do it!” Dipper and Mabel yell out. He runs up, takes the bucket and runs outside.   
“No, Dipper, give it here!” Mabel yells out and chases him.   
I stay back and hear Stan mumble, “Stan, you a good uncle.” I turn to him and shake my head. “Oh what you think that I am a better uncle.” He says. I open my mouth to retort, but he keeps talking, “Plus 10 suck-up points.” He says. I just walk outside. I end up in between a fight with the twins and the bucket of roof tiles.   
“It’s mine!”   
“Mine!”   
“I’ll kill you!” Mabel yells out. I step up and stop them both.   
“Wait a minute. Look at yourselves you two at siblings, twins at that.” I say looking at both of them. Grunkle Stan came outside a few minutes later and told all of us to mow the lawn. The twins did it without questioning. I stood on the side lines. Dipper stops for a second to take a break.   
“Dipper, you’re phoning it in!” He continues to mow. Stan starts to drink lemonade, “Man that’s refreshing. 10 suck-up points for this lemonade!” He starts pretending to be the lemonade. “Thank you, Stan!” “Oh-ho! 20 more for politeness.” He says talking in his normal voice, taking another sip soon after. “Oh, and so sweet.” I shake my head at Stan’s weirdness, but soon stop knowing that I am just as weird as he is. I walk inside and go back to the mystery room, to take another look at that carpet.   
Soon after Dipper comes in, “Don’t get too comfortable in here, (Y/N). You aren’t even doing any chores. Stan just gives you the points.” He says as he sits down. I walk over and sit next to him.   
“Don’t worry I don’t want the room.” I tell him, shaking my head.   
“You really don’t, do you?” He asks.   
“No, I don’t care for the room. I like the attic.” I reply.   
Mabel walks in, “Hey you two. I just made Stan an omelet shaped like his own face.”   
“I have seen the face of beauty…” I hear. I turn around and see Stan walking into the room finishing up his omelet. Dipper and Mabel start circling around each other, as I walk up to Stan, who is at the edge of the rug.   
“I hope you understand that I don’t really care about getting the room.” I say.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Stan replies, waving his hand in a ‘whatever’ movement.   
“…I’ll finally have my own space……and we’ll never have to share anything ever again!” I hear Dipper say, with the sound of a slap, like a high five, at the end. The next thing I know is someone hitting my back shoving me into Stan. I felt like I was electrocuted again as I rammed into the old man, and we got thrown from each other.   
“Ugh…what happen?” I ask, sitting up. I look around and see my body on top of Dipper. “What?!” I say in surprise, holding out the ‘a’.   
“Dipper? Why are you wearing my clothes….and my…face?! Am I in your body?!” Mabel screams from inside Dipper’s body.   
“Am I in your body?” Stan asks, coming from…………my body?! We all look at each other, and then starts screaming. After a few minutes, Mab- er Dipper goes to the bathroom and throws up, while Dip- uh Mabel runs to the mirror and yells as he sees his- or her reflection. _‘Well this is not going to be confusing at all.’_ I think sarcastically. **(When I say a name I mean the voice the person that say it. If that makes sense.)** Stan and I, well, we uh just stare at each other, too perplexed to do, or say anything. _‘Uh this feels too weird. Even weirder then being half Mer.’_ I think.   
Stan breaks the tension, “This is just too weird. Way to weird.”   
“Agreed.”   
“Great! Just what we need, more Gravity Falls weirdness.” Dipper says. He walks over to the rug and sees the tag that I saw earlier today. “Experiment 78. Electron Carpet. Atoms can swap electrons. This carpet must build up a static charge so powerful it can swap minds.” He starts clicking his pen. “It was the static electricity! That is understandable for Mabel and I, but what about you and Stan.” He says to me.   
“When you two left the room earlier today, I looked around the room and saw a spark by the rug. I ended up getting shocked by the rug. I guess I kept the electricity.” I answer, shrugging.   
“Ok so how so we change back?” Stan asks.   
“Maybe we can use static electricity to switch back!” Dipper replies.   
“Good, I hate to be in this body.” Stan says. “I feel extremely weird.”   
“YOU FEEL WEIRD!!!!!! I am in an old man’s body!!!!” I yell out at him. We hear the sound of a door slam, and footsteps coming towards us.   
“There you are, Mabel, (Y/N)!” Grenda yells out.   
“Attack her with love.” Candy adds in.   
They hug us-or Dipper and Stan.   
“Sleepover!” The girls yell.   
“What!? No!” Dipper yells.   
“No no no!” Stan adds. Mabel runs after them while I just smirk and wave at them. ‘Good luck’ I mouth to them.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
“Is a sleepover really that bad?” Stan asks.   
“With these two, yes it is.” I reply. Mabel’s friends drag both of us into the attic. I hear a muffled voice asking if they could talk to their sister. _‘Yes, Mabel hopefully can save us from this Oce- man I am starting to sound like (Y/N).’_   
“This is a sleepover, buddy. No boys allowed.” Grenda yells, slamming the door.   
“Look guys, I’m not really in a sleepover mood right now. One of my, irrational girl mood swings, you know. Right? Don’t we have those?” I say. Stan looks over to me with a ‘really’ look on (Y/N)’s face.   
“Come on, my mom’s age inappropriate romance novels aren’t gonna read themselves. Ooh! ‘Wolfman Bare Chest.’.”   
“Uh, really. We should probably, uh-” Stan says, backing up a little bit. Grenda grabs us both and puts us on the bed in a headlock.   
  
~Time skip about an hour~   
  
“The end.” Grenda says. Stan and I let out a sigh. “Now for the 38 sequels!”   
“NOOOOOOOOOO!” We both yell out. About the same time, we hear two girly screams of terror from downstairs. When Grenda is preoccupied with the next book in the series, Stan and I run for it.   
“Mabel, (Y/N)!” I yell out.   
“We’re here.” Mabel calls out. The girls come around the corner.   
“We need to switch bodies……And fast.” I tell them. They all nod and we walk to the mystery room. The moment we reach the room Candy and Grenda run up to us.   
“Are you girls ready for make-overs?” They ask.   
“Uh, not right now.” (Y/N) say. They just ignore her and shove both Mabel and (Y/N) into the room. Before they could slam the door in our faces, Stan uses (Y/N)’s foot to stop it. We force the door open and saw that everyone had switched bodies once again. (Y/N)’s now in Candy’s body, and Mabel the same with Grenda.   
“Oh crap.” I look at the girls. Stan and I run up to all of them. “Ok on the count of three, we swap back. One, two, three.” I say, as we all touch each other’s fingers. There was a bright light. When the light dimmed down, I saw that I was now in Candy’s body. We tried again, but still not my body. After about three more tries, I got back in my own body. “Finally.” I say wiggling and clenching my fingers. I jump off of the rug and away from the rest of the group so I don’t switch bodies again. (Y/N) walks up to me. “Are you, you?” I ask. She nods and hugs me, while I hug her. I see Grunkle Stan walk up behind her. I let her go and she turns around.   
“I honestly have no Idea who to give the key to after all of this.” He says.   
“I technically never wanted to move out.” (Y/N) tells him.   
“I didn’t really want to, either.” I add.   
“You didn’t?” Mabel asks coming up to us.   
“No, I didn’t. It’s just, everything was fine until you started bringing your friends around every night. I mean, hanging out with you this summer’s been fun. But, now you’re always with Candy and Grenda, and I’m…like…just, left behind……except when I’m with (Y/N) of course.” I answer truthfully.   
“Aww, Dipper.” Mabel hugs me.   
When she lets go of me, I ask, “Who should we give the key to?”   
“Maybe give it to Soos? I mean he has that Shark of a break room.” (Y/N) replies.   
  
~Time skip to that night~   
  
“FORE!” (Y/N) yells out, as she swings the golf club. Mabel and I laugh with (Y/N) as the ball goes flying out of the window and hitting……   
“Ahh! Why am I even out here at night?” The old man yells out. We all laugh again. ****  
  



	16. Land Before Swine Afterwards

(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
“Bros before dinos!” Soos yells as he hits the geyser hard. The geyser shoots us up into the air and we land into the building above. The building collapses and covers up the hole. We look at each other and left the pile of rubble.  
“I can’t believe you did all that for Waddles?!” Mabel says in awe, looking at Stan.  
“Well I can’t have my niece and her best friend not talking me.” He replies as he leans on a tree that has sap on it. “And if I got leap onto a Pterodactyl and punch him in the face, then that’s what I gotta do.”  
“That’s kinda sappy.” Mabel informs.  
“W-what? That’s how I feel!” Stan retorts.  
“No, she means this.” I pipe in, pointing at his hand.  
“Oh, yeah.” He touches Mabel’s face with his sappy hand. “Gotcha! Ha Ha Ha Ha.” He taunts then realizes that they are stuck together. “Uh-oh.” They start to scream. I roll my eyes and start to head to Soos’ truck. I get in the front with Soos and Dipper, while the other two and the pig are in the back. Soon they fall asleep and my eyes start to get heavy. I soon fall asleep.    
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V  
I feel something on my shoulder and see that (Y/N) had fallen asleep as well.  
“You know dude, you got a pretty good girlfriend, who would risk her life for yours. Just like you would for her.” Soos tells me.  
I look at her and smile. “Yeah, I guess so.” I slowly take off my vest, trying not to wake up the Mer. “That thing destroyed my vest!” I see that something is attached to the vest. I pull out a Pterodactyl tooth. “Soos, look!” I whisper/yell.  
“A real dinosaur tooth? That’s awesome!” Soos exclaims loudly. (Y/N) snuggles up closer to me, with her eyes scrunched up. “Sorry dudette.”  
“Not as awesome as you saving us back there. Pterodactyl bros?” I ask, holding up my fist.  
“Pterodactyl bros.” We fist bump. “Whoosh! Hey I pronounced it right that time!”  
“Think we need to worry about the rest of those dinosaurs?” I ask.  
“I doubt it.” He replies, as we drive back to the Shack.  
  
~The Next Day still Dipper’s P.O.V~  
  
I woke up to find myself on the couch with (Y/N) still leaning on my shoulder, fast asleep. I hear a noise coming from the kitchen. I look over to the doorway and (Y/N) ends up falling off my shoulder and behind me. _‘Whoops’_ I think. She stretches out on the couch and kinda murmurs a bit, then falls back asleep. I go to the kitchen to see what made that sound. I hope it is not another candy monster, trying to get to the candy again.  
“Hey kid, what’re you doing up so early?” Stan asks.  
“I woke up on the chair, and heard you in here.” I reply. “What are you doing in here anyway?”  
“Uh, well, I uh……… hey what’s over there.” He yells out and throws some dust to block me from getting him as he tries to exit. When the dust disappears Stan’s back is towards me with an egg in his hands, trying to hide it from……  
“(Y/N), hey kid. What are you doing up this early?” He asks her. _‘Ok, now I know is trying to hide something. It must have to have something to do with the egg.’_ I slowly walk up to them, being wary of where I step so I don’t creak the floorboards.  
“Well I _was_ asleep on the chair when I heard an old man’s loud obnoxious voice yelling out.” She says, her voice getting a little louder with each word. I take my chance to grab the egg and run towards the living room.  
“Wha- hey kids get back here.” I hear Grunkle Stan. I don’t bother to look back to know that (Y/N) is right behind me. We run into the attic and try to wake up Mabel.  
“Never, let me sleep forever.” She mumbles as she turns away from me. (Y/n) walks up to the bed after she made sure the door was locked.  
“Hey, Mabel, Grunkle Stan has made bacon for breakfast.” She says sweetly.  
Mabel’s eyes widen and she screams out, “No, Grunkle Stan stay away from Waddles!!”  
“Mabel calm down Waddles is at the foot of your bed.” I tell her.  
“Why did you wake me up so early?” She asks.  
“Look at what Grunkle Stan had in his hands.” (Y/N) says as I pull out the egg.  
“Wow cool. What are we gonna do with it?” Mabel asks.  
“Well first, we’re are probably gonna keep it from Grunkle Stan.” I say.  
“You know, Dipper, that doesn’t look like a normal egg. I think Stan may have taken it from the cave.” (Y/N) informs.  
“If it is a dino egg. I think I have a pretty good idea of what he is doing with it.” I say.  
“Yeah, I do too.” (Y/N) agrees. Mabel looks at us with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
“He is gonna to use to dino to get extra money.” We both said at the same time.  
“Oh cool. Maybe him/her and Waddles can be besties.” Mabel says in her childish ways.  
“Here’s the big question though. Are we gonna give it back to Stan?” (Y/N) asks.  
“I mean it would be bad to have a dino running all over the place, but then again it would also be awesome to study a dino running all over the place.” I say, probably making no sense.  
“I never even thought of that. That would be amazing to have info on a dino. Ok give it back to the old man.” (Y/N) says.  
“I heard that kid.” We hear on the other side of the door. The door opens and Stan comes stalking in look a bit p’ed off.  
“Here’s your egg back.” I say handing him said object.  
“You're actually gonna let me keep it, kids.” He says, surprised.  
“Yeah” “Yep” “Sure” We all reply. He walks out of the room and down the stairs with us following him. He sends Soos to find a heating lamp, so we could hatch it. After about two hours we check the egg and it is still cold. It stays that way for most of the day. At night, after Stan had fallen asleep, (Y/N) and I, slip the dino egg under him. He’s somehow has this whole creepy-old-man humidity thing going on.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
We all wake up to a loud half-girlish half mannish scream. (Y/N) starts to grin. “Showtime.” She says, giggling like a maniac. She rolls off of the mattress and runs downstairs. Mabel and I stare at each other then run after (Y/N). She stops right at Stan’s room. “Ready.” She says, looking at us. We both nod. She opens the door and we see the most disturbing thing yet, Grunkle Stan wearing only boxers with a tiny dinosaur on it, literally. The dino, which I think it is a Compsognathus, is actually biting Stan’s boxers.  
“Okay, that’s disturbing.” I say as I turn Mabel and (Y/N) around with me. After a few minutes I peek over and see the Stan has gotten the baby dino off of his boxers and is now dressed, so I turn around with the girls. Mabel screeches and runs up to the baby dino. She grabs it in her hands and hugs it. The dino looks like a lost and scared puppy.  
“What are we gonna name it?”  She asks.  
“How about, Compy?” (Y/N) puts in.  
“I like it. Compy it is.” Stan agrees. He walks over to Mabel, who is still hugging the dino, “Hey little Compy, I’m you Mama Stan.” Compy jumps out of Mabel’s death grip and starts to run around Stan, like it understood.  
“I think this just got even creepier. This has to be the weirdest day in Gravity Falls this summer.” (Y/N) says.  
“Amen to that. And it is not even noon.” I reply. We all decide to get dressed for the day and gets some food. Mabel and I put on our normal outfits, while (Y/N) is wearing some capris and a (f/c) tank top, of course with her (f/c) choker. I have never seen her with out it, which makes me happy since I gave it to her. We walk back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Stan is making pancakes. Knowing where this is headed, the three of us walk out of the shack and towards the diner.  
“What would you like today?” Lazy Susan asks us.  
We all look at each other and say the same thing, “Pancakes.”  
“Ok that’s three pancakes. Anything to drink?” Susan asks.  
“Orange juice” “F/D” We all answer.  
“Coming right up?” And with that Lazy Susan left.  
“So what are we gonna do today?” (Y/N) asks.  
“I want to make sure I get it by you first, but I want to do some research on you as a Mer.” I say quietly. I see her stiffen up a bit. Was that the wrong thing to say?  
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
I stiffened up a bit when Dipper said that he wanted to do some research on my Mer side.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t do any scientific test on you like they have in the movies. I promise.” He adds on quickly. I relax a bit.  
“Ok sure.” I say. After eating, we all head to the lake. When we arrive, Dipper starts to pull the journal out of his vest pocket. I put my hand on the top of it,  
“Save it for the other creatures. My info will completely fill in all those other pages.” He puts the journal back in the pocket, takes out a notepad and a pen.  
“Okay I’m ready, tell us what you know……that wasn’t meant to be mean.”  
“It’s ok, I know what you mean.” I say. I walk into the water and start to transform. There is a bright light and I fall on my butt. I show my (f/c) tail to them once more. I turn over so I am on my belly and facing the beach. “So where did we leave off?” I ask nonchalantly.  
“I think we were talking about your mermaid friends in Laguna Beach, California.” Dipper answer.  
“Woah wait, you said that there are other mermaids in California!” Mabel squeals.  
“Yeah, after they found me in the cave, Aqua, Catharine and Alysia brought me to the bookstore and kept me in the back room till I woke up. They taught me all that I needed to know about being a Mer.” I tell them.  
“Ok so what other moons are there and what do they do?” Dipper asks.  
“Well there is the blue moon and that gives the sirens a chance to turn a mermaid into one of them, mainly ones that already possess a quality of being a siren, like having a good singing voice.” I answer, stopping a bit to let him keep up.  
“A super blood moon, a supermoon and a lunar eclipse, there are two different reactions. When it is a complete eclipse, it takes away a mermaid’s power for a month…………..When the eclipse is halfway, it flips the mermaid’s personality for a month…………When there is just a normal lunar eclipse it makes a mermaid change sides to the sirens………The last one is a black moon, it is when there are two new moons in the same month, it takes away a mermaid’s tail and powers forever, and they can never become a mermaid again.” I say, again stopping so Dipper can write it all down.  
_‘With all this info I’m giving him. He will need a whole journal to write this all in.’_ I think.  
“Is that all?” He asks.  
“All that I know. If you head to Aqua’s bookstore she can tell you more, just tell her that you know me.”  
“Ok now that the info part is over, how about I race you to the island out there?” Mabel asks. **(No it is not Scuttlebutt Island)** I looks as if it is 164 feet **(50 meters)** away. **  
** “I’d beat you before you can even get half way.” I say waving my hand like it is nothing.  
“Show me, show me show me.” She chants.  
“Ok.” I reply. I push myself back into the water and then turn towards the island.  
“I will count down.” I look behind me to see Dipper pulling out a stopwatch.  
“Seriously?” I ask. He shrugs and replies with a, ‘It’s for science.’ “Ok~”  
“Three……two……one.” Dipper yells out. I start to kick my tail up and down so I can get away from the sand and swim off towards the island. When I reach it, I pull myself up onto the shore. “(Y/N) you just shattered the world record for 50-meter freestyle!” Dipper yells out.  
“Really what time was it?” I ask.  
“10.67 seconds.” Dipper replies.  
“Really wow………I became slower.” I say. Even from on the island I can still see the twin’s jaws drop. “What my fastest time was like 7 seconds.” Dipper is writing down everything so fast that it could just be chicken scratch. He waves his hand to tell me to come back. I swim towards them and ask, “What else do you need to know?”  
“Without breaking my promise that I made in the diner, nothing.” He answers.  
“Ok we should probably get back and help Stan with Compy.” I say.  
“Sure it looks like it is about afternoon.” Dipper says looking up to the sky. We all get up and start the trek back to the shack.  
  
~Time skip~  
  
When we reached the shack, we saw Stan leading a group of tourist, with Compy following behind.  
“Looks like Compy has been following Stan all day. Let’s head inside.” I tell the twins.  
“Dipper~! (Y/N)~!” Stan calls out. We both stop and cringe, wondering what he is calling us for in that sing-song tone.  
“Yes Grunkle Stan.” We say in unison.  
“I have a job for you two.” He says. Dipper looks at me and vice-versa. _‘Oh no’_ I think. Stan tells us that it would be a great idea to make us dress up as creatures to pull in more customers. He hands us clothing and accessories and tells us to get ready for tomorrow.

~Time skip brought to you by the Pteracuda~

  
“Well this is demeaning.” Dipper says as he comes into the attic wearing his costume.  
“Yeah well at least you aren’t making a mockery of what you are.” I retort. Dipper is dressed, as Stan refers him, as ‘Pre-teen wolf boy’. I am dressed as ‘Pre-teen fish girl’. We walk, or in my case trip, down the stairs.  
“Hey you ok?” Dipper mumbles through his fake set of fangs, as he helps me up.  
“Yeah, thanks.” I reply. We look at the ‘sets’ that Stan had made. Dipper has a stage that is behind a red curtain. I have a rock that look like it came out of the Little Mermaid. “Let’s get this over with.” I say with a sigh. I waddle over to the rock and get into position.  
He walks over to the stage next to me. “I still hate this.”  
“I know but it is a good place to keep an eye on Compy.”  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.”  
“Aren’t I always?”  
“No.” He replies, making me frown.  
“And here we have the mysterious Pre-teen wolf boy.” Stan announces pulling the curtain back.  
“Grunkle Stan. This is demeaning.” Dipper repeats.  
“What? I don’t know “de meaning” of that word!” He and the tourist laugh at Dipper. I look over at him, even if he can’t see me, and give him an apologetic look. “If you throw money at him, he dances.” Stan adds in. Everyone starts to cheer and chunks the coins at the poor wolf boy. Said boy tried his best to dance, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. Finally, Stan ended his torture and was about to begin mine.  
“And here is his pre-teen girlfriend. He tried to protect her, but I captured them both. Introducing the fish girl.” He pulls the curtain and reveals me in my lame costume.  
“Grunkle Stan I can’t feel my feet.” I complain.   
“Aww, you hurt my feet lings.” **(I know really lame quip. I am not good at it. Also it is late)** He quips and, of course, everyone laughs. I see out of the corner of my eye Dipper giving me the same look I gave him. “If you throw money at her, she sings.” At this I actually look at Dipper in fear and see that he is shaking his head, mentally saying not to do it. My gaze is broken when a coin hits me in the head, followed by a shower of coins and dollar bills. I sigh and start to sing a Spanish lullaby that I know.  
  
_‘A la nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño benito sea, benito sea  
  
A la nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño benito sea, benito sea  
  
Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea’  
  
_ While I am singing I see that my powers have taken effect on all the men. They all are, excluding Dipper, have glossy eyes. They all take handfuls of money and toss it into the ‘pond’ surrounding my rock. One glossy-eyed young boy, about Dipper and my age, slowly walks up and stops right in front of me. He looks familiar to me, but I don’t go into it too much I just really want to finish this song quickly. When I finally finish the song all the men and the young boy go back to normal. Stan shakes his head, apparently my singing affects all ages, and go back to showing the group around. Before the young boy walks pass me, I take a good look at his eyes and see that the irises are a pure hazel. Dipper walks up to me.  
“Hey you ok?” He asks, sitting down in the ‘pond’.  
“I am fine. It is just that one boy who walked up to me during the song. I feel like I have seen him before.”  
  
YOUNG BOY’S P.O.V  
_“I am fine. It is just that one boy who walked up to me during the song. I feel like I have seen him before.”_ I hear her say to the boy. I have to be very careful about how to watch them.  
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
We go through about three more shows before there is a break in tourist coming and going. I have seen Compy follow Stan all over the place. Heck I think that Compy is becoming Stan. When I hear him squawk, I swear that I hear ‘no refunds.’ I tell Dipper about it and he says that he has seen it too. As we talk, I see Compy again. He is pickpocketing one of the tourist. “Dipper we are gonna have to take Compy away from here.” I point over to the dino and Dipper understands exactly what I am talking about.  
“Come on let’s get him trapped.” Dipper says taking my hand and starts to drag me.  
“Dip. STOP!” I yell. He lets go of me and turns around to see me making out with the floor.  
“Sorry.” He picks me up bridal style and takes me up to the attic so we can change out of the annoying costumes. After we change, we race downstairs to see Compy stealing jewels and money. Grunkle Stan is trying to corner Compy, but it isn’t working.  
“Stan, you close up the Shack, while we try and get Compy.” I walk up to him.  
“What no, I am not going to lose money.” He retorts.  
“You will lose a whole lot more when one of the tourist sue you for endangering the welfare of children.” I counter.  
“You got a good point there kid.” He says leaving us to deal with the sneaky dino. We look around for Compy and finally find him on top of the shack sitting on a pile of his loot. He kinda looks like a dragon with a hoard of gold, hissing at anyone who comes to close. I turn to Dipper and we begin form a plan.  
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V  
(Y/N) and I run in different directions, just as we had planned.  I was to distract the dino while (Y/N) stole the jewels back.  
“Hey you over grown lizard.” I yell getting its attention. Compy turns towards me and I ran away from the Shack. Now is (Y/N)’s chance to get the stolen gems. After a while of running away from Compy, I hear the lovely voice of my girlfriend.  
“Dipper come on. Get inside!” She yells. I love to her and see she is holding part of the dino’s hoard. Before I even get know what is happening, I see Compy run past me and head straight for (Y/N). I see her smirk as she stands her ground in the doorway.  
“(Y/N) what are you waiting for? Move!” I yell. She gazes over at me and smirks. Compy comes barreling towards her then he stops right in front of her. I notice that her mouth is moving like she is talking. I see Compy lies down and nusels (Y/N) with its head. I walk up with my jaw to the ground. “How did you do that?” I ask.  
“It’s a boy, Dipper.” Is all she replies. I think about it for a minute before I get what she said. I chuckle a little bit as she commands the dino to allow us to get on it. Compy nods its head down on (Y/N)’s hand, showing that it trusts us. (Y/N) climbs on and holds out her hand to me. “Do you trust me?”  
“What?!” I ask in shock.  
“Do you….trust me?” She asks again.  
“I thought the boy always asks the princess that question.” I joke as I take her hand and pull myself onto Compy. (Y/N) whistles and Compy starts running off towards town. “(Y/N) what are we doing?”  
“Taking Compy to Farmer Sprott.” She replies. I just go along with her idea. When we reach Farmer Sprott’s home I spot a cow with a bunch of legs poking out from different parts of its body. _‘Weird’_    “Farmer Sprott!” She yells out as she slides off the dino. I do the same as he comes running out.  
“(Y/N), hey I haven’t see you since I caught you stealing my pie along with a bunch of little men.” He says, not even noticing that I am here.  
“Now is not the best to bring…up…the…past.” She says nodding at me on the last four words.  
“What can I do for you two?” Sprott asks, now noticing my presence.  
“We have another addition to your petting zoo.” (Y/N) says waving at Compy. Sprott looks back and forth between both of us and the dino.  
“Ah I see.” He says taking Compy away.  
“There problem solved.” She says, looking over at me. Just as she says that there is a scream coming from the farm house. Sprott comes running out with Compy right at his heels, literally. Sprott hides behind (Y/N).  
“Stop!” She yells at the rampaging dino. He stops immediately. “Sprott,” She moves out of the way to show said man. “Is your owner now. I do not want to come back here and make you behave again.” She scolds the dino. Compy lies down like a dog. _‘Excuse me.’_ “Thank you. Now apologize to Sprott.” ‘ _It’s a dino.’_ Compy grumbles and sits up but looks away from the man. “And it’s close to my birthday.” She mumbles to the dino. Compy looks over at (Y/N) and see that she is pouting. He grumbles again and places his nose on Sprott’s hand. **(If you get either of the references then I love you as family.)** “There now Dipper and I are going to leave now. Bye Compy.” (Y/N) says. She starts walking past me so I follow. I didn’t even take two steps before I end up eating dirt.  
“Ahh!” I girl scream as I hit the ground. (Y/N) turns around to see the sight of Compy sitting on top of my back like a freaking dog. She starts laughing as she walks back to help me.  
“Are you gonna let my boyfriend go or am I gonna have to pry you off?” She asks him. I swear I feel the dumb dino pout before feeling the weight being lifted off of me. I flip over and see Compy sitting on his butt with his tongue out.  
“(Y/N) I think you spell worked too well.” I inform as she helps me up.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Well just look at Compy.” I point to the dino.  
“Oh now I see. When I sung to him, there was only one song that popped in my head. And it just so happened to be a love song.” She informs.  
“So he has become a love sick puppy.” I say.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Honestly I think he is better like this.” She says, laughing at the end due to Compy chasing a butterfly. I can’t help to laugh as well.  
“Do you think we can get away from here before he realizes it?” I ask looking at her. She looks at me, about to answer when we hear a yell. I look over to see Sprott riding the dino.  
“Yes, yes I do.” She replies. We run into the forest, not looking back.  
“So how do we get back to the shack?” I ask.  
“I thought you knew!” (Y/N) exclaims.  
“You’re the one who spent three months in the woods!” I yell.  
“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see your angry face, it’s adorkable.” She says bopping my nose. I chuckle and start to follow her through the forest. After a few minutes, I feel as though I’m being watched.  
“(Y/N)”  
“I know. I feel it too. Just keep walking.” A few minutes later, I hear a rustling in the bushes.  
“Y-” I don’t even get to finish her name before a hand covers my mouth.  
“Dipper did you say something?” She says as she turns around. “Oh would you let go of him, Jeffery.” She sneers his name.  
“Why would I when he is going to steal our queen?” ‘Jeffery’ replies.  
“Hmm?” _‘What?’_  
“Dipper, Jeff. Jeff, Dipper.”  
“Jfff” I muffle.  
“Oh yes, now I remember you. You’re the one that stole our other queen.”  
“Wait you two know each other?” She asks. I struggle against Jeff’s grip on my mouth, and finally am able to bite him.  
“Gah.” Jeff yells out as he lets me go. I scramble away from the gnome. (Y/N) helps me up and hugs me.  
“Ok how do you know Jeff?” She asks after she pulls out from the hug.  
“Ok so you remember when you first met Mabel and I?” I ask.  
“Yes, I woke up to your sister trying to clean my wounds.” She answers.  
“No, I mean before that.”  
“Oh, I was in the forest when I heard loud thuds, so I ran away for the noise. The next thing I know is I am getting thrown through the air.” She explains.  
“Those loud thuds were these guys.” I say pointing to the tower of gnomes that Jeff use to grab hold of me.  
“Those tiny boys, really Dipper. I highly doubt it.”  
“You have lived here longer than I have and you are telling me that you have yet to see them grow into a monster.”  
“I always used my power on them!” She yells out, then claps her hand over her mouth.  
“Maybe she is perfect.” I hear Jeff mumble.  
“What?” I ask looking towards the main gnome.  
“Dipper, what’s wrong?” (Y/N) asks. I don’t get to answer before she kneels down and covers her ears.  
“(Y/N) are you ok? What the matter? (Y/N)?” I ask worriedly. She soon stands up and shakes her head. “You alright?”  
“Yeah I’m fine for the moment.” I look around and see that we are surrounded by a large group of gnome.  
“Oh no.” I say before I feel a sharp pain on the back on my head. **(Comment if you said this line in Sir Fix-A-Lot’s voice. If you understand who Sir Fix-A-Lot is I applaud you.)** My vision blurs as I fall to the ground.  
“Dipper!” I hear (Y/N) scream. I see her form being tied to a stick by her hands and feet.  
“No.” I whisper before everything goes black.  
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V  
After hearing that high pitch noise, I noticed that we were surrounded by gnomes.

“Oh no.” I hear Dipper mumble before hearing a loud noise like a baseball get hit by a bat. I see, out of the corner of my eye, Dipper fall to the ground.

“Dipper!” I scream as the gnomes grab hold of me and tie my hands and legs to a stick like I am a witch. They drag us to their cave, some of them tie Dipper to a crystal while the others are putting a dress on me, over my regular clothes of course. Jeff and his minions leave to get him ready for the ‘wedding’. “Dipper, Dipper wake up.” I plead. “Come on Dipper wake up.” I see a crystal right at me feet. I try to move my feet enough to kick the crystal towards the unconscious boy. I struggle until my ankles are raw. “Dipper come on wake up. I want to know if you are ok.” I look over at Dipper and notice that he is breathing slowly and deeply. _‘Good he is just asleep. Wait is that blood!’_ I scream out in my head. He could have a concussion. I start struggling again to make the ropes loose. My struggling is in vain because all I get from it is raw wrists and even more raw ankles. Jeff comes out into the open wearing a tiny tux.  
“You ready to be our queen?” He asks.  
“I rather die than marry a pipsqueak!” I yell out. “And you hurt my boyfriend. Ya’ll are all lonely.”  
“Fine if you can find us a worthy queen then you can go free.” Jeff says.  
“There is one flaw with your plan. How can I help you if I am still tied to this stick?” I inform.  
“Eh…eh…fine! You and him can leave but you must be back by the end of the week with our new queen.” He says, snapping his fingers and the other gnomes untie my arms and legs. I land on my feet but fall to the ground due to my ankles.  
“That only gives me four days.” I say trying to push myself up.  
“Not my problem.” Jeff says as he leaves. I drag myself to Dipper. When I reach him, I untie his arms and place his head in my lap. My dress is getting all bloody but I don’t care, I just want Dipper to wake up. I would run to the Shack but my ankles hurt too much to move anymore. I look around and spot a little pond just about a foot away. I drag Dipper over without hurting him even more than he already is. The moment I get him to the edge of the pond, I collapse. Luckily, I am able to put the back of his head in the water. I can feel the water run up my arms and over his wound. _‘Hopefully I’m not too late.’_ I think before my pain is too much and I pass out.  
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V  
_‘Ow my head hurts. Why does it feel wet? Am I bleeding? What happen? Where’s (Y/N)?’_ I open my eyes to see the celling of a cave. I turn my head to the right and notice I am in a pond. _‘So that is why is wet.’_ I turn my head to the left and see (Y/N) unconscious next to me. I jolt up and shake her.  
“(Y/N) come on.” I tell her. She opens her eyes and looks at me.  
“Dipper! You’re awake! Are you ok?” She says, quickly sitting up.  
“Woah easy. I’m fine, my head just hurts a little bit.” I look over her and notice her wearing a white dress and has cuts on her ankles and wrists. “What happen to you and why are you wearing a wedding dress?”  
“I will explain everything when we get back to the Shack.” She replies as she tries to stand up. “Ow! My ankles haven’t healed yet.” She cries out in pain.  
“Come on (Y/N).” I say as I pick her up and put her on my back.  
“Dipper go easy. You just healed.” She caringly says.  
“I feel fine. And my head only stings a little.” I tell her.  
“you are so stubborn sometimes.” She replies as she wraps her arms around my neck.  
“Well we have to bandage up your ankles.” I tell her as I walk out of the cave.  
“Just put my legs in the water, I’ll heal there.” She says in a groggy voice. I don’t say anything else as I hear her slightly, softly snoring. _‘What did she mean by she will heal in the water? Is it due to her being a Mer?’_ I think as I continue on towards the Shack. When I arrive I bring her inside and lay her down on the chair. Grunkle Stan comes in and sees her laying there.  
“Kiddo you didn’t, did you?” He asks.  
“What?! No I didn’t!” I yell out.  
“Ok geez kid, calm down I was kidding.” He starts to laugh. “So what’s wrong with her?” I explain everything that I knew. “Gnomes? Did you two get into Mabel’s Smile Dip?”  
“No, there were real gnomes. (Y/N) can tell you when she wakes up.” I tell him.  
“Sure kid.” He says as he rolls his eyes. I bring in a chair from the kitchen so I could sit down as Stan goes back to what he was doing before. _‘I wonder what they did to her. I am a really cruddy boyfriend to get her into this condition.’_ I think. I hear the door open and a gasp. I turn my head to see Mabel staring at (Y/N).  
“W-What happen?” She asks. I explain everything once again. By the time I had finished it became dark and (Y/N) had been out for about 2 hours.  
“Hey kiddos, how is she doing?” Grunkle Stan asks, looking in from the doorway to the kitchen.  
“Still asleep. I hope she’s ok.”  
“Hey Dipper? How did you heal so quickly?” Mabel asks.  
“I don’t really know. I woke up with (Y/N) next to me and my head and her arms in a pond.” I answer.  
“Dipper look up Mers in the journal.” She whispers to me.  
“Oh right.” I jump up and pull the book out from my vest pocket. I flip through to the page about the water based creature. “Found it! Ok it says that they can heal themselves using wa-ter wait a minute. (Y/N) told me to just put her legs in the water before we left the gnome’s gave.  
“Remember when Robbie punched her, she was out of sight the whole day. She could have been in a pond during that time, healing herself.” Mabel informs.  
“Yes, but no one followed her, did they?”  
“I didn’t and you were too busy hiding from Robbie to notice.”  
“I saw her one time sneak off.” Stan says coming back to the living room.  
“Can you show us where she heads?” I ask excitedly.  
“Sure I can, if it completely leads straight to the pond, that is another story.” He replies.  
“Ok then let’s go.” I say as I pull (Y/N) onto my back again. We all set out with Grunkle Stan leading us. After what feels like half an hour we arrive to a clearing with a waterfall.  
“This has to be it, but where’s the cave?” Mabel asks.  
“My guess is the waterfall. The is a cave behind it.” I say.  
“What makes you think that, kid?” Stan asks.  
“I watch a lot of mystery movies.” I answer. I waste no time going through the water with (Y/N). Of course we get soaked and (Y/N) starts to transformed. I get to the pond just as she pops her tail. I lay her down in the water and see water flow up from the flippers of her tail over the scratches, healing them in the process. _‘So that’s how I healed. (Y/N) used the rest of her energy to heal my head.’_ I think. I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a groan.  
“D-Dipper?” (Y/N) asks.  
“Yeah I’m here. Are you ok?” I ask.  
“I will be once I am out of this pond and back to the Shack.” She replies, laughing a bit.  
“Ok hold on.” I say smiling, as I pull her out. “Ok you still have a lot to tell me about Mers.”  
“Yeah I guess I do.” She says. After a few minutes, her tail finally dries and I help her up.  
“Let’s go back home.” I tell her as we hold hands and walk to the waterfall. “Wait how are you going to get out without getting wet?”  
“You are completely right about how much more I need to tell you about me.” She says waving her hand in front of her, moving the water fall back like a curtain.  
“Why am I sill surprised by this stuff anymore.” I say in awe, throwing my hands in the air. (Y/N) giggles at my reaction. We walk out of the cave just for (Y/N) to get clomped by Mabel.  
“Oh thank God you are ok!” She yells.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” (Y/N) replies. “Can we go back to the shack?”  
“The kid’s right…the Shack’s been closed all day because of you two.” Stan says and I roll my eyes at the remark.  
“Yeah, yeah whatever old man.” (Y/N) says. Mabel and I snicker at her comment.  
“I’ll call you an old man.” Stan yells. “Ahhh.” He grabs ahold of his ears.  
“Did you do that?” I ask (Y/N).  
“Nope.” She replies popping the ‘p’. “That was all karma for being a cheapskate. Besides right now I can’t do that even if I wanted to.”

  
**Ok so I know that school is coming up, for me it starts in exactly one week, (I'm in college), but I will still beable to update every Wednesday like I have been doing. If I skip a week, like last week, then I will double update the next Wednesday, This chapter was made by a couple of pages in the Journal that I received, adding some things about (Y/N) and the scene from ‘Boss Mabel’. Speaking of the Journal, I already know that Dipper’s name is M----. Hehe gonna be mean and not give it you, even if you already know. I am still gonna be calling him, Dipper. It is more confusing if I call him M----, since I call my new car that.**


	17. Dreamworlds

**(h/s) = home state**

(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
I am looking at the journal while Dipper and Mabel are playing an off version of battleship. I am reading about this triangle that kinda looks like the illuminate.   
“I’m gonna say…B5.” Dipper says.   
“Miss.” Mabel replies for the 10th time. She put a peg on the board. I look up from the journal to see the pegs are arranged like a kitten.   
“I don’t think you’re playing this right.”   
“Kids! Come quick!” Stan yells from downstairs. _‘I hope that it is not another dino.’_ When we enter the living room, we see the commercial for the Tent of Telepathy on the TV. “I need you to laugh at this with me!”   
**_“Who’s cute as a button, and always your friend? Lil’ G-I-D to the E-O-N! Wink!”_ ** Gideon sings.   
**_“Li’l Gideon!”_** Bud Gleeful says cheerfully.   
“Ugh, Gideon!” Dipper groans.   
“Remember when I wouldn’t date him and he tried to destroy us?” Mabel asks.   
“Yes, I tried to help you but only got him mad at me and probably in love with me.” I say.   
“He’s always trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack.” Stan adds.   
“One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer.” Wendy says creeped out.   
“And yet, out mutual hatred for him bonds us together.” Soos informs. On the TV Gideon laughs. _  
**“Come on down to Li’l Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location.”**_ Bud says, as the commercial shows the infamous blue tent crushing the Shack.   
“Uh, should we be worried about that?” Dipper asks.   
“Please, the only way Gideon’s taking over this shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed.” Stan answers. A crash can be heard from upstairs.   
“Uh like right now.” I say. We all jump up and run to Stan’s office, where Gideon is attempting to open Stan’s safe.   
“38? 41? Oh heavens to Betsy!” I hear Gideon mumble.   
“Gideon!” Stan yells, alerting the young, creepy boy of us being there.   
“Well, well, Stanford, my arch-nemesis. We seem to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains who is the cat, and who is the-” Said boy gets cut off by Stan asking Soos for a broom.   
“Ooo Stan can I do it this time?” I ask. Stan looks at me for a moment before nodding.   
“Sure go ahead.” He hands me the broom. I give out a creepy giggle while walking slowly up to the boy with the broom raised high.   
“Oh no, not the broom!” Gideon exclaims. I chase him around the room with the broom. He starts hissing so I whack him in the face with the broom. **(I really wish I could seriously do this to sooooooo many people at my former high school.)** He hisses again, and I hit him again. He crawls out of the window. “You mark my words, Pines family, one day I’m gonna get that combination. And once I steal that dead, you’ll never see the Mystery Shack again!” Gideon yells.   
Good luck, bucko!” Stan yells back. We all go back to watching the cruddy TV channels. When I sit on the dino head next to the reclining chair, I get shot in the head by a Nyarf dart. I look over and see Dipper with a gun. I laugh and pick up a random gun that was laying around and shoot a dart at his head too.   
****_“He put the old in ‘Old West,’ they call him…… ‘Grandpa the Kid’.”_  
“I get tired during the day.” The grandpa says.   
“I can relate to this.” Stan says

“Man why does Gravity Falls shows suck.” I say so bored.   
“Grunkle Stan, why can’t we watch a movie that we’ll all enjoy? _Dream Boy High_! “Where love is on your permanent record.”.” Mabel whines.   
“Boo!” Everyone yells.   
“You’ll learn to like it.” Mabel says. A crash can be heard from the kitchen.   
“Aaah! Dudes, there’s a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its weird little bat fingers.” Soos yells after he runs into the living room.   
“Don’t worry, I got this under control.” Stan leans back in the recline chair. “Dipper, take care of it.”   
“Yes!” Mabel says laughing at Dipper.   
“What? Why can’t Mabel or (Y/N) do it?” Dipper asks.   
“’Cause life ain’t fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV.” Stan says.   
“Now hold up on moment Stan.” I say sneering his name. “You make Dipper do everything around here. Soos is the handyman here. You don’t make him do anything besides sweep.”   
“If I remember correctly you are also a handyman, er, woman. So get to it.”   
“What?!” I ask in shock.   
“You don’t want Dipper to do it then you do it.” Stan says.   
“It’s ok (Y/N), I’ll do it.” Dipper says getting up and walks over to kitchen. Mabel gets up and follows him.   
“Stan why do you do that to him?” I ask.   
“It is my business, not yours.” He replies. I hear a little girl scream, knowing it is Dipper, walk to the kitchen to help him. After I hit the bat with the sauce pan, I help Soos bandage Dipper.   
“Ow, ow!” Dipper says as Soos applies disinfectant on one of his arms, while Mabel is applying bandages his head and I am wrapping up his other arm.  
“Sorry sweetie.” I say.   
“Swabbing on disinfectant, doo doo doo” Soos sings.   
“Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I’ll have to do it. Why doesn’t he pick on you guys?”   
“Dipper, Stan’s personality is one of life’s great mysteries. Like whether or not it’s possible to lick your own elbow.” Soos says.   
“I bet you can’t!” Mabel yells.   
“I bet I can!” Soos says as he tries to lick his elbow.   
“Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!” Mabel chants as she leaves with Soos  
“Maybe it is because we are tough.” I tell Dipper before running after them. We walk a good distance from the Shack before stopping. I hear a sound like a murmur.   
“Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!” The voice yells out.   
“Hun.” I say.   
“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” Mabel asks.   
“I thought I heard something.” I answer. Just then we hear laughing.   
“Is that who I think it is?” Mabel and I say in unison. We walk towards the bushes. I see Gideon, grunting and clasping his stomach and his eyes glowing blue as he chants, “Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!” The environment around us turns black and white, and the wildlife freeze. A weird triangle with one eye appears.   
“Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! It is good to be back. Name’s Bill Cipher, and I take it you’re some kinda of living ventriloquist dummy? I’m just kidding, I know who you are, Gideon.” The triangle, now dubbed Bill Cipher, says as he laughs. He voice sounds like it has some weird sound effect with it.   
“W-what are you? H-how do you know my name?” Gideon asks scared.   
“Oh, I know lots of things!” Bill’s ‘body’    
shows pictures of random things and places while adding in a deep voice, “LOTS OF THINGS…” His ‘body’ returns to normal, as does his voice. “Hey, look what I can do!” He gestures towards a deer; the deer’s teeth then fly into his hand. He gives Gideon the teeth. “Deer teeth! For you, kid!” He starts to laugh again.   
Gideon is completely in shock and he cries out, “You’re insane!”   
“Sure I am, what’s your point?” Bill puts the teeth back in the deer’s mouth and it runs away.   
“Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe.” Gideon yells. Mabel, Soos and I gasp.   
Bill laughs, “Wait…Stan Pines?” He ‘body’ shows different pictures again. “You know what, kid? You convinced me! I’m sold! I’ll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I’ve been working on! We’ll work out the details later.”    
“Deal!”   
Bill’s hand lights on blue fire and he shakes hands with Gideon. “Well, time to invade Stan’s mind! This should be fun! Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!”   
“I worked!” Gideon laughs maniacally.   
“We have to warn Stan and Dipper.” I tell the two Shack occupants. They agree and we raced back to the Shack. “Dipper we have to help Stan.” I tell him as soon as we arrive.   
“Wait, what?” The boy asks.   
“This evil triangle guy said he’s gonna break into Stan’s mind and steal the commination to his safe! Also stopped for snacks on the way here.” Soos says eating a bag of Nyums brand Burrito Bites.   
“Triangle guy?” Dipper pulls out his journal. “I felt like I’ve seen something like this before in the journal. ‘Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I’ve ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind.’.” Stan grunts in his sleep.   
“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel yells as the rest of us gasp. A silhouette of a triangle appears above Stan and slowly lowers. As it does Stan’s eyes glow blue, he grunts and starts to have a mild seizure.   
I take the journal from Dipper, “It is possible to follow the demon into a person’s mind and prevent his chaos. Two must simply recite this incantation.   
“Ugh, this is just great. I spend all day clearing sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?” Dipper complains.   
“But if we don’t do anything Gideon might steal the Shack! Or Worse!” Mabel informs. Stan, still having his eyes glowing blue, starts screaming.   
“Fine. Get ready, guys. We’re about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle’s mind. Random lightning flashes and some ominous music places. **(Hehe Sorry)**   
“You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan’s brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?......You know what, I’m just gonna bring ‘em.” Soos says. I shake my head at him. We all surround Stan, with the lights off and are surrounded by a circle of candles.   
“Let’s do this.” Dipper says, putting a hand on Stan’s head. We all follow his movements.   
“Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overrates! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!” Dipper and I chant out. As I do my eye sight goes blue then I black out. I wake up and see that I, along with Mabel, Dipper, and Soos, are all in Stan’s mind.   
“What the-?” Soos cuts himself off.   
“Whoa, this is Stan’s mind?” Mabel asks.

“Why is the environment gray?” I ask.   
“Remember everyone, we’ve got to look out for the triangle guy.” Mabel says.   
“Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!” Bill says hovering over us all.   
“It’s him! It’s the guy!” Soos exclaims.   
“You leave our uncle’s brain alone, you isosceles monster!” Mabel yells as she runs to tackle Bill, but instead runs straight into him. She comes out a few seconds later. “Gotcha! Wait what?”   
“Ah, Stan’s family, we meet at last! Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark, and Fishtail. I had a hunch I might bump into you!” Bill shoots a hole through Dipper’s chest. Said boy screams and starts to deep breath, trying not to go into shock.   
“Boop!” Mabel says as she sticks her hand through Dipper.   
“Mabel.” Her brother scolds. “What do you want with our uncle’s mind anyway?”   
“Oh, just the code to the old man’s safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle’s memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely.” Bill says.   
“Not if we stop you!” Mabel yells.   
“Hah, fat chance! I’m the master of the mind.” A blue flame encircles Bill. “I even know what you’re thinking right now!”   
“That’s impossible, no one can guess what I’m thinking!” I tell him. Bill snaps him fingers and the boy that has been following me around appears. “No way.” I mumble.   
“Uhh who is that?” Dipper asks, as the mystery boy walks up to me.   
“Not really the time to be jealous, Dipper.” I reply, not really answering his question due to the fact that I don’t know either.   
“You’re out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!” Bills says as she crashes through one of the walls of the dream Shack.   
“We’re goin’ in! (Y/N) is…uh he going wi...where’d he go?” Dipper says looking around.   
“I don’t know he was just here.” I answer. We head into the Shack and look around in awe. Stan bats fly past Dipper and I shouting “No refunds!” over and over again. We pass by a couple of doors that are labeled ‘Fears’, ‘Hopes’, and ‘Memories.’   
“Whoa, look! All of Stan’s memories!” Soos yells out the oblivious.   
“Great. Sure there’s plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can’t wait to see more of that.” Dipper says, crushing the mood.   
“Come on Dipper, we’ve gotta find the code before Bill does!” Mabel informs.   
“Let’s get searching!” Soos says as we run down the hallway, checking all and any door we find. I open a door and it is Stan when he was younger. It looks like he is in (h/s). He was near my old (h/t) by the look of the environment.   
“Hello, I’m Lee Pinewood. Are you always wanting to hang up pictures but don’t have the right fixtures, then you need the stick on. It will stick to anything and come off without a mark.” Young adult Stan says to a customer.   
**(Sorry about the lame product)** I close the door before hearing the rest.   
“Look, guys! Memories about me!” Dipper says pointing to a door that coincidentally says ‘Dipper’s Memories’   
“That doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Mabel says.   
“I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me.” Dipper informs.   
“We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! Even (Y/N).” Mabel answers before walking away to try and find the combination. The rest of us follow her, but a lack of footsteps behind me makes me stop.   
“Dipper what are you doing?” I ask.   
“I just want a quick peek.” He replies. He walks through the door. I look towards the group’s direction then back to Dipper. I bite my lip, questioning whether to go with my boyfriend or my best friend. I decide to go with the former, and run through the door to catch up with him. The sounds of Stan calling Dipper echoes through the hallway. The boy walks in front of one of them and opens the door. Inside is a memory of Stan making Dipper chop firewood. I remember this as I was watching the conversation from inside the Shack, working while Soos was outside sitting on the couch with Stan.   
“No buts! Now go and chop that firewood already!” Stan yells as he hits past Dipper on the head with a newspaper. He walks away to chop the firewood.   
“Dude, Stan. I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?” Soos asks.   
“Look, Soos, I’m gonna let you in on something. Wanna know what I really think?” Stan leans in to whisper to Soos.   
My boyfriend leans in to listen. “The kids a loser. He’s weak! He’s an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him.” I hear with my super hearing. Dipper closes the door, depressed.   
“Come on, Dipper, you know that not what he meant.” I try to cheer him up.   
“Then what did he mean!” Dipper yells at me. I flinch at his tone. Dipper notices and adds, “I’m sorry, it’s just I am so mad at Stan right now. I put all my anger out on you.”   
“It’s alright. I was angry with my parents when they dumped me. I took all my anger out on the trees, animals, and creatures of the woods.” I reply. He takes my hand and we run off to find our friends.   
“Come on! We’ve gotta save Stan!” I hear Mabel call out.   
“What’s the point? Why should I save him, hun? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me.”   
“Dipper, I’m sure that’s not true.” Mabel tries to assure him.   
“I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Mabel! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!” Dipper yells out. Everyone but Dipper and I gasp.   
“Dipper, it doesn’t matter what you saw. If we don’t stop Bill, we’ll lose the Shack!” Mabel yells out.   
“Wait did you find the safe code? “I ask. Mabel and Soos look down. “Guys what happen?”   
“Bill transformed into Soos and stole it.” Mabel says reluctantly.   
“Ok so Dipper you need to let go of your hatred towards Stan so we can save him and the Shack.” I say looking at my boyfriend.   
“No! you know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan’s problems I’m not gonna fix.” Dipper says as he storms off.   
“Fine. Come on, Soos, (Y/N) We’ll save Stan ourselves.” I look towards the direction Dipper went and sighed. I left with them to save Stan.   
We soon find him, “Finally! It’s—you got a pen there? It’s 13, 44….” Before he could say the last number, Mabel shoots the door out of his hand with a nyarf dart. “ Ah! No no no! Wait, no!” The door falls into the bottomless pit from one of Stan’s memories.   
“…and none more bottomless than the bottomless pit! Which you can see here is bottomless.” Stan watches as the door falls into the pit. “Whooh! Whatever that was, it’s gone forever!”   
“Ha ha! Boom!” Mabel yells excitedly.   
“Nice shot girl.” I praise.   
“The Shack is safe!” Soos proclaims.   
“The deal is off!” Gideon yells from a screen that I just noticed was on Bill’s ‘body’.   
“Wa-wait! No! Wait!” Bill stutters.   
“I’m switching to plan B!” Gideon yells as he turns the screen off. Bill’s ‘body’ cracks to pieces and falls apart, then reappears red.   
“YOU! You can’t even imagine what you just cost me! Do you have any idea what I’m like…” His voice turn low and demonic. “WHEN I’M MAD???!!!” Several characters pass by Bill’s eye. Then a rock pops up from under our feet and raises up, then Bill start to grow.   
We all gasp and Soos says, “So I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad.” _‘Soos this is sooooo not the time.’_   
“EAT NIGHTMARES!” Bill yells in the same demonic voice. My vision starts to become darker and all I can hear is our screams. The last thing I see is me, but with a darker color of my (f/c) tail. She has a sadistic grin on her face, then everything goes black.   
  
DIPPER’S P.O.V   
I was still walking around the memories trying to find a way out of here. I open a random door. “Exit? Hello?” After closing the door, I try another one. The door shows the memory that put me in this foul mood. “Aw, man again?”   
“He’s a loser. He’s weak. I just wanna get rid of him.” Stan says. I start to close the door. “Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy.” He adds.   
“Hun?” I open the door back up.   
“It was terrible. I was the biggest wimp on the playground!” A door opens behind me and it shows Stan as a kid getting bullied by other kids and then running away with tears streaming down. “So one summer, my pop signs me up from boxing lessons.” A different door opens and a teen Stan boxing. He is getting punched by his opponent. “It was worse than the school yard!”   
Left hook!” The young Stan yells and punches his opponent in the nose.   
“Y’know, that time. I thought my pop was trying to torture me.” Yet another door opens and it shows teen Stan out with a girl, going to see a movie. “But wouldn’t you know it? The old man was doin’ me a favor all along!”   
“Give me that bag!” A man yells as he yanks on the bag.   
“Help! My purse! Help!” His girlfriend yells.   
“Left Hook!” Young Stan yells out and punches the man. He drops the purse; Stan picks it up and hands it to its owner. The people all around Stan cheers for him and Carla gives him a kiss.   
“You see it? That’s why I’m hard on Dipper. To toughen him up. So, when the world fights, he fights back.” Normal Stan says to Soos.   
“Do you think it’s actually working?” Soos asks. Stan points to the Dipper in the memory.   
I watch as I chop the wood in half. “I-I did it! Ha ha! Yes!”   
“He’s really comin’ along! When push comes to shove, I’m actually proud of him. Just…don’t ever tell him that. He’s head is big enough as it is.”   
“That’s true.” Soos adds laughing afterward. I grin and put my hand on the memory. I then fall into the memory.   
“Whoa, kid, what are you doin’ here? Nice hole in the chest, by the way. Let’s fix that up.” Stan points towards my chest and the hole regenerates.   
“Wh-what the- How did you do that?” I stutter.   
“Word to the wise, kid. We’re in the mind! You can do whatever imagine in here!” Stan makes a pitt cola appear and drinks it.   
“Well how about that.” I mumble. I then hear my friend’s and girlfriend’s screaming coming from outside the memory. “Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I gotta stop Bill!” I yell as I run out of the memory.

I hear Stan mumble, “Hun, fighting back.” As I leave the door behind me.

“ONE NIGHTMARE, COMING UP.” I hear Bill yell. _‘Oh no.’_ I think. I run till I see the dream demon, who is now red with anger, and my friends high up on a rock that is shaped like Stan’s head. I think in my head to float up there. As I reach the top I stay out of sight.   
“Nightmare? Hope it’s not that British dog man. I’m always dreaming about…”   
Soos gets cut off by the sound of what I’m guessing is the British dog man. “’Ello, ‘ello, ‘ello! Who’s crike for a stick in the pudding?”   
“It’s everything I’ve ever feared.” Soos screams.   
“YOU!” Bill yells. I look up from my safe position to see that he is turned to Mabel. She soon becomes green and ugly.   
“My cuteness! What did you do to my cuteness?” Her voice also becomes low and slow with each word she says.   
“YOU’RE NEXT!” Bill screams once again, this time pointing to (Y/N). She gets zapped and turns into two people. The nightmare (Y/N) is covered in scales and has a darker tail color to what my (Y/N)’s is.   
“You will never be loved. Your parents hated what you became. You are only half of what you deserve to be. You deserve to be me.” Nightmare (Y/N) chants out in a raspy voice. I’m guessing that the nightmare is a siren version of herself. I see my girlfriend fall to the ground and curl up in a ball, crying. That teared it for me I float out of my hiding spot on the side of the rock.   
Hey! Bill!” I yell.   
“WHAT?!” The dream demon screeches.   
“Nice bow tie!” I yell as I shoot a laser from my eyes and creates a hole in his ‘chest’. Bill screams.

“Dipper!” Mabel yells in her low voice.   
“Dude!” Soos calls out. I don’t hear anything from (Y/N), so I turn and see that her nightmare is still taunting her. I run over and shove Siren (Y/N) back so I can get to my girlfriend. I hold out my hand for her. She opens her eyes since she can’t hear the voice anymore.   
“Dipper!” She yells in excitement and jumps to her feet so she can hug me.   
I hug her back and say, “Guys, I learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan’s mindscape!”   
“Huh?” Mabel asks confused.  
“He means think of cool fighting stuff and it will happen.” (Y/N) says. “Like this.” She pushes Siren (Y/N) of the rock using an invisible force.  
“Cool, use the Force, (Y/N).” Soos comments.   
“WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT! DON’T LISTEN TO THEM!” Bill yells out.   
“We can do anything?” Mabel says, her voice and appearance returning to normal. “Like have kittens for fists? Po-pow! P-p-pow! Pow!” She says as she shoots kittens at Bill. Bill, of course screams, and a kitten licks Mabel on the cheek. “Well hello, friends!”   
Anything, hun? Soos love stomach beam stare!” He shoots question marks from his stomach like a care bear. **(I put care bears in here because that is what I thought of the first time I watched this.)**   
“ENOUGH GAMES!” Bill yells as he covers the hole I gave him. He shoots a laser at us.

“Hamster ball shields activate!” Mabel yells, creating a human size hamster ball around her. We all repeat ‘activate’ and reflect the laser off us and back to Bill, hitting him in the eye.   
“AH! OH MY EYE! AAH!” He screams in pain. The hamster balls break, and we start to fight Bill again.   
“And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan’s mind!” I yell out. “Everyone together!” A hole soon appears under Bill.   
“NO, NO, NO! ENOUGH!” Bill yells making everything white and he becomes his annoying yellow self. “You know, I’ve been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one.”   
“He’s talking about you!” Soos whispers into (Y/N)’s ear. I glare at him from the corner of my eye.   
“So I’m gonna let you off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I’ll keep watching you! I’LL BE WATCHING YOU…” Bill disappears.   
“He’s gone! We did it!” I say and we all cheer. (Y/n) grabs my arm and spin me to face her. She kisses me. I kiss back and wrap my arms around her waist. We then start to disappear as well. “Stan must be waking up.” I conclude. I see a bright light **(Don’t go into the light Dipper!!!!)** The next thing I know is I am staring at the celling of the Mystery Shack. (Y/N) and the others wake up not a second after I do. We all look at each other. (Y/n) ended up on my chest while Mabel and Soos are beside me.   
“We did it!” Mabel yells excitedly.   
“What? Did what? What are you all doing here? And why was I dreaming of a young boy with a white shirt, and black tie, cloak, pants and shoes.”  
“Grunkle Stan! You’re okay!” I yell and hug him.   
“What is this a hug?” Stan asks confused.   
“Nope! It’s a choke hold.” I say as I turn to lightly choke him. The others start to laugh and I stop choking my grunkle.   
“Not bad, kid. Not bad.” Stan says rubbing his throat.   
“I’m just glad Gideon didn’t get into the safe. I really love this old shack.” Mabel says.   
“Group hug!.....No? I never know the right time.” Soos says. I lightly shake my head at him, but no one notices due to the shack starting to shack.   
“Hey, do you guys feel…?” I get cut off by a explosion behind us.   
“Ouch.” I hear (Y/N) yell. I look over after the dust clears up and see that she got hit by some rubble.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, (Y/N). Did I hurt you?” Gideon says walking through the hole in the wall.   
“But… we defeated Bill!” I say stuttering.   
“Bill failed me! So I switched to play B: dynamite!” Gideon replies.   
“What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?” Stan ask still confused about all of this.   
“Spoiler alert, Stanford! I’ve got the deed!” Gideon starts as he holds up the piece of paper. “The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So, get out of my property!” He talks into a walkie-talkie. “Daddy? Bring it around the front.” Gideon walks out of the hole, leaving us to pick ourselves up. (Y/N) is rubbing her head from getting hit.   
“Don’t worry, guys! It’s just part of the dream! We’re gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?” I say frantically. (Y/n) stops and stands there, her eyes wide.   
“I don’t think so look out.” She yells and pushes all of us to the ground trying to cover us with her body. Debris drops and hit her back. She soon falls on top of me with scratches all over her body.

“(Y/N)!” I shake her to see if she’s okay.  


_~to be continued~ ****_**(hehe I'm an evil author see you next week)**


	18. Gideon Returns

AUTHOR’S P.O.V **(Hey people)**

A dark shadow covers all the landmarks of Gravity Falls, ending at the Mystery Shack. Suddenly, a wrecking ball **(if any of you start singing this in the comments you are dead to me jk)** destroys the Mystery Shack. Dipper gasps and screams.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“I just had a horrible dream that Gideon stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, kicked us out, injured (Y/N) and…we all had to move in with Soos’ grandma?” I say.   
“That was no dream, dude.” Soos tell me. I scream again, this time waking everyone up.   
“Shh. Por favor.”

“Uh, sorry, Abuelita.” I reply.

“Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft.” Mabel says while rubbing her hands on Abuelita’s face.   
“Mabel, quit being creepy! The news is finally on.” Stan says. I see (Y/N) on a cot on the other side of the room. **(For some weird reason when I was typing this out I had imagined her on a cot with a flower in her hands held at her chest. Probably the weather is effecting my mood and right now it is raining on campus.)** She still has cuts and bruises on her. I get up and walk over to her. I still can remember what happen to her.

 

~Flashback~

“I don’t think so look out.” She yells and pushes all of us to the ground trying to cover us with her body. Debris drops and hit her back. She soon falls on top of me with scratches all over her body.

“(Y/N)!” I shake her to see if she will wake up. After I figure she’s too injured, I put my head to her chest and hear a heartbeat.   
“She’s alive.” I breathe out in relief. Someone walks up and puts their hand on my shoulder.   
“Come on, Soos says we can go to his house until we figure out what to do.” Stan says in his gruff voice.   
“Ok but first Mabel and I need to do something first.” I say looking at my sister. At first she has a confused look on her face until I slightly nod over to my unconscious girlfriend. She soon understands and agrees with me.

“We’ll meet you over there.” I pick (Y/N) up and Mabel follows me into the woods with Stan yelling at us to come back.

“Is she going to be ok, Dipper?” She asks trying to keep up with my rushing pace.

“If we can get her into the water she may get better faster.” I infer. When we make it to her old home, I lay her in the pond. Soon a bright light erupts from the water and (Y/N)’s scratches and bruises heal up. After the light dies down I rush to her side, just to find she is still unconscious. “Why didn’t it work?” I ask in shock and worry.   
“Maybe that is all the water can do. Come on she’s not injured anymore, and we have to head back.” Mabel says trying to comfort me.

“Your right. Let’s go.” I reply picking my girlfriend up out of the water. We race to Soos’ house.

 

~Flashback over~

  
“I can’t believe Gideon beat us and injured her. Normally I’m able to save the day. This is all my fault.” I say putting a hand on (Y/N)’s arm. She still hasn’t woken up and I am starting to get worried.

“Don’t worry, Dipper. Looks like Mabel’s going to have to be the hero of the family now. I’ll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!” Mabel yells out in third person.

“Mabel, no offense, but that has literally never helped us once.” I tell her.

“Oh yeah? Jelly grab!” She takes out her grappling hook and shoots it at a jar of jelly, causing it to break and splatter jelly on the walls.

“I vacuum the walls now.” Abuelita says pulling out the vacuum. I hear a slight groan coming from below me. I look down and see (Y/N)’s eyes scrunch. Soon her eyes start to open.

“Dipper?” She calls out quietly, her voice scratch due to lack of use.

“(Y/N) you’re ok.” I say happily.

“Well of course I am. I healed in the water.” She replies. “So what happen?”

“So you lost the Shack. Look on the bright side, dudes! Now you get to live here with me, Soos! Hey anyone want to play race cars? They’re out of batteries but we can make pretend.” The former handyman says, not even realizing that my girlfriend is ok. After it was noticed that (Y/N) was awake, we start planning to take back the Shack. Stan informs us that there is a big announcement at the Shack’s old site. We gather disguises and head over to the site.

“Hello, Gravity Falls!” Gideon yells out. Everyone starts cheering, not realizing that Gideon was even more of a swindler than Stan.

“I love that child psychic so much!” I hear Manly Dan yell in his gruff voice. He starts choking the police that are in front of him.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you…Gideonland!” The child says pulling away a sheet from a table showing a scale model of what was to come.

“What?!” We all gasp.

“We’re gonna turn this dirty ol’ shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin’ our new mascot, Lil’ Gideon Jr.!” Bud Gleeful pulls off a cloak to reveal Waddles in a Gideon Costume. “Boom, he’s a pig!”

“Waddles! You monster!” Mabel yells out. She falls backward into (Y/N).

“No.” (Y/N) yells out trying to comfort Mabel.

“All right that’s it!” Stan says sternly. He rips off his disguise and runs through the open area of the fence, we all follow him and start to shove the townsfolks out of the way to get to the stage. “Listen up, people. Gideon’s a fraud! This kid broke in and stole my property!”

“Arrest him, officers!” Mabel yells still clinging to (Y/N).

“Yeah!” Said girl and I yell at the same time.

“Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me. Look, here’s the dead right here!” Gideon pulls out the deed for proof.

“Well that’s all the proof I need to see.” Sheriff Blubs says.

“I love you Lil’ Gideon! Sing them funny songs!” Deputy Durland says stupidly.

“You two are the worst cops I have ever seen. You two wouldn’t last two seconds in Beacon Hills!” **(Sorry I have been trying to catch up with the series and have been reading fanfictions of the show in my free time.)** (Y/N) yells out. Gideon snaps his fingers and guards grab hold of us.

“Hey!” “Let me go!” Mabel and (Y/N) yell out at the same time.

“Now get off my property, old man!” Gideon tells Stan, sticking one of his pins on Stan’s suit.

“I’ll show you the old man!” Stan shouts, then grabs his ear in pain. “Ow, my hearing aid! Oh!” I could hear (Y/N) snickering. The guards start to take us away.

He’s lying to all of you! Let me at ‘em.” She yells as Gideon tell us goodbye. We were thrown down right outside the fence, (Y/N) still comforting Mabel about her lost pig.   
“Don’t worry, guys. We’ll get the Shack back somehow.” I tell them.

“We better.” Someone says as they come up and lean against the fence.

“Wendy!” I yell a little too excitedly.

“If I can’t work at the Shack, my dad’s gonna force me to move upstate to work at my cousin’s logging camp.” She informs.

“What? You’re leaving town? But we need your help!” (Y/n) cries out. **(hehe you thought it was Dipper)** Robbie comes out with a boom box begging for Wendy to come back to him. She rides away from him. We start the trek back to Abuelita’s house.

“This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family.” The old woman says.

“Where are we gonna stay, Dipper?” Mabel asks. She points to her overloaded suitcase filled with her sweaters. “Where am I gonna put all my sweaters?”

“What’s Stan gonna tell Mom and Dad?” I ask. (Y/N) puts her head on my shoulder.

“Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does.” Soos reassures us. My girlfriend start to quietly sob into my vest. She probably heard what Stan told our parents. I hug her knowing what her crying meant.

“Grunkle Stan can we order pizza?” Mabel asks. (Y/N) clings to me even more not wanting me to give up and leave.

 

GIDEON’S P.O.V

I look at the photos that the Pine’s had. I throw a picture of Dipper, Mabel, (Y/N) and the handyman together on a boat, into the fireplace. I laugh as I read my journal 2. I hear a noise behind me and see that stupid pig trying to escape through a window. I blow a whistle and yell, “You! Back in your corner!” It scampers to the corner and starts cringing and shivering. My father comes in with that dumb clown painting that Stan stole the last time he came to the house.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you boy. Shouldn’t you be celebratin’ Gideonland instead of stickin’ you head in that there book all day?”

“Father, have I ever told you the true nature of this book? It was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets too powerful for one man. He hid his journals where he thought no one would ever find ‘em. Because he knew that if the journals were ever bought together, they would unleash a gateway to unimaginable power. Codes and maps have lead me to believe that the other book is buried somewhere on this very property, and I intend to find it!”

“So that’s why you want the Mystery Shack.” My dad says.

“That’s right, father, it’s time to begin the search for the other journal!”

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

“Go red car!” Mabel yells out.

“Go other red car!” Soos repeats.

“This would be a lot more fun with batteries.” Dipper informs. I still don’t leave Dipper’s side ever since I heard Stan’s phone call with the twin’s parents. I hear someone clear their throat and see Stan standing in the doorway.

“Kids, we’ve got to talk. Look I’ve been thinking and… I can’t take care of you anymore. I don’t have a house or a job. The plan is, you’re goin’ home. You bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets.”

“But Grunkle Stan, you can’t give up! What’s gonna happen to (Y/N)? You promised you would take her in!” Dipper yells.

“Look, I lost, okay? The best thing is for you to be with your parents, that includes you (Y/N), I found where your parents live. Sorry kids, Gideon won.” Stan puts three tickets on the table. “Summer’s over.” He walks out the door.

“Mr. Pines! RECONSIDER!!” Soos runs after him.

“Mabel, that’s enough. If Stan won’t get our home back from Gideon, then we’ll have to go it ourselves.” Dipper says.

“Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have something he doesn’t.”   
“The journal!” “A grappling hoo-oh. The Journal…journal!” The twins say simultaneously. We walk back to the construction site.

“Alright, the buss to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we’ve got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed.” Dipper tells us.

“Leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!” She shoots the grappling hook and it rebounds off a tree and hit me in the head knocking me down, then it fell and landed on me again.

 

 

“Ah!” I yell.

“ _Now_ will you admit the grappling hook is useless?!” Dipper asks helping me up.

“Nope!” She replies.

“Okay. What can we use to defeat Gideon? Let’s see…Barf Fairy?”

“Yeah!”

“Nope. Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions?”

“Yeah!”

“Nope.”

“Whoa, what’s this?” I ask ending the twin’s conversation.

“I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon—”

“BORING! To defeat those guards, we need some kind of army.” Mabel yells.

“I have the perfect army, the gnomes. Follow me.” I say. We walk through the woods and finally reach the gnomes hiding spot.

“I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest?” Mabel asks.

I cringe, “You don’t want to know.” I pull back the curtain of linen to see Jeff bathing in squirrels. The twins scream and I just cringe again. “Told you, you didn’t want to know.” I say after they calmed down.

“This…this is normal. This is normal for gnomes. Scrub scrub.” Jeff scrubs his armpit with a squirrel.

Well, well, well. Look who came crawlin’ back. Take five, Chris.” A squirrel jumps out of the tub. “You guys keep doin’ what you’re doin’.” The rest of the squirrels go back to circling him. “So, changed your mind about marryin’ me, did ya Mabel?”

“Ew, hardly.” Mabel says.

I step in front of her protectively. “We come here for the deal we made Jeff.” I say spitting his name out like venom.

“Oh I see, do you are marrying me, hun (Y/N)?” The gnome says.

“Seriously, ew!” I squeal. “No, you gave me four days, I have come to tell you that I have found you a new bride.” I start.

Dipper figures out what I am doing and finishes my sentence. “Her name is Gideon and she has lovely white hair.”

“Whoa. Mature woman, hun? Hey Shmebulock, get my cologne!” Jeff calls out.

Shmebulock!” Said gnome comes out with a bottle.

“Is that all you can say?” Jeff asks.

“Shmebulock…” He says with his head hung low.

“It’s a deal!” Jeff says shaking both Dipper and my hand.

 

GIDEON’S P.O.V

“Where are you, journal?” I mutter as I start to dig. “Where are you!”

“Boy, I hate to interrupt you, but you have some guests.” My idiot father says.

“What?” I say as I walk over to the fence where the Pines twins and (Y/N) are.

“Give us the deed to the Shack, Gideon or else.” Dipper starts.

“Am I supposed to say, “Or else what?” I retort.

“Yes you are supposed to say that.” Mabel says.

“Now!” Mabel and (Y/N) yell. The gnomes hit the guards on the nape, rendering them paralyzed. All the other gnomes surround me and I gasps.

“You’re surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, now give us back out deed and get off our property!” Dipper yells.

“And let the marriage ceremony begin!” One of the gnomes yell.

“Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to-” I start but then pull out a whistle and blow it. The gnomes all fall holding their ears in pain. I notice that Dipper bends down to say something to (Y/N), who I just noticed was also on the ground holding her ears in pain.

“Ha! What do you know! Works on gnomes and annoying girls too!” I blow the whistle again.

“Make it stop!” I heard (Y/n) scream out.

“Stop! We’ll so anything! How can we serve you your majesty!” The head gnome says, bowing. “The most beautiful girl we’ve ever seen!” It’s like they are following (Y/N)’s orders.

“I am not a girl!” I screech.

“Really? But your skin is so soft. You moisturize, or…”

“Subdue them! And bring me (Y/N).” I yell, saying the last sentence to the closest gnome quietly. The gnomes follow my orders. After Mabel and Dipper are held down, the weird gnome drags (Y/N) up. She looks a little dazed from the whistle. She struggles in my and the gnomes grip. “I have to admit, kids, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever…” I get cut off as Dipper struggles in the grip of the gnomes and a book falls out of his pocket. “No! Could it be? Is it?” I pick up the book and see that it is the journal I have been looking for. “Of course! It all makes sense!” Dipper continues to try and break free. “The one place I’d never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!” I flick Dipper’s nose.

“No! Give it back!” Dipper breaks free one of his arms and tries to reach for the journal.

“Every victory you had was because of your precious book!”

“Give it back or I’ll—”

“Or you’ll what boy? You’ll what? Hun. No muscles. No brains. Face it! You’re nothin’ without this!” I wave as bid the twins a farewell, then blows the whistle for the last time. The gnomes carry the Pines away. I hear Dipper screaming for (Y/N) as he is taken away. I turn toward said girl and find her unconscious against the gnome’s grip.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Next time, do your own dirty work, come on boys! Oh, and tell (Y/N) if you see her, we’ll be waiting.” Jeff says as two squirrels jump into his pants. He runs off leaving me and Mabel alone.

“Well that’s it. Guess the bus should be here soon.” I say glumly.

“What? Dipper, don’t give up! You always have a plan!” Mabel informs shocked at what I said.

“No! The journal always has the plan!” I retort. “Think about it Mabel, Gideon was right. The only courageous or cool things I’ve ever done have been because of that journal. Without it, I can’t help you, or Stan, or even (Y/N).”

“Dipper, you got (Y/N) as a girlfriend without the journal.” Mabel informs.

“And I lost her because of it.” I retort again.

“There’s got to be something we can do?” She asks.

“What can we do?” I look at her. We both know what to do.

 

~Time skip~

 

“Bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard.” The bus driver announces. We board the bus and sit in the very back.

“Sorry kids, it’s for the best.” He looks around. “Where is (Y/N)?”

“Gideon took her when we tried to take back the Shack the second time.” I answer.

“Alright I call her parents.” He says as the bus starts to drive away. I see all our friends look at the bus upset and waving goodbye.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” I say as the bus passes the _‘Now leaving Gravity Falls’_ sign.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

“I’ve got it! I finally got it!” I hear Gideon cheer as he comes running into the living room. I have been on the floor by the weird ‘fiji mermaid’, hands tied behind my back since Shembulock brought me in here. “Get out!” Gideon yells at his parents. I feel so sorry for them. “It’s finally mine!” He passes by me.

“You’d be surprise how far you are from what you want.” I quip.

“Shut up (Y/N)! You have no idea what you and your friends had!” He yells at me.

I reply with a spit wad to Gideon’s face, “I have lived with them for a month. I think I know what happens in this town.” I retort.

“How are you affected by this whistle the same as a gnome or a pig?” He asks.

“It’s because I was born with sensitive hearing, you dumb butt!” She replies struggling to get free of her binds.

He turns and continues to the table. “At last, I have journal number… three?! There are THREE of them? But where is journal number one? I must have all three for the power to be unlocked! But where could I—” He stops and turns around slowly. “You!” He yells.

“Oh sharks.” I mutter.

“Ya’ll gave me the third journal and kept the first one for yourselves. You said yourself, “I have lived with them for a month.” So, where has he hidden it? Is it on him now?” I look down just as he asks that last question. He apparently took it a different way since he grabs my arm and drags me outside. “You there!” He points to Old Man McGucket who is working on a giant Gideon-bot. “Is it ready?”

“He he he! Only one way to find out!” He answers as he turns the robot one. Gideon drags me to the robot’s foot and into the hunk of metal. Gideon changed into a black body suit with tiny white balls **(not that kind, dirty reader-chan minds)**. It looked like one of those suits that people wore to make an animated person follow their movements. He puts down something and starts to walk towards town.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Hey, Dipper, want to play bus seat treasure hunt?” My sister asks.

“I’m not in the mood.” I answer.

“Don’t worry, we’ll save (Y/N).” Mabel says.

“How, Mabel, how we are leaving Gravity Falls and she is being kept by… a giant robot” I cut off my sentence when I see a giant Gideon robot running towards the bus.

“Wait, what?” She yells.

“Look!” I yell back.

The robot runs to the bus yelling, “Halt! I command you to halt!” we scream and run to the bus driver.

“Oh hey dudes!”

“Soos!” We both call out.

“Don’t worry guys. I’ve been a part-time bus driver for at least 40 minutes. One of these is probably the clutch…hang on, dudes!” The Gidebot **(I know what Mabel calls it, but to me that is a mouthful.)** tries to catch the bus.

“Soos, look out!” Mabel yells. The Gidebot blocks the road with its hand. Soos turns the bus and smashes through a _“Road Close”_ sign.

“He already won! What does he want from us?” I ask.

“I got you in my sight!” I hear Gideon yell.

“Soos, cliff!” I yell. Soos steps on the break right before the bus falls off the cliff. The wheel is off the ledge so we can’t move. “Come on, Mabel!” I tell her and we run out of the bus and down the cliff to the bridge. We run till we find that he bridge is a dead end. The Gidebot jumps down and almost knock me and Mabel off the bridge.

“Tell me! Where is journal #1?!” Gideon yells.

“Journal #1?” We say in confusion.

“Don’t play games with me, boy!” He yells punching the cliff, making rock almost crush us.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! You took the only journal I ever had! What do you even want with these journals anyway?” I ask. Gideon doesn’t answer. He just grabs Mabel and I in each of his metal hand.

Mabel starts squirming, “Let go of her!” I yell hitting the hand of the Gidebot.

“Ha ha ha, you still think you’re some kind of hero?” Gideon tells me then makes the Gidebot throw me behind its shoulder making me hit the cliff and tuck-and-roll into a rock. “Once I find the final journal I’ll rule this town! With you two as my queens!” He yells with a laugh.

“Dipper! Help me!” “HELP!” I hear Mabel and (Y/N) scream. _‘Sharks, (Y/N) is in that robot too.’_ I think.

 _‘Face it kid, you’re nothing without that journal. How are you gonna fight then? No muscles. No brains. What are you gonna do, huh? What are you gonna do!’_ I hear Gideon’s voice repeating his taunt in my head. I turn sadly and walk into the forest. I remember that my girlfriend and my sister are with an evil 10-year-old. I turn back towards the cliff and jumps off the cliff, into one of the glass eyes of the Gidebot, and tackle Gideon.

“Let go of my sister and girlfriend!” I yell and punch Gideon. The Gidebot’s head moves as I do so.

“Never! I finally won this time!” He yells. We start to fight and punch each other. The robot does the same punches as Gideon. I then take Gideon’s arm that he used to about punch me in the face and start to punch him with it. I see out of the corner of my eye that (Y/N) is sliding across the floor. I punch Gideon hard enough that the robot’s head is spinning. The robot takes another step then I suddenly feel lighter. I see Gideon and (Y/N) floating. We all fall **(?)** out of the eye. I grab hold of (Y/N) who just happen to be pushed by an unknown force towards me. **(Your welcome)** I see that Mabel has been released from Gidebot’s hand. The robot falls to the ground and explodes.

Thank Poseidon that Mabel was able to use her, “GRAPPLING HOOK!!!! Told you it will come in handy!” Mabel yells.

“Thanks for coming back.” (Y/N) says to me as she kisses me on the cheek. We land safely on the ground.

“Mabel, that was amazing!” I tell her.

“Not as amazing as you punching Gideon in the face!” (Y/N) yells out.

“Hey! My journal!” I call out and pick up the book. Everyone starts to gather around the charred remains of the Gidebot.

“Is this the thing that exploded?” “What’s going on?” “What is that? It’s over here!” Some of the towns folks asks. Gideon comes out of the Gidebot.

“Gideon! Oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?” Deputy Durland asks.

“It was the Pines twins and (Y/N) (L/N)! They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamites! Arrest ‘em!”

“What?” Mabel, (Y/N) and I all scream in unison.

“Officers, he’s lying!” I try to tell them.

“Sorry kids, but we trust Gideon. And notihing short of a miracle would ever change our-” Sherriff Blubs gets cut off by Stan’s reckless driving.

“Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I’ve got somthin’ to say!” He yells out.

“Not this guy again.” I hear Blubs mumble.

“Just wait! Look! You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest,” Stan starts mocking Gideon. “‘Oh! I could never tell a lie! I’m Gideon!’” I tried my best not to laugh.

“He’s more honest than you!” Blubs calls out.

“Yeah! And he’s psychic too!” Durland says.

“Do you ever say something smart.” I hear (Y/N) mutter.

“How’s this for psychic? Bam!” Stan kicks the Gidebot and a panel falls off showing a lot of screens. “Take a good look!”

“Wait a minute, is that ME?” Lazy Susan asks.

“And me!” Toby Determined says. The whole crowd starts pointing out that a screen shows them.

“That’s right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who’s the fraud now?” Stan breaks the Gideon pin and shows that there is a camera in the eye of it.

“Gideon, we gave you our trust.” Durland says.

“You LIED to us!” Manly Dan says angrily.

“Please, I…it’s not what it looks like…What are you gonna do with me?” Gideon tries to get them to reconsider.

“Tyler?” Blubs asks.

“Get ‘im.. Get ‘im!” The man replies, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Lil’ Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs.” Blubs says trying so hard not to make his voice crack. After the deputy hands the tiny handcuffs they take him to the police car. Stan grabs the deed from Gideon’s pocket as he is drug pass the old man.

“No! No! Watch the hair! You can’t do this to me! Ya’ll are sheep! You need me! I’ll be back! You’ll hear from my lawyers!” Gideon yells out as they shove him into the car.

“There you have it.  Local her Stanford Pines has just exposed Li’l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Stanford?” Shandra says to the camera.

“The Mystery Shack is back, baby!” Stan yells as he ruffles Mabel and (Y/N)’s hair, making them both giggle. Geez I love her giggle.

 

~Time skip to after the fixing up of the shack~

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

“You want to do what?” I ask Dipper.

“I think it would be better if we tell Gunkle Stan about the journal. I mean after all that has happened.” He informs me.

“Do you think I should tell him about me? About what I am?” I ask.

“That is up to you, if you think you should then go for it.” Dipper tells me, putting his hand on mine. I smile and look at him. A few minutes later Stan comes in.

“Uh, you kiddos settlin’ back in okay?” He asks.

“Yep.” Mabel says jumping up and down on the bed. She jumps off and heads over to sit next to me.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan, we have been talking, and I think there’s something we should finally tell you.” Dipper takes a deep breath. “This is a journal I found in the woods.” He hands Stan the journal to peruse. “It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don’t know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we’ve bene through, maybe you should finally know about it.”

“I’m glad you showed me this, Dipper…” Stan closes the book. “AHAHAHA! Now I know where you’ve been getting it all from. Monsters and Mers. This spooky book had been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!” He says. I put my head down when he mentions ‘Mers’. I can never tell him, ever.

“But it’s all real.” My boyfriend says trying to get the old man to understand.

“Haha. You gotta quit readin’ this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions. Can’t come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?” Stan asks, getting up. He takes the book with him as he gets ready to leave.

“Wait, no! Grunkle Stan!” Dipper tries to say.

“‘Magic book.’ Ridiculous!” Stan says with a laugh.

“Stan, I need it!”

“Dipper, you don’t need that book Don’t you see? On your own you defeated a giant robot with nothing but your bare hands, and save a damsel in distress. You’re a hero whether you’ve got that journal or not!” Mabel says.

“I am going to ignore that ‘damsel in distress’ comment and agree with Mabel on this one. You are a hero.” I add in.

“Woah. Thanks, girls. I still want it back though.” He says. I hear something coming from one of the boxes.

“Duck.” I say nonchalantly as I get on the ground.

“Duck! Why would we-”

“Soos-ed!” The handyman yells as he pops out of the box and sprays the twins with water guns.

That’s why you should duck.” I tell them. I look up to see if Soos is done with spraying them, when a long spray of water hits me in the face. “Oh crabs!” I yell and try to get up and run to the bathroom, but I slip on the puddle of water surrounding me. The familiar bright (f/c) light glows and I transform into a Mer. “Sharks!” I mutter.

“Woah dude that is so cool. Is that the costume that you wore on Summerween?” Soos asks as he sees me.

“Yeah but it’s a real tail.” I explain. I tell Soos everything leading up to when the twins hit me with the golf cart.

 

STAN’S P.O.V

I enter the code to enter the doorway behind my vending machine. I climb down the set of stairs to an elevator, where I open a panel and input the code. The elevator doors open and takes me down to the third floor. I exit into a room filled with complex machines and sensors. I walk past them to a desk and switchboard. I open the desk and pull out the journal.

“After all these years……” I say setting the journal down I place the second and third ones down. “finally, I have them all.” I open the journals to the same page and put them together showing a complex image. I start to press the correct buttons and flipping switches with activates the machine behind the glass showing the same image as the book.  
“It’s working!” I yell. I rush into the room behind the glass and push a large lever that is in front of the machine. It crackles with large burst of electricity sending beams of light in every direction, and finally turns on completely; a bright, white light emanating from its center hole, blowing a steady stream of air at me. I stand proudly in front of it, my hands at my hips and I smile is satisfaction. “Here we go!”


	19. Lost!!!!

**I just came up with this after reading some book that had a chapter that the twins and the reader beat up Gideon. You could call this like a one-shot, but it was just an idea in case I wanted to have a love triangle between Dipper, Reader, and Bill. Pls note: THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE ACTUAL STORY LINE! JUST A CHAPTER TO SPLIT UP THE SEASONS, PLUS I HAD THIS ON MY COMPUTER SINCE BEFORE I STARTED THE STORY SO HERE YOU GO.**

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

I’m walking back home after a ‘long’ sleepover with the Pines twins and Bill. On the way, a song pops in my head, without even thinking, I start singing the verse,

 

‘You know you've always been different

They'll just try to drag you down don't you see.

It's tough but you've got to be brave,

They're just dead weight you gotta cut away to be free.

You know that they'll try to deceive you,

Your hunches were right from the start.

You don't have to sit and play good girl,

Take a stand and tear this whole world apart.’

 

When I arrive at the cave, I hear a stick snap behind me. I turn around and see Bill, Dipper, and Gideon standing in a line. As I look closer I see that their eyes are glassy. ‘Oh no what have I done.’ I think.

“What do you mean what have you done, Fishtail.” Bill said monotone.

‘Oh right, I forgot that Bill could read minds.’

“You got that right my sweet ocean wave.” Bill replied.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD, BILL” I yell. None of them flinch. I know I have to do something. ‘What was that song that helped back in my (H/T)?’ I wonder. ‘Oh right’ I start to sing the chorus.

 

_‘I’m no good for you_

_This heart ain’t built for two_

_So run away, run away_

_‘Cause I’m no I’m no I’m no good for you_

_‘I’m no good for you_

_Get in love then I’ll bet you loose_

_So run away, run away_

_‘cause I’m no I’m no I’m no good for you_

_I’m a, I’m a, I’m a love killer_

_I’m a, I’m a, I’m a love killer_

_I’m a, I’m a, I’m a love killer’_

 

When I finish my song the boy’s eyes had now gone back to normal and they shake their head in confusion.

‘Thank Poseidon that it worked.’ I think.

“What worked?” Bill says as he recovers.

“Oh nothing.” I say smiling.

“Uhh…. W-Where are we?” Dipper asks looking around.

“My home.” I mumble.

“W-Wait you l-live here.” Dipper stutters.

“Yeah I have been for the past three months.” I reply frowning.

“You know Grunkle Stan will let you stay at the shack, right?” Dipper asks.

“Yeah, but I am use to living in my cave. Where no one can hear me sing.” I say that last part softly, but they still heard me.

“But why my lil’ Marshmella.” Gideon says taking a step forward.

“Yeah you have a beautiful voice.” Dipper says.

“Because I don’t want my heart broken again!” I yell at them.

“You know we will never do that to you.” Bill says also taking a step forward. I take two steps back, trying to keep my distance away from them.

“My parents said the same thing, then what do they do, they dump me in this two-bit town on my own. They never cared about me. All they cared about was that I was the best swimmer my family has ever seen, besides Michael Phelps of course. They wanted me to be better than him. So, when I refuse to practice they abandoned me. When they did I closed my heart, and vowed never to let anyone open it again. I don’t want to go through that crap ever again.” I yell at them. Gideon and Bill take a step back making themselves even with Dipper. I turn and run away past my cave. I can hear the boys all yelling my name and telling me to come back, but I refuse. I run till I get to the lake. I jump in and swim as fast as I can. When I get far enough from shore I start to slow down and begin to calm down. “Why can’t I have a normal life with normal pre-teen problems like any other normal girl?” I say out loud to myself. I stay floating in the water for a little while before I finally swim back to shore and walk back to my cave. ‘Maybe I should stay with the Pines. Just so they won’t worry so much, but I have to find a way to get away at least once a week so I don’t become pale, again.’ I think.

“(Y/N)” Someone says behind me. I snap out of my thoughts. I turn around to see Gideon.

“Hun….Yeah.” I say. He walks towards me with his hands behind his back. I start to get a little scared. I have had bad experiences with people doing that near me. “Gideon what are you doing here? I am fine on my own.”

“I know but I just want to give you this.” Gideon pulls out a (f/c) box with a (o/f/c) ribbon on it. He hands it to me. I shakingly **(is that a word??????? Oh well I don’t care)** take the box.

“Oh Gideon you didn’t have to do this.” I say after opening the gift.

“Yes I do this is my apology gift for all the crap I have put you through.” Gideon replies taking the gift, which was a choker with a (f/c) gem on it, and putting it around my neck.

“Oh well thank you.” I say. I then realize that Gideon is tying the choker a little too tight. “Uh……..Gid...eon...I...can’t…breathe.” I gasp out.

“Oh sorry my peach dumplin’.” Gideon says darkly with a smirk. He pulls the choker tighter as I start seeing black dots across my vision.

I try to scream but the pressure on my vocal cords keep my voice to a soft “Help”, as the black dots overtake my sight.

 

GIDEON’S P.O.V **(ewwww)**

“Well that worked easier than I thought.” I say as I pick up (Y/N)’s limp body. I walk to my house and into my room. When I get in there I chain up her arms and legs to a chair. ‘She looks so peaceful when she is out cold’ I think to myself. I grab hold of my bolo tie with the jade gem. **(Don’t get onto me if this is wrong. I get my info from Wikia.)** An aqua blue aura surrounds her. It stays there for a little while then vanishes. When it does an orb with the same color appears in my hands. ‘I have done it.’

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

‘I wonder what is keeping (Y/N), I knew I should have gone after her.’ I think. Just the Bill comes into the room. ‘I’m probably going to regret this.’

“Hey Bill you can see everyone everywhere, right?” I ask.

“You want me to see where (Y/N) is, don’t you?” He asks.

“Quit reading my mind.” I yell at him.

“I wasn’t this time. I have been looking for her too.” He says.

“Oh sorry. I was assuming that you would read my mind anytime you want.” I say rubbing my hand on the nape of my neck.

“It’s ok. I have given you a lot of reasons to not trust me.” He says.

“So can you please check on (Y/N)?” I say.

“Yeah sure.” He sits down in a mediation form and closes his eye. After a few minutes he opens his eye and stands up. “She is with……”

 

BILL’S P.O.V **(yes I went there)**

I am wondering where Fishtail is. She was supposed to be here a while ago. I look around the shack trying to find her. Finally, the only room left is the twin’s room. ‘I can’t believe it has to come to this.’ I think. I walk in and see Dipper looking at me.

“Hey Bill you can see everyone everywhere, right?” He asks.

“You want me to see where (Y/N) is, don’t you?” I ask.

“Quit reading my mind.” He yells at him.

“I wasn’t this time. I have been looking for her too.” I say.

“Oh sorry. I was assuming that you would read my mind any time you want.” He says rubbing his hand on the nape of his neck.

“It’s ok. I have given you a lot of reasons to not believe me.” I say.

“So can you please check on (Y/N)?” He says.

“Yeah sure.” I say. I sit down in a mediation form and close my eye. I start searching all over Gravity Falls. After a few minutes I finally find her. I open my eyes and stand up. “She’s with….”

 

BILL AND DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Gideon.”

**(hehehehehe shortest P.O.V ever)**

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“She’s with Gideon!” I yell.

“Yeah she is in Gideon’s room. She also looks like she is awake.” He says. Who knows what Gideon will do to her?  I mean he spazzed out when I told him that Mabel didn’t want to see him again. “Come on. I will teleport us to his house.” He says.

“Ok.” I say.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V (10 minutes earlier)

“Hun……..where am I?” I ask looking around. I am on the floor. I look at my wrist and see all these red marks like they have been tied to something.

“Oh thank goodness you are awake (Y/N).” I hear a voice with a southern accent.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“My name is Gideon.” He replies coming out from the shadows like a creeper. **(Warning bell sounds but reader-chan don’t listen)**

“Why am I on the floor?” I ask. The last thing I remember was my parents dumping me here.

“Why I saved you from Dipper and Mabel Pines.” He says.

“Why?” I ask. I hope he is not getting upset with me for asking so many questions.

“You were friends with them, but then they betrayed you. You were grabbed by a grim-goblin, and was thrown against a tree where you were knocked out.” He tells me. I look over to a mirror that, for some reason, is on its side on the floor and see that I have bandages on my torso, arms and legs. I have a few Band-Aids on my face showing that what Gideon had said was true.

“If they were my friends, then why didn’t they help me?” I ask.

“Oh my I have forgotten to tell you how the creature had gotten ahold of you. Dipper, Mabel, and you were looking for it when ya’ll heard a loud growl. The creature jumped out and scared ya’ll stiff. Dipper grabs your arm and shoves you forward hoping that it will take you and leave them. The creature does as was predicted and then throws you against the tree.” He says.

“Ok, thank you Gideon.” I say, as I stand up and walk over to the small baby-man and hug him.

 

Me: I am sorry I had too.

Gideon: I resent that remark

Me: Oh shut up

Gideon: Tisk, tisk. Is that anyway to talk to your savior my lil’ Marshmella

Me: not if said ‘savior’ doing this to the reader for his main pla- *begins to muffle*

Gideon: ah ah ah can’t let you tell the readers anymore

Me: *muffles the word ‘fine’*

 

GIDEON’S P.O.V

‘I can’t believe that she trusts me that quickly.’ I think while (Y/N) hugs me. At that moment the door busts down. We both jump out of the hug, and there stands Dipper and Bill. ‘Oh this outta be fun.’ I think.

“G-Gideon who is t-that?” (Y/N) asks shakingly pointing to the brunet.

“That, my lil’ Marshmella, is Dipper.” I say.

“And I’m guessing the floating Dorito is Mabel?” (Y/N) asks walking back over to me. ‘Man she jumps far.’.

 

Bill: I am not *pouts*

Me: Shat up, yes you are a cool ranch Dorito.

Bill: Fine.

Me: Say it!

Bill: *grumbles* I am a Cool Ranch Dorito.

Me: I didn’t hear you, plea-

Bill: I AM NOT REPEATING MYSELF

Me: Had to try back to le story.

 

I chuckle a bit and whisper in her ear, “No, my Peach Dumplin, that is Bill, a dream demon who possessed the grim-goblin to attack you and the Pines’.” (Y/N) stares at the boys and then, without warning, runs towards Dipper.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

‘Oh thank God that Gideon didn’t hurt her.’ I think as (Y/N) comes running towards me. I get ready to hug her, when I get kick in the gut. I get flung against the wall, my vision starts to dot black a little.

I hear (Y/N)’s voice, “That’s what you get for shoving me in front of a grim-goblin.” I also hear Bill snickering. “And you….” (Y/N)’s voice fades, as she starts to head towards Bill. I know that I am losing consciousness. The last thing I think is, ‘What has Gideon done to her.’ The world goes completely black.

 

BILL’S P.O.V

I watch as (Y/N) jumps and kicks Pine Tree to the wall. I saw how in pain he was and hearing how she was blaming him for something. I couldn’t help but snicker, that is when she turns her attention to me, “And you, possessing the goblin and then attacking me.” She starts walking towards me, getting ready to attack. I use my powers to lift her up and keep her still while I try to reason with her.

“Fishtail it’s me, Bill, your friend. Come on I know you know me. Look inside yourself.” I tell her. She stays just the same as before, showing no signs that she believes me. I notice the choker around her neck is glowing the same color as Pentagram. ‘Shoot she now has powers, Pine Tree better be glad that Gideon didn’t get a chance to teach her.’ As I bring her closer to me, I notice that her eyes were dull and glassy. ‘Oh no, Gideon did it. Not even I can. He must be more powerful than I originally thought.’ I slowly move her back over to Gideon, knowing that is the best place for her at the moment. I use my levitation powers on Pine Tree and transport back to the shack. We are going to need more help than just me and the Pines’.

 

~Back at the Mystery Shack. Time skip, to when Dipper wakes up, brought to you by Gideon’s amulet~ **(Yeah I went there)**

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Uhh…..what happened?” I ask groggily as I rub my forehead. I look and see Mabel and a human Bill standing by my bed looking at me. All at once all the memories came rushing back to me. I look to Bill and ask, “Did we get (Y/N) back?”

He looks down and replies, “No, we are going need more help.” I look at Bill in shock.

“You mean that Gideon is more powerful than the great Bill Cipher.” I tease. He lifts his head and nods. “So what are we gonna to do now?” I ask.

“Well you and I are going to tell Grunkle Stan, Wendy and Soos while Bill gets his brother.” Mabel pips in.

“Wait Bill has a brot-” I get cut off by a bright purple light.

“Did someone say brother?” A voice came from the middle of the purple light. When the light dies down, a purple square with a fedora and a tie is floating in the room.

“Hello Tad, how long have you been spying on us?” Bill grumbles.

“Since you brought Pine Tree back here, after he got beat up by his ex.” ‘Tad’ says. I stand there in shock for a few seconds before I remember what (Y/N) did. I recover from staring into space when Mabel grabs my arm and pulls me out of our room.

“Come on we have to tell the guys.” She says as we run down the stairs.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!” We yell.

“What do ya want?”

“Grunkle Stan we want to get revenge on Gideon, will you help us?” I ask.

“Revenge on Gideon hun? ............I don’t know. I mean a responsible adult would tell you that ‘revenge is overrated’. Good thing I’m a grunkle. What did that little twerp do this time? Is he still asking you out, Mabel?” Stan replies.

“No, it is not me this time. It’s our friend (Y/N). You know the one you met about a month.” Mabel says.

“Ok what did he do to her?” He asks.

“He kidnapped her and erased her memories of us” I reply.

“Ok you’ve convinced me. I shall help you, but if we get in trouble I am NOT related to you. Besides I love seeing kids fight.” Stan tells us.

“Let’s go and get Wendy and Soos.” I say and Mabel nods.

“Don’t need to, we already heard.” Wendy says. We turn around to see her and Soos standing in the doorway.

“Ok so how are we going to do this, dudes?” Soos asks.

“Well first we need to plan. Gideon has told her nothing but lies.” I explain everything that I knew to them. “I don’t know what else he told her, because she ran towards me and kicked me in the gut a-” I get cut off by Bill as he comes into the room.

“And it was hilarious.” Bill says clutching his stomach laughing his head off. Mabel walks up to him and smacks him in the back of the head. “Hey! This pain is not hilarious.” He yells.

“Thank you Mabel. Anyway, (Y/N) hasn’t really met you Soos and I don’t think Gideon has either so you will be there to take her when we distract Gideon.” I say

“You got it dude.” Soos says as he salutes.

“Ok so for the rest of you………”

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

After Dipper and the Dorito named Bill left, I walked back to Gideon.

“Anything else I should know?” I ask.

“Yes there is an old man named Stanford Pines. He has a fez with a golden color claw on it. Then there is Wendy, she has red hair and is the cashier who works at the Misery Shack. Don’t underestimate her just because she is lazy. There is also, who the Pines call the handy man. I don’t remember what he looks like though.” Gideon answers.

“What is the Misery Shack?” I ask him.

“It is a place that Stanford has created that has all of these ‘creatures’ and gives people tours of his lies.” He tells me putting air quotes around the word creatures. He tells me that they are all fake and that people should be coming to the Tent of Telepathy. I tell him that I could help him with advertisement. He gets a little over excited that he kisses me on the cheek. I stare at him and he stares at me. We look away and I feel my cheeks heat up a little bit.

‘Wait I can’t fall in love with him. I may not remember a lot of what happened in the past months, but I do remember always wanting to keep my heart closed off from everyone. I don’t want a repeat of (h/t) here.’ I think. I come back to reality when Gideon snaps his fingers in front of my face.

“Hey are you ok?” He asks.

“Y-Yeah I am, I just a bit overwhelmed by the information on my former friend’s family.” I stutter. ‘Oh nice going now he is going to think I like him.’  “Uh I better start heading home. It has been a long day.” I say. As I start to walk out of his room, he grabs my arm.

“Hey maybe someday you can help me in one of the shows.” He says.

“Yeah that will be awesome.” I answer. He lets go of my arm and I walk out. As I walk through the woods I feel like someone is watching me. I turn around quickly letting my (h/l) (h/c) hair hit me in the face. I brushed it out of the way, but see nothing behind me. I shrug and keep walking. I have the same feeling again but this time I don’t turn around.

 

TAD’S P.O.V

Bill had told me to follow Fishtail if she ever left Pentagram’s house. I went into the dreamscape and headed towards the Tent of Telepathy. I saw Fishtail’s arm being held by boy. He was saying something about her helping him with the shows. She agrees and he lets her go. She walks through the woods and then suddenly stops and whips around. ‘Could she sense my presence?’ I wonder. She turns back around and starts to walk a little faster. As she continues to walk her pace becomes faster and faster. ‘Man this girl run fast.’ I think as she continues to run closer to the water fall. ‘Hmm, if my information is correct then why is she going near water?’. (Only Tad knows who you really are.) While I’m thinking, she gets farther away from me. ‘Darn it, Bill’s going to kill me.’ I follow where I last saw her go. When I arrive at the waterfall I don’t see any sign of her. ‘Where in the hell could she of disappear to.’. I stay sitting on a rock in the mindscape to see if she returns to the waterfall. I receive a message from Bill via telepathy.

 

Have you found her yet?

Yeah but I lost her

What!!! How do you lose a girl?

She somehow sensed my presence and ran

Where did you lose her?

By the waterfall

That is her old home. There is a cave behind it.

Ok

 

I walk towards the waterfall and phase through it.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V (as (Y/N) is heading home.)

Mabel, Soos, and I walk cautiously towards Gideon’s house.

“Ok Mabel, you have been in here before, so show us the way.” I tell her. She nods in acknowledgement. She walks up to Gideon’s window, and pulls out her grappling hook. She shoots it up and we all climb up and into the room, just to find it completely empty.

“Where did she go?” I ask.

“Oh my friend, if you are wondering where (Y/N) has gone. She went home not two minutes ago.” Gideon says walking out of the shadowed corner.

“What did you do to her?” I yell out.

“Why Dipper Pines, I haven’t done anything to her. She just finally found the light. Now if you excuse me, I need to figure out my acts for the next show.” Gideon backs out of the room, closing the door in the process.

“Well, I guess we have to………rely on Tad and Bill to get her back to the Shack.” I say.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

I move the waterfall back like I always do to get to my ‘house’. I jump into the pond that I have. I feel the familiar tingling on my legs. “Well at least I know one thing that hasn’t change.” I say to myself as I swim around. I have the same feeling someone is watching me. “Who’s there?” I say hiding behind a rock. I look around the cave area and see nothing. “I know you’re here. Who are you?” The color drains from the area around me. I see a floating purple square. “What the Ocean is going on?” I scream.

“Just calm down, and let me talk.” The square says.

“Ok this is creepy.” I say.

“Gideon told me to come get you.” It tells me.

“I just left him, and who the Ocean are you? Gideon never told me about any floating square.” I explain.

“My name is Tad and you need to come with me.” He says before flying towards me. I drop down under the water and swim towards the bottom of the pond. I notice that Tad can’t go into the water. I would stay in the pond but I can’t hold my breath forever. “Come on Fishtail, I just want to talk to you.” I hear Tad say above the water. I think then swim up just enough so my head is above the surface.

“What do you want to talk about?” I ask. He smiles, well not smiles, his eye has that look of someone who is smiling.

 

~Time skip to the end of the explanation~

 

“Ok so you are telling me that Gideon is evil and everything he told me was a lie?” I ask summing up what Tad told me.

“Yes. Wow you meet sacks aren’t all as dumb as Bill says you are.” Tad says mumbling the last part. Luckily my heighten hearing hears it.

“Wait, what you know Bill?!” I screech out.

“No, well I mean I’ve heard of him but I don’t know him.” Tad tries to explain.

“No, you know him, I know you do. I don’t have to listen to you.” I say as I start to swim away.

“Oh no you don’t.” He says. I look behind me and see the demon flying towards me again. Before I can do anything, I feel an odd sensation inside me. “If you won’t come willingly then I’ll make you, Fishtail.” I hear Tad’s voice but I don’t see him. “Woah I don’t understand how you can swim with this weird tail.”

“How are you inside me?!” I scream.

“Easy I’m in half possession of you.” He replies. I look down in the water’s reflection I see one of my eyes glowing purple. “Let’s go Fishtail.” I start to swim over to the shore. I pull myself out and try to stand up.

“Stupid demon, you have to wait for it to dry.” After the tail dries I stand up and start to wobble towards the exit of the cave. “Let me go Tad!” I yell.

“Not yet sweetheart. Not until you are home.”

“I am home. This is where I have lived for the past three months.”

“That’s partly true-” I cut him off by screaming for him to let me go. I see a (f/c) glow from my neck. I gasp as Tad get thrown outside my body. He hits the wall of the cave hard and slumps. I run out as fast as I can and heads to Gideon’s house. I didn’t want to wake them up since it was the middle of the night, so I climb up a tree near the house. As soon as I lay down on the sturdy branch I fall asleep.

 

BILL’S P.O.V

‘Tad’s been gone for longer than I expected. I might want to see how he is doing.” I transport to the cave and walk in. I find Tad slumped against the wall and (Y/N) missing. I rush over and wake Tad up. “Hun? What?” He looks around and sighs, “Got beaten up by a girl. Wow that is a new low.” He uses the wall to push himself up.

“What happen?” I ask.

“I told her everything and at first she believed me, but I slipped and mentioned your name. She tried to get away, but I half possessed her. She used some power from her necklace and shoved me against the wall.” He explains.

“Great Gideon will soon tell her about her powers.” I say. “Come on I know where she is.” We transport to Gideon’s house. I see her sleeping in a tree. I got ready to pick her up when I get shocked by her choker. “Ow gezz. Well now we know that the necklace is going to protect her. Come on we can’t do anything else, not as long as she has that necklace.” I start to float down and get ready to transport. I see Tad just looking at (Y/N). “Come on Tad we need to go back to the Shack and create a new plan.” Tad floats down and we transport to the base.

 

~The next morning~

 

GIDEON’S P.O.V

I wake up early to plan for my show. As I plan I hear soft snoring. I walk towards the window and pull up the blinds. I am shocked to see (Y/N) half on a branch. I use my magic to bring her into my room, and place her on my bed. After a few hours, I hear a mumble. I see in my mirror’s reflection her tossing and turning. She starts to talk in her sleep.

“No just leave me alone. Just leave me alone.” She repeats multiple times.

“Who needs to leave her alone?” I ask quietly.

“No don’t possess me again you weird square!” **(I almost wrote triangle lol)**.

“Square? Tad!” I grumble. She keeps mumbling about Tad possessing her. The more she does the more the choker I gave her light up. “Man, she may have more power than even me.” I say to myself. Suddenly (Y/N) opens her eyes and screeches. I rush over to her and hug her to calm her down. “Hey it’s ok. You’re fine, you’re safe.” I say to her as I rub her back.

“Where am I?..........Gideon?” I hear her ask.

“Yes and you are in my room. I found you asleep on a branch. What were you doing out there anyway?” He asks.

“There was this weird floating square and he tried to take me away. He told me that you lied to me.”

“You mumbled a lot in your sleep. I know Tad and he is deceitful. You can trust me.” I tell her. She nods in understanding. Sometimes she came be so gullible. “You ready to help with my show?” I ask.

“Sure just let me head home and change.” She replies.

“Oh don’t worry about it. When I bought the choker, it came with a matching outfit.” I say walking over and pulling it out of the closet.

“OMN! It’s gorgeous.” She replies.

“It’s yours.” I tell her.

“Really?!......What’s the catch?” She asks crossing her arms.

“Why (Y/N) why do you think there is a catch?!” I ask. She stays quiet still in the same position. “Alright you got me. All you have to do is be the second hand in my shows.” Her expression changes from the stare to a large grin.

“Sure, I’ll help you. I promised you anyway.” She says. I hand her the outfit, and leaves so she can change. After a few minutes, she comes back.

“Wow you look stunning.” I tell her.

“Thanks so when will be a part of the show?” She asks.

“Oh heavens no, not yet anyway. You have to work up to it.” I tell her.

“Aroo.” She cocks her head to the side like a confused puppy. “Then what am I going to start with?”

“Hanging up posters and helping my dad with the lights and music.” I tell her.

“Ok I can do that.” She answers.

“Here put these out all over town then you can help the show.” I tell her and hand her the stack of flyers.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

I rush out as soon as I was handed the papers. I stapled a flyer to every wooden pole in town.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” A voice calls out behind me. I turn around and see a girl version of Dipper.

“I’m guessing you are Mabel. What does it look like I’m doing? I’m helping Gideon with his show.” I reply.

“But don’t you remember when we first time we met Gideon? He fell in love with me and then in turn started to love you too.” She says.

“What are you talking about? I met Gideon in the woods.” I tell her.

“But-”

“But nothing. I don’t remember anything since my parents abandoning me!” I yell cutting her off. She lowers her head, knowing that I won’t listen to her. I turn around and leave.

“Well done, (Y/N). Now follow me, I’ll show you how to work the effects.” He leads me behind the curtain. I learned everything I need to know in the felt like seconds. **(If you aren’t tech savvy, then you are now**. **You’re welcome.** ) “Hopefully the Pines will be coming to the show tonight.” I say as Gideon and I sit on the couch he has in the dressing room. He has told me that he was planning a special show just for them.

“They will. Since you told me that Mabel saw and talked to you then she must have told Dipper and Bill about the show.”

“Speaking of which, what time is the show?” I ask.

“In about an hour. Just hang around here in the meantime.” He says as he gets up, probably to tell his dad about the new parts to the show. I turn so my back is leaning against the arm rest. I also pull my legs up so they are on the couch too. I pull out my phone, _‘Weird that my parents have yet to take my phone off the plan.’_ I check out Wattpad. **(What! What!)** to see what’s going on in the fandoms. I see that @lumina_Rose14 updated her third book in the Slytherin Queen Series. **(Shout out to you. Your books rock. I got onto Wattpad and saw that she was the recent notification.)** After I finished the chapter, Gideon came back and told me, “Hey my sugar-cube. It’s time to start the show.”

“Sugar-cube, hun?” I ask smirking.

“Well I -uh- I mean uh.” He stutters.

“Oh quit that stutterin’. Don’t want you to be a bumbling idiot on stage, now do we.” I say jokingly.

“Uh right. You are so right.” We start to hear the piano start to play the music.

“You better get into place.” I say.

“Thank you.” He says as he quickly walks **(Waddles)** to his spot as I do to mine. I watch from the side as I bring up the spotlight. I hear everyone cheer. “Thank you, before I begin, I’d like to single two people in particular the boy and girl I’d like to dedicate tonight’s performance. Stanford Pines’ own great niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel Pines.” He says as he points out to the crowd. For some weird reason, I knew exactly where they were sitting. I pull another spotlight over to the twins. After the cheering had ceased, I dimmed the spotlight from them. The show went as planned, Gideon doing small parlor tricks and amazing the crowd. Before the end of the show, I see out of the corner of my eye Gideon slightly waving for me. I take off the headset and slowly make my way to the edge of the wing.

“Are you sure?” I mouth. He replies with another quick wave. I huff and slowly walk out. I hear some boys wolf whistle at me as I walk over to Gideon and put my hand on his head. “(Y/N) here is going to assist me in the finale trick.” The young boy says. I look toward him in shock. As the crowd cheered again, I become eye level with Gideon.

“What are you talking about?” I hiss at him. “If you want to do a show in a week on you own then you need to have experience.” He replies with a smirk, which I should say looks weird on him.

“You plan this from the beginning, didn’t you?” I ask. His smirk stays on his face. “Why you little-”

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t make people believe that, an innocent girl has such a dirty mouth.” He says. Before I can say more, the crowd calms down. “Ok so if you would go behind the curtain and grab the box.” He tells me. I nod and head back towards my original spot. I soon find the box and bring back to the stage. When I get back to Gideon, he tells me where to put it. After I do, he instructs me to get inside.

“Oh so now I am just the assistant?” I joke as I do as told. He closes the box and says a few words, but are unintelligible. Soon instead of see all black, I see the streets of Gravity Falls. _‘Woah he actually did it.’_

“Now if you direct your attention to the back on the tent.” I hear Gideon announce. I slowly walk into the open doorway to the tent.

“And presto, now I am over here.” I say waving. The crowd cheers once again. “Thank you ladies and gentlemen, that is all for tonight.” I walk down the aisle.

“Again, thank you and goodnight.” Gideon says as the spotlight shown on both him and me. I walk back up on stage, hearing praises from the audience as the left.

“Well done, (Y/N). You think you will be able to do a show next week.”

“You mean d-do it alone?” I ask in shock. “You weren’t kidding.”

“No, I wasn’t kidding. So, are you gonna do it?” He asks.

“Thank you, but a week? That can’t be enough time to plan a whole show.” I say as I start to stress out.

“Woah calm down. You can do this, ok?” He says caringly.

“I might want to get started on my show.” I say before walking towards the dressing rooms. I stop at the curtain. “Oh and Gideon, thank you.” I leave to go and plan.

 

GIDEON’S P.O.V

After (Y/N) left, I noticed a wave of brown hair from the back of the tent. I walk down off the stage. “Ya’ll can come out now.” I say bringing out my normal attitude.

“Gideon, first stealing her memories, and now dragging her into your hack of a show.” Dipper tells me.

“Listen, you and the darling Mabel need to stay away from my (Y/N).”

“ ** _YOUR_** (Y/N)! She’s our friend, or was until you used that choker to take her away!” Mabel yells. Dipper and I look at the young girl in shock. I have never heard her raise her voice like that before. “I was even trying to get the (d/s/n) **(Dipper Ship Name)** ship sailing.” She adds calming down a little.

“If ya’ll excuse me, I need to help (Y/N).” I say as I walk back to the backstage. As soon as I reach the stage I notice (Y/N) right behind the curtain. Fearful of her hearing the conversation, I go over and tap her shoulder.

“Yeah!” She yells, but not in an angry tone. She looks at my expression, which is shock, and hers become realization as she takes her earbuds out. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok (Y/N). What have ya come up with?” I softly sigh in relief.

“Nothing much, some card tricks.”

Why not do some levitations, or some mentalism.” I suggest.

“I would if I could. I don’t have the powers that you do.”

“Actually you do.” She gives me a confused look. “That choker is a replica of mine. All powers that I possess, you do too.” I inform holding onto my bolo-tie.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll teach you.”

 

~A week later~

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

Gideon has taught me everything I need to know for the show tonight. I spend the days before the show practicing and perfecting each trick, including my finale. It will blow everyone, especially Gideon away. Yes, I heard every word that was said between the Pines twins and that twerp. _‘Why would Mabel say that if they didn’t care for me?’_ Questions like that have been bugging me for the past week. “Hey, are you ok?” the devil high pitch voice brings me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about, tonight.” I lie as I look at him through the mirror of the vanity.

“Don’t you’ll do fine.” He reassures me.

“Thanks.” He starts to walk away. “Hey, Gideon…Do you know if the Pines are coming tonight?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“It’s just I have a plan for them.” I say, hoping that he won’t see though the lie.

“Ok just go and rest. I’ll wake you before show time.”

“Thanks.” I head over to the bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I am out like a light.

 

I open my eyes to see me and the twins in, I guessing, the Mystery Shack. Dipper is reading a book with a six-fingered hand and the number three inside the hand. “Hey Dipper, what’cha reading?” My dream self asks.

“Can I trust you?” He asks.

“Yeah, yeah you totally can.” She replies.

“Ok I found this journal in the woods. It has all these mystical creatures in it. Before we met you, we were being chased by a million of gnomes.”

“That is awesome. Let me see it.” He hands her the journal and she flips through the pages.

“Hey (Y/N), wake up.” I hear Gideon’s voice.

 

I open my eyes again and I find myself on the bed back in the dressing room of the Tent of Telepathy.

“(Y/N) you have half an hour before show time.” Gideon says before leaving.

“Alright thanks.” I call out as I get up and start to get ready. I put on the outfit that Gideon gave me a week ago, and apply my make-up.

“You ready?” He asks as he comes back in.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” I head to the stage. I take a slow deep breath in and let it our slowly to release my stress.

“Welcome, one and all to my first ever show.” I say as I walk on stage. I immediately spot Dipper and Mabel in the front row. “I’d like to dedicate this show to the Pines’ twins.” I point to them and wink my left eye, knowing that Gideon is watching from the right side. I see, even with the darken lights, a slight grin on his face. _‘Yes he got the message.’_ I continue with my show, doing everything from card tricks to mentalism. But unlike Gideon, I truly read people’s minds. “So how have I been doing so far?” I ask. The cheers from this crowd were louder than Gideon ever got. “I’m _that_ good, am I?” The crowd cheers louder, if that’s even possible. “Then good thing that I have a big enough finale to make everyone happy. You wanna know what I have planned. You know what? I can’t do it in here. We need a larger venue. Everyone follow me.” I jump of the stage and walk up the aisle and outside. After everyone, including the Pines and Gideon, come outside I begin my trick. “Alright so I’ve been hearing that Gravity Falls has had a very dry year. Well I’m gonna control the weather.” I hear some scoffs in the crowd. “Now making it rain can be difficult, but not impossible.” I look around and see shocked expressions, but I noticed amongst them two faces of fear, the Pines. I close my eyes and concentrate. Once I do, I reopen my eyes and let my full power out. The gem glows brightly in the dusk filled opening. Not a minute later, it starts to rain. The crowd goes completely insane. “Oh that’s not all. I’m not just gonna make it rain, oh no. I’m gonna make it stop.” OI put my hands up at chest height.

“Hun you like that.” I say as the crowd goes nuts. “Or why not make it go something more complicated. Why not make it just go insane?” I move my hands and the rain droplets follow my movements. After I have finally had my fun, I let my hands down. The rain falls to the ground just like it’s supposed to. I command the rain to let up completely. I see Dipper, Mabel, and Gideon run towards me as everyone cheers and goes crazy.

“How did you do that? Was it strobe lights and rain machines?” Dipper asks.

“You think I have the money to buy all those things.” I say acting like I still hate them. “That was me, alone, with nothing but my powers.” I say aloud.

“Thank you everyone for coming. It has been a joy to preform for you tonight. This was my first and last performance here.”

“Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Gideon asks.

“Well after the conversation I overheard a week ago, yeah I’m going where I know will be welcome, the Mystery Shack.” I responded. Dipper and Mabel come over and give me a hug. “Thanks for never giving up on me.” I hug them back.

“Of course, (Y/N). We will always treat you like family.” Mabel says as she winks. The crowd that is still around us ‘awws’ and cheers once again. As I pull back from the hug, I notice Gideon trying to escape.

“Oh no you don’t.” I rush over and grab him by his blue **(suede)** suit. “This boy is no psychic he’s a fraud. A bigger fraud than Stan. All Gideon has is this amulet.” I say as I rip the bolo-tie off his fat, chubby neck. I smash it against the ground and step on it.

“Now make me levitate or transport me……You can’t, can you?” I infer.

“Well I uh, um.” I notice a Journal 3 look alike in his suit. I grab the journal as I let go of him.

“Dipper catch!” I yell as I toss him the journal. “Turn till you reach ‘Mystical Amulet’.” He does as told as I keep an eagle eye on Gideon. Anytime he moved, I would vibrate my eyes at him. **(Look at that, I gave you a new ability.)**

“Found it.” Dipper says. Looking at me. I meet his gaze and look towards most the crowd. He understands and showed everyone the page.

“How are we even supposed to believe you?” Sheriff Blubs asks.

“Well?” I look around, then remembered the choker. “Gideon gave me this choker almost me two weeks ago. He told me that it was an exact replica of his, so all his powers and abilities he possessed I do as well.” I take off the choker and hand it to Mabel. “Now who want to see me control the weather?” A good portion of the crowd raised their hands. “Ok so……rain.” I command. Nothing happens. “So now do you believe me sheriff?” I ask.

I hear him mutter a, ‘I guess’.

“Thank you, but I have a confession to make. I haven’t been all that truthful. I actually can control the weather, just not with my mind but with my voice.” I explain. “All I need is a normal choker.”

“Here use this one.” I hear a little voice call out. I look down and see a little girl, a little younger than me.

“Thank you. I promise to give it back to you.” I tell her. I clip the choker around my neck. “Alright so everybody ready?” A lot of ‘yes’s fill the simi-quiet night time atmosphere. “Ok”

 

_‘I’m gonna make a change, for once in my life_

_It’s gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference_

_Gonna make it right’_

I start to sing and it begins to rain lightly. I continue singing till I get to the chorus.

 

_‘I’m starting with the man in the mirror._

_I’m asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself, and make a change’_

As I finish the song, the rain slows to a stop. I take the choker off and hand it back to the little girl. “This is the real end to the show. I believe after today the Tent of Telepathy will be taken down. Goodnight.” Everyone start to disperse, I go over to the officers, “Do you mind if I take Gideon back inside? He won’t do anything to me.” They shrug and let him go. I drag him inside the tent with Mabel and Dipper **(that felt weird writing)** trailing behind me.

“So what shall we do to him, (Y/N)?” Dipper asks.

“I have a pretty good idea of what to do, Mabel if you will.” I answer. She laughs and walks up to Gideon. She grabs him and punches him square in the face, multiple times. She tags team out and Dipper steps in. He doesn’t do much besides shove Gideon off balance. Dips calls me for my crack at the baby man. Gideon get back up just in time for me to reach him.

“This is for lying to me!” I yell as I kick him in the stomach, then I do a back handspring and roundhouse-kick him. “That’s for taking my memory of my family!” I look over at the twins when I say that. I turn back to Gideon, it looks like he still hasn’t had enough, for he got right back up, wiping the small flow of blood from his mouth of. I go to kick him in the face. “And this…”

My (d/f) **(dominate foot)** is a few inches from his face when he grabs my ankle. I spin myself, using my caught foot as a focal point, and kick him in side of the head with my other foot. He finally falls unconscious. “……is for being a complete and total nut job!” I turn to the twins and see that they are in shock. “What?”

“Just that, that was the craziest I have ever seen you.” Dipper says, astounded. “That is cute as heck.” I blush when he said that.

“Thanks, I guess. Back at home I was living by a bad neighborhood, so my dad thought it would be a good idea to get me into martial arts to protect myself.” I inform.

“Come on let’s go. I’m sure everyone else wants to see you.” Mabel says pulling on my arm.

“Ok, ok. Let’s go.” I say as I let her drag me all the way back to the Shack.


	20. Walkers!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say please listen to the video at this URL address.  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjZmLWMgpTWAhVFs1QKHaErBiMQtwIIKDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYdsOTvaGH3Y&usg=AFQjCNH4f9v16odO7HrYFhfDX5HsSOYW4g
> 
> If the a quick link does not pop up, just copy and paste.

(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
I wake up to vibrations and this bright light shining up from the floor boards, and the floor shaking. It feels like an earthquake. I open my eyes to see a weird cyan glow. I sit up and look around, rubbing my eyes. I see that my friends are still asleep and so is Waddles. I decide I will find out what is going on tomorrow. I soon find my eyes are getting heavy, even though it is still very bright in the room. I quickly fall back asleep.   
  
THIRD P.O.V **  
** As the children sleep below in the underground lab, Stan is looking at the portal. “Thirty long years and it’s all let up to this. My greatest achievement!” He pauses and looks down. “Probably should have worn pants.” The machine sprouts out some fire that hits Stan in the shoulder and he pats himself to get rid of the fire. “Feisty, I like it.” He walks behind the glass where all the instruments and computers are kept. He flips a few switches and looks at readouts on 5 screens that showed up behind a panel above him. “If I finally pull this off, it’ll all have been worth it.” He leans back in the chair he’s in. “I just have to keep playing it cool; if anyone ever found out about this…” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a picture frame of the twins and (Y/N). “Yeah, right. I’ve come this far. Who could possibly catch me now?” He pulls out a six-fingered glove and pulls a switch labeled ‘Max. Power’ which powers up the machine, causing a power surge around town, and we notice around town that most of the townsfolk don’t notice, but a few of them wake up and notice the strange blue light. In a government base miles, away, two agents, one named Agent Trigger, and the other is Agent Powers, look at the screen, with sound waves flowing on it at times.

“See there! There it is again!” Agent Trigger says.

“We haven’t seen readings like this for thirty years.” Agent Powers adds in.

“Is it coming from deep space?” Trigger asks zooming in on the screen, “An enemy weapon site?” He zooms in several more times.

“Just as I suspected. Gentlemen! We’re going to Gravity Falls.” Powers exclaims. ****  
  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V   
I wake up bright and early. _‘Hmm I wonder what the bright blue light from last night?’_ “Kids, get up! We have work to do!” I hear Stan’s gruff voice come from downstairs.

“Showtime,” I mumble, excited. I throw the sheets off my body and jump, well as much as I can, being on a mattress on the ground, up and walk over to Waddles. “Can you help me wake up Mabel?” I ask him. He looks at me and wiggles his nose. “Thank you.” I head over to Dipper’s bed while Waddles licks Mabel’s face. “Dipper wake up.” I say shaking him. All he does is groan and turns over on his side so his back is facing me. I smirk, thinking of a great idea to wake him up. I jump right on top of him.

“Gah! What the- (Y/N)! What are you doing?” Dipper screams out while blushing.

“You wouldn’t wake up.” I inform still smirking.

“You didn’t have to jump on top of me.” He mutters.

“Yeah, but Stan has something special for the grand re-opening of the shack today.” I tell him. At that he opens his eyes wide. I hear giggling on the other side of the room. We both turn our heads to see Mabel grinning ear-to-ear holding waddles to her chest. “Come on. We have to get ready.” I say as I grab some clothes to change. I walk into the bathroom and change clothes. I am wearing a (f/c) tank top and jean capris with a light same color floral print, and of course the (f/c) choker. I come back into the attic. The twins are already ready. “Ok let’s go.” I say. We walk down the stairs and head outside where a crowd is starting to form.

“Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!” Stan yells out and everyone cheers. “We’re here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li’l Gideon.” He holds up a Li’l Gideon.

“Boo!”

“Please, please… boo harder!” Stan does a ‘come here’ gestures.

“BOO!” The crowd yells louder.

“But I didn’t catch that porkchop all alone. These three scamps deserve SOME of the glory.” He says as he playfully rubs Dipper’s hat. Mabel and I elbow Stan. “Okay, okay. Most of the glory.”

“Smile for the camera!”

“You’re camera’s a cinder block, Toby.”

“I just wanna be a part of things….” The weird reporter wannabe says.

“Smile for a REAL reporter.” A lady who I remember as Shandra.

“Everyone say “Something stupid!” Mabel shouts. Mabel pokes her fingers in her cheeks, Stan puts on some jazz hands, Dipper pretends to choke himself, and I put my pointer finger and thumb out on my right hand with my palm facing towards me and my left hand into a fist up to my left side of my chest.

**(Sorry I am watching Fairy Tail right now)**

“Something stupid!” We all cheer.

“And don’t forget to come to the after-party tonight at eight.” Stan informs. I hold up one of the posters.

“We’re doing a karaoke bonanza, people!” Mabel grabs a karaoke machine. “Light! Music! Enchantment!” She blows confetti out of her hand. “And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha Ft. (Y/N) (L/N).

“I don’t know about that.”

“I would never agree to that.”

“WHAT! You know I don’t sing.” Dipper, Stan, and I yell simultaneously.

“Too late! I wrote your names on the list! It’s happening.” I hear Mabel say, before an air horn come out of nowhere. I look over to the side and see Wendy.

“Buy a ticket, people! You know you don’t have anything going on in your lives! I’m talking to you Pizza Guy! Don’t lame out on me!” She yells. The whole crowd follows her outside. The Pines and I walk into the gift shop.

“The town loves us, we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally going my way.” Stan sighs.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan. Now that we have a moment. I’ve been meaning to ask you for my journal back.” Dipper says.

“Wha? Journal?” Stan pats himself for the journal, then pulls it out from under the counter. _‘If it was under the counter then why search yourself.’_  I think. “Oh! You mean this old thing! It was so boring I couldn’t even finish it.” ‘ _Yeah, right.’_ I think remembering the moment after we got the Shack back, Waddles and I saw him copying every page from the book. Waddles go caught but I was behind the wall.

“I…I gotta go!” I hear before I feel someone grab my arm and lead me up the stairs. I now realize that it was Dipper who grabbed my arm. He locks the door, turns all Mabel’s stuff animals around for some reason, closed the blind on the window, and turns of his electric lamp.

“Mabel, (Y/N), we’ve gotta talk. Almost losing my journal made me realize that I’m halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls. Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on this journal. But, why?” He starts to pace around the room. “Who wrote it? Where are all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said ‘Everything was going to change?’ There’s something HUGH going on right under our noses. And it’s time we stop goofing about and get to the bottom of it.” He says. _‘Should I tell him about last night? No, it has to been a dream.’_

I walk up to my boyfriend,

“Bro, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. There’s nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank remember?” Mabel says as Dipper flips through the journal into the pages left blank.

“I just feel like I’m one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything.” He says with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, Dipper!” Mabel lifts Waddles. “Lord Mystery Ham is on the case! I play by me own rules! Wot? Wot?” She says then latter sentence in a British voice.

“Hey we’ll gonna figure it out, and both Mabel and I will be behind you the whole time.” I encourage him.

“I don’t know why I tell you things…do you hear that?” Dipper asks. I look out the window and see black vehicles, both sporting a ‘USEXEMPT’ license-plate. _‘Oh no, not them.’_ I think.

I hear from the Shack’s speakers, “The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to hose the elderly!” Stan’s gruff voice screams out. We all look at each other, and then run down the stairs.

“Grunkle Stan, what’s happening?”

“Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop?” The twins ask.

“This is all my fault.” I mumble. Stan starts walking nervously in the gift shop, a door bell ring is the only thing that can be heard and a few knocks after it.

Stan shakingly opens the door and smiles. “Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you? Key chains? Snow globes?” He pulls out the respectable items from his jacket. Then pulls a five-dollar bill from his sleeve as he says, “These rare photos of American presidents?” The two men at the door show Stan their government I.D. cards.

“My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we’re here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town.” The balding man says.

“Activity!” The light shade brunet repeats pointing at Stan.

“Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking?” Stan says.

“I assure you I’m not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor.” I start shaking next to Dipper. He starts to take notice.

“Hey are you okay?” he asks quietly.

“Yes, I’m am perfectly fine. Just standing in awe of being in the presence of two U.S. government men.” I say sarcastically.

“We have nothing to worry about. We have not done anything to make them have something against us.” He reassures me.

“Dipper are you crazy?! Have you forgotten about one small detail?” I say.  
“What?” He asks. She replies by showing the fish sign. **(You know the way a mermaid swims, no okay sorry.)** “Oh right, I kinda forgot since the whole ‘Gideon thing’.” He says rubbing his hand on his nape. I open my mouth to say something but get cut off by one of the government guys shoving his way in.

“Investigation.” Agent Trigger says, poking Stan’s chest again.

“Wait! Wait, di you guys say you’re investigating the mysteries of this town?” Dipper asks. _‘Dipper don’t you dare do what I think you’re gonna do.’_ I think.

“That information is classified,” Agent Powers says, kneeling down, “but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We’re just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery.

“Are you kidding me? I’m investigating the exact same thing! I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!” Dipper calls out excitedly.

“If you have evidence of these claims,” Powers gives him a card. “we should talk.”

“We could talk right now! Please, please. C-Come in! I have so much to show you!” Dipper says.

“Hehe, I’m sorry agents. The kid has an overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem.”

“Haha! Zing!” Mabel yells out. I just start laughing, even though I am completely mad at Dipper for even saying anything to the government.

“Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?” Stan says snapping his fingers. Soos and I jump into positions. I place a ‘What is the Mystery Shack?’ bumper sticker on both the agent’s chests, while saying, “Popodopopo!” Soos puts some funny antennae on their heads, and adding a ‘swag’ to my sentence.

“We have other spots to investigate. We’ll be on our way.” Powers says.

“I’m confiscating this for evidence.” Trigger adds as he grabs ten of the Stan bobble heads that were on the counter.

“Smart move.” Powers says from the door.

Dipper runs towards them, “Wait! No, wait! We got so much to talk about!” I was about to walk up to him before Stan stops him.

“Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops.” Stan leans against the vending machine and, CLOSED IT?!?! “I’m confiscating that card.” Dipper and I gasp, but for probably for two completely different reasons. “Now how’s about you being a normal kid. Flirt with a girl, or steal a pie off a window sill.” With that ‘flirt with a girl’ comment both Dipper and I blush. Stan walks into the living room with a ‘Contraband Box’

“But Grunkle Stan! You don’t understand!” Dipper starts.

“And don’t go talking to those agents.” Stan adds.

“Ugh! That could’ve been my big break!” Dipper sighs holding up his journal.

I take a hold of the journal as Mabel says, “Bro, maybe Grunkle Stan is right. We’re throwing a party tonight! Can’t you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?”

“I’m not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents my book!”

“Trust me Dipper, the only book you’ll need tonight is right here: Boop!” Mabel pulls up her ‘Karaoke Songs’ book. Dipper takes hold of the book. “I say kara-, you say -oke! Kara-, kara-, kara-. I could do this all day.” She lifts her arms up when she says ‘kara’. She rushes to the attic to get ready for the party later. Dipper starts to head up the stairs, but I grab ahold of his arm.

“Dipper wait. Why do you want to tell the agents all about the mysteries of this town so bad?” I ask.

“This is my chance to get more info and find the author.” He replies.

“Hello have you already forgotten, there is more at stake than finding the author.” I tell him slightly angry.

“No I haven’t.” He rips his arm out of my grasp. “The agents don’t know about you. They won’t be able to figure out who you are.” He turns so he is facing me and places his hands on my shoulders. “I promise I will keep them as far away from you as possible. I will protect you.” I stare at him and then hug him. He stiffens at first then relaxes into the hug.

“Ok I trust you but please don’t do it tonight.” I muffle into his chest.

“I promise.” Dipper says.

“Thank you.” I look at him. “Now let’s get ready for the party tonight.” I add with a closed eyed smile.

 

~Time skip to the party~

 

3rd P.O.V

The whole of the Mystery Shack gang, minus (Y/N), are outside setting up for the party. Soos places a nacho bowl on a table, Mabel stands on the porch, while Stan walks up to the Shack. As soon as he walks up to her, he gets shot by Mabel’s confetti cannon. “Ahh!”

“Well, the confetti cannon works!” She gasps as she sees a machine that looks like a suitcase. “And the karaoke machine has all the best songs! ‘We Built This Township on Rock and Roll’, ‘Danger Lane to Highway Town’, ‘Taking Over Midnight’ by &ndra!” She gabs hold of the added microphone.

“Listen kid, you do not want to hear this voice singing. Trust me.”

“Grunkle Stan, karaoke is not about sounding good, it’s about sounding terrible, TOGETHER.” On one of the walls of the Shack Wendy and Dipper are stapling signs about the party with black lights hung above.

“Check it out! These black lights make my teeth look scary.” She turns on the black light. “It’s like a crime scene in my mouth! C’mon, you love it.”

“It’s not fair. Finally, I meet someone who can help me solve the mysteries of this town, and Stan confiscates their card.” Dipper says.

“What about (Y/N). Didn’t she live in the woods?” Wendy asks.

“Well ya, but the government have probably been looking at this place for years.” Dipper replies. Speaking of (Y/N), she is still in the attic choosing the perfect outfit. After looking though the stack of clothes that Stan ‘brought’ her and going through Mabel’s clothes, since the hyper-active girl said her clothes are (Y/N)’s clothes, she found ……….……………….………………………………………

…….…………………….……………………………………

nothing.

“What does it take to find the perfect outfit in this house!” She half yells. She kicks the side of the wardrobe, then hear a clink. “What the-” Looking into the wardrobe again, she finds that a plank has been moved. Behind it is a dress that is perfect for her.

 **(Just imagine that it fits you and it is your (f/c).)** “Sweet.” She says. After putting it on, along with the choker, she walks down the stairs.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

I walk outside to see cars showing up, and Wendy’s gang walking up.

“Aw, I thought this was gonna be a rave.” I hear Thompson say.

“Take off your shirt and make it a rave!” Nate yells out.

“I’ll do anything for your approval!” Thompson does as the teen says. Tambry take a picture of shirtless boy.

“Aww, come on.” Thompson tries to cover up.

“I promise I won’t send it to anyone.” Tambry says but does the exact opposite and sends it to everyone in her contacts. I look over and see Stan has a table set up for admission. The cost: $10. _‘Same old Stan. Always trying to cheat people out of their money.’_ Lazy Susan. Manly Dan, and Tyler Cutebiker walk up to pay.

“Who’s got one good eye and one good pie?”

“These kegs are full of MEAT!”

“Tambry sends me the craziest texts!”

“The whole town is showing up! And no sign of those pesky agents. Wendy, Dipper. How are those posters coming along?” I look to where he is yelling at and see that the place is abandoned. Stan stands up walks inside and I follow, knowing that Dipper is doing something stupid. I see Wendy standing outside a door looking at her phone, probably the text Tambry sent. Stan and I walk up and pass by her into the room, which I now realize is Stan’s room. We are forbind to enter.

“-have that journal I wanted to show you!” _‘Oh no he didn’t! He fishing promised!’_ “I’m a hundred percent positive.” Stan walks up and ends the call. Dipper gasps in surprise as he sees both of us.

“Sorry, Dipper. I got distracted.” I hear Wendy come up behind me.

“Kid, why did you call those agents? I’ve told you a hundred times!” Stan grabs the phone from Dipper. “There’s nothing ‘supernatural’ going on in Gravity Falls.” He slams the phone down on the stand.

Yes, there is! After everything that’s happened you _have_ to know that by now.” Dipper yells out.

“All I know is that your dumb obsession is gonna get us all in trouble one of these days. Now go enjoy the rest of the party. ‘Cause when it’s all over- you’re grounded.” Grunkle Stan reprimanded. Dipper starts to walk away, but stops when he reaches me.

“(Y/N) I-”

“Dipper, stop. You promised me that you wouldn’t call them today. At all.” I say emotionless. He sighs and sulks the rest of the way. I follow him after a few seconds. I get to the party and notice Dipper in the middle of the parking lane. _‘Probably waiting for the barnacles of government man.’_   I think.

“Mr. Poolcheck move those cray legs. You-you weird pool man. (Y/N)! Oh my gosh you look amazing. Where did you find that dress?” Mabel asks.

“I found it behind one of the panels in your wardrobe.” I tell her.

“We’ve gotten complaints about the loudest party in town.” Deputy Durland.

“And? So what if it is?” I ask.

“Three words: We want in.” Sheriff Blubs says pointing at us.

Mabel lifts up party horns and put them in the ‘officers’ mouths. “Welcome to your dreams!” She whispers. They enter the party and so do we.

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

The government vehicle from earlier today appears. Trigger and Powers step out and they look at their watches.

“Guys, I’m so glad to see you. Working together we can crack all of the big questions of Gravity Falls!” The agents look at each other. “Trust me, this book is the lead you’ve been looking for.” I hand the journal to the agents and they start to skim through it. “I’m thinking full scale investigation. Forensics, researchers. Do you guys have a helicopter? I’m sorry helicop _ters_.” I finish with a chuckle.

Kid, I’d love to believe you, but this just looks like more junk from your uncle’s gift shop.” Powers says pointing behind him towards the Shack. “I mean, Leprecorn? I can’t be the only one who thinks that’s not funny.”

“I can confirm.” Trigger shakes his head. “Not funny.”

“No, no. no! It’s real, I swear! You should ‘Send it to the lab.’ Am I saying that right?” I ask.

Powers hands me the journal back saying, “Your uncle was right about that overactive imagination of yours. We’ve got paperwork to do, kid.”

“ _Boring_. Paperwork.” Trigger adds emphasizing ‘boring’.

“WAIT! This book is real.” I say, flipping through the pages. “Gnomes, cursed objects, spells!LISTEN! Uh, uh, ‘ _Corpus Levitus! Diablo Dominus! MONDO VICUM!’_.” I yell out the spell. The ground starts to shake. “Hun?”

“AAH!” The agents both yell. A huge crack forms between my feet. I jump away and land near the agents. Green smoke comes out of the crack. A zombie slowly climbs out and roars. **(If this spell didn’t make them evil and want to eat our brains. I would want to do this spell just to revive my grandma for a little bit. Just long enough to say good-bye and to hug her one more time. Sorry to go all sappy and being all crying and whinny. It’s just the month and a family emergency. Okay I’ll go. Bye)**

“Ha, a zombie! A real, actual, zombie. See? Spooky journal, 100% real. Now can we work together?” I say.

“Mother of all that is holy!” Powers screams out.

“What do we do?” Trigger asks worriedly.

“It’s just one zombie, trust me I see stuff like _all_ the time.” I tell them nonchalantly. I scan through the journal, looking for a solution. Then after a few seconds the zombie roars in my face, about to eat my brains. I scream and Powers hits the zombie with a rock, knocking it out. “Whew. Oh, good thing it was just that one.” Just as I say that the ground starts to shake again, more cracks form, suddenly hundreds of zombies appear and start coming after me and the agents. “Oh my gosh! You guys can help, right?” I ask.

“Kid, we’ve been chasing the paranormal for years but we have never seen anything like this before!” Powers informs.

“Get down!” Trigger yells as they protect me from being tackled by the undead. The zombies pull the agents into the darkness of the forest, leaving me by myself in the parking lane.

“OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAVE I DONE!”

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

Everyone is having a good time and the ‘officers’ are rapping.

“What up, fools. It’s Blubs and Durls~.”

“Making all that money and getting’ them girls~!” Mabel walks up to the ‘officers’.

“What do you say guys is this party legendary? When I say ‘Mabel’ you say ‘Pines’!” The ground starts to shake. _‘What the Ocean?’_  “Mabel!” There was a scream, “Mabel!”

“WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!!” Some dude yells.

“Why does that never work?” She asks. I walk up to her.

“It’s not you. The ground was shaking and-” I get cut off by Wendy yelling about that it’s an earthquake and that everyone needs to leave. Everyone starts to spaz.

“Mabel, (Y/N), escape while you still can!” Candy tells us.

“Wait, no! Don’t leave! We still haven’t done our family karaoke song yet!” Mabel yells. Dipper runs into the party, and I notice that there are zombies following him.

“Dipper!” I yell angrily. Mabel looks up and sees it as well.

“Dipper, what’s the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?” She asks.

“Raised the dead.” He sounds ashamed, and right he should be.

“And what _all_ do you do?” I ask sternly, putting emphasis on ‘all’.

“Raise the dead, and contacted the agents.” He says ashamed again. As the zombies get closer, Mabel, Dipper and I back up as Soos heroically steps in front to protect us.

“Stay back dudes, this is about to get intense.” He says. A zombie knocks over a table, forcing them into a dead end, as the zombies surround us. We all scream. “Sorry, one second.” Soos takes out his phone and takes a picture of the zombie in front of him. “You got to admit this is pretty cool.”

“ZOMBIES!!” Dipper screams out.

“Honestly, I rather call them Walkers. It sounds a lot less scary.”

“Don’t panic. Maybe they’re just a really ugly flash mob?!” Mabel tries to lighten the mood. A walker swings and would have hit us in the head, if we hadn’t ducked. We all run behind Soos.

“Dudes, stay calm. I’ve been training for this moment my whole life. With all the horror movies I’ve seen, I literally know all there is to know about how to avoid zombies.” Soos says before a walker comes up and bites Soos on the shoulder.

“Soos! No!” I yell.

“Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I, eat your brains? Yea or Nay? Seeing some Yea faces over here.” We all scream. We all run around to the side of the Shack, Soos and the other walkers in slow pursuit. Dipper slices through a walker with a shovel he grabbed. “Quick! The golf cart” Karma strikes and the walkers attack the golf cart. “Aw, come on!” He whines.

“Hoo, that’s a bummer. Good news for me though, ha ha.”

“Soos!” Dipper yells out.

“Sorry, dude, I just really want those brains.” Soos half apologizing as he comes towards me.

“Stay back! (Y/N) get down!” Dipper screams. I drop the floor as he takes a colorful disco ball from beside him and hits it with the shovel. One of the walkers catches it in his mouth and swallows it, sending rays of colorful light shining out in between its ribs. They continue advancing towards us as we stand frozen in fear.

“Give it up, dudes! Your fighting only makes us look more rad!” Soos says walking up like one of the un dead.

“What do we do? Where’s Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asks.

“how’s he’s supposed to help? He doesn’t even believe in the supernatural!” Dipper yells. We keep running from the walkers. One of them pops up in front of us.

“Take that, sucka!” Mabel yells as she hits the walker with the karaoke machine. Its head flies off as a result. “This thing’s a surprisingly good weapon!” More of those un dead creeps approach behind us.

“Get into the Shack!” I scream.

“Quick! We need to board up all the windows!” Dipper yells. We start piling things in front of the door, blocking it. The undead press against the door and begin to break it.

“Okay, maybe that’ll hold ‘em.” Dipper says while he backs up. The window crashes open. Soos leans in.

“Hey dudes! By the way, I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Among these dudes, I’m like a genius, haha!” The Shack lights go out, with ominous red light pouring in from and unknown place outside. “Get those brains, dawg!” Soos says as walkers start climbing in through the window. Dipper runs for the other door, just as a walker hand smashes through. He gasps and back into the corner with Mabel and me.

“Dipper, isn’t there something in the journal about defeating zombies?!” Mabel asks as scared as I am.

“NO! THERE’S NOTHING IN HERE ABOUT WEAKNESSES! This can’t be happening. I wanted answers so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we’re toast, it’s all my fault, and no one can save us!” I feel a bony hand grab my arm. _‘Sharks!’_ I think. Mabel and Dipper scream as I am lifted into the air by the walker. I look from the corner of eye and see I am close to its knee cap. I swing and kick behind me. The walker crumbles and I fall on my side. The walker’s head is crushed by a foot. When I look up I see Grunkle Stan panting, his clothes are torn and his fez is gone.

“YOU THREE! ATTIC! NOW!” He yells.

“Grunkle…Grunkle Stan?!” Dipper asks confused.

“I said NOW!” Stan yells again. Dipper helps me up, the moment I stand up straight a burning pain erupts from my fight side.

“AHH!” I yell gripping my side. Dipper puts my left arm around his shoulders and both of us plus Mabel and Waddles head up the stairs as fast as we can. I hear Grunkle Stan yells something as hit fights with the walkers, but all my mind is on is how bad my side is. We run into the attic and slam the door. Dipper helps me to my matress.

“Hey you okay?” He asks worry fills his eyes.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” I look around the room. “As long as I-” I sigh not seeing what I need. “have water. Crabs.” I say. I look at Dipper, still worried about me. “I’ll be fine.” I say with a closed eye smile. The door bangs and I slightly jump. It opens to reveal Stan, who coughs and clutches his side.

“Oh! Ow. Everything hurts.” He turns and closes the door, barricading it with a chair.

“Grunkle Stan, that was amazing!” Mabel cheers.

“Heh, thanks kid. (Y/n) are you alright.” He asks me.

“Yeah I’ll be fine just a small bruise.” I reply.

“Heh, heh, well, at least you can’t deny magic exists anymore, right?” Dipper says.

“Kid, I’ve always known.” Stan answers.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” the boy asks.

“I’m not an idiot Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!” A walker's hand breaks through the door. We back into the center of the room. “I've been lying about it to try to keep you away from it. To try to protect you from it!” A walker breaks through the window. Stan punches it and watches it fall to the ground. “It’s looks like I didn’t lie well enough.”

“What do we do, what do we do?” Mabel starts to panic as Waddles hides under her bed.

Dipper paces across the room. “Well, normally the journal would help us, but there’s nothing in there about defeating zombies!” Dipper flips the journal around so we can see it. The black light lights up something on the page. “It’s hopeless!”

“Dipper check it out. It’s invisible ink.” I say pointing towards the black light.

“What?” He flips through the journal, with all of us watching. The pages are covered with previously hidden notes. “All this time I thought I knew all the journal’s secrets.”

“Invisible ink?” Stan says like he wants to remember it.

“This is it! ‘Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfectly blended four songs with a four-part harmony at the end.’ Four-part harmony, how can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitch scream..?” Dipper quotes from the journal.

“I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally.” Stan says. I face palm.

“Boys, boys. I think you’re both missing the obvious solution.” Mabel says while I smirk. We head out of the window and grab the ledge above it. I had asked Mabel if I could choose that song and she agreed.

She got onto the microphone, “Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?” The walkers start heading to where the party was. “Zombies and gentlemen! I’m Mabel, they’re Dipper, Stan and (Y/N) and together we’re Love Patrol Alpha!” She screams.

“I never agreed to that name.” Dipper adds.

“Aw come on lighten up.” I say with a cheeky grin. **(I have noticed how many times I have put in something about my smile. I watch anime way too much.)**

“Hit it!” Mabel yells as I press play on the karaoke machine that surprisingly has 1.) stayed together as much as Mabel has been using it to kill the walkers, and 2.) that they actually had this song on here.

 

**(you heard Mabel hit it. Here is the parts that each person sings**

**Grunkle Stan as Gray**

**(Y/N) as Erza**

**Dipper as Natsu**

**Mabel as Lucy**

**If you get confused**

**If using your phone to read, try doing the video on your computer.**

**If using your computer to read, split screen)**

_‘(Y/N)_

_Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

_Mabel_

_I survived_

_(Y/N)_

_Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

_Mabel_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_(Y/N)_

_Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

_It’s Friday night and I won’t be long_

_Gotta do my hair, put my make-up on_

_It’s Friday night and I won’t be long ‘til I_

_Hit the dance floor_

_Hit the dance floor_

_I got all I need No I ain’t got cash_

_I ain’t got cash_

_But I got you baby_

_Dipper_

_Just you baby_

_(Y/N)_

_Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

_Mabel_

_I love cheap thrill_

_(Y/N)_

_Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

_Mabel_

_I love cheap trills_

_(Y/N)_

_I don’t need no money_

_As long as I keep dancing_

_Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

_It’s Saturday and I won’t be long_

_Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on_

_It’s Saturday and I won’t be long ‘till I_

_Hit the dance floor_

_Dipper_

_Bada bang_

_(Y/N)_

_Hit the dance floor_

_Dipper_

_Bada bang_

_(Y/N)_

_I got all I need_

_Dipper_

_See_

_(Y/N)_

_I ain’t got cash_

_I ain’t got cash_

_I got you baby_

_Mabel_

_Can we pretend that airplanes,_

_in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_Grunkle Stan [GS]_

_Shooting stars_

_Mabel_

_I could really use a_

_Mabel & GS_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Mabel_

_Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_GS_

_Shooting stars_

_Mabel_

_I could really use a_

_Mabel and GS_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_GS_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Somebody take me back to the days_

_Before this was job, before I got paid_

_Before it ever mattered what, I had in my bank_

_Yeah; back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway_

_And back when I was rappin’ for the hell of it_

_But nowadays we rappin’ to stay relevant_

_I’m guessin’ that if we can make some wishes outta’ airplanes_

_Then maybe yo maybe I’ll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain’t nobody listen to my mixtape_

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is for the hater, what’s up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish,_

_to end the politics_

_And get back to the music_

_That started this shit?_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I’m hopin’ we can make some wishes outta’ airplanes_

_Some wishes outta’ airplanes_

_Mabel_

_I’m alive~_

_I’m alive~_

_I’m alive~_

_Dipper_

_U worth mor dan diamond, more dan gold_

_Mabel_

_I’m alive~_

_Dipper_

_Mek di beat jus tek control_

_Me and you, girl, you and me_

_Drop it to di floor_

_An mek mi see your energy because,_

_Mi nah play o hide an seek_

_What fi see di ting u have weh mek mi feel weak girl_

_‘Cause anytime u wine an knotch it_

_Di selector pull it up an put it pon repeat girl_

_I’m nah touch a dollar in mi pocket_

_‘Cause nullin’ in this world ain’t more dan what u worth_

_(Y/N)_

_I don’t need no money_

_Dipper_

_U worth more dan diamond, more dan gold_

_(Y/N)_

_As long as I can feel the beat_

_Dipper_

_Nex di beat just lek control_

_(Y/N)_

_I don’t need no money_

_Dipper_

_U worth more dan diamond, more dan gold_

_(Y/N)_

_As long as I keep dancing_

_Dipper_

_Free up urself get outta control_

_(Y/N)_

_Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

_Mabel_

_I love cheap thrill_

_(Y/N)_

_Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

_Mabel_

_I love cheap trills_

_(Y/N)_

_I don’t need no money_

_Dipper_

_U worth more dan diamond, more dan gold_

_(Y/N)_

_As long as I can feel the beat_

_Dipper_

_Mek di beat jus tek control_

_Mabel_

_I’m alive~_

_(Y/N)_

_I don’t need no money_

_Dipper_

_U worth more dan diamond, more daan gold_

_Mabel_

_I’m alive~_

_(Y/N)_

_As long as I can feel the beat_

_Dipper_

_Mek di beat jus tek control_

_Mabel_

_I’m alive~_

_(Y/N)_

_I don’t need no money_

_Mabel_

_I’m alive~_

_GS_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Like…like…like shooting stars_

_Dipper_

_Up with it girl, rock with it girl, show dem it, girl_

_Dipper /Mabel/_

_Bada bang bang /I love cheap thrills/_

_GS_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish…a wish, right now’_

 

As the song finishes I notice that all the walkers are dead.

“Well it looks like we didn’t need to do the four-part harmony.” Mabel says.

“PINES! PINES! PINES!” We all chant. After we get down off the roof, we head to the ravaged living room. Stan picks up his fez.

“I’m sorry about this guys. I totally ruined everything.” Dipper says.

“Dipper, are you kidding me? I got to sing karaoke with my three favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that.” Mabel says. I walk up and put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder. He tenses till he notices it’s just me. I nod at him, agreeing to Mabel’s sentence.

“Kids, listen. This town is crazy. So you need to be careful. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I’ll let you hold on to the spooky journal, as long as you promise me you’ll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble.” Stan says putting his arms around all of us.

“Okay, as long as you promise me that you don’t have any other bomb shell secrets about this town.” Dipper adds.

“Promise.” They both said after each other.

“Man, we have got a lot of zombie damage to clean up. Where’s my handyman anyway?” Stan asks looking around.

“Brains! Braaains!” Soos moans.

“Holy Moses!” Stan yells as he grabs a chair, and almost hits Walker-ified Soos.

“Wait! There’s a page in here about curing zombification. It’s gonna take a lot of formaldehyde.”

“Ooh, and cinnamon!” Mabel adds.

“Come on Soos, let’s fix you up.” Dipper says. Mabel grabs the chair and prods Soos out as he jokes about eating brains again. Dipper and I follow them.

“I can’t believe it! All this time the author’s secrets were hiding in plain sight!” Dipper tells me as he pulls out a portable black light and shines it on the journal. “A whole new chapter of mysteries to explore…” After thirty minutes of getting Soos back to normal. I actually check out my side seeing that it was worse than I thought. I walk up to Dipper and tell him I’m going to the pond to fix myself up. He nods and tells me to be careful. I nod back and walk out to the woods. I came across a ditch and heard a groan. Thinking that it was another walker I climb up a tree. Agents Powers and Trigger climb out of the ditch. I softly sigh in relief.

“That was insane! I’ve never seen anything like it! Who do we report this to?” Trigger asks.

Powers pulls a walker head off his jacket and watches as it dissolves in his hand. “This is bigger than we imagined. We need to bring in the big guns.”  
“But they’ll never believe us!”

“Then we’ll make them believe us. This is the town we’ve been searching for.” Toby comes up, blindfolded and carrying a bat, while making weird noises.

“Aah! Another zombie!”

“Drop your weapon! Drop your weapon!” Toby lifts his blindfold and looks at the agents.

“Oh, it’s just-Who is that guy?-just a very ugly man.” The agents say incoherently. I softly snort from the sight of the scene below me. After the agents and Toby leave I slowly climb down the tree, and when I say slowly climb, I mean I fell in a bush getting more scraps and what I hope is not poison ivy. I trudge along towards the waterfall. When I reach there, I am scratching my arms so much that I am making them raw. I just flop into the pond since I am too lazy to step cautiously. I start to feel my body cleaning up all the cuts and the bruises going away. The itching stopped and I felt so good. It had been a while since I was in the water, well except when I take a shower. I get out knowing that if I stay here any longer, Dipper would have a spaz attack worrying about me. He is the first one is a long time that has every cared so much for me. Him and his family have welcomed me with open arms and for that I am thank full. After I dry I begin my trek back home.

 

**A/N: Hey guys I know I have forgotten the past 3 weeks to update but I am fine, just having to get use to being in college again. I will try to keep updating on Wednesday.**


	21. Hiding Spots

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

When I reach the Shack, I immediately searched for Dipper.

“Oh hey, (Y/N). You feeling better?” He asks.

“Yeah, much better. Thanks.” I say. “Oh, hey while I was out I saw the agents again.”

“Really?! I thought they were taken into the woods by the zombies.” I flinch when Dipper mentions the walkers.

“Yeah but, listen Dipper, we have to be watching our back from a while. The agents said that they need to bring in the big guns.” I tell him.

“Come on (Y/N). You were injured. I mean seriously you were limping when you left. You could have imagined the whole thing.” My eyes widen when he says that.

“Are you serious? You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” I ask, my expression somber.

“No, it’s not that. I just think you were a little light head from the battle that…. well…. uh-”

“Exactly you don’t have anything else to say except that I’m nuts. Fine, I’ll forget all about it.” I tell him as I walk up the stairs to the attic. I stop at the top and turn my head so I am staring at him. “I thought you of all people would understand.” I turn back around and walk into the attic. I can’t believe that Dipper doesn’t believe me. After a while the door opens. “What do you w-” I angrily growl, turning toward the door “Oh Mabel hey, sorry about that. I am pretty mad at Dipper right now.” T I tell her.

“Its okay I heard the conversation. Wendy ask me to tell you she invited you and Dipper to watch movie night at her house tomorrow.” She says.

“Uh thanks, I don’t know if I’ll go because of the fight Dipper and I had.”

“Dipper will forget about it by tomorrow, I promise.” She says.

“He does tend to do that a lot, doesn’t he?” I joke laughing a little.

“Yeah, and there’s the smile I wanted. I am so glad you are my sis-sis.”

“Aw thanks. I’m glad the Stan welcomed me into the family with open arms. For some reason, it’s like I remind him of himself when he was younger.”

 

~Time skip to tomorrow night~

 

_Knock knock_

“Come in.” I open the door to see Wendy and Dipper already fixing popcorn for tonight.

“Hey Wendy, Dipper.” I say waving at them.

“Hey girl, didn’t think you were gonna show.” Wendy says.

“Because of yesterday, now way. I wouldn’t miss movie night for the world.” I tell her.

“Come on you two it’s almost time.” Dipper says as he takes the popcorn bowl up to the bedroom. Wendy and I both laugh at him and head up there as well.

“What do we do, Chadley? I thought they were dead!” Trixandra cries out with sucky acting.

“Far worse Trixandra! They’re...Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!” Chadley yells. Trixandra screams and the title screen pops up with the stupid movie name.

“Man, these movies are a lot less scary when you actually fought real zombies.” I flinch again as Dipper says that.

“I think it’s more stupid than scary.” I tell them.

“I agree with (Y/N).” Wendy says then turns towards the TV, “They’re slow! Just power walk away from them!”

Dipper elbows Wendy and I, “How much you want to bet that guy dies first?” just to prove Dipper’s comment is correct, the movie has a walker bite Chadley on the face.

“Aah! My face is being eaten a lot!” She screams. _‘Wow does all these movies have sucky acting?’_ Wendy and Dipper laugh at the male’s misfortune.

“Chadley ain’t pretty no more.” Wendy quips. Her phone buzzes. “One second. Ugh, another text from Robbie!”

“Oh yeah. I remember you talking about him. What happened between you two.

 Last time I saw him was after Dipper and him apparently had a stopped a fight between two others.” I ask.

“Well about two weeks later, he ‘created’ a song just for me, but Dipper found out that there was some secret message hidden in it. I broke up with him after that and now he won’t leave me alone.” She informs me. “I mean look at this, a winky frown? What does that even mean?”

“So you aren’t seeing any other guys or…” Dipper asks. _‘Does he have a thing for her, or it just to make me jealously so I will forgive him? If that is the case, then he has a long way to go.’_

“Yeah, dude. I love doing all that junk with friends.” I am brought out of my thoughts by Wendy. “Yo Chadley, watch out!”

“What about you, (Y/N)?” Dipper asks.

“Hun?” I turn towards him.

“Joining me, Mabel and Soos on a mystery hunt tomorrow.” He says.

“Sure, I guess. I mean it’s either that or risking being part of Grunkle Stan’s tour again. I hate being in that dumb mermaid get up.” I tell him. I turn my attention to the TV again.

“Sweet.” I hear him say. I hear paper being uncrumpled and him muttering about something.

 

~the next day~

 

Third Person P.O.V

Dipper, Mabel, (Y/N) and Soos walk into the woods and end up at the tree that contained journal 3. Dipper takes a pen and taps the lantern. “Thank you all for coming.”

“Hey, when there’s a mystery, you can count on your sister…-ey.” Mabel says.

“That’s an amazing rhyme. When you want something good…When you need a Soos, you… Oh oh, gosh, I don’t know.

“I believe sisterly would work better, wouldn’t it? And how about ‘when you’re stuck in the blues, you need a Soos.’?” (Y/N) adds.

“Sweet dudette. You got some rad poetry skills.” Soos informs.

“We’re here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?! Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue.” He holds up a portable black light. “We may have found his secret hiding place.” The black light reveals a hidden drawing on the page. “We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there.” Dipper says.

“Chop it down, dudes!” Wendy yells as she arrives on her bike.

“Wendy!” Mabel and (Y/N) call out.

“Oh, hey! You came.” Dipper says.

“Dude, I’m so stoked about this. I’ve been wanting to go adventuring with your guys. Sure, beats picking up after my dad at home. Thanks for the invite, man!” Wendy answers.

“Of course, anytime you wanna.. I, we’re always… Us.” Dipper says flustered. _‘Is he still trying to get me to apologize?’_

“Hey is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?” Wendy asks look up. She looks to (Y/N), and the twelve-year old nods. Wendy puts her hands together and gets ready for (Y/N) to jump up. The younger girl puts her foot in the older one’s hands as Wendy lifts her hands up fast enough for (Y/N) to go almost sky high. **(If this is hard to understand, I am sorry. I can’t really describe it. Just imagine the cheerleading move ‘Basket Toss’.)** (Y/N) backflips and kicks the branch. She lands back onto the ground.

“Bam!” She exclaims.

“When were you two able to practice that?” Dipper asks just as shocked as everyone else.

“Oh yeah, during our breaks Wendy would talk about the lumberjack games that her dad made her compete in when she was a kid. I asked her to teach me all she knows. I guess I learn fast.” (Y/N) says. The tree begins to shake. “Whoa, what is that?” She starts to fall. The ground around the tree begins to sink down taking (Y/N) and Wendy with it. Soos and Mabel pull Wendy while Dipper pulls (Y/N) out. They stand around the edge as a staircase to the middle of the tree appears, and subsequently a door inside the tree opens.

“Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one.” Dipper says. As a way of agreeing with the young boy, Mabel gives a thumbs up, Soos turns his hat backwards, Wendy zips her lips, and (Y/N) crosses her heart and puts her hand to her eye. “Now who wants to go first?” Dipper holds up the lantern. They all walk down the stairs in this order; Dipper, (Y/N), Wendy, Soos and Mabel. At the end of the staircase they enter in what looks like a storage room.

“Whoa!” Mabel and Soos say in awe.

“Cool!” Dipper and (Y/N) add.

“This is so, stupid cool!” Wendy includes.

“It’s like a fallout shelter or something. It must’ve belonged to the author. Wendy takes the Fallout Shelter poster off the wall and dusts it off. “This is going over my bed.”

Mabel puts her face in a barrel and comes out with caterpillars on her face. “Haha! My face feels fuzzy!” She laughs.

“This is incredible! It’s like he was preparing for a disaster. But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years.” Dipper says looking at all the dated boxes, the highest labeled 2070.

Soos opens a weapons locker, “Oh my gosh! A Smez dispenser! I remember these things. What’s that, yes I will have some of your old-timey face food.” Soos moves the hat on the Spez dispenser to eat a piece of the candy. “Ew, dusty!” he goes ahead and eats a second one.

“Wait guys, I think this can was opened recently.” Dipper says holding a dripping bean can.

“You mean that the author might still be alive, down here.” (Y/N) asks.

“Wait a minute…” Wendy pulls back a map of 1982 Gravity Falls, revealing an open hatch cover. “I know where he might have gone…” She leads everyone in crawling through the tunnel. It leads into a room made of metal cubes. “Whoa! Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?”

“This room is way creepy.” Soos says looking around.

“Ain’t that the truth.” (Y/N) agrees.

“Not as creepy as Dipper’s internet history! Heyo!” **(That was a solid bun!)** Mabel says shoving her brother. He steps on the square with the design of a circle with a triangle inside, causing the hatch to slam and lock. Symbols on the other squares glow red, a buzzer sounds and the room starts to shake. Some of the squares start to poke into the room.

“What’s goin’ on, dude?” Soos asks, scared. They all press up against the wall and begin to panic.

“Haha, it’s hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face.” Mabel says crazily Wall things! Crazy wall things happening right now!”

Wendy and (Y/N) tries to push the blocks back in. “It won’t stop!” Wendy yells.

“Dipper! What do we do?!” (Y/N) screams. Said boy flips frantically through the journal and stops at a page labeled ‘Security Room’. He shines the blacklight on it. “Oh, come on!” He mumbles. The extra light shows him certain symbols that are circled. “Find these four symbols! Quick! Everybody step on one!”

Soos pushes one of the symbols. “One!”

Wendy punches another, “Two!”

“Three!” Mabel jumps over and slaps the next symbol.

(Y/N) and Dipper look around trying to find the last one. “Four!” She yells as she jumps on the blocks and hits the symbol. A door opens on the other side of the room.

“Run for it.” Mabel yells. Everyone runs out, Dipper’s vest getting caught in the block, but he slips out unscabbed.

“Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts!” Wendy says.

(Y/N) turns towards Dipper, “You ruled back there, Dip!” She says as she lightly punches Dipper’s arm.

“Haha, thanks.” Dipper replies as he rubs his forearm.

“Get a load of this crazy Surveillance Room.” Wendy tells the others.

“Check it out dudes!” Soos picks up two beakers and makes faces with them over his eyes.

“Soos, soos… That is hilarious.” Wendy and (Y/N) say at the same time.

“Hey bro, you forgot your vest.” Mabel walks over with Dipper’s outerwear and pulls it out, causing a note to fall to the floor. “What the…” Mabel picks up the note. “‘Dear (Y/N) I am sorry for not…’.” She gasps as she read the rest of the note. “OHMYGOSH! Hey Dipper! Look at what I found~” She sing-songs to her brother holding up the note.

Dipper gasps, “What did you…? Give me that!” He snatches it out of her hand.

“She told you about them and you just wave it away. You know that you bringing them back to the Shack was risking her. No wonder she’s mad at you. And you were gonna apologize to her today?”

“Well last night, but I chickened out.”

“Dipper, you should just do it already. Whether she forgives you or not, you’ll feel better afterwards.”

“Look, Mabel, I’ll tell her, but after we get out of here.”

“Dipper, you gotta check out this weird metal closet. I am a robot, I have a metal closet.” (Y/N) says, the latter sentence was said in a robot voice.

“Coming.” He turns to his sister. “This never happened.”

 _‘He wants to tell her but he’s too chicken; maybe he needs a little push. Good idea Mabel. Thanks, Mabel.’_ Mabel thinks. She runs and hugs Dipper. “Brother, whatever happens I just want you to know something: this is for your own good.”

“What?” Dipper asks before Mabel shoves him in the closet with (Y/N) and shuts it. “What the-” He looks up and sees (Y/N), gasps and starts to pound on the door. He doesn’t see that (Y/n) facial expression has changed from a cheerful to dejected.

“So now you don’t want to even be near me.” (Y/N) says in a joking tone.

“No! It’s not that, it’s just-” Dipper sighs. He turns back to the door. “MABEL! Let us out!”

“Oh, I’ll let you out Dipper, as soon as you tell (Y/N) that thing you’ve been wanting to tell her! You’ll thank me for this later.” Mabel yells out through the steel door.

“What is she talking about? Is this about the other day?” (Y/N) asks.

It’s not important. Mabel’s just been eating raw sugar packets again.”

“Om nom… That’s besides the point!”

“Let me out RIGHT NOW!” Dipper pounds on the door again.

“Uh! Where are the lights?” (Y/N) asks pulling on a cord. They are immediately hit with water, quickly followed by a blast of hot air. (Y/N) and Dipper end up getting their heads bashed together due to the blast. A red-light flashes, and a tone sounds. A sign reading ‘Contamination Complete’ flashes and a door opens on the opposite wall.

“Whoa! A hidden lab! Maybe the author did experiments down here.” Dipper says.

“Huh. What do you think dug these tunnels?” (Y/N) asks.

“Let’s hope we don’t find out.” They hear a growling sound, screams and run as a dark figure approaches. “Mabel open up, for real! There’s a monster in here!”

“Ha ha, nice try! The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!” Mabel calls out.

“That is so wise.” Soos says, nodding his head.

“Dipper, just say what Mabel wants you to say, so she’ll let us out of here!” (Y/N) tell him with fear in her eyes.

“Come on Dipper! Now’s the time, bro!” Mabel encourages. Dipper look as though he is fighting whether to tell he or not.

“(Y/N), I-I- I’m gonna find another way out!” **(‘ _I wish there was another way out. Voices won’t go away, they stay for days and days’-_ sorry back to the story) **The young boy grabs the girl’s hand and pulls her in the other direction.

“Wait, what? Dude, where are we going?” She asks. They run down a tunnel and the thing corners them there. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know!” They watch as the shadows of a man and creature fight.

“Back, back you heinous beast!” The unknown man walks forward into view. “Well, I just ripped out a monster’s tongue.” He throws it down on the ground in front of them.

“It’s, it’s you!” Dipper says confused, while (Y/N) stares at the tongue and sticks out her own in disgust.

“Hurry now, I scared it off, but it’ll regenerate.” The mystery man leads them down the tunnel. “I wasn’t expecting guests. I’ve been down here for a long time. Years! Weeks, maybe! I miss orange juice. **(I love the way he says that sentence.)**

“You don’t understand, you’re the guy I’ve been looking for!” Dipper says excitedly.

“He’s the guy?” (Y/N) asks.

“(Y/N), he’s the guy!” Dipper confirmed.

“The guy?” The man asks, confused.

“I’ve got like a gillion questions! Why did you write the journals? Who was after you? Why did you build this bunker?” Dipper starts blurting out question.

“Heh. My boy I'd love to discuss this in time. We have more pressing matters.” They all begin to walk around the lab. “It's one of my experiments, a shape shifter. Able to take the form of anyone or anything it sees. It broke free from a cage of solid steel! I've gone half-crazy trying to catch the creature alone. But now you're here! Will you help me catch it?” He lifts his goggles. The young boy gasps in excitement.

Back to the surveillance room with Mabel and Soos. “Sure are taking their time in there.” Soos says. “Hey, do I look smarter with this coat and brief case? I feel like I look smarter…”

“Razzle, dazzle! Look at this tube-y thing!” Mabel presses a button on the dashboard. “Frozen! Unfrozen! Frozen! Unfrozen! That’s this? Experiment number 210: the shape shifter.”

“The Shape Shifter? Uh, dude? Didn’t Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?” Soos asks.

“I thought he was just joking!”

“YOU KNOW DIPPER’S JOKES ARE TERRIBLE!”

“DIPPER!”

Back again with Dipper, (Y/N) and the mysterious man.

“Come in, come in! I apologize for the state of things! I don’t get many non-mole-people visitors. Now the beast must have some weakness we can exploit. I just wish I had my research on me. But alas, I lost my journals so many years ago,” The man says.

“Did you say journals?” (Y/N) asks.

“Dude! I found one of them! That’s how I tracked you down here.” Dipper pulls out his journal.

“What?! Could it be?” The man takes the journal from Dipper. “My boy! I can’t express my gratitude!” he flips through the pages of the book. “Oh yes, after all these years…”

Mabel and Soos finally open the door to the closet. “(Y/N)?! Oh, it’s so dark! How will we ever find them?”

“Leave that to Mabel!” She presses the light bulb on her sweater.

“Whoa, rad! Although, isn’t electric clothing kinda like a fire hazard?”

“No. It’s a fun hazard. No let me light the way!” She runs off with Soos trailing behind her.

“We’re coming for you dudes!”

Back to the two lovers and the strange man. “Yes, yes. It’s all here.” The man says to himself.

(Y/n) picks up one of the cans, “(Y/N)! Isn’t it amazing we’re actually meeting the real author?”

She gasps and shows Dipper the can, “Dipper! Look!” The can shows a picture of ‘the author’. Dipper notices this too and knows he has made a mistake.

“Uhh, you know what? We should probably get going. Can I have my journal back?”

“You’re not going anywhere.” The man voice become lower and deformed. He crawls up the wall and turns into his true form. The two scream in terror. “How do you like my true form? Go on, admit it, you like it!” The Shape Shifter says.

“You! What did you do to the real author?!” Dipper yells.

You'll likely never find out. That six-fingered nerd hasn't been himself in thirty years! But I thank you for bringing me his journal. He used to write it while I was in my cage. So many wonderful forms to take!” He turns the page and transforms into a grimgoblin, a gnome, and the hide Behind, laughing each time. **(To me his version of the hide behind kinda reminds me of Groot)**

“We’ve gotta get that journal back!” Dipper whispers to (Y/N).

“Hey body snatcher!” She yells as she picks up a can and chunks it at the shape shifter. “Snatch this!” The shifter dodges it, turns into a giant frog monster, and lashes its tongue out at the girl. She in turn hold up a piece of metal to block the tongue, making it drop the journal. Dipper races and grabs it screaming, “RUN! RUN! RUN!” as he passes by her. They both run through the tunnels with the shifter chasing them. Dipper stops at a fork in the tunnels and throws the flashlight down the right tunnel while (Y/N) hid in the left. After he does that they both run down the left tunnel and soon run into Mabel, Soos and Wendy. “Wait! How do we know they’re not the shape shifter?”

“Maybe I am! Mabel, inspect my shape!” Soos says, pulling his shirt up to his chest. Mabel pokes his stomach. “Do it again!” She pokes it once more. “Even better the second time!”

“It’s definitely them.” He turns to (Y/N) and notices a little blood on her knee. “Oh my gosh, (Y/N) you’re bleeding!”

“It’s cool, it’s cool. It’s just blood Dip; don’t freak out.”

“What happened?” Mabel asks.

(Y/N) rips off the bottom inch of fabric from her shirt, “We got attacked by the shape shifter.” She begins to cover the injury. “He broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author, and wants Dipper’s journal.

“Imagine if he escapes to the town! He can transform into anything! We could never trust anyone ever again.” Dipper says on the brink of a spaz.

“What do we do?!” Mabel yells.

“Well, he took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor.” (Y/N) says as she finishes tying the fabric around her knee.

The shape shifter, who is somewhere else in the tunnels, looks for the kids. “Dipper, my boy! Come out!” He momentarily loses its form. “I must speak with you!” It turns into a creature with six legs, claws, and a one-eyed head resembling a hand. “REVEAL YOURSELF, YOU SINGLE-FORMED HUMAN WEAKLING!” It slams its head into the ground.

Mabel and Dipper enter the room and talk with the same acting skill as the movie from the previous night. “Oh boy, Dipper. That book sure is full of some great monsters.

“There you are! Ooh, and a new one.” He transforms into Mabel. “Should I be one…” Then changes to Dipper, “…Or the other? How about both!?” Changes again into a six-legged creature. The top half resembles Dipper while the bottom half resembles Mabel. Both halves have a large mouth with many sharp teeth and roars. The twins scream and run away as the shape shifter chases them. They enter a room with the others.

“Guys, he’s coming! He’s coming! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!!!” Dipper yells. Wendy and Soos start to turn the valve but no water comes out immediately.

“It’s not working, dude!” Soos yells. The shape shifter catches up to the and tries to grab the journal with its tongue.

“HEY LET GO!” Dipper screams.

“You leave him alone!” (Y/N) yells as she jumps on top of the creature. Wendy helps Dipper keep the journal. Water suddenly sprays out from the open pipe and hits the creature and (Y/N) head on. The rest of the gang get swept up by the water as well. (Y/N) get hit on the nape by a rock and her choker’s clip breaks off. After the water subsides, the gang gasp for air. Dipper finds the choker on the ground, but no, “(Y/N)!” He picks up the axe that Wendy had brought down. His voice echoes as he follows the tunnel and finds the girl laying on the ground. “(Y/N) No, no, no-no-no! Can you hear me? Oh, please be okay, please be okay!” He shakes her, but with no response. “Oh no, oh no! This is all my fault! If I had listen to Mabel and told you when we were in the closet, we wouldn’t be in this mess. But I was too scared you wouldn’t accept it and now you could be hurt or worse, and I never even got to tell you that I’m sorry about the agents. I’m sorry about everything from the past few days.” Dipper cries out.

“Apology accepted, you dummy dumb.” A voice calls out from behind him. He turns around, and sees (Y/N) holding the journal.

“Huh-wha-(Y/N)?! W-Wait, then who’s…?” Dipper stutters. The (Y/N) on the ground that is now known as the shape shifter gets up and growls. “LOOK OUT!”

The shape shifter attacks (Y/N) and tries to grab the journal.

“Give me that journal.” It screams out in her voice.

“Never!” (Y/N) yells. The shape shifter pushes her over and lands on her. “Get off me!” The two (Y/N)’s fight while Dipper watches. It is now unclear who is the real one.

“Give it back; it belongs to Dipper. Hit her with the axe.”

Don’t listen to her, Dipper!”

“She’s the shape shifter!”

“Uh, uh, I don’t know who’s who! Give me a sign!” Dipper demands. The (Y/N) on his left smiles at him and winks seductively. The one on his right crosses her chest and puts her fist to her eye. Dipper’s eyes widen and he swings the axe into the left (Y/N)’s stomach. The shape shifter, now caught, roars and returns to its true form. The tube that Mabel was playing with earlier flashes ‘ready’ as the shape shifter rips the axe out of its body. “Push him in!” They both push it into the tube. The door closes and the tube begins freezing the shifter.

“Frozen!” Mabel yells as she, Soos, and Wendy fist bump. “Boop!”

“Boosh!” Soos and Wendy exclaimed.

“No!” The shifter yells out. It turns into a couple of different creatures before turning into the man from earlier. “Let me ouuuut!” It turns to its original form and roars before beginning to freeze.

“Let’s get out of here, dudes.” Soos says from the doorway. Th shape shifter laughs evilly. The gang gasps and turn around. “You think you're so clever don't you, Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against. You will never find the author. If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last form you ever take!” Turns into Dipper and screams while being frozen. Dipper look on in horror.

“Good luck sleeping tonight!” Soos says while laughing. They all head up the stairs, and the tree returns to its default position. “Dude, I think I’m kind of adventured out for a little while. My face hurts from doing this all day.” Soos makes a screaming face.

Mabel laughs, “Yeah, but you gotta admit we’re all total heroes.”

Soos tousles her hair, “Hey, who wants to get some heroes’ breakfast, hun?”

He lifts her up on her shoulders, “Syrup on Cereal!” She yells out. **(I always thought she said ‘Cereal bon cereal.’)**

“Mabel you’re a visionary.” Soos says in awe. Wendy, Soos and Mabel leave the two lovers alone.

“Look, (Y/N), I’m sorry about everything.” Dipper confesses.

“Dipper, I already told you. I forgive you. I just wish you would put a little more faith in me and believe me when I tell you stuff like the other night when the agents showed up. That is not the last we will see of them. We have to keep our guard up even more.” She tells him. They both sit down on a fallen log.

“Okay, I guess calling them wasn’t really the best idea, was it?” Dipper asks, looking (Y/N) in the eyes.

“No, it really wasn’t, especially since you promise both me and Mabel that you wouldn’t.” She tells him truthfully.

“Yeah, I guess she’s mad at me too.” He says.

“No, I don’t think she is. You know what I think.” He looks to her, his facial expression telling her to go on. “I think it would be best if we don’t go on any adventures for a while. We need the break anyway.” She says.

“Agreed. Are we still girlfriend and boyfriend?” He asks looking away in embarrassment.

“Well duh. Just because we had a heated argument, doesn’t mean that I want to break up.” She says. He looks over to her again. He puts his hand on her cheek and brings her close. Their lips touch and she melts into the kiss.

  
**A/N: The mysterious man, who pretended to be the author. I just now realized it is Mark Hamill, who plays Luke Skywalker.**

**Also, due to more family problems, it took a little more time than I thought, well~ that and I have been binge watching Fairy Tail while trying to write out the past two chapters. Then got into Natsu X Reader so much that I can’t stop. I am so very sorry.**


	22. Bipper (Y'all know I was gonna do this)

(d/h) =dominate hand  
(Y/N)’S P.O.V

_‘July 3 rd,_

_It has been a few weeks since the secret bunker incident and I forgave Dipper for the secret agent argument.’_ I wrote into a spiral notebook that Grunkle Stan had in his store. _‘We still haven’t stopped searching for the Author. I just hope that Dipper doesn’t do something rash.’_ I am pulled out of my thoughts when the twins come into the attic.

“Hey (Y/N) want to come to the library with us.” Dipper asks.

“Is it for info about the author?” I guess.

“Maybe.” He holds out the ‘y’.

“I’m in.” I say jumping up and running out the door with the twins right behind me. When we reach the library, I feel a cold draft.

“Hey are you ok, (Y/N)?” Mabel asks.

“Yeah, just received a cold draft from the library’s AC.” I reply.

“Alright, girls, today is the big day.” Dipper says as we arrive in a secluded area of the library.

“Big day!” We cheer.

“Soos finally fixed up the laptop. If this thing works, we could learn the identity of The Author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You ready?” Dipper asks.

“Oh, I’m ready, baby.” Mabel pulls out a pop-up book from nowhere and flips to an infant picture. “Ma-ma” _‘Hey, I’m the one who gets to call him baby.’_  I think in my head.

“This is it. This is it.” Dipper chants as he powers on the computer. After a few seconds, it says **_‘Welcome’_** “Aha! It worked.”

“Blip, blap, bloobity, bloop, friends.” We all chants as he high-five, bump fists, and stick our tongues out. An alarm sounds and the laptop reads **_‘//UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN//’_ ,** and then it reads _‘ **Enter password’**_

“Ugh! Oh course, a password.” Dipper sighs.

“Don’t you worry, bro bro. With your brains, and both of our laser focus,” Mabel points to me as she says that. “there is literally nothing that can distract me from…Did you hear that?”

_‘All my life I’ve been dreamin’ of a love that’s right for me._

_And now I finally know her name and it’s’_

“Sing it with me kids.”

_‘Literacy’_

“I finally understand what all the _buzz_ is about. Reading!” This guy said through a bee puppet.

“Give me some of that _honey_!” The same guy yells through a book puppet. Then he makes them ‘kiss’.

Mabel flips open a page with a heart from the pop-up book. “Ba bump. Ba bump.”

“Oh boy.” Dipper and I say in unison.

“Haha. Thank you, thank you.” The puppet guy says.

“Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep.” Mabel sighs.

“Mabel, you don’t even know who he is.” I tell her.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando.” Dipper says as he looks for a certain book.

I walk up behind him. “Say what? Do you not remember that he was my first friend who accepted that I was different?”

“Sorry, sweetie.” He apologizes and then kisses me on the cheek. “Okay, this cryptology book says that there’s 7.2 million 8-letter words. I’ll type, you read. Okay, Mabel? Mabel?” I look over at the chair that is now empty.

“Dipper, look.” I tell him. We both see her walking up to the guy, who I overheard him saying that his name is Gabe. “Well might as well get started without her. You know how she is with boys.”

“Fine. What’s the first word?”

“First good word? That would be ‘Hologram’.” He tries it and beeps at him. We keep going down the list. Dipper puts ‘password’ in for the password, and just as I thought, it beeped. Mabel walks up behind us. “So, how’d it go?” I ask her.

“(Y/N), Dipper, how hard do you think it’d be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?” She asks us. My jaw drops as the computer beeps again.

“What?!” We both almost scream.

“Mabel, are you serious?” Dipper asks.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I’m gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don’t have ANYTHING.” She starts to ramble.

“Okay first; calm down before you pass out. And second-”

“What about cracking this password? You know mystery friends?” Dipper cuts me off with hand signs and a fist bump at the end with me.

“If you help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I’ll help with the password! Please, pretty please! It’s for love, Dipper.” She tries to explain and ends in a whisper.

“All right, okay-”

Mabel cuts her brother off by hugging him. “YES! THANK YOU!! THIS GUY! HE’S NUMBER ONE!!!”

“Okay, okay, okay, shhhh…” He packs up the computer and we start walking out of the library. As we do I get the same cold draft as before. I turn around and look around. I see nothing out of the ordinary, but I still have that weird feeling.

“(Y/N), you coming?” Dipper asks looking through the door.

“Yeah.” I look back and could have sworn that I saw a shadow but dismissed it as just being tired.

As the days passed the gang and I spent our days working on Mabel’s puppet show, and my nights were spent with Dipper trying to figure out the password. By Wednesday night we had all the puppets finished.

“Alright. This is gonna be called _Glove Story: A Sock Opera_. Just to warn you, people’s eyes will get wet. Cause they’ll be crying. From laughter! From how _tragic_ it is.” Mabel tells us, getting a little too dramatic at the end.

“Yeah, um. That’s sounds great.” Dipper mumbles as he tries to pull a sock puppet off his face. I reach over and quietly apologize for doing this in his ear, then quickly ripped the sock off his face. “Ow!” He screams out, holding his cheek which is now as red as Santa’s cheeks.

“Sorry honey.” I tell him, then kiss his cheek.

“Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel’s craziness. It’s what makes life worth living.” Wendy says. Over the past few weeks the whole Shack gang got used to Dipper and me being more of a couple.

_‘Puppet boy, puppet boy, you’re the boy I-’_

_‘Loooooovvvvveeee!’_ We all sing finishing Mabel’s line off.

Stan walks down the hallway and passes by the living room where we are sitting. “I’m not even gonna ask.” We start putting up all the sock puppets so they can be ready for Friday. Mabel takes the Mabel and Gabe sock puppets into the attic with her and places them on her bed posts.

“Good night my babies.” Mabel says before taking P. Gabe and makes it kiss P. Mabel. Mwop, mwop, mwop, mwop. Mwah! Soon Gabe Benson-” She is cut off by the familiar beeping of the computer, followed by a groan from a sleep deprived boy.

“Don’t stay up all night, Dipper the last time you got this sleep-deprived you tried to eat your own shirt.” Mabel informs. I turn to look at my boyfriend and see that he is indeed sucking on his ‘U’ neck.

He then notices I am staring and spits it out. “Just a few more tries.” He picks up and heads to the roof so he doesn’t bother anyone sleeping. Mabel looks over at me, and I already know exactly what she is telling me.

“I’m on it. I’ll get him to get some sleep.” I say as she grins in ‘victory’. I head up to the roof also.

As soon as I am in reaching distance of the hatch I hear a faint beep and, “Ugh, I can’t take that sound anymore.” I climb up and see Dipper hitting the keyboard with it beeping at him each time while saying, “I. HATE. YOU. SOUND.” He then yawns.

“I heard you yawn. It’s time you get some sleep. You have been at it for days on end.” I tell him as he jumps the moment I put my arms around his neck. “See you are jumpier then when we had to deal with that nacho chip.” He stiffens at the mention of Bill.

“There has to be some shortcut or clue.”

“Dipper you know that is not how it is going to work. You have to figure it out on your own.” I sit beside him, knowing now there is no way to get him away from that computer before he finds the author. After, what felt like, a few hundred more words, some not even being real words, I start to yawn and can barely keep my eyes open.

Dipper notices it, “Get some sleep, Mabel won’t be happy if both of us are too sleep-deprived to be able to help her. I open my mouth to retort, but don’t have the strength to argue with him so I nod and lean up against him. I feel him put one hand on my hair and softly stroke it as I fall asleep.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

I look down at (Y/N) and see she is out cold. I stop stroking her hair so I can work again. “Who would know about secret codes?” I whisper. As soon as I say that, the wind starts to blow, I pull my vest to me and look around. I notice that (Y/N) is shivering like crazy. _‘Hun? Must be because of the wind.’_  I think. I turn around again to face the moon which now has a long black mark on it. Blue bricks come out of nowhere and connect to the moon. Once they do a bright flash of light forces me to close my eyes. When I open them again the familiar golden triangle with an annoying voice is floating in front of me.

“I THINK I KNOW A GUY!” He says answering my question. “Well, well, well. You’re awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you.” As he takes off his hat, the Shack and ground tilt the same direction of his hat. I start to fall off the roof, and scream out of instinct before he places his hat back on, putting everything back up right. “Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me.”

“Hardly. You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle’s mind!” I yell out.

“It was just a job, kid! No hard feelings! I have been keeping an EYE ON You since then, and I must say I’m impressed!”

“Really?”

“You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that is always screaming!” He claps his hands and a disembodied head with a goatee appears screaming. “Hahaha!” Bill snaps his fingers again and it disappears in layers. “The point is I like you. How’s about you let me give you a hint, hun? I only ask for a small FAVOR in return.” His hand lights up in a blue fire with the word ‘favor’.

“I’d never do that for you! Don’t forget who defeated you last time!” I reply.

“Right you ‘defeated me’. Well if you ever change your mind. I’ll be here for you, ready to make a deeaaall.” Three slots appear spinning on his chest. They stop at a pine tree symbol. He notices (Y/N) frozen in suspended animation asleep. “Plus, wouldn’t you do anything to keep your precious girlfriend safe.” He says as he floats over to her, grabbing a piece of her hair. Even is SA I can see her minimally shivering at his touch, like it is freezing her. Bill lets go of her hair, and turns back towards me. “Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in like three seconds? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” I scream as I wake up. (Y/N) jumps from her spot beside me.

“Are you okay?” (Y/N) asks in a groggy voice, as she rubbed her eyes.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I say as calmly as I can.

“Okaaay. Come on let’s go get some breakfast.” She says as she gets up. My eyes are drawn to her hair, a strain, the strain that Bill touched, is not (h/c) but black.

“(Y/N) what happen to your hair?” I ask.

“What do you mean?” She inquires. I go and pick up the strain and show her. “What the heck?” She freaks out. Our eyes meet and her eyes tell me that we should keep this hidden form the others, at least until we know what is going on. _‘I wonder if that was because of Bill.’_   We walk down the ladder to the gift shop. As we walk to the kitchen I can hear Mabel trying to talk in a gruff voice.

“Still ignoring this.” Stan says monotoned.

“Hey Mabel/ Grunkle Stan.” We say at the same time with a yawn at the end.

“Woah, bag check for the lover’s eyes. Ha ha! Nobody?” Stan jokes.

“Dipper I told you to get some sleep last night, that’s why I sent (Y/N) up there. Here, you two need to wake up with Mabel Juice.” She holds up a blender full of the demon drink.

“It’s like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!” Grunkle Stan shutters at the sight of it.

I shove the drink away from his face as (Y/N) says “Yeah, I’ll take a venti cup.” with another yawn at the end. The Grunkle stan and I look at her with a shocked expression. “What?” She asks seeing our reactions. “I’ve like the drink since the dance.” Mabel hands my girlfriend her drink, then I push her into the living room.

 

(YN)’S P.O.V

“Okay kid, what has happened in that brain of yours to want to date Dipper and drink Mabel Juice?” Stan asks.

“Nothing. Dipper is cute and the drink is better than coffee for waking me up.”

“I believe you are crazier than my fam-”

Stan looks down as he cuts himself off.

“Are you okay?” I ask him.

“Yeah just reliving old memories.” He replies.

“Okaaay.” I say looking at him in suspicion.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Later, ladies.” Gabe **(**


	23. 22 Girl Help

DIPPER’S P.O.V

I woke up to a slight pressure to my chest. I open my eyes to see my girlfriend cuddled up asleep in front of me. I look around and see that Mabel is already up. I look back down at (Y/N) and, smile at the sight. _‘I really need to ask her out on a date, before some tourist takes her away from me.’_ **(Not yandere, I repeat not yandere)** I am brought out of my thoughts when Lynn starts shifting in her sleep. She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

“Well good morning.” I say to her. Her reply is a groan and nuzzling her face back into my chest. I chuckle at the sight, making my chest bounce up and down forcing her to do the same. She open her eyes again and glares at me, angry that her rest was interrupted. “Come on it’s time we get up.” She groans again and rolls off me.

“Good morning.” I tell her. The reply I get from her is a groan and her nuzzling her head even farther into my chest. I chuckle at the sight, making my chest bonce up and down forcing her to do the same. She opens her eyes and glares at me, angry that her rest was interrupted. “Come on it’s time we get up.” She groans again and rolls off me.

“Fine what are we going to be doing today?” She groans.

“Well, I was hoping that we cou-” I get cut off by Grunkle Stan yelling at all of us from downstairs. I sigh.

“Yeah hang on to your old man wrinkles. We’ll be down in a few.” (Y/N) yells out. Mabel and I run down the stairs with my girlfriend trudging behind us.

“Took you long enough.” Grunkle Stan grumbles.

“What’s up Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asks.

“Not really for you, but the lovers, time to get your costumes on.” He says, trying to be mysterious.

“What? No!” “Are you kidding me?” We both say.

“No buts about it. You two go and get ready. We open in ten.”

“Fine. Come on (Y/N).” I groan in anger. I follow him up the stairs.

“I can’t believe he is making us do this again. The last time this happened, I had to sing and put all the males into a trance.”

“Besides me, though. For some reason your song doesn’t affect me.” I tell her.

“Maybe it’s because you already love me. I hope I don’t have to sing this time.” She begs.

“Maybe we can find something in the journal to help you.” When we reach the attic, I grab the journal and scan through it. “Here it is. On the same page as the Zombie Curse.” I see her shutter as I say those words. She walks up to me and looks through the page.

“Here it is. Says all I need is a necklace I wish to charm.” She says, then takes off her choker.

“You’re gonna use the choker from the gift shop?” I ask.

“Well yeah, I mean, I already don’t take it off so, why not?” She informs.

“Ok so I have to take the necklace and hold it in the hand I write with, my power hand. Visualize a bright warm light around it. I also need imagine a force field around me warding off my power. Now for the spell,” She stops and looks up at me. Her expression says it all.

“If you want to, go for it. Just because one spell didn’t work out doesn’t mean another will do the same.” I tell her.

She nods and continues with the spell, “I call upon the universe, to make this my protective charm. Whenever I wear it, I shall no longer be able to use my power.” She says with her eyes closed to increase her concentration. As she recites the spell, her hand glows in a bright white light, that slowly dims to her tail color. When the light dims down enough, she opens her eyes. “Did it work?”

“I think so, your hand light brightly, so I’m guessing.” I reply.

“Kids!” I hear from downstairs.

“Crap!” We both hiss out. I race to the bathroom and stuff myself into the costume, fake fur and all. By the time I get out, (Y/N) is already dressed and is flopping down the stairs. I run down and grab hold of her arm helping her the rest of the way.

“Thanks.” She says, grinning.

“No problem.” I smile back. I help her to her ‘rock’ and jump on the ‘stage’ next to it. Within a few minutes, we hear the same lines that Stan always uses when he shows a tour.

Finally, we hear our parts, “And here we have the mysterious Pre-teen wolf boy.” Stan announces the curtain back. I sigh and start to play my part, by growling and trying to make it realistic. “If you throw money at him, he dances.” I dance around so I am not getting hit with the coins. I still wasn’t as good as when I danced with (Y/N) that the black light party. Soon Stan ends my torture and began on my girlfriend. “And here we have his pre-teen girlfriend, who was being protected by him alone. I capture them both, thought. Introducing fish girl.” He says, pulling her curtain back as well.

She moves her tail like she is gonna jump off the rock and start swimming. “If you throw money at her, she sings.” She turns her gaze over to me, and I nod, signaling to try it. I see she takes a slow deep breath in and sings.

 

_‘I can see every tear you've cried_

_like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face_

_through a storm that never goes away_

_Don’t believe all the lies that you’ve been told_

_I’ll be right here now_

_to hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_be the One who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won’t let go_

_I’ll be right here’_

I look out to the crowd and see that none of the male’s eyes are glossy. There is one boy that makes his way to the front of the group.

 

_‘I will show you the way back home_

_never leave you all alone_

_I will stay until the morning comes_

_I’ll show you how to live again_

_and heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone’_

‘He looks familiar. Wait isn’t he the one that we’ve been seeing for the past few days.’ I think.

_‘When daybreak seems so far away_

_Reach for my hand_

_When hope and peace begins to fray_

_I’ll be right here now_

_to hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_be the One who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won’t let go_

_I’ll be right here_

_When the rain falls, I won’t let go_

_I’ll be right here’_

 

As (Y/N) finished the boy starts to smirk.

 _‘Ok what is this boy gonna do?’_ I think. **(Still not yandere. Just protective of you.)** After he stops torturing us for that group, he closes the curtains. I sit down and rub my sore feet. I hear some laughing and look behind the curtain to see that the boy and (Y/N) are talking. He says something and she starts laughing.

“Scotty, Scotty. Scott, come on. Scott Ruderman.” **(hehe. You thought I was gonna say Scott McCall. No, I don’t want to take anymore names from any other shows.)** I hear a man yell out.

“Coming Dad.” The boy, Scott, yells back. He whispers something in (Y/N)’s ear and leaves. She turns around and sees me peeking through the curtain.

“Awww is someone jealous?” She coos.

“No, I’m not.” I fluster.

“You’re red in the face. You are sooooo jealous.” She teases. “I told him that I already had a boyfriend. Did you really think that I would flirt with a boy in front of my amazing boyfriend?” She says as she turns around and pulls herself over to me.

“So, there is nothing going on with you and... Scott.” I say, venom lacing my voice as I say the boy’s name.

“See knew you were jealous. Don’t worry, Dipper. You’re the only boy that I will ever want. Beside is there any other girl that could take even a minute of this wacky summer with ya’ll?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Don’t worry.” She kisses me on the cheek. “I am not gonna leave you. Come on we’ll be having another group come through in a little bit.”

“Fine.” I sigh. “Five hours and who know how many more tour groups to go.”

 

~Time skip brought to you by Giffany~

 

After hours of putting on a show for the tourists, (Y/N) and I finally were let off the ‘job’.

“I think I’m a little too tired to do anything else today. My throat still hurts from singing all day.” (Y/N) says roughly, as she rubs her neck.

“I’ll agree to that, but we both know that it won’t last long.” As I say that we both hear the sound of someone singing off key.

 

MABEL’S P.O.V

“La, la, la, la, la~!” I sing at the top of my lungs as I skip through the gift shop. I accidently bump straight in to the screen door, getting my braces caught in it. “Braces! Braces caught in the screen door! Some on dictate my will, I’m giving it all to Waddles!” I scream out.

“Hey calm down, Mabel.” I hear (Y/N) say as two sets of footsteps come up behind me.

“Say ‘ah’ girl-dude.” Soos says while holding a screwdriver.

“Aaaah.” I say with my mouth open wide. Soos pries her braces off the screen door. “Soos! You saved me!” She yells.

“Heh, heh! Just doing my job, hambone.” Soos tosses the screwdriver into his toolbelt. “I’ll see you dudes tomorrow.” He waves at all of us and walks out of the Shack.

“Bye Soos. /Night Soos.” We all say.

“Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo! Walking to my car~.” He sings-songs.

“You ever wonder what Soos does when he’s not here at the Mystery Shack?” I ask.

“No.” “Not really.” “Not once ever.” “I guess. Just a tiny bit.” They all reply.

“Come on kids, time to set up for the tomorrow’s tours. You two,” Grunkle Stan points to Dipper and (Y/N). “Are goin’ to be part of the show again.”

“Aw what?” Dipper says clicking his tongue at the beginning.

“Are you kidding me?” (Y/N) complains at the same time. “Can I at least make my own costume, this time?” She pleads.

“Sure, sure whatever.” Stan waves his hand, signaling that he doesn’t care what she does, just as long as he gets money.

“I can make one for you two, if you want, Dipper?” She asks.

“Anything would be better than Grunkle Stan’s fake, cheep, fur.” He agrees.

“I’ll go into the woods for the night to find the items for your werewolf costume.” She says.

“Wait you’re going to spend all night in the woods, alone?” Dipper asks. Aww he cares so much about her.

“Hey, I can handle a few hours in the woods of Gravity Falls, ok. I’ll be fine. Besides, I still have the cave behind the waterfall for shelter. See you guys in the morning.” She walks out the door as we all say good-bye to her.

“Did you get to-”

“No, I didn’t. We never had time.” He replies.

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V **(Finally you get the spot light)**

As I leave I heard, “Did you get to-”

“No, I didn’t. We never had time.” Dipper replies.

 _‘Didn’t have time for what?’_ I wonder. Shrugging, I race out towards the woods. Just as I get to the tree line, a figure walks out from behind a tree.

“Who ar- wait Scott?” I ask in shock.

“Hello again, (Y/N).”

“What are you doing out here?”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” He asks.

“I was going to just go for a walk.”

“At night. At least let me go with you.”

“Are you saying that I can’t take care of myself?” I ask.

“Well not really, but I thought you needed the company.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Awww thanks, but I’m fine on my own.” I tell him. I head out into the forest. As I walk to the cave, I feel like I am being watched. I turn around to see who, or what, it is but there is nothing there. I continue till I get to my location. Once there I gather any fur that was left there from old animals that were there before. I worked through the night and into the early morning. By the time I finished, the sun had already long risen. I walk out of the cave and come almost face-to-face with Scott. “Have you been waiting for me all night?!” I ask in shock.

“Well most the night.” He says.

“Either way, you act like your stalking me.” I tell him. “No girl ever likes that.”

“Well I want to make sure you get home alright.”

“That’s nice of you, but I can manage.” I sassily tell him, patting him on the shoulder as I walk by. I hear him mutter something then, the next thing I know, I am being dragged by Scott through the woods. “Scott let me go! You’re hurting me!”

“Oh wah, why don’t you go whine to your boyfriend.” He retorts, then mumbles something like, ‘It’s not like you are gonna have him as one for long.’

“What do you mean by that?” I ask.

“What do I mean by what?” He asks, dumbly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I am not losing Dipper anytime soon!” I yell at him, trying to rip my arm from his grip. He continues to drag me till we reach the Shack.

“Ok we’re at the Shack. Now will you Let. Me! GO!” I yell at him, using all my strength to rip my arm from him. He tries to reach at me again, but I shove him to the ground. “Will you just leave me alone?” I ask.

“Not gonna happen, sweet thang.” **(note the reference)**. He says snarky. I don’t even retort on that comment and storm inside.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

I was working in the gift shop, when a child walks in flipping a coin in the air and licking a lollipop. I see Stan hide behind a rack of postcards. _‘Oh, this will not end well.’_

“Hello!” He jumps and screams out at the kid. The kid, in turn, screams out. “Please don’t let my horrible elderly face frighten you.” He reaches over to a sheet and pulls it off revealing a copper-colored statue of a Gold Rush era clothed man kneeling on a wooden pedestal with a dish in his outstretched arms. “Don’t you want to use that nickel to get a nugget from old Goldie?”

“Uuuuhhh…” The kid stutters, not know why the old man is hounding him.

“Watch this!” Stan takes the nickel and inserts it into Goldie. The machine’s arm moves up and his hat raises. The arm moves down again, but both of his eyes fall out while grease and smoke come out his mouth, causing him to scream. The poor scarred kid runs away crying.

“Okay, seriously, Mr. Pines. It’s time to throw that thing out. Its face reminds everybody of the inevitability of death.” Wendy says coming up behind me.

“What?! Sure, he’s a little rusty around the edges, but old Goldie is a classic show-stopper, like me. Huh?” Stan’s hand slips on a grease puddle and lands in Goldie’s mouth. The machine holds down on his arm while he flails it around. “Aaaah! Kill it! KIIILLL IIIITTT!” Stan yells as he hits Goldie on his stand.

As he gets it off, I hear  I hear (Y/N)’s voice yell out. She soon storms inside. I run up to her and ask what happened. **(bad idea Dipper)**

“Scott. He won’t leave me alone. He walked, well more like dragged, me all the way here from the cave.” She shows the bruise from her arm. I take her other arm and walk her to the kitchen. She runs her bruise under the sink. Automatically the bruise disappears.

“Thanks Dipper, and for your info there is nothing going on with him and me, okay. Now, quit being jealous.” She says as she kisses my cheek.

We hear a scream and watch as a woman runs out of the Shack. We both walk over to the rack of question mark t-shirt, with a smirk on her face and mine being beet red.

“Soos?” I ask as I pull back the shirts revealing the man-child. “What was that all about?”

“I…I think I was flirting, but I’m not sure.” Soos stutters.

“Did someone say flirting?” Mabel asks as she pops out of a barrel of keychains.

“Well, I kinda promised my grandma I’d get a date by the end of the week, but I’ve never actually been on a date before.” Soos takes the sign off the vending machine. “You belong on me, out-of-order sign.”

“Finally, my prayers for a chance to match-make this summer have been answered! Well besides (S/N).” She says that last sentence look at me and (Y/N). “Oh (Y/N) you can help me with Soos.”

“What?!” She yells.

“Soos, a little advice. You need to get rich. Or lie about being rich. Outside of that, I don’t like your chances.”

“Don’t listen to Stan, dude. You’re a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck.” Wendy says.

“Would you date him?” Stan asks.

“Oh! Would you… heh… look at that.”

“Soos, you help us so much, it’s time we help you, dude. We’re gonna get you that date.” I tell him.

“We’re taking you where romance lives and fashion styles die.” Mabel exclaims.

“To the mall!” (Y/N) yells when we arrive.

“I’m gonna find a replacement for old Goldie. Babysit Soos while I’m gone.” Stan leaves.

“Alright, Soos. Are you ready to explode the charm bomb on these poor, unsuspecting ladies?” Mabel asks.

“Uuh. But what if I embarrass myself again?” Soos questions.

“Eh. You can’t be any worse at this than Dipper.” Mabel waves her hand.

“Hey!” “I resent that comment!” We both yell.

“Mabel, I don’t think this is the way to go about this.” (Y/N) tries to tell my sister, but gets ignored.

“And flirt!” Mabel yells after she blows a whistle. “First up is eye contact!” She says as she points to her eyes for emphasis.

Soos gets up and walks up to the woman, “Hey there! I’m not scared of your eyes at all! I’m gonna look at them!” He eyes while using his fingers to open his eyes wider. The woman runs away screaming, just like before, with Soos yelling out, “Eye contact!”

“Can we try my way?” (Y/N) asks Mabel.

She shakes her head and walks back over to Soos. “Conversation.”

Soos approaches a woman who is eating a ham on a stick. “Hun. You know, I’ve actually been in a pig’s body. Did you know pigs have a hard time walking backwards?” The woman starts to back up, as (Y/N) and I facepalm. We thought it was over, but he kept talking. “Not you, though! Not that I’m calling you a pig. Where are you going?”

“That’s it.” (Y/n) says to me as she straightens up from leaning on a pole. **(Sorry if how I put it sounds like you are a badass right there, but I am watching the ‘Fast and the Furious’ series as I am typing this.)** “I am going to help Soos in my own way. I can’t stand to see this train wreck any longer.” She says as she walks away.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

After I leave the train wreck already in progress, I know what to look for. Looking around at all the stores, I pinpoint the perfect place to find the person we need I run pass the arcade and into Meat Cute.

“Hello,” The woman at the counter says. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, it’s what I can do for you. This may seem a little too personal, but would you like to go on a date with one of my friends? I can bring him here so you can meet with him. If you don’t like him then fine, but trust me you will find him interesting.”

“Okay. I get off in five minutes.” She says still a little confused about it all.

I rush though the mall to find the twins and Soos. I soon find them outside a video game store, just about the time I walk in there, someone grabs my hand. I’m turned around and met with bright blue eyes.

“Scott?!” I say in shock. “Why are you following me?”

“Who says anything about me following you around?” He says with a smirk.

“Well this is the third time you have met up with me. And you know what they say, once is an incident, twice is a coincidence and third’s a pattern. So, what is yours with me?” **(Again, sorry if you seem like a complete badass.)**

“Well sweetheart-”

“Ok, I’m gonna shut that down real quick. You don’t get to call me that, only my boyfriend. And you ain’t him, so step away.” I rip my arm from his grip and storm into the store.

“Well, I guess you are better at games than at flirting.” I hear Dipper say.

“Anything to get you out there, Soos.” Mabel says as I turn the corner into the aisle.

“I’m not sure you want to buy that game sir. This is the third time someone’s brought it back, and there’s a note on it that says, ‘Destroy at all costs’.”

“We won’t be needing it.” I tell them, making my presence known.

“Hey (Y/N).” They all say.

“Why do you say that?” Dipper asks.

“I’ll explain on the way there.” I tell them. I walk out, seeing Scott waiting by the entrance, I huff and look forward. They all follow me to Meat Cute, while I explain what’s going on. “Ok Soos just talk to her like you do with us. Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.” I tell him. We watch as he heads in and starts talking to the woman. After a few minutes, he walks out and fist punches the air.

“Guess who got a date at 8:00 tomorrow night.” He exclaims.

“Nice job, (Y/N). How did you know she would date him?” Dipper asks.

“I took Soos’ personality and match it with someone who had the same way of thinking.” I inform.

“Now all we have to do is figure out what is with Scott.” Dipper tell us.

“Come on Dipper, he’s not a problem.”

“Oh, I beg to differ sweet cheeks.” I turn around and see said boy leaning against a pole.

“What do you want with my girlfriend?” Dipper growls out. I would be upset that he is being over protective, but right now it is way too hot seeing him like this.

“Oh, so this is the boy who you keep talking about. You could do so much better.” Scott says.

“And if you are the definition of better, then I rather be alone.” I retort. A collective ‘Ooooo’ fills the mall. I smirk and walks back over to Dipper. Leaning in, I kidd him on the cheek and whisper, “Don’t worry, Dipper, I’m not gonna leave you for anyone, especially if they act like a big load of algae.”

“And you have nothing to worry about, since I am never going to treat you like that.” He tells me. “Hey. I was wondering if you would like-”

“Hey, kids, come on! We got to go!” Stan yells out. I hear Dipper huff out and mutter something.

“What was that?” I ask.

“Nothing, hey I’m going to meet you at the car, I’ve got to go get something.” He says.

“Oh, ok.” He runs off.

“What was that about?” Mabel asks me.

“I have no idea.” I answer.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“That it, I’m getting help?” I mutter

“What was that?” (Y/N) asks.

“Nothing, hey I’m going to meet you at the car, I’ve got to go get something.” I tell her.

“Oh ok.” I hear as I run off. I run back to the video game store. “hey do you have any games on how to ask a girl out on a date?” I ask the worker.

“Nothing else besides the ‘Romance Academy 7’ game you were gonna by earlier.” She tells me.

“I’ll take it.” After I pay for it, I rush out the store and towards the parking lot. I arrive just as Stan gets in.

“Hey, did you get what you were looking for?” (Y/N) asks.

“Hun? Oh, yeah.” I answer. The rest of the ride was quiet, which was weird considering Mabel is with us. As soon as we arrive at the Shack, I race out of the car and into the guest room. I found a computer and inserted the disk. A ‘year 2000 Electronics’ logo appears on the monitor. The main menu popped up and I click on ‘start’, “When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom… anthyding can hadplen.” I read from the screen. _‘Wow they couldn’t even spell check this game?’_ The screen changes to a classroom background with an over pixilated pink haired girl.

“Oh, hi there! My name is .GIFfany. I’m a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books?” She asks. I go through all the questions, just like I would if I was talking to (Y/N). Finally three different options pop up. ‘Ask her on a date’, ‘trip her’,

‘throw her books on the ground’ **(IDK. I just put down some random things.)**   I click on ‘Ask her out on a date.’  

“Sure, I would love to go on a date with you.” She replies. _‘Is it really that easy to ask someone out?’_ I wonder.

“I think I’ve got all I need from this game. Thank you .GIFfany.” I tell the screen and get up to get some sleep.

 

AUTHOR’S P.O.V

As Dipper walks out, he doesn’t hear .GIFfany say, “You aren’t leaving me now, are you _boyfriend_?”

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

I walk into the kitchen and see the rest of the family are eating breakfast. I didn’t realize until I had walked out of the room that I was awake all night with the video game.

“Hey, Dipper where were you all last night?” (Y/N) asks.

“I was reading in Soos’ break room.” I lie. “Hey can I ask you something, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, what?” I look around to make sure no would interrupt me. “What’s going on?”

“We have been dating for about a month, and I want to officially ask you out on a date?” I ask, holding her hand in mine.

“How long have you been wanting to ask me?” She smiles.

“For the past two days?” I answer, looking down.

“Better now than where you are about to leave.” She jokes.

“So, that’s a yes?” I ask.

“No duh, it’s a yes. Have you got a plan?” She answers.

“I was thinking about a double date with Soos, so-”

“So, it wouldn’t be so awkward for him, nice.” She finishes.

“AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I hear Mabel screech. I forgot they were still in here.

“Nice job, kid.” Stan pats me on the back.

“Come one, (Y/N). We’ve got to get you ready for tonight.” Mabel says dragging my girlfriend up the stairs.

“Now that you’re a man now, you can help me on a new show for the tour.” Stan turns to me.

“So (Y/N) and I don’t have to dress up?”

“Yes.” He replies with a sigh.

“I’m in.”

“Ok, as I was telling Wendy, it is an animatronic badger that sings, dances, and demands the people give up their money. Its perfect money take attraction. But he won’t sell it to me!”

“Wait you want the Will E. Badger from the Pizza place in the mall?”

“Yeah.”

“I think stealing an animatronic badger is going a little too far.” I tell him.

“Whatever.” Stan walks out, probably to get dressed for the day’s tours. I roll my eyes and head back to the secret room to get the disk out. As I walk in, the screen comes on and shows .GIFfany.

“Hi, Dipper.” She says as I walk up to the computer.

“H-How do you k-know my n-name? H-How can y-you even say anything outside y-your programing?” I ask, shocked.

“I am programed to be able to say anything.” She replies.

“Ok, well I’m just going to take your disk back to the store, ‘cause you are kinda creeping me out. Plus, I have already asked my girlfriend on a date.”

“Girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND! YOU ARE _MY_ BOYFRIEND! I WON’T LET ANOTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, DIPPER! YOU HEAR ME?!” She yells out.

“Whoa, wait a minute. You’re just a computer program, you can’t be able to have feelings for me, or anyone.” I say as I try to get the CD tray open.

“YOU’RE MINE, DIPPER!” She yells again, not even listening to me. I start pressing every key on the keyboard as she continues to yell at me saying that I am hers. _‘Wow yandere, much?’_  I think.

Finally, I hit the key that pauses the game, and open the tray. “Woah, that was way too intense, even by my standards. This think does not need to be sent back to the store, it needs to be destroyed.” I put the disk in my vest pocket.

“Dipper, get in here! You too (Y/N)!”  I groan.

“I guess I have send it back afterwards.” I walk out to the living room, and find (Y/N) just coming down the stairs.

“What does Grunkle Stan want now? I had to lie to Mabel, telling her that I would be right back.”

Before I can answer, Stan comes in and tells us we’ll be part of the tours again. We both groan, but accepted. (Y/N) runs up the stairs, saying that she needs to tell Mabel and to get the wolf costume. After few minutes, she comes back down and hands me a vest and pants made of fur. I give her a look, and she winks at me. _‘What?’_ We both walk to our spots. As soon as we do, I give her a questioning look.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t skin cats or wolves to get you that. I made it.” She whispers.

“Where’s yours?” I ask. She puts her finger up, giving the universal sign for ‘give me a second’. She takes a bottle of water and pours it on her legs. “What are you doing?”

“I getting into my costume. No one’s gonna know. They already think I’m a joke.” She tells me.

“Do you at lease have a back-up?” I ask.

“You worry about me too much. I’m fine.” She says, her southern accent popping out a little bit at the end.

“I know, but I don’t want you being taken away from here. This is your new home.” I tell her.

“Ok, come on lover boy we need to get in our places, the sooner we get started, the more time we have to get ready for our date.” I blush and remain that way until Grunkle Stan begins his tour. After hours of tour groups, we finally got Stan to let us go. (Y/N) run up the stairs so fast, it looks like she got shot out of a cannon. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door to the attic. Mabel answers and before I can speak she shoves some clothes in my face, then slams the door.

“Well ok, then” I go to the bathroom to change. By the time I got ready, (Y/N) was waiting downstairs. “I thought it was the other way around.” I tell her.

“Well it would have, if you got ready before I did. And I had Mabel, Candy and Grenda doing my make-up. You know how long it takes for them to do anything about fashion.” She jokes. I start laughing and so does she. “So Mr. Pines, how are we going to arrive at the mall? Is Stan going to drive or is Soos picking us up?”

“Well Miss (L/N), I thought it would be better if we took the cart.” I say trying to be fancy.

“Ain’t you trying to be a gentleman.” She says, her southern accent slipping through again. She walks towards the door.

“Oh, uh hold on.” I say as I race outside through the kitchen. I go around the Shack and walk up to the front door. I knock on the door a few times, and within seconds (Y/N) opens.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Uh, picking you up?” I answer, but it comes out like a question. She just starts to laugh. I wonder if I did something wrong.

“You really are a gentleman tonight, aren’t you?” She says as she slips her arm through mine. I smile and walk her to the cart. After she sits down I walk around and get into the driver’s seat. The drive was uneventful, just us talking about Grunkle Stan and how he was a cheapskate. We arrive at the mall at the same time as Soos.

“Ready for your date, Soos?” (Y/N) asks.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” He replies, but sounds unconfident. I look over to my girlfriend and she look at me with the same expression.

“How does she look?” She asks.

“Nice!” Soos yells.

“What are her stories?” I continue.

“Interesting!”

“And who’s going to pay for dinner?” We both ask.

“SOOS IS!”

“Good, now let’s go.” (Y/N) pulls me to the side after that was said.

“Is he going to pay for us too?” She asks.

“No I gave him the money earlier today. Don’t worry about a thing, okay?” I tell her. We follow Soos to pick up his date, who we found out her name is Melody.

“Melody! Are you ready for a,” He look down at his hand, “date with,” Looks at his other hand, “me?” She laughs and replies with a, ‘I totally am.’ I think (Y/N) picked the right person for Soos. We walk into the restaurant and sit down, soon getting two large pizzas. (Y/N) and I were sitting in the booth across from Soos and Melody.

“Well, we already know about what has happened in the past month, but what about when you were younger, or do you not want to talk about it. ‘Cause it’s ok if you don’t wa-”

“Dipper, you’re rambling. I guess you do need to know more about how I ended up in Gravity Falls.” She says and takes a deep breath in. “Ok, so I was an only child, so my parents always pressured me to be a perfect daughter. They made me try out for every single sport or extra-curricular activity. I wasn’t a very athletic person and only had a passion for singing. My parents forced me into swimming, well completive swimming, since it was the easiest sport for me. Neither of my parents were able to go to college so they made sure that I would be able to with a sports scholarship.”

“Didn’t they know about fine arts scholarships?” I ask.

“I don’t think they cared. ‘Whatever pays more.’ That was my dad’s motto. I guess sports payed more. Either way, my parents took me to California every Spring Break to train, since we didn’t have the facility where I lived. That’s pretty much where it led to me becoming a Mer. I don’t even want to know what my ‘parents’ told the town about me. What about you, I mean your life in Piedmont?”

“Well just being a normal book nerd. Kids calling me names like ‘dipstick’ and ‘little dipper’. Mabel was always the energetic one, the one with all the friends. That’s pretty much it.” I say. Behind her I can see, on a game screen, .GIFfany. Reading the subtitles, it says, ‘You paused me?’ I spit out the water I was drinking, straight at (Y/N). Luckily, she dodges it in time.

“Dipper, are you ok?” She asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You have an expression on your face that says otherwise.” She replies. The two more screens turn on showing more subtitles, ‘You left me for her?’ followed by an ex-ed out image of (Y/N)’s face.

“Uh, I’ll be right back.” I tell her then jump up and run. _‘I can’t believe I’m being stalked by a computer program.’_ “Well at least she can’t follow me, she must be stuck to the screen.” Just to kick my thought to the curb, .GIFfany travels across the screens and stops at ‘Fight Fighters.’

“Ha! A new challenger approaches! Prepare to be- dah!!” Rumble gets shocked by .GIFfany, whose lightning reaches the stage.

“Oh boy.” I run back to (Y/N). “So hey, you uh, wanna move this date far away into the forest away from all electronic and people?” I ask, trying to be nonchalant about it.

“What are you talking about? I thought we were supposed to be here for Soos.” She wonders.

“It looks like he’s got this date in the bag.” I tell her looking over to see Soos and Melody heading to the stage. _‘Oh no the floor show is about to start.’_ “Come on we need to go now!” The five animatronic mascots of Hoo ha Owl’s light up and start playing.

“Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha the Owl? Oh! Who-” The main mascot shuts down. The lights center on a beaver cheerleader.

“Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead.” Oh crap that’s .GIFfany. “This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Dipper.” At that out of the corner of my eye, I see (Y/N) looking at me in shock.

“What’s going on?” She asks looking heartbroken.

“All you need to know right now is that is a computer program that I use to be able to ask you on a date.” I tell her quickly. “We need to get out of here.”

“The only way out, Dipper, is in my arms!” The beaver’s eyes turn red. She snaps her fingers and takes possession of the other animatronics. “After them!” She yells to her minions. People start to run out of the restaurant. Soos and Melody were just about to reach the door when the store went into lockdown. “I’m sorry, Dipper, but you can’t run away from our relationship!” .GIFfany takes control of the skee-ball games, making them shoot out the balls. **(Only way I could put it, so slim it.)** Soos pulls down an arcade game for cover.

“What’s going on?” Melody asks scared.

“So, I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentence and went crazy.” I reply.

“Oh, I’m crazy. Crazy for you, Dipper.” .GIFfany says as she shoots lightning at us. Melody’s hair catches on fire and she starts screaming as the small fire burns. Soos quickly pats it out.

“I’m sorry that this date went awful. I’ll fix it though, I let her have me and while she’s distracted, all of you get out of here."

“Dipper, you’re a child.” Melody retorts while (Y/N) begs me not to leave. I lean up to her and give her a kiss on the lips. When I pull away, I see that her eyes are brimming with tears. I hate seeing her like this but I don’t want her in danger. I come out from behind the overturned game.

“Over here, .GIFfany!” I yell out, getting her attention. The firing stopped and I use a serving plate to slide under the attacking animatronics and under the flip-open doors to the kitchen. I hear screams and figured that the others attempted to get away.

The possessed beaver walks through the doors, “I’ve got you surrounded, Dipper. There’s no way out!” I look through the window to see that some of the animatronics have everyone.

“Let my friends, go. I’ll go with you, I promise.” I tell her.

“I seem to remember someone who promised to be my boyfriend. Think about it.” A TV screen turns on and shows girls my age, flowing behind the crazy pinkette. “Real girls are unpredictable. They judge up.” Some of the girls laugh at me. “Do you really think that (Y/N) will take you back after this horrible date?” The screen now shows (Y/N) slamming the door to the Shack, and starts to pack her stuff. “I can download your brain into the game, with me, and we’ll be together, forever.” A thumb drive pops out from her pointer finger and points it towards me as she says that. I start walking backwards, towards the oven. “Come on, Dipper. Don’t make me delete you too.” She says. _‘Delete, that’s it.’_ I pull out the disk from my vest pocket. “What do you say?”

“I say, game over, .GIFfany.” I open the oven and throw the disk in. The disk starts to bubble and burn. The .GIFfany on the screen screams and shuts off, The animatronic beaver’s face melts off and shuts down as well, the red glow dimming from the eyes. _‘Well that is something that gonna haunt me for the rest of my life.’_ I look out the window to see the other animatronics have shut down as well. I bolt out of the kitchen and to the ball pit where the others fell. I jump in and look for (Y/N) as Soos looks for Melody. I finally see her hand pop out of the ball pit and pull her out. Soos and Melody walk out and sit on the skee-ball ramps. I look at (Y/N), “Hey if you don’t want to continue to date me then, that’s fine. I’ll under-” I get cut off by (Y/N) kissing me.

“Why would I break up with you. Because of some bad first date? That doesn’t matter, all I care about is that you care for me and you showed that by risking your life to protect me. Thank you.” She pulls me into a hug. The sudden weight change makes us both fall to the ball pit. We both laugh and enjoy the rest of the night. I feel something off to the side of us.

Out pops Soos’ grandma. “I am so happy.” She says.

My girlfriend and I look at each other.

 “Have you been following us all day?” I ask.

“Soos’ life is my soap opera.” She replies. (Y/N) and I look at each other again and shrug.


	24. The 80's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please bring this URL up on another tab or window. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6xoDcjMqKs  
>  I will tel you when to play it.

STAN’S P.O.V

It was a dark and stormy night when I open the door and see a tourist coming up the drive. “Well, hello there, traveler. I see you’re your car broke down on this lonesome country road. A place so remote, that NO ONE CAN HEAR YOUR SCREAMS!” I yell. The person starts to back away. “Pretend I didn’t say that.” I try to calm them down. “Come in, come in, but be warned: if you enter, you may be subjected to my tales………TALES DESIGNED TO SELL MY MERCHANDISE!” I tell them, then start laughing maniacally. “Sorry, I was thinking of somethin’ funny I heard earlier. You’ve come to the Mystery Shack after hours. A time when the most cursed objects are for sale! Like that thing! There…” I gesture to a lump of random body parts that are groaning. “Nope? Not a fan Too many orifices? Alright, I can tell what you’re looking for is this,” I pull out a hand from a chest. “disembodied hand! Why is it so expensive? Well, that’s quite a tale. And it’s called HANDS OFF! No seriously, hands off,” I grab a glowing reptilian eye from the stranger. “that’s not for sale. Alright…….”

 

THIRD PERSON’S P.O.V

Hands Off

The Pines family are all walking through the swamp meet. “Swamp meet, swamp meet, swamp meet! Look at all these priceless treasures! Bobbly heads!” Mabel runs over to merchandise and flicks them. “They agree with everything I say.”

“Professor glasses! They make me look like a genius!” Dipper turns around and crashes into a glasses rack. (Y/N) runs over to help him up, and stares at Stan.

“Look at these faux-gold beauties! They’re mob boss quality!” Stan sees the elderly woman that is selling the watches. “Okay, kids. Prepare to watch the delicate art of the deal. Hey Hagface! How much for the junk watches?”

“They are not for sale! NOT FOR YOU, STAN PINES! THE WIND WHISPERS YOU NAME!”

“Shush, you guys!” Tyler Cutebiker whispers-yells.

“Alright I get it, you’re creepy. Anyway, less talky, more watchy.” Stan puts down some money and takes a watch.

The hag grabs his arm, “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WAAATCHH!!” She yells.

Stan pulls away from the woman. “AAH! YEESH! Freak show!” He and the kids walk away.

“Wow. Someone needs to work on their social skills.” Mabel says, cringing.

“And their observation skills.” Stan shows them his wrist, which has the watch on it. “BOOM! Good job, heisting hands.” He kisses them.

“Grunkle Stan, are you seriously shoplifting from a witch? That sounded like a curse.” Dipper says.

“That sounded like a curse!” Stan mimics, Hey, anyone want a wet blanket. We’ve got a wet blanket for sale.” Stan mocks Dipper. The whole swamp meet, excluding Dipper and (Y/N), laugh at the boy.

“I can’t survive in this market…” Toby says while attending his wet blanket booth.

“I have a bad feeling about her.” (Y/N) whispers to her boyfriend.

“Yeah, I know, but Stan won’t believe us.” He whispers back.

 

~Next day~

 

(Y/N) and the pines twins wake up to screaming. Knowing what it means, (Y/N) grins. “Knew it.” She mumbles. At breakfast, Stan is bringing the kids some eggs, with oven mitts over his wrists.

“Alright kiddos, breakfast time. Prepare you mouths for-” He drops the frying pan and the mitts come off showing his hands-less arms. The twins scream in fear while (Y/N) snickers.

“NO HANDS! GRUNKLE STAN! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HANDS??” Mabel yells.

“So, I might have got cursed a little. But the watch looks nice, right?” Stan admits.

The witch appears in the watch, “Foolish man! Thieving hands find wicked face! You must return what isn’t yours…” Stan puts the mitt back on his wrist, muffling her speech, muttering a ‘That’s better.’

“I told you Grunkle Stan. You’ve got to give that watch back and apologize.” Dipper says.

“What?! That old crone should apologize to me for not giving me the right to buy cheap junk.” Stan retorts.

“Dipper’s right. This is all on you Grunkle Stan. That curse that made you lose your hands, it has a name, karma.” (Y/N) says.

“I don’t need hands. I’ve got self-respect.” Stan says before he tries to pick up his cup of coffee using his wrists. He ends up dropping the cup, spilling its contents over the table. He next tries to use the fork to eat the bacon that is laying on it, by hitting the edge of the handle. The bacon ends up hitting him in the face, making (Y/N) snicker again. “Girls, can you make your uncle some hands?” He asks. Mabel looks towards (Y/N) with her puppy dog eyes. (Y/N) groans and agrees.

A few minutes later, the girls had made make-shift hands out of plastic cups and forks. The girls put them on the old man’s wrists and Mabel sing-songs, “lalala….Hand makeover~!” She puts glitter on them. “Say help to your new hands! In quotes.”

“Nice work, kids!” Stan pats both of them on the head, ripping out some of their hairs. “See, hands are overrated. I’m ready to take on the day.” Just then Lazy Susan walks past the Shack. “Ma’am.” He says as he tips his hat and waves at her, a fork shoving into his face amidst this. Susan screams and runs away. Among the day’s events, Stan goes to a bowling alley with the kids, trying to throw a ball but trips Tyler, who’s walking behind him, who, in turn, drops his bowling ball bag, which crashes a TV, almost hitting another town member. Then, Stan is at the market.

“Hey, Mr. Pines. Should we play ‘Toss me a dozen eggs’ like we always do?”

“No, Jimmy, wait, not today!” Stan tries to stop the teen, but he throws the eggs anyway. “NOT TODAAAY!” He yells as he is covered in egg. “Let’s go find that witch.” The twins and (Y/N) walk up. They race back to the swamp meet and receive a pamphlet having info about all the booths.

“According to the pamphlet, the Hand Witch lives in a horrible Hand Witch lair, on Hand Witch Mountain.” Mabel says reading form the paper.

“Stop saying Hand Witch.” Stan whines. As they enter the cave, a hand taps Mabel

“Grunkle Stan did you just tap my shoulder?” Mabel asks.

“Kid, I can’t tap anything.” Stan replies.

“Why are you shoving me?” (Y/N) asks as she is helped up by Dipper.

“Guys can you stop tapping both my shoulders?” Dipper asks, looking at his grunkle next to him and his girlfriend diagonal from him.

“Dipper how can we tap both your shoulders when we are on the same side?” (Y/N) asks. They soon hear scattering and Grunkle Stan shines a light to the right side of cave. They see thousands of disembodied hands moving on all sides of the cave. The hands start to attack the group. While Stan and Mabel run off, the two lovers punch them out of the way. They soon are over run and get smacked in the face by two different hands. Stan gets punched by hands from all corners, and Mabel plays rock, paper, scissors with one. That hand ends with scissors and begins to chase her. When the hand-witch walks up to the group Stan is on the ground after being tackled by some hands, Mabel’s hair is getting yanked on by three others, and the lovers have hands attached to their waists and legs with one over their right eyes.

They are all struggling against the grip until they hear the hand-witch laugh. “Look at this….. touching scene! Up top!” She high-fives a hand. “You guys….you guys get me.

“Alright, you horrible wench. You got me. Stealing is wrong, et cetera.” Stan shakes off the watch. “Take it. Now can I have my hands back? I have a certain gesture I’d like to show you.” **(My favorite line from Grunkle Stan)**

“Alas, your hands cannot be gotten so easily. The spirits say…ummm…that the curse can only be broken, by a kissss…” The witch says. (Y/N) stares at her suspiciously.

“What?” The Pines’ members ask in shock.

Stan sighs and gets up, the disembodied hands falling off his back. “It’s alright, kids. Just look away.” He kisses her hand.

“A KISS ON THE LIIIIPPSS!” She yells, getting into his face.

“What? Forget it! I’m not kissing any of that mess! I don’t need my hands back that bad!” Stan yells in disgust.

“Yeah, you’re just making stuff up now.” Dipper and (Y/N) say in unison.

“Let’s go, kids.” Stan says, corralling the twins and (Y/N) out of the cave.

“NO, WAIT DON’T GO! Ehh- you’re right, you’re right. I-I-I was just making all of that stuff up. I-I was just trying to get something going, you know? It’s so hard to meet people these days….” The hand-witch snaps her boney fingers and the hands let the four-some go as well as braiding Mabel’s and (Y/N)’s hair.

“So, this was all just a ploy to get a date?” Dipper asks.

“I’M DESPERATE, OKAY? But every time I bring someone back here without keeping their hands hostage, they just run away.” The wrench says, sadly.

“Well, yeah, look at this horror show! It’s creepy even for a cave.” Stan complains.

“You just need to redecorate! For example:” Mabel grabs a whole bunch on hands and put them together. “A handalabra!” Other hands run across her face.

“OOOH! THE HAND WITCH LIKES.”

“Then watch me work.” Mabel throws hands in the air “HOME MAKEOVER!” There is a montage of Mabel and the others. “Redecorate! Brand new you1 Shake it around! You gotta do it to make it work!” The montage ends and everyone is standing outside. “Okay, time to take a look at your fantastic new cave.” The Hand Witch has some of her hands covering her eyes. “Men will definitely tolerate you, now.” And I left a book of pick-up lines on the coffee table.”

“AAAAAGH! OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE SAME CAVE, OH MY GOODNESS. I just can't find the words...”

“How about ‘here’s your hands back.’?”

“Oh, right!” Two hands come out of the Hand Witch’s hair and pop back on Stan’s stubs.

“Shakey! Scratchy! I've missed you, old rascals. You're all right, sister.” He gives her and thumbs up, along with all the other hands in the room.

“Will you be my boyfriend now?” She asks.

“Nope. Never. Well, I learned nothing.” Stan says as they walk out of the cave. (Y/N) rolls her eyes at Stan’s stupidity.

“Well back to my crippling loneliness.” Hand Witch says with a sigh.

A man climbs up the mountain and ends up at the cave. “Hey. I'm lost in these mountains. Can I crash here for the night?” He asks.

“Please, come in.” She says, pulling out the pick-up lines book. Clearing her throat, “Girl, are those space pants? Because your butt look out of this World!”

“Wow thanks for noticing.” The man says.

“Yes!”

~End story~

 

“Alright, I get it. You don’t want the hand.” Stan throws the hand backwards. The hand crawls around before leaving the room. “You’re a savvy customer. But perhaps you’d be interested in buying…” He searches his pockets then sees Waddles and grabs him. “This magic pig! Sure, he doesn’t look magic, but there’s a very interesting story I’m about to make up about him. And it’s called…….

Abaconings

The kids are in the attic doing their own thing. Dipper opens a box labeled, “What-the-heck-ahedron. Solve this puzzle and your photo could get on this box.” He turns it around and see a little boy dressed as a genius being kissed by a girl in a swimsuit. “Woah. That’s false advertising I can get behind.” He takes the puzzle and turns it around. It beeps signaling that he got it wrong. He turns it multiple times, it beeping every time. “Come on… ugh!”

“Ooo! That's a BUMMER! This is May May and THE HOGG! Coming at you on the AM!”

“EEH!” Waddles squeals into the mic.

“Woah! Not sure we can say _that_ on the air! Don’t touch that dial truckers! ‘Cause the Hogg just ate it.” (Y/N) presses the sound effect board, making a honking noise several times before making a fart noise.

“Mabel, (Y/N), could you please knock it off? I’m trying to solve this intelligence puzzle but it seems impossible.” Just to prove his point, the hedron beeps yet again.

“Dipper you know you don’t have to finish that to impress me, right?” (Y/N) says.

“Uh yeah, sure (Y/N).” Dipper mutters as he still tries to complete the puzzle.

~Later that night~

Mabel, Waddles, and (Y/N) are asleep. Dipper is looking through the journal using the black light. “Buried near the falls in the legendary Percepshroom. To increase brainpower, grind it up and apply to forehead overnight.” Dipper says quoting the journal. He gets the ingredient and does as instructed. “Tomorrow I OWN You, and make (Y/N) proud.” Dipper says, turning over and going to sleep. Not a minute later Waddles wakes up and sniff the air. Smelling something nice he gets up and heads to the source of the smell-Dipper’s bed. He licks up all the goop from Dipper’s head and the rest of the bowl’s contents. He looks at all the books from the table that Dipper had been looking at.

 

~The next day~

 

“Ha-ha! I feel smarter already! The digits of pi are three point one…uh…”

“Four, one, five, nine, to, six, et cetera.” A voice continues Dipper’s sentence.

(Y/N) wakes up to a voice that does not belong to either of the twins. “What’s going on Dip-” She cuts her question off with her own screaming. In front of her is Waddles introducing himself, on a flat board tied to a monster truck.

“Whaaaaaaaat?!” They all ask.

“Waddles! What happen to you? Have you been possessed by the spirit of a nerd!?”

Waddle drives closer, “Mabel, I understand my transformation may be vexing, but I have prepared a presentation-” He bumps into a computer, knocking it over. “Forgive me. My pig arms are cute and useless.”

“The brain goop! You are it and built all this, didn’t you?” Dipper says figuring it all out.

“Brain goop? Dipper what were you trying to do?” (Y/N) asks. Dipper looks at her and gives a sincere smile, meaning he wasn’t doing any harm.

“THIS ISN’T RIGHT! THE PIG GOES OINK! THE PIG GOES ONIK!!!” Mabel yells out showing a children’s animal sounds toy.

“Now the pig goes wherever he can shine the light of knowledge into the darkness of ignorance.” Waddles says intelligently.

Dipper sees the puzzle he was trying to do last night, and electric slides to the floor. “Woah! What-the-heck-ahedron! How did you do that?”

“I can teach you, Dipper. I can teach you many things. From the secrets of astrophysics, to the-” The pig notices that Goppers, the goat is chewing on his pillow. “Hey! HEY!” Then he starts to squeal.

“Man, I am loving this new Waddles.” Dipper says happily.

“Yeah! He’s uh. He’s definitely, uh, different.” Mabel adds, gripping her hair, sadden by the loss of her friend.

“Well, I for one, thinks it’s a little-” (Y/N) gets cut off by Waddles shooting Gompers with foam rockets. “impressive. Nice work Waddles, Nose bump. **(Their version of a fist bump, since, well pigs don’t have hands to make a fist. DUH)**

“Dude, that rocket cart is amazing. You and me should go invent stuff!”

“Uh, Waddles! Don’t you want to stay up here and record some morning pranks with me?” Mabel asks.

“Mabel, this pig’s got a gift. He needs to share it with the world!” Dipper exclaims.

“I’m sorry, Mabel. There is more to life making fart noises, and laughing at those fart noises. I see that now.” Dipper and Waddles rushes out of the attic.

“Right. Yeah. You guys. Just go on without me.” Mabel sighs. A fart noise can be heard in the attic. Mabel lifts her head and see (Y/N) smiling at her with her finger on the button. “Aren’t you going to go with them and have fun?” She sniffles.

“And leave my sis-sis alone, never.” The Mer smiles.

Mabel gives a wide smile and hugs (Y/N), “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Welcome to May May and the Hogg. Top stories today: coping with crippling loneliness after losing my co-host, but then my sis-sis coming to my aid and helping me through it. “What did that nasty goop do you? You’re not happier like this, are you?”

“I won’t last forever. At some point, the goop should wear off. Come on let’s go get you some ice cream. I know that always helps me.” The girl helps up the Pines sister and walks with her down the stairs. As they reach the bottom, the girls could hear drilling. “Oh, they didn’t.”

“Was that a British accent?” Mabel asks.

“Was it?” (Y/N) asks, changing the subject. **(Sorry but after watching 2 and a half seasons of WOLFBLOOD, a British-German drama series, I have been talking in a British accent for the past two days. I literally just told one of the characters to ‘stop grinning like a git.’)**

“This is your greatest invention yet! It could solve every problem of mankind!”

“And bring me potatoes. Delicious potatoes.” Waddles presses a button and the machine feeds a potato to him. “Yummy, yummy, for my fat little pig tummy.”

“What the heck is going on in here?” Mabel asks as the girls walk into the room.

“Mabel, you are just in time to behold out greatest achievement. The ‘Smarticle Accelerator’.” Waddles tells her.

“Solving that brain puzzle ws just the tip of the iceberg, with this, Waddles will be able to solve all the greatest puzzles of the UNIVERSE.” Dipper informs, finishing up on the machine.

Waddles begins to move into the machine. “The origin of life. The meaning of existence. Why dudes have nipples?” He presses a button, making the machine glow.

“Soon your pig is gonna be famous! Meeting with scientists, presidents…..I wonder if I could teach him to wear pants.” Dipper tells the girls.

“The whole world? But when will you have time for us? I’m your best friend.” Mabel asks.

“Dipper you can’t just take Waddles away from his owner. Besides if anyone finds out about Waddles, then people will find out about all the weird things here. Remember the journal, ‘TRUST NO ONE.’” (Y/N) informs.

“-It’s a good thing I built in a dumb-dumb switch.” Waddles says turning the lover’s attention back to the machine.

“Waddles, waddles don’t! WAIT!” Dipper yells. (Y/N) holds him back, making sure he doesn’t get caught in the machine.

“I'm sorry, Dipper. In my last eight seconds of consciousness I want you to know that science is a horizon to search for, not a prize to hold in your hand. Also, I miss getting my tummy tickled.” At this Waddles starts to squeal and jump back into Mabel’s arms.

“Oh, Waddles!” Mabel cheers. The Smarticle Accelerator comes crashing down.

“No, our invention.” Dipper whines.

“Dude how did that even break in the first place?” (Y/N) asks.

“I know what’ll make you feel better: a simple hug from a simple pig.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dipper says downcasted. Mabel puts Waddles in her brother’s arms. The pig licks the boy’s face, then throws up the puzzle. “Good pig. Uggh.”

~End Story~

 

You know what, you’re right. Don’t buy the pig. In fact, I’m probably better off leaving him with my niece.” An arrow with a suction cup on the end sticks to his fez. “No shooting in the house sweetie!” Another arrow shoots to the other side of his fez. “You too (Y/N). But perhaps I can interest you in something else.” Stan walks back over to the chest and pulls out an old tape. “Like these spooooky moooovies. Movies are great! You watch the movie, you scare the girl, the girl snuggles up next to you, next thing you know you gotta raise a kid. Your life falls apart. Forget that last part. This next tale is called........

Clay Day

The Shack gang’s all in the living room. Soos is leaning up against the door frame, asleep, Dipper is laying on the floor with a pillow under his head, probably asleep, (Y/N)’s eyes are squinted as she is trying to sleep on top of Dipper’s chest. Stan is in his chair staring bored at the T.V, and Mabel is rocking back-and-forth right in front of the T.V staring at it happily.

 _“You did it, Shimmery Twinkleheart!”_ One of the characters from the movie says.

 _“No, you did it cinnamon…”_ Twinkleheart counters.

“Because you believed in yourself.” Mabel quotes with the weird movie.

“Uhhh….” Stand and Soos groan.

“Everything about this is bad.” Dipper yells, sitting up

“This is up on my list of dumb tv shows and movies along with Spongebob and The Simpson’s. And quite movin’.” (Y/N) calls out, then moans at her boyfriend.

“Well, that just put me 90 minutes closer to death.” He holds up a movie with a distinct color scheme. “It’s time you kids learned to watch classics from my day.”

“Ooo~, old people movies. Get ready for references we don’t understand, and words we can’t repeat.” Mabel says looking at the couple. Stan puts the movie in, ‘The Voyages of Loinclothiclese’

 _“You’re no match of Lionclothiclese! I’ve come for the golden pants!”_ The man in tarzan attire yells. The Cyclops come on screen and roars to the camera. Mabel screams and runs off.

“Oh no, Mabel!” Dipper yells reaching out for her.

“Well. Your sister’s broken.”

“Oh, Grunkle Stan, I should have told you before. Mabel has a childhood terror of old-timey stop-motion animation. It’s like her number one fear since we were kids.”

“Heh heh. Come on, those hogey old things? How scared could she be?” Stan asks.

“How could she not. I don’t really have a fear of them, but there were these creations on a Disney Channel **(yes, I am breaking the fourth wall.)** short that was called two more eggs. They were CGI and they were creepy as Ocean.” (Y/N) says as she follows where Mabel went. The rest of the gang looks at each other and follow the girls. They find them in the attic, (Y/N) trying to coax the terrified girl out of the closet.

“The cyclops. His face is made of nightmares.” Mabel says from inside the closet.

“Well great she is in major sweater town now.” (Y/N) mutters adding a sarcastic, “Thanks Stan.” afterwards.

“Kid, it’s just a movie, it can’t hurt you!” Stan tries to convince his niece.

“No talking. They wait for you to talk and them crawl inside your mouth!” Mabel yells.

“Why did you have to show her that tape?” Dipper asks.

“There’s got to be a way to get her over this!” Stan looks at Soos, who’s holding the tape’s box, and starts to think of something. He picks up the laundry basket, with Mabel still in there, and gets into the car with everyone else. He heads to a mansion on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. “Alright. If we can just get the director to show her the models are fake, maybe she’ll finally calm down.”

“I don’t know, dude. According to the Internet, special effects genius Harry Claymore is some kind of recluse.” Soos says, looking at his phone.

“The man wants his privacy. I can respect that.” Stan says, the counters his own comment by swinging a rope over the gate. The boys climb over first then, (Y/N) climbs to the top and sits down on the brick wall. She pulls Mabel’s basket over the wall. “You see, Mabel, those monsters are just clay models moved around one frame at a time, by an anti-social shut-in.” Stan says as they walk in the yard, heading towards the house.

“These people are called animators.” Soos adds in.

“Don’t let Rob Renzetti hear you say that Soos.” (Y/N) jokes.

Dipper opens the door to the warehouse. “Hello? Mr. Claymore?” His voice echoing.

“We wanna get a look at your figurines!” Stan yells.

“We’re not paparazzi!” Soos says, while taking pictures with his own phone.

“Aha!” Dipper picks up a mini gorilla figurine. “See, Mabel? It’s all just special effects. You can come out.” (Y/N) looks at the figurine and grimaces. It does start getting creepy after a while.

“No!” Mabel shouts, her sweaters moving as she does so.

“Kid, listen to me. For the last time, there is nothing here to be afraid-” Stan says but gets cut off by (Y/N)’s screaming. They all turn around and see the clay cyclops from the movie. The Cyclops grabs (Y/N) and roars at the boys as it throws her across the room. The others start to walk backwards, away from the cyclops, Soos dropping the basket, in the process.

“It’s slowing….. swiping at us!” Stan commentates.

“Let’s escape by standing still.” Soos dumbly says. The cyclops picks him up. “It didn’t work!” It also picks up Stan. From the excess clay on the floor skeleton gladiators swipe their swords at Dipper. He runs and trips over the basket, knocking Mabel out of her protection, in the process. A skeleton comes out from behind her and grabs her head, Mabel runs and trips in front of the stairs. Clay pirates start to attack (Y/N), once she stands up. She puts up a good fight but they swarm her and drag her off too.

The boys and (Y/N) get shoved into a glob of clay. “Ah! How is this happening? What do they want?” Dipper asks, scared.

“I’m afraid they want you.” A man says as the clay monsters drag him tied up.

“Harry Claymore! Master of special effects! Circa-1970’s-something.” Stan informs.

“Alas, my effects are more special than you know.” Harry says.

“What? But how are these things real? What about stop motion?” Dipper asks.

“Are you kidding, Dipper? Do you honestly think that animators are so lonely, that they’d spend hours on one scene?” (Y/N) says glaring at him. “And you wanted to impress me by doing an intelligence puzzle.” She ends with a scoff.

“I’m afraid that the lass is right. I’m not a masochist! I use black magic to make them animate themselves. It was great at first, but one day.

 

~Flashblack~

The cyclops goes out to pick up a newspaper which says that computer animation is better than stop motion, “No!” It yells deeply. “Where’s the heart?”

~End flashblack~

 

“Now that they were out of work, they went mad and enslaved me! And now they will turn you into unholy beasts of clay to join in their mischief!” Harry says.

“Well, Mr. Pines. At least you finally get to work with your favorite director. And by work, I mean suffocate inside a big wad of clay!” More clay is stuffed on Soos and (Y/N) muffling their screams. Dipper and Stan yell for help. Mabel, looking from a loft at her family stuck.

“Oh, what do I do? How can I defeat those monstrosities?” She picks up a wad of clay with two holes in them. Mabel adds a line so it looks like a smiley face. “Hey. I changed into something I like. Woah. I think I have an idea!” She runs down the stairs. “Hey, One-Eyeclopses! Yeah, I'm talking to you, dumb-dumb! Come at me! WOOAAAAA!!!” Mabel runs at it with her arms in front of her and jumps into its stomach, crawls up it, and emerges from its shoulders “Wipe that face off your face!” Mabel pulls the clay over the face. “Oh, I've got big plans for you.” A few minutes later, “Hey, skeleton dorks! IT'S CLAYBACK TIME!!” The once made cyclops had been recreated into Shimmery Twinkleheart. The star walks up and falls on a bunch of skeletons.

“Dude, you conquered your fear!” Soos says.

“That’s right. Because she believed in herself-”

“JAM, IT, TWINKLEHEART! Just start pounding those skeletons!” Mabel yells.

“Hoo, hoo, hoo….” Twinkleheart runs over, passing by the four trapped friends. Mabel jumps off and tears the clay off Dipper.

“Mabel, you did it! So you’re not scared anymore?” He asks his sister.

“Oh, I’m scared twice as much now. But now I know it’s rational!” She replies starting to take clay off Stan, while Dipper releases Soos.

“Kid, I’m sorry I doubted you.” Stan punches through the rest of the clay. “You were right! Stop-motion is pure evil.”

“It is now all the way up at the top of the list of thing that creep the Ocean me out. Probably higher than CGI.” (Y/N) says. “Also, is anyone gonna help me?” Dipper, after freeing Soos, races over and quickly get his girlfriend out. (Y/N) hugs him tightly once she is free. The stop-motion monsters are fighting in front of everyone. The skeleton army comes running towards the star, and it trips. Twinkleheart sits up and hits the skeletons with its arm, then punches two skeletons as they fall from the ceiling. A scorpion with the head of medusa comes from the opposite way cutting off Twinkleheart’s head and one of its arms, then melts into the mass of clay. Unicorns then fall from the ceiling like rain into it as well. The gang and Harry all applaud the performance. In the next half hour, the gang says goodbye to Harry and drives home. The Pines and (Y/N) are watching another of Stan’s dumb old films. This one being titled, ‘Lionclothiclese in the creature with an unreasonable amount of heads.’

“Well, I think today we learned that you can remold your fears.” Dipper says from his spot on the floor.

“I’m just glad that none of us got turned into clay.” Mabel says from next to Dipper.

“Hey has anyone seen Soos since we got back?” (Y/N) asks leaning up against the dino skull.

To answer her question, they hear, “Holy Toledo!” And see Soos stepping out of a wall of green clay looking like a heftier version of Gumby. “Who wants to see me change into almost anything? Do do do do do…” Soos becomes a cylinder shape, then goes back to normal. “I can walk through walls! Woah, woa-” Stan cuts Soos off by throwing the VCR at his head.

“We’re safe now, kids. We’re safe.” Stan says as he puts his arms around Mabel and Dipper on one side and (Y/N) on the other. (Y/N) is still sitting on the floor, in fetal position mumbling, ‘Gumby’s not a part of me.’ Over and over.

~End Story~

 

I don’t get it. You don’t want the pig, you don’t want my tapes, WHAT ARE YA GONNA BUY?!” Stan pauses for a second. “Wait I’ve got it. You came to see my newest attraction, haven’t ya. Well alright, you should have just told me.” Stan pulls back a curtain and shows (Y/N) dressed in her real Mer outfit.   
“Seriously this again. You know I hate this costume. I also hate that stupid story, you know I am still frighten by the experience.”

“Yeah, yeah, kid. Just tell them a story about you.”

“Fine, if it will make you stop using me as a fishing attraction.” (Y/N) turns her attention to the mystery person. “Mine is called……….

 

Moonlight Madness

(Y/N) was hanging out with Wendy’s gang and the twins at their usual spot……the cemetery.

“So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” Dipper asks in the most smartical way. The whole gang laughs at Dipper, including (Y/N) and his sister.

“Dude, Dipper, you are hilarious.” Wendy says slapping the boy on the back. “We’re gonna camp in the woods, to see if we can find the wolves that live out there. They only come out during the full moon, or as the stories go.”

“Wait the full moon’s tonight?” (Y/N) mumbles. “Uh, I’ve got to go. I’ll see y’all later.” She says aloud and runs through the graves. _‘What was that all about?’_ Dipper wonders. After a while, it starts to get dark.

“You ready to go?” Wendy asks.

“Uh, I’m actually not feeling well.” Dipper fake coughs. “I think I’m just going to go back to the Shack.”

“Come on bro-bro. Are you seriously going to try this again?” Mabel asks.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, at least let us go and get some gear from the Shack.”

‘Yeah, we were going there anyway. We’ve got to go and pick up (Y/N). Come on, let’s’ go.” They all get up and head to Thompson’s van. When they arrive, Dipper jumps out and goes to look for the Mer. He finally finds her in one of the attic’s corners in fetal position.

“(Y/N), are you ok?”

“It’s the first full moon being near humans for me.” She tells him.

“You’ll be fine-”

“How do you know?! The effects are always different each full moon.” She yells out, then widens her eyes at what she has done. “I’m so sorry, Dipper. It’s the full moon.”

“Uh (Y/N),” He says, looking out the window at the fast-rising moon. “It’s not just a normal full moon tonight, it looks like a supermoon.”

“Great.” (Y/n) groans sarcastically. “I guess I’ll just stay in the Shack, you go on, you’ll be safer out there.”

“If you’ll be safe here, maybe I shou-”

“No! I don’t want to hurt you.” (Y/N) starts to break down.

Dipper takes her into his arms. “Ok, I’ll go and you lock up the attic. Stay safe, will you?”

“Only if you do the same.” She replies. Dipper smiles and leaves the room. As soon as he closes the door, (Y/N) runs over and locks the door. “Great a whole night hiding out.” As the moon becomes eye level with the triangle shaped window, (Y/N) begins to feel a shift. “This isn’t like a normal supermoon. What’s going on?” She asks herself. As the night progresses, (Y/N) finds it harder and harder to keep herself in check. AT about midnight, she couldn’t keep herself calm any longer and was taken over by the moon. When she glanced at the moon it was halfway into a lunar eclipse. The reflection of the partly red moon could be seen in her eyes. She smirks and opens the window. Jumping out, she walks through the woods in a trance. Elsewhere in the woods, Dipper, Mabel and the gang already set up camp long before the sun set. They have been waiting for hours to see any signs of the wolves. Soon they hear a noise, sounding like leaves and twigs crunching under something.

“What was that?” Mabel asks.

“I don’t know, but it’s coming closer.” Dipper replies as everyone gets ready to capture the creature on film. As the noise gets louder, the gang starts to wonder what it is. It comes out into the open. “(Y/N)?!” He asks out confused. _‘Why is she here? I thought she was hiding out in the Shack.’_

“Hey sis-sis you made it.” Mabel calls out. (Y/N) turns her head at the group, her eyes now shining golden. _‘Oh no, she looked at the moon. I’ve got to get her away from here.’_ Dipper look at the teens then walks up slowly to his girlfriend.

“(Y/N)? Come on, let’s go back to the Shack.” He says slowly, not to freak the Mer out.

“Don’t talk to me like that, I’m not a toddler.” The girl growls. Dipper steps back in shock. _‘It’s just the effects from the moon. I know she can’t control it.’_ He thinks.

“Come on, (Y/N) let’s go.” Dipper pressures, taking her hand in his.

“Let go of me!” She growls, ripping her hand out of his grip.

“At least let me,” (Y/N) runs out of the clearing, “go with you.”

“Yo, what was up with (Y/N)?” Nate asks.

“She must have been sleepwalking. She told us that she has trouble with it in the past.” Dipper quickly lies. “I don’t think we’re going to find any wolves tonight, might as well go on to sleep.”

“Boo~!” The gang taunts.

“He halfly has a point.” Wendy backs the pre-teen up. “If there are any out there, they won’t come if there are lights on. We have to make it seem like we are asleep.” While all the teens are setting up for the plan, Dipper walks over to his sister.

“Come on, we need to find (Y/N).” He tells her.

“We just saw her, she’s fine.” Mabel informs.

“I don’t think she is. Her eyes had a tint of red in them. I think she’s under the spell of the moon. We have to keep her away from people.”

“Dipper you are starting to get overprotective. She’ll be fine.” Mabel tries to convince her twin.

 **(start playing video now. Lyrics should start at 'He could hear...')** “You may think that, but she was not acting like herself. She growled at me, almost literally. I got to go after her. Cover for me.” Dipper replies before rushing off, following his entrance girlfriend. He races through the trees, wondering where she could have gone, when he hears singing. All at once the boy becomes numb to everything, except the sound of the beautiful singing. He follows the voice that leads him to Gravity Falls Lake. A black figure, sitting up on a rock, against the red light of the moon. The figure’s mouth appears to be moving, showing that’s where the song is coming from.

 

_‘I’ll start a new world_

_for you and me_

_And I’ll save ya when the sky falls_

_Can you hear the siren call?_

_So together we can break down the walls_

_Can you hear the siren call?’_

 

“Yes.” Dipper slurs as he reaches the water’s edge. The figure slowly opens their arm out and beckon him to come closer. The small entranced pre-teen wades into the lake. As he gets farther into the water, he begins to swim. The closer to the figure he gets, the more he notices that it’s the missing girl. “(Y/N), I’ve never noticed how amazing your voice is.” He mumbles.

“Come on, Dipper. We could have fun in the water. All night~.” The Mer says in her silky voice. Dipper nods his head and swims up to her. (Y/N) begins to sing again.

 

_‘Now watch me find a thousand ways to tell ya, I love ya and we’ll be ok_

_I’ll run to the moon_

_I’ll walk on the sea.’_

(Y/N) starts to walk on the water to Scuttlebutt Island with her boyfriend following her like a lost puppy.

 

_‘I’ll start a new world_

_For you and me_

_And I’ll save you when the sky falls_

_Can you hear the siren call?_

_So together we can break down the walls_

_Can you hear the siren call?’_

“Follow me everywhere, Dipper, and I’ll never let you go.” The girl says. The young boy nods and walks up the beach line with her. “I will save you when the sky falls.” She speaks the next line.

 

_‘Hold on, we’re so strong_

_Now we fight as one, forever together_

_A new day, and we’ll stay_

_Like a rising sun, forever together_

_Hold on, we’re so strong_

_Now we fight as one, forever together_

_And I’ll save ya when the sky falls_

_Can you hear the siren call?’_

 

As (Y/N) finishes her song, Dipper is grinning like crazy.

“Will we really have fun all night?” He asks.

“Yea Dipper.” She answers, walking to the water and splashing the already soaked boy. HE laughs and runs to join in the fun. The two laughs and plays till the moon is on the horizon. The lovers lean up against a rock and fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was about midday when the two woke up. They both groan.

“What happened?” The girl asks. “And how’d I end up on an Island?”

“How am I supposed to know, when I don’t even know how I got here.” The boy says. “There was a lunar eclipse last night, who knows what happened.”

“Oh no. I didn’t, did I?” She asks.

“Fall under the spell of the moon? Yes. Hurt me or anyone else? No, at least not to my knowledge. Last thing I remember was singing, your singing.”

“My singing! But my singing can’t affect you. Unless the moon strengthens my powers to an extent that they worked on you.” She thinks out loud.

“Let’s hope that that is only a one-time thing. Who knows if Stan is gonna make us dress up and act like idiots.” At this both kids start laughing.

“Come on, let’s get up and go find the others. Something tells me that they are looking for us.” The girl says. Dipper nods and they both swim back to the shore. After spending a few minutes getting (Y/N) dried, they run off in search of the teens and Mabel.

“Hey bro-bro you found her!” Mabel yells as she comes around a tree, scaring the couple.

“Neptune Mabel, don’t do that!” (Y/N) yells out.

“Hey (N/N), what happen to you last night? You kinda went all badass **(sorry)** on us last night. Your eyes were red and you totally chewed Dipper out for wanting to help you.” Wendy says with a smile on her face.

“Where is everyone else?” Dipper asks.

“They all went home at daybreak. Couldn’t stay away from their tech long enough.” Wendy answers with a chuckle at the end. The twins look at (Y/N). Said girl takes a deep breath and nods. _‘Wendy already know of most of the mysteries here, what’s one more. Plus, she is already part of the group.’_

“Mabel, you have a bottle of water with you, right?” The girl asks.

“Yeah, here.”

“(Y/N) are you sure about this?” Dipper asks quietly, taking ahold of her arm.

“Yes, I’m sure.” The Mer whispers back. “Ok Wendy, what I show you cannot leave this area.” She pours water on her arm. “5…4…3…2..-” She falls down with her (f/c) tail instead of her legs. “…1.” She groans.

“Whoa, dude, you’re a mermaid!”

“I’m actually a Mer, part siren, part mermaid. And what you saw last night was an effect that I had on the lunar eclipse.”

“So all the times you ran off quickly was because of you being a Mer?”

“Yep. Now you, Dipper, Mabel and Soos knows.”

“Don’t worry dude, I won’t say a word.” Wendy looks at the time. “We’ve got to get back to the Shack, before Stan goes ballistic.” They all walk hand and hand back to the Shack.

~End Story~

 

As (Y/N) told her story to the stranger, Stan made a potion.

The person starts to walk away from the girl. Stan comes up behind them. “How about you try this delicious potion? Here have a free sample. The poor sap takes the test tube and downs the whole thing. Feeling faint the person collapses, “You should have bought my merch when you had the chance, buddy. But that’s okay. I’ll have something new for sale very soon.”

As the person passes out they hear (Y/N) say, when you had the chance buddy takes the test tube and downs the whole thing. Feeling faint the person passes out “You should have left when you had a chance. Now he’s never gonna let you leave.” The next day at the Mystery Shack the person wakes up in a glass case with the words “THE CHEAPSKATE” on the front. Stan leads a tour through the Shack.

“And here we have our latest attraction: the legendary Cheapskate.” One of the girls in the group swears she saw it blink. To this Stan replies, “Heh! Just an optical illusion.” A woman takes a picture then Stan leads them away. “Come along, everyone. Step right up…AHAHAHA!” The traveler bangs on the glass. “That’s right, I’m a jerk!” Stan says to him before returning to the group.

(Y/n) walks up to the glass, “Don’t worry I can get you out of here.” She says as she takes out a power drill.


	25. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to this song when I tell you to. It adds a little more of an effect when you listen to it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-fz_NM8flU

THIRD PERSON’S P.O.V

Lazy Susan is sweeping the floors of Greasy’s Diner. “Ta dum, locking up.” She peers at the possums scurrying around in the dishes, pokes her broom at them. “Shoo, possums, shoo!” She yells, then continues to sweep and notices a hermit under one of the tables, “Git McGucket, git!” He scampers out of the building like a dog, with the possums. “Ta dum, ta dum….” She walks out the door, locking it afterwards. “Good night, diner. Good night, trees.” She passes by three gnomes standing on top of each other attempting to steal a pie, with Jeff leading them. “Good night tiny men stealing my pie.” She stops and back track. “Wait, WHAT?!”

“Lift with your knees. No, your _knees_. If I go one more hour without eating, I’m gonna resort to cannibalism.’ Jeff notices Lazy Susan and tips his hat. “Ma’am.”

Lazy Susan screams, “Little magic men! What does it mean What do I do?” She asks herself, backing up into a payphone. She picks up the receiver and dials 911. “Yes, hi. I’s like to report something. I’m at Greasy’s Diner. You won’t believe what I’ve witnessed. Two figures sneak up behind the unsuspecting woman. “It’s unbelievable! It’s indescribable! It’s, it’s….AAAAAAAH!!” The figures throw a burlap sack over her head and drag her away.

As they pass a wall, another mysterious figure watches as the woman is struggling against the grip. “It is unseen.” The last figure follows the others. An eye with an ‘X’ over it, is spray painted on the wall.

The gnomes, who watched all of this, just go back to their normal doings. “Welp back to pie.” Jeff says as the rest of them leave with the pie. A slice of pie falls and lands on the sidewalk. “I was this close to eating you Steve.

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

(Y/N) is sitting on her mattress, leaning up against my bed post, reading more of the journal, while I am putting the finishing touches on my homemade police suspect board. **(I get it from my other love. His pops’ in law enforcement. Hahahahahah #Sorrynotsorry Luv u Stiles)** Chewing on my pen I mumble, “Alright author, who are you? Who are-Blah” The pen breaks in my mouth, squirting ink into my mouth. **(You don’t know how gross that was to type.)** “Not again.” I add as I chunk the pen to a box with other broken pens.

“Dipper that’s the fourth pen you’ve gone through in the past hour.” (Y/N) sighs, muttering a, “It’s a wonder you ain’t poisoned yet.”

“Hey, bro-bro. Look what I got!~” Mabel sing-songs as she runs in and jumps on my bed.

“Yeah, a filthy green bottle!” I say with fake enthusiasm.

“It’s a bottle message from Mermando, remember? He was part fish, and part shirtless guy.” Mabel gasps. “What is he wants to get back together?” _‘Did they even go out?’_ I think.

“I wouldn’t get you hope up, Mabel.” I tell her.

“Too late! Hopes are way way up!” She squeals excitedly as we plop down on my bed, while opening the bottle cap and reads the letter. “’Dear Mabel’…So far so good! ‘It’s with a heavy heart’…so far so good!” I see (Y/N)’s facial expression as my sister reads the first sentence. She knows where this is heading. “That I must inform you, I’m getting married’?!”

“And there it is.” I call out.

“‘In order to prevent an undersea civil war…arranged wedding…Queen of the Manatees’?! And she’s so beautiful! This can’t be happening.” She says as she looks at the picture of new ‘couple’.

“Oh, Mabel. You’ll get over him eventually.” I feel a smack on my arm.

‘Hey!” I half yell at my girlfriend.

‘Well you shouldn’t be so mean.” She turns to Mabel. “Listen to me, if Mermando can’t see how amazing you are then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thanks (Y/N), but you don’t understand, Dipper.” She pulls out her scrapbook. “On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck. Turned out to be gnomes, child psycho, made out with his out hands. And now…..” She says pointing to their respected pictures then adds the new picture. She writes ‘FAILED’ in big red letters at the top of the page.” I wish I could just forget about them forever.

“Mabel don’t say that. You need your memories, even the bad ones.” (Y/N) says.

“Hey, if it’s any consolation, my summer mission isn’t a huge success either. I’m still trying to find the author of the journal, but with this laptop smashed, I’ve lost any lead in finding him.” I tell her.

“Dipper co-”

“Wait a minute. Dipper, look!” Mabel interrupts (Y/N).

“Through your bottle?”

“Just do it.”

I put my hands up in surrender, then grab the bottle and peer through it. A flash of gold catches my eye. I look closer and see a logo entitled…. “McGucket Labs? Wait, Old Man McGucket?” I ask scratching my head.

“You don’t think?...” We all stare at each other before (Y/N) turns around to face the suspect board. She places the picture of McGucket on top of the silhouette in the middle of the board. She then starts to connect the yellow yarn to other pictures connecting the old man to the journal.

“So that means…..no way?” I start.

“Old Man McGucket wrote the journal?!” (Y/N) and I say at the same time. I say it in shock while my girlfriend says it in a way like she kinds figured he had something to do with it.

“But why, and how?” Mabel asks.

“I don’t know but we need to talk to him and fast.” Grabbing the journal, myself, along with my sister and girlfriend, run down the stairs to the gift shop.

“Wendy, Soos, we need to go see Old Man McGucket!” I yell as soon as we see the teen and adult.

“We’ll explain on the way!” Mabel adds as (Y/N) already heads outside.

“Hey, what about work? Kids!” I hear Grunkle Stan yell as we run after the girl. When we arrive at the junkyard, we all search for the hermit.

“That’s good.” I hear Nate, one of Wendy’s friends, says as he and Lee are standing in front of shack with the word ‘McSuckit’ spray painted on it.

“Took an hour to think of this, but it was worth it. Ha!”

“Get outta here, you salt lickin’, hornswagglin!... McSuckit, they got me good.” McGucket yells swinging a stick at the teens. He soon sees us, “Visitors! Come, come.” He leads us inside. “Pull up some rusty metal. You’re just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror.” He yells at the reflection. “Quit starin’ at me when I bathe!”

“You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you’re the author. You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book.” I tell him, holding up the journal.

“Dude, you’re the genius Dipper’s been searching for all summer!” Wendy adds.

“Uh, genius? I’m no genius. I’ve never done nothin’ worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I’m no good to nobody. I can’t remember what I use to be. But it must’ve been a big failure to end up like this.” McGucket says sadly as he looks at a framed newspaper clipping.

“But the laptop has your name on it.” Soos tries to explain.

“What about this book? Are you sure you didn’t write it? Here, look closely.” I says as I flip through the journal.

“I told you, I don’t recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur. Just a hazy………The Blind Eye! Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!” McGucket yells out as he falls backwards and shuffles back a bit.

“Who did?” I ask.

“The Blind eye, robes, men? Wait a minute men wearing robes. Dipper let me see that journal with the blind eye on it.” (Y/N) says quickly. He hands her the book. After just one glance she recognizes the picture. “I’ve seen this before. It’s the Society of the Blind Eye. I’ve seen them take multiple people who have witness the supernatural and unexplained creatures, and uses something to make them forget.” I explain. They all look at me, except McGucket who was picking his ear, like I was nuts. “What?” I ask.

“And you only telling us this now!” Dipper yells at me.

“Well it’s not like I can look through the entire journal whenever I want.” I retort.

“Back to McGucket. What if her learned something he wasn’t suppose to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind? We’ve got to get to bottom of this.”

“What is the earliest thing can you remember?” (Y/N) asks.

“Uh, this is, I think.” He pulls down the framed newspaper clipping, the headline reading, ‘DISORIENTED MAN FOUND AT MUSEUM’

“The history museum!” Wendy calls out.

“That’s where we’re going.” I announce. We all run towards Soos’ truck. As we drive down the street a rap song plays through the speakers.

“Ugh, Soos!” Wendy complains as she hits the stereo forcing the CD out and throwing it out the window. “I’ll buy you a new one.” When we arrive at the museum, we enter through the window.

“Hello? Anyone here?” Soos calls out.

“All right, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious.” I tell them.

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

“Mabel, are you okay? You just walked by a cat without petting it.” Wendy says.

“Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances. That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama. Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush” She pulls down a poster with Gabe on it, only to show Sev’ral Timez. “Aw, come on!”

“It’s okay, Mabel. You don’t need them.” I tell her as I pat her on the shoulder.

“So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?” I hear Dipper ask.

“Guys, look!” Soos yells pointing down the hall to a shadowy figure that soon runs away.

“Hey who’s there.” I yell out.

We follow them into a room filled with depictions of eyes.

“Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified.” McGucket says shell-shocked, looking around.

“It doesn’t make sense. Where did he go?” I ask.

‘I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin’ me.” The old man says backing into a wall.

“Wait,” (Y/N) starts. She looks around and puts her finger to be level with the eyes then moves her head over to him. “they are. Move aside.” McGucket does as he’s told, revealing a center eye. I walk up to it and push it.

The fireplace moves over to the side revealing a staircase. “A secret passageway.”

“We’ll have to be stealthy. I’ll hambone a message if there’s trouble.” McGucket signs with his hands.  
“Seriously McGucket, now’s not the time to be talking about that.” I tell him. Dipper stares at her in confusion.

“I have no idea what that means.” I answer truthfully. We walk down the staircase. I soon hear chanting, but I can’t understand what they are saying.

“Novus ordo seclorum?” (Y/N) mutters in confusion.

“Who is the subject of our meeting?” A man, who a

I’m guessing is the leaders, asks.

“This woman.” One of the members answers, holding up a familiar blindfolded woman.

“Lazy Susan?” Mabel asks.

“What is it you have seen?” The leader asks.

“Speak!”

“Uh well, uh, I was leaving the diner, and I saw these little bearded doodads, and I was, like, ‘Bwaaa?’.” She replies.

“There, there.” The leader tries to coo, as he pulls out a ray gun from a chest. The members pull the hood on their cloaks. “You won’t be like ‘Bwaaa?’ for much longer.”

“What is that gizmo? It looks like a hair dryer. Are you guys barbers?” he zaps her with the gun. “AAAAAH!”

“Lazy Susan, what do you know of little bearded men?” The leader asks.

“My mind is cleared, that’s to the society of the Blind Eye.” She answers monotoned.

“It is unseen!” The society says in unison.

“Oh my gosh. They erased Lazy Susan’s memory.” I say in shock. McGucket slaps the side of his head three times.

“McGucket! What the Ocean, you can’t say that!” (Y/N) yells quietly. I just stare at her again.

“Guys are you seeing this? They just wiped Lazy Susan’s memory!” I say after I get over the shock that my girlfriend can understand him.

“They should’ve wiped off that awful mascara.

“I think she looks beautiful!”

“She’s doing the best she can, Soos!” Mabel and Wendy yell at the same time.

“Whoa, touched a nerve there.” Soos says raising his hands up in surrender.

“Really Soos. You don’t make fun of female’s make up with females in the room.” (Y/N) tell him.

“Lazy Susan, how do you feel?”

The leader asks.

“I feel great! I can’t even remember what was wrong, or what I’m doing here, or if I’m a man or a woman!” Lazy Susan exclaims as they led her away.

“Your memories will be safe with us, buried in the Hall of the Forgotten.” He writes something on the tube and sends it up the pipe, as the other members chant, ‘Into the Hall of the Forgotten. Into the Hall of the Forgotten’ “Good chanting, boys. Have you been practicing? Meeting adjourned.”

“Amazing. A secret society of evil mind erasers. I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago. If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls. All right, girls you stay here and make sure those robe guys don’t come back.” I tell them.

“Whoo! Girl’s club.” Wendy calls out, ruffling Mabel and (Y/N)’s hair.

“Soos, you, me, and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten.” Soos’ hat get sucked up into the pipe. “Follow that hat!” We race after the hat, leaving the girls behind.

“Halt! Is someone there?” Someone yells.

“Aah! What do we do? Where do we go?” The old man says running behind us. We disguise ourselves as a pioneer family. One of the society members tries to ‘fix’ McGucket’s eyes.

“Man, these are really poorly made.” He says after the old man’s eyes went back to their usual unusual position. “I could've sworn I heard someone.”

“Probably just the janitor kissing that wax settler woman again.” The other member says.

“Whoof! Remind me to erase that from my memory.” The first one groans as they leave.

“Whew!” We all sigh. I then spot the hat.

“There it is. Hurry!”

“Honey fogelin', saltlickin' skullduggery.” McGucket gibbers in awe.

“Man, you have got to teach me some of those old-man swear words.” Soos praises, as I facepalm.

 

(Y/N)’S P.O.V **(finally)**

“I just don’t get it, Wendy. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?” Mabel asks as she lies on the floor with Wendy’s hat over her face.

‘Pfff, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn’t get hung up, man.”

“I would say an Amen to that, but I’ve got a boyfriend. Technically Dipper is the first boy to even like me without my powers.” (Y/N) tells her.

“Maybe I come on too strong, you know?” Mabel asks still hung up on her misfortune.

“Well, what’s your opener.? Pretend I’m a boy.” Wendy takes back her hat, folding her hair inside of it, and giving herself a mustache. “Testosterone.” She then spits, off to the side. I snicker at her acting skills.

“HI! I'M MABEL! I'M TWELVE AND I OWN A PIG! WANT TO GET MARRIED?!” Mabel yells out. Wendy and I both laugh at her answer.

“Honestly, that was perfect. You should just forget about guys, man.” Wendy says. At this I facepalm.

“Wendy, that’s it. Forget about guys!” She races over to the seat that Lazy Susan was in just 10 minutes ago. She then grabs to memory gun. “I just need to type ‘summer romances’ into this thing, and I won’t feel bad about them anymore.”

“Mabel why would you do that. Remember what I told you back at the shack. Everyone needs their memories, even if they are bad.” I tell her.

“Whoa, hold up, Mabel. We don’t even know what that thing does. You could accidentally erase, like, learning to read, or breath, or…”

“Or one of those terrible summer songs you can’t get out of your head?” Mabel says cutting Wendy off.

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“Whoa, look at all these tubes. People must've been getting their memories erased all over town.” Soos says as we look through some of the tubes.

Dipper “Whoa, look at this.” I say as I pick up one of the memory tubes labeled ‘Robbie V. Memories’. I insert it into a machine.

The leader is off screen, “Tell us, Robbie, what is it that you have seen?”

“So I was attacked by this magic kung fu guy that was throwing, like, balls of fire at me. I kicked his butt though.”

“Robbie, speak honestly.”

“I was saved by a 12-year-old.”

“Why are they erasing peoples' memories? I still don't get it.” I ask Soos.

“Looky, fellers.” McGucket exclaims as he points to a tube. “It's those words what people call me.”

“Oh, dude, your memories. We did it!” Soos exclaims.

“Grabby, grabby. McGucket takes the tube, which sets off an alarm. “I got it! The alarm in my brain is a-ringin' again. Ah!”

“Halt! Who's there?” We hear.

“Run!” “Oh no!” Soos and I yell at the same time.

“Get back here!” One of the members starts to chase Soos and myself.

All I hear from McGucket as I run is, “Oh, you've really tarred it up now, Fiddleford. This is all your fault, and why does my beard have a bandage? Does that even make sense? Why has no one pointed that out?” We run and hide in a Catacomb tunnel.

“Okay, I think we're safe.” I say right before hands reach out from the shadows and cover my eyes. _‘Spoke too soon.’_

“We playing ‘Guess Who’? Dude, I know it's you, Dipper. Such big... strong hands....” I hear Soos say. We get pulled back and everything goes black.

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

When I regain my vision I notice that I am tied up to a cement block pillar along with everyone else. We are all struggling to get out of the binds.

“You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly.” A member, whom I am guessing is the leader, says.

“Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?” Wendy asks.

“Why are you doing this?” Dipper asks from next to me.

“And what is with your creepy British accent.” Mabel says. I turn my head glaring at Mabel for her comment about the accent, since I have an underline one as well. **(You’ve got one so put up with it cause I have one.)**

“Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway.” He turns behind him and nods, one by one, the members take their hoods off.

“Toby Determined?” Mabel asks.

“Bud Gleeful?” Dipper interrogates.

“Farmer Sprott?” I inquire.

“Creepy dude who married a woodpecker? You too? How’s that marriage goin, by the way?” Soos converses with the enemy. **(I just had too)**

“I great, great.” He replies, then whispers in Soos’ ear, “Not great.”

“And you’ve never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn’t remember.” He removes his hood revealing his bald tattooed head and a red scar through his pink, pupiled eye, “I am-”

“Blind Ivan. Yeah I know all about how you and the Society of the Blind Eye have been turning all the poor innocent townsfolk nuts due to your erasing just about every memory they have.” I say.

“You may, child, but I doubt you have the whole story about us.” Blind Ivan says. “We are the Society of the Blind Eye. Formed many years ago by our founder…our founder…Does anyone remember who he was?”

“We’ve been usin’ that ray on our own brains an awful lot.” Bud says.

“Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?”

“As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us. And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?’

“Mabel? Seriously?”

“Ha, ha, maybe…” She answers.

“Don’t you see? This is ruining lives! What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don’t you feel bad about that?” Dipper asks.

“Mmm, maybe a little.” Ivan shoots himself with the ray. “But not anymore. You won’t be telling anyone else what you’ve learned here. Say good-bye to your summer.” He aims the ray at us.

“Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!” Soos yells.

“I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt is killing me!” Mabel says agonizingly.

“Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?” Dipper states.

“Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you met my family?” Wendy freaks out. They all start to babble.

Out of all the commotion, I hear, “Oh, stop being a bunch of babies.” A gold prospector dish comes out of nowhere and knocks the ray gun out of his hand. “Owie.” _‘Says the guy who says owie.’_ I think.

“I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!” McGucket yells

 _‘Now that I can do.’._  I think as I grab a frying pan from the trashcan.

“They know too much. Don’t let them escape!” Ivan yells.

“Get this song outta your head!” Wendy yells, hitting the woodpecker man with the banjo.

“Dysentery’s gonna get you, dawg!” Soos taunts, chasing another member with the sign he grabbed. I just slapped members in the face with the frying pan, then ran over to Dipper.

“McGucket’s memory tube.” He says running up and grabbing it.

“Oh no you don’t” Tats says staring us down. Dipper shoves the tube at me and I place it inside the pipe yelling out a quick, ‘Mabel!’

She goes to grab it, but Sprott get to it first. “I'll take that, thank you.” He runs the other way, but gets stopped by Soos. Give it up, boy. You're no match for the unstoppable power of-” His robe gets caught in the tube and rips off, leaving him in his underwear, the tube being thrown in the process. “That's right, I don't wear nothin' under my robe. Not gonna apologize for that. Maybe y'all should apologize for bein' a bunch of prudes.” There is a collective groan in disgust.   

“Well, time to erase that forever.” Soos says holding up the ray gun to his temple.

Ivan snatches it from him. “Give me that tube.” He yells.

“Never!” Dipper yells as he throws the tube up into a pipe. Dipper and I chase after the tube with Blind Ivan trying to get to McGucket’s memories, but when we get close to the capsule, Blind Ivan trips Dipper. I come up behind him, cuz I am slower than he is. I help him up while the others are coming up behind us. Ivan points the gun at us.

“End of the line. By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. Say good-bye to your memories.’ He says.

I look at my friends and boyfriend as Blind Ivan is about to erase our memories. I make a split-second decision. I jump in front of them all one second before McGucket, and take the blast for them. In my last seconds of consciousness, I hear, “(Y/N)!” then everything goes black.

 

DIPPER’S P.O.V

“(Y/N)!” I yell as she falls to the ground. Just as Blind Ivan shoots the memory gun at us again when someone else jumps in front of us.

“McGucket, you took a bullet for me.” He gets shot again. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay!” I ask concerned.

“Okay as I’ll ever be!” He says and laughs.

“What?” I ask confused.

Blind Ivan keeps shooting the gun at the old man as he walks forward. “Why isn’t this working?”

“Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind’s been gone for thirty-odd years. You can’t break what’s already broken!” McGucket yells. “Say goodnight, Sally!” He knocks Blind Ivan out. He falls onto a pile of tubes, as McGucket’s tube rolls over to me. I don’t pay it any mind, as I am holding my unconscious girlfriend. I turn and see Mabel on her stomach on the floor with the gun in her hands. _‘Oh thank, Neptune.’_ I think. We tied up the members.

“Unhand us!” Ivan yells.

“It isn’t so fun being tied up, is it?” Soos asks.

“Hey wanna draw on their faces?” Mabel asks.

“What?” Ivan says confused.

“Tra-la-la…” She crosses out Ivan’s ‘knowledge’ tattoo and replaces it with ‘butts’.

“Hey, stop that! That’s not funny.” Ivan complains.

“It’s pretty funny.” I say as we all laugh.

“It’s, like, objectively funny.” Soos adds.

“We’ll have our revenge. We’ll never forget what you’ve done.” Ivan yells. _‘Classic evil villain quote.’_

“Oh. I think you just might.” I pull up the ray gun. “Say cheese.” I add as the member all start to squirm. I pull the trigger. After a few minutes, they start to wake up. We gather them all up and lead them outside. “Thanks for visiting the museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night. Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out.” I tell them as McGucket holds out his hat for any money.

Blind Ivan turns around, “I’m sorry but what’s my name? Where am I?”

“Oh, might have overdone that one.” I say, slightly upset.

“Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head.” Mabel says handing him a banjo. I smirk at the thought.

“Yes, I am Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. Cheers!” He walks off singing, _“Toot-toot is my name.”_

We all walk back inside in time to hear, “Hey girl dude, do you remember any of us?” Soos asks.

“Um, no, where am I and who are all of you?” She asks. It tears my heart that she doesn’t remember anything about us even it if is only for a few minutes.

“Come with me and I will help you.” I say walking up to her and hold my hand out so she can take it.

“Uh ok.” She puts her hand in my and I feel that spark again just like I did the first day I saw her more than a month ago. We both walk up to the t.v that will show the memories from the tubes.

“Who are we going to do first?” I ask.

“Go on and do her first. I haven’t remembered who I was for thirty years. I can take a few more minutes.” McGucket says. I nod in a silence thanks while Mabel takes the tube out of the gun and connects it to the t.v. At first it static, then it shows all the memories from the summer.

 

 _Memories third person P.O.V_    **(listen to the song in the summary.)**

_While (Y/N)’s walking, she hear pounding footsteps behind her. She doesn't know what it is and really doesn't care. All she know is that she need to get out of there. She run until she come to a road and the next thing she know she get thrown through the air and land hard on her back…………….“Hey, you sprained your ankle. You need to rest.” Dipper tells (Y/N) in a soothing voice. He helps her up and walks her back to the bed she was on earlier…….…...“Please no water, please no water. (Y/N) repeats over and over again._

_“We are just trying to help you.” Dipper tells her getting on the bed._

_The Gobblewonker finally lets her go and she swims fast to get back to the boat. As she does, she sees the outline of a person. Instead of continuing to the boat she heads towards the person who she now realizes to be Dipper._

 

_“Hey (Y/N), you ready to go?” The person asks. She looks up from where she was staring at, which coincidentally was the stage and see Dipper was looking at her. She starts to feel her cheeks heat up a little bit._

 

_Dipper jumps down and sing-song asks (Y/N) “I do really really really really really really like you. Do you really really really really really really like me too?” She looks around and starts to blush of embarrassment……..She leans in and kisses him on the cheek._

_“Is that a good enough answer for you?” She asks._

_"What's......going......onnnnn." Dipper hears (Y/N) say before he felt something hit his shoulder. The young boy looks over and sees (Y/N)'s head on his shoulder and she was sound asleep…………….“Was that really necessary Dipper?” (Y/N) asks as she comes up._

_“Uh well ah-I mean u-umm.” He stutter hopping that (Y/N) is not mad at him._

_“’Cuz that was awesome. I only went with him ‘cuz he kept annoying me. Thank you.” She says hugging the boy………….._ _When the basilisk came on screen, (Y/N) curls up close to Dipper. Soon he hears the rhythmic sounds of the two girl’s breathing. He watches the rest of the movie then turn off the T.V and lean his head on hers and fall into a dreamless sleep._

_"Come on let’s get you back to your normal adorable height.” Dipper says. (Y/N) blushes at the comment…………“Thanks Dipper.” (Y/N) says and kisses him on the cheek after she return to her normal height._

 

 

 _"I’m..uh_ really _sick.” He ‘coughs’ “Must have been the bad candy.” He falls to the floor, dramatically and says, “Go own without me.”_

_“You are such a drama queen, Dipper.” (Y/N) says as she bends down to his eye level._

_“I know but that’s why you like me.” He says._

_“Oh, here comes my favorite part!” (Y/N) says.  
“Stop it, guys!” The remix concludes. All of us, excluding Dipper, double over laughing. _

_“I c-can’t take……..you s-s-seriously with……..your puberty v-v-voice” (Y/N) says stumbling to laugh and finish the sentence…………………..“D-Dipper?” (Y/n) asks rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sits up.  
“Hello (Y/N)” Dipper says. _

_“Ahhhhh” (Y/N) spin kicks Dipper in the face………………“You have the decency to say that while I am wearing this!” (Y/N) screams out. Dipper is a sheriff, Mabel is an Indian, (Y/N) was a bar wench…………………..(Y/N) comes in, “Hey, have either of you seen my (F/D)?” She asks._

_Stan hides the drink behind his back, “No…But I bet Soos had. You know how he like to drink.” Stan answers._

_“This is my darkest day. Thanks, Grunkle Stan.” She runs off._

_(Y/N) takes Mermando on to her back and run as fast as she can to the dock. She throws the unconscious merman and herself into the lake._

_“(Y/N)!” Dipper yells out. He comes rushing towards the dock to see the you girl resurface._

_She sighs, “I guess now is a good time as any.” She says as she pulls herself up onto the dock._

_“Woah you’re a mermaid too?!” He asks shocked._

_“Actually, I am a Mer.” She answers looking down at her (f/c) tail._

_“So that is why you don’t sing.” He says realizing._

_“Yep.” She replies popping the “P’_

_Dipper feels something on his shoulder and sees that (Y/N) had fallen asleep as well._

_“You know dude, you got a pretty good girlfriend, who would risk her life for yours. Just like you would for her.” Soos tells him………………._ _Dipper wakes up to find himself on the couch with (Y/N) still leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep. He hears a noise coming from the kitchen. He looks over to the doorway and (Y/N) ends up falling off his shoulder and behind him._ ‘Whoops’ _He thinks. She stretches out on the couch and kinda murmurs a bit, then falls back asleep…………….“Are you gonna let my boyfriend go or am I gonna have to pry you off?” She asks Compy. Dipper swears that he feels the dumb dino pout before feeling the weight being lifted off of the boy’s back. He flips over and see Compy sitting on his butt with his tongue out_

_Bill snaps his fingers and the boy that had been following her around appears. “No way.” She mumbles._

_“Uhh who is that?” Dipper asks, as the mystery boy walks up the (Y/N)_

_“Not the time to be jealous, Dipper.” She replies…………………………………………………......._

_“EAT NIGHTMARES!” Bill yells in the same demonic voice. (Y/N)’s vision starts to become darker and all she can hear is the others screams. The last thing she see is herself, but with a darker color of her (f/c) tail. The look alike has a sadistic grin on her face, then everything goes black………………………………. Dipper comes running in and sees his girlfriend on the ground crying from her nightmare taunting her. He runs over to her and shove the siren version of (Y/N) away so he can get to her. He holds out his hand for her. She opens her eyes since she can’t hear the voice anymore._

_“Dipper!” She yells in excitement and jumps to her feet so she can hug him.,_

_“I don’t think so look out.” She yells and pushes Shack gang to the ground trying to cover them with her body. Debris drops and hit her back. She soon falls on top of Dipper with scratches all over her body…………….._ (Y/N) _starts to quietly sob into her boyfriend’s vest. She overheard what Stan told the twin’s parents. Dipper hugs her knowing what her crying meant……………..“Look, I lost, okay? The best thing is for you to be with your parents, that includes you (Y/N), I found where your parents live. Sorry kids, Gideon won.” Stan puts three tickets on the table…………..“How are you affected by this whistle the same as a gnome or a pig?” He asks._

_“It’s because I was born with sensitive hearing, you dumb butt!” She replies struggling to get free of her binds………….“Thanks for coming back.” (Y/N) says to Dipper as she kisses him on the cheek. We land safely on the ground._

 

_“AHH!” (Y/N) yells, gripping her side. Dipper puts her left arm around his shoulders and both of them, plus Mabel and Waddles, head up the stairs as fast as they can………………_

(Y/N)

I don’t need no money

Dipper

U worth more dan diamond, more daan gold

Mabel

I’m alive~

(Y/N)

As long as I can feel the beat

Dipper

Mek di beat jus tek control

_“HEY LET GO!” Dipper screams._

_“You leave him alone!” (Y/N) yells as she jumps on top of the creature. Wendy helps Dipper keep the journal. Water suddenly sprays out from the open pipe and hits the creature and (Y/N) head on. The rest of the gang get swept up by the water as well. (Y/N) get hit on the nape by a rock and her choker’s clip breaks off._

_“Thanks, but you do know you don’t have to do that.” (Y/N) tells him after he sets her down on his bed._

_“I’m not gonna leave you alone when you are like that. You used too much energy healing us, just like when we were chasing the dino, and you remember what happen last time.”_

_“Yeah, I know, I completely freaked you and Mabel out.” She says as her eyes droop a little more._

_Dipper looks at (Y/N), “Hey if you don’t want to continue to date me then, that’s fine. I’ll under-” He gets cut off by (Y/N) kissing him._

_“Why would I break up with you. Because of some bad first date? That doesn’t matter, all I care about is that you care for me and you showed that by risking your life to protect me. Thank you.” She pulls him into a hug_.

 

_“Professor glasses! They make me look like a genius!” Dipper turns around and crashes into a glasses rack. (Y/N) runs over to help him up, and stares at Stan…………….“Dipper you know you don’t have to finish that to impress me, right?” (Y/N) says._

_“Uh yeah, sure (Y/N).” Dipper mutters as he still tries to complete the puzzle…………….._ _Dipper is laying on the floor with a pillow under his head, probably asleep, (Y/N)’s eyes are squinted as she is trying to sleep on top of Dipper’s chest……………“Will we really have fun all night?” He asks._

_“Yea Dipper.” She answers, walking to the water and splashing the already soaked boy. He laughs and runs to join in the fun. The two laughs and plays till the moon is on the horizon. The lovers lean up against a rock and fell asleep in each other’s arms._

 

When the memories finished, I walk up to where she is standing. “(Y/N)?” I ask cautiously.

“Hey, what’s going on?” She says. She still has that look in her eyes from earlier. _‘Did it not work? Does she still forget me?’_ I think.

“Do you remember me?” I ask her.

“Well of course I do.” I smile thinking that she did remember. “How could I forget the people who helped me up off the ground just a few minutes ago?” She answers. I frown, all that hope, gone. “Or the person who hit me with a golf cart, who attempted to save me from the lake monster, who became my boyfriend, and who showed my secret to.” She smiles. I gasped at her. “Gotcha.” She says.

“Wait, so you didn’t lose your memory?” I ask.

“Man, we need to get you and your sister out of the town. I think it is starting to make you stupid, of course I lost my memory. I just wanted to prank ya.” She starts giggling.

“Oh har har. Very funny, please don’t scare me like that again.” I run up to her, and dragged her into a tight hug. One by one the others add on to the hug.

“Ok can we stop with the hug fest and help McGucket.” (Y/N) says.

“Oh right.” We run back to the Hall of the Forgotten. “All right McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?” I ask.

“I’m not so sure. What if I don’t like what I see?” He asks.

“We’ve come all this way. Go on.” Mabel persuades. McGucket puts the tube into the machine. An image pops up on the screen of himself, 30 years ago.

“My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen.” The younger McGucket says. We all gasp.

“Sweet sarsaparilla.” Old Man says.

Day 1

“For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind.” The man on the screen holds up the memory erasing ray. “Test subject One: Fiddleford.” He shoots it.

Day 5

“It worked! I can't recall a thing.”

Day 22

“I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!”

Day 74

McGucket is more disheveled and nervous. “Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this.”

Day 189

McGucket's lab is a mess and his arm is in a cast. “I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects...”

Day 273

McGucket has a beard and is filming from a motel. “I saw something in the lake, something big!” He pulls out the sides of his hair.

Day 618

“My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?”

Day ???

McGucket is wild-eyed and filming from the junkyard. Maniacal giggling and speaking gibberish, “Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!”

When the video ends, we are all just staring at it, “Oh McGucket, I’m so sorry.” Mabel says and (Y/N) walks forward to comfort the old man.

“Aw, hush. You kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said.” He answers side hugging my girlfriend.

“Yeah but did you want those memories back?” I ask.

“After all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again.” He hambones something else.

“Your welcome, McGucket.” (Y/N) says, probably answering to whatever he signed.

“So, wait. You weren’t the author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?” I ask.

“It’s beginning to come back, but I need more time. And reading glasses. Heck! I got some rememberin’ to do.” McGucket says as he spits into a spittoon.

“So Mabel, you still wanna erase those failed summer romances?” Wendy asks.

Mabel looks at McGucket, who is staring at the tube with a smile on his face. “You know, no one likes having bad memories, but maybe it’s better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget.” She answers.

“I tried to tell ya that!” (Y/N) yells.

“That’s some mature junk right there, Mabel.” Wendy says, impressed.

“Yep. Miss Mature. That’s me. Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?” We all doodle on the poster of Gabe. Mabel draws an eye patch and buck teeth on Gabe, buck teeth with a curly mustache on the puppet, and an angry cat face over the ‘G’ in Gabe, Wendy writes down ‘JERKS’ over ‘PUPPETS’, (Y/N) draws hearts in between the puppet and Gabe, while I draw I kiss puppets in a speech bubble over his head.

“Hey, you know what? Going on this big adverture actually made me get that stupid song out of my head.” Wendy states. Just to jinx herself, when Soos starts the truck the same song starts playing, making Wendy groan. **(Karma is a barnacle, ain’t it Wendy. You thought you threw that CD out.)**

McGucket is sitting in between (Y/N) and myself, flipping through the journal, hoping to remember more. “It’s all so familiar. It’s almost like I can remember….”

 

Third Person P.O.V

Stan is down stairs in the lab, working on the universe portal. He pours fuel into the machine. “All right, you’re getting closer.” He says talking to the machine, then walks into the room with the portal. “Every day it’s getting stronger.” A gust of wind grabs the notebook and coffee mug and sucks them into the portal. “Haha, yes!” A piece of flying pipe hits his hand. “Ah! I don’t care if it’s dangerous. I don’t care how long it takes. I’m gonna pull this off, and no one’s gonna get in my way!” He says as he bandages his wound. A picture of Dipper and Mabel, with their arm around (Y/N) appears in his mind.

  
**A/N: I have to say this, besides ‘The Sock Opera’ is my favorite episode. That’s why I spent two weeks on it. I love McGucket and his old man swear words in this episode. Please keep reading and send this story to your friends.**


	26. Laser Tag

Third Person’s P.O.V

It’s the year 207̃12, and a breakout has occurred at the Infinetentiary. A cloaked man is running down the street with two Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron (TPAES) operatives chasing after him.

“Halt!” A deep voice yells out as a spot light shines over the cloaked man for a second, before he races off again.

“I’ve got to hand it to this perp, no one’s broken out of the Infinitentairy before.” Dundgren says.

“He’s either the bravest time convict I’ve ever seen, or the dumbest.” Lolph adds in.

The perp runs into a wall, “Ow!” The man stumbles into barrels and falls over causing his face to be reveal Blendin. “Oh! My time-knee! Oh, time-dang it!”

“Definitely the dumbest.” Dundgren says as they catch up to Blendin.

“Freeze! You’re surrounded by the TPAES. Anything you say can and has already been used against you in future court.”

“This is it Blendin. End of the timeline. Any last words?” Dundgren calls out as he holds up futuristic hand cuffs.

“Uh-uh-uh-uh-I-I-I-I... I INVOKE GLOBNAR!” Blendin yells. The crowd starts muttering about Globnar.

“Very well, speak the name and century of those accused.” Dundgren says pulling out an time-pad.

“The two kids that ruined my life: Dipper and Mabel Pines. 21st Century.” Blendin answers. The officer searches on his tablet, finding a clip of Dipper and Mabel hitting each other with baseball bats and laughing. The live feed video is sent to every screen around them, with the words, ‘GLOBNAR TRIBUTES’ over it.

“So be it. May the Time Baby have mercy on their souls.” Lolph says grimly.

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

The twins and I are standing in front of the vending machine at the Mystery Shack. I insert the coin as Dipper puts in the code ‘22C’ a snack called ‘Yumber Jacks’ starts to come up.

“Candy! Candy! Candy!” We all chant. Our happiness ended when the snack bag gets caught on the glass.

“AHHHHHH!” I scream.

“No! It’s trapped!” Dipper yells.

“Everything is terrible forever!” Mabel screech. Honestly she kinda overly acted that, but I can understand, that girl loves her snacks.

“Psst. Hey, dudes! You wanna know a trick?” Soos says, coming up to us. He hits the vending machine with his hands then his elbow, saying, “Bibbity-boop. Wow!” as he does. The machine pops open. “A genius taught me that once.” He grabs a hand full of snacks for us. “This just in: weather stations are calling for a…candy blizzard!” He throws the bags in the air and we all catch the in our hands. I look towards the twins, then back to Soos

“Thanks Soos.” I tell him.

“Forget taking off the wrappers! I’m eating these now!” Mabel yells as she stuffs the candy in her hand straight to her mouth.

“Yeah, thanks Soos, you are the greatest human ever to live.” Dipper adds to my comment.

“Agh! Oh!” Mabel starts to ‘choke’ on her candy. “That was a mistake!” She collaspes.

“Hey, no sweat, dude, and dudette.” Soos replies putting money in the machine. “I’d do anything for the Pines family.”

“Soos! I need to scratch myself in two places at once!” Stan yells from somewhere else in the Shack.

“And I mean anything! Coming Mr. Pines!” He walks away.

“Hey, Dipper, look. Soos left his wallet as Mabel continues to hack up the candy in the background.

“We better make sure he gets it back.” Dipper agrees.

“Wait! I’ve never seen Soos’ wallet before. Don’t you wanna learn some Soos secrets?” Mabel says.

“I don’t know if we should be-”

“Wo-oa! Soos has a membership to Lazer Tag? I didn’t know they let grown-ups in there.” Dipper cuts me off as he pulls out a card for aforementioned place.

“And look, emergency salami!” Mabel yells, pulling out a slice of salami with a post-it note attached to it. “Soos, my respect for you has grown.” I cringe a little bit at the sight of the, ‘who-knows-how-long-it’s-been-in-the-wallet’ meat.

“‘Jésus Alzamirano Ramirez. Organ donor. Birthday: July 13th.’ Wait a minute. That’s today.”

**(Me: A little under a month away from the actual date. I should probably wait till that date to update.**

**Readers: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *puts hands up in surrender* Okay, okay!)**

“Woah” Mabel says as I mock blowing up my mind.

“That’s weird. I wonder why he didn’t tell anyone.”

“Uh-duh! It’s probably because he wants someone to throw him a surprise party; I can relate. I’ve been waiting for a surprise party my whole life.” Mabel says likes it’s obvious. Candy jumps out of nowhere and throws confetti, “Surprise!”

Mabel turns around and says, “Too little, too late, Chiu.” Way too darkly for her.

“Awww.” Candy replies sadden at eh emotions released from the spazztic child. Within a minute, Mabel already called, and had Grenda, Dipper and I working on the surprise party while Candy was distracting Soos.

“More exclamation points! More I say!” Mabel yells at Grenda.

“Does she always act like this with parties?” I ask Dipper.

“Oh yeah.” He answers.

“Twins are born birthday experts.” Mabel adds as Dipper places the cake on a table.

“We’ve shared every birthday together, so we know how to make them perfect.” My boyfriend and sis-sis, high-five with one hand, twist and fist-bump with the other, touch one of their feet together in the air and blow party blowers.

“Hey. Places everyone! I hear footsteps!” I quietly yell out. We all run to hide behind the table.

Soos has a blindfold on, while Candy leads him on. “Alright, you promised a giant hummingbird, so I’m expecting to _see_ a giant hummingbird.” He says. I turn to Dipper and mouth, ‘Giant hummingbird’. He shrugs.

“Three, two, one…” Candy counts down before taking off the blindfold. Soos sees the party and looks shocked.

We jump out from behind the table and yell, “Surprise!”

“Happy birthday, you king on Earth! We got everything you love. Cake-flavored pizza, pizza-flavored cake,” Mabel yells as she leads him around the party, “And one more treat…” The curtain opens to reveal Toby Determined in a red sequined leotard with a big sparkly blue bow, dancing.

“Razzle dazzle, friends! It’s the razz-dazzler! This is what my life has become.” Toby says as he tap dances. Dipper covers my eyes, seeing that I am in disgust with the weird smiling man.

“I…I…” I hear Soos stutter.

“Quick! Everyone pose for the birthday smiles memory album!” Mabel yells as Dipper takes his hands away from me. He pulls me close so that I can’t see Toby from behind Mabel. She takes a picture with a polaroid camera. When it comes out we see that everyone is smiling, adding a blush to my face, except for Soos.

“Soos, what’s wrong?” Dipper asks.

“It’s uh. It’s nothing. I, uh, I gotta go fix a pipe or something.” He walks away with his fist closed, head down and eyes closed, like he is trying not to cry. As he walks around the corner. Wendy and Stan pass him, staring at Soos.

“Hey, did you guys see Soos? What happen to--?” She stops herself as soon as she sees the party. “Oh no. Oh no, no. Okay, you guys didn’t know so it’s not your fault, but Soos hates his birthday.” She informs.

“What?” We all ask in shock.

“It’s a total mystery. I guess he’s been like this since he was a kid. Some weird personal biz.” Wendy adds.

“There’s gotta be something we can do!” Mabel says determined.

“We’ve tried everything.” Wendy replied.

“I even petitioned the government to have this day removed from calendars. Now I’m not allowed on airplanes.” Stan hold up a mug shot of himself stamped ‘BANNED’ and marked ‘DANGER FLIGHT RISK’. We walk to the front of the Shack and see Soos holding something.

“I don’t know, guys. Maybe we should just leave him alone, you know?” Wendy asks.

“No one should be alone on their birthday. There’s gotta be a way to cheer him up. We just have to try harder.” Dipper says.

“You’re right, Dipper! It’s time for us to bring out the big guns!”

“Yeah” I agree. I go to blindfold Soos again, while everyone gets in the car.

“Woah, dudette, what are you doing?” Soos asks, startled when I cover his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Soos, you’re gonna love it.” I inform him. I lead him to the car. After a few minutes, we arrive at Mr. ZZZ’s Big Gunz Laser Tag.

“Alright, guys. Blindfold me once, shame on you. Blindfold me twice- wait a minute. Hot dog smell? Sticky floors? Future sounds?” He takes off his blindfold. “Laser tag? I-I love laser tag. How’d you guys know?”

“Um, we definitely didn’t rifle through your wallet?” Mabel replies, awkwardly laughing.

The screen behind Mabel turns on, _‘Welcome to the year 8000. Society: collapsed. Fog machine: everywhere.’_

“Are these walls just mattresses spray painted purple?” Wendy asks.

“I think this place used to be a matress store.” Stan remembers.

“I-I don’t know, guys. I’m not sure I’m up to this today.” Soos says sadly, as he looks down at us.

“Don’t worry, Soos. As soon as you start playing with us, you’re gonna have a great time.” Dipper reassures.

“We promise, not matter what happens, we won’t leave your side.” Mabel adds.

“Well, I guess I could give it a shot.” Soos slowly agrees.

 _‘Prepare for laser battle! In three, two,’_ the billboard changes from _‘standby’_ to _‘GO!’_ I run in and start battling the Shack’s group, with the additional few people. I look around seeing if I can find my boyfriend. “Mabel? Dipper? Dudes?”

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

Mabel and I run in a few seconds after the rest of the Shack’s group, but for some reason it didn’t look like a laser tag arena.

“Whoa, this is even cooler than I imagined! Look how real these laser guys are!” Mabel yells as she kicks one of the guys in the crotch twice.

“Kick deflected! Thank you for buying Digi-cod: the smart codpiece!” A robotic voice come from the piece of metal.

“Wait, what?” Mabel asks, confused.

I gasp and turns to see a portal closing behind me. “Oh no, Soos!” The portal closes as Soos runs towards us. We run up to the now solid wall. Mabel kicks the wall repeatedly.

“Nice try. But that’s solid time-tanium, kid! There’s only one way out of here!”

“Through me…” I look over to the side and see a man, well his head and hands. “Oh, uh.” He fiddles with and punches his wristwatch as his uniform alternates through scenery. “Sorry… C-come on…” his uniform turns to his normal gray suit. “Through me! And that’s, what it would be like if Id’ just…gotten it right the very first chance, but it’s still as effective. Both of us gasp.

“The time travel guy! What did you say your name was again? Blendo… Blondin…”

“Blar-blar!” I finish Mabel’s sentence with the snap of my fingers.

“There it is!”  
“It’s Blendin! Blendin Blenjamin Blandin! How could you not know my name after you ruined my life?” He yells. We look at each other, confused. “Initiate flashback!” He presses a button on his wristwatch, and a holographic screen is projected. “It was after you stole my time device to win the girl and your stupid pig! I was cast out of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew; my whole life’s purpose.” On the screen, a hand rips off Blendin’s name tag, and his suit turns into a prison uniform. “And then was given ten squared life sentences in time prison. I spent every day since then planning my vengeance.” Blendin shapes mashed slop like Dipper and Mabel’s faces, then squishes them. The projection turns off. “And now finally, it has come!”

“Look, we’re sorry about all that, but we’re in the middle of something really important right now.” I inform.

“It’s our friend’s birthday today, and we promised we wouldn’t leave his side!” Mabel adds.

“What? You think some dumb birthday matters right now? Do you know where you are? Welcome…to Globnar!” The far end of the room opens to show and arena. Some events are taking place, like falling through the portals, being set on fire, fighting a glo monster, battling on a moving clock, and fighting one another with age-altering weapons.

“Is this a reality show? Are we in Japan?”

“It’s gladiatorial time combat!” Blendin corrects Mabel. A man in a green future suit falls, and another in a sky-blue future suit is lifted up by a rock. “the winner gets a precious time wish, and then decides the loser’s fate!” The winner first has a thumbs-up, then changes it to a thumbs-down with a smile. The loser screams while being vacuumed away by a purple beam of light. “And the two of you are officially challenged. Dundgren! Get me my war-paint.”

“Dipper, we need a way out of here! But how?” Mabel questions.

I look around and see the time device attached to the belt of the other ‘officer’. “I have an idea.”

“Hang in there Soos, we’re coming for you.”

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

“Dipper? Mabel? Requesting back up!” I hear Soos say before he yells out. I turn the corner and see Robbie hitting Soos with lasers.

“Ha ha ha! Laser Robbie!” He yells in victory, before yelling himself as I shoot him in the chestpiece with lasers about twenty times.

“Thanks, (Y/N). Have you seen Dipper and Mabel?” He asks.

“No, but hey, they promised they won’t leave you. They are probably plotting to get us, or something.” I say confidently.

“You’re probably right, thanks for being my partner in the game.” Soos say believing me.

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

Mabel and I went over the plan one more time before utting it into action. “Oh my stars! Could it be? My little, uh-hum...” Mabel looks at the brunet haired’s name tag “Lolphie! It's me! Your great-great-great” She looks at me questioningly, and I signal her to keep going “-great-great-great” I then hold up a hand telling her to stop. “-great grandmother! From the past times.”

“Gam Gam?” Lolph says as he menacing stare changes to a smile. I take the time device off of the belt.

“Yeah, neon green is good, this is a good color for me. It's fierce—” I hear Blendin say before he cuts off. I look over and see that he notices the device in my hands. “Who? What? No! You can't let them escape! Stop them!” He dives at me and Mabel, tripping Dundgren, in the process, who also tried to jump at us.

“Gam Gam! How could you?” Lolph says sounding heart broken.

Mabel, being her sassy self, takes the man’s heart and steps on it. “I ain't no one's Gam Gam, sucka! You just got time-tricked!”

Dundgren and Blendin become overdramatic and in slow motion and a deep voice, they yell “Noooo!”

“Hurry! Back to Soos' birthday!” Mabel yells as we continue running.

“Okay! I think...I've...got it!” I lets go of tape and link arms with Mabel. We disappear and reappear in midair.

“Ahhh!” We scream as we fall and land on a mattress.

“Uh... Are we back?” Mabel asks.

“Oh, no, look! Mabel, the laser place is a mattress store! We went too far in the past!” I inform.

“Time travel, man! Why you gotta be so complicated?” She yells out. We hear a light blast. Quickly we duck under and bed as Blendin, Lolph, and Dundgren land on a bed close by.

“It looks like they overshot their destination by 10 years.” The black haired man, which I believe is named Dundgren

“I don't see them.” Blendin says as he wipes off face-paint. “You better find those kids!”

“You'll get your justice, Blendin.” Lolph says monotoned.

“I'm gonna keep stammering until you find them! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...!” Blendin starts to walk away.

“I hate that guy.”

“Let's move.” The two jump and flip over the mattresses and land in front of the door. “Yeah!” They fist bump, they walk out the door.

“Okay. We just gotta to go forward 10 years. We can be back before Soos even realizes we were gone.” I tell her.

“Oh no!” Mabel points to the ground and finds the time machine, which is dented and and radiates blue electricity. “The timey thing, it's busted! Can you fix it?” Mabel asks.

“M-m-maybe. I need some tools. And I think I know where to get some.” I reply seeing a  ‘MYSTERY SHACK 1 mile’ sign. We walk down the street. “Let's try to lay low. We don't want to change the future. Or cause the future. I forget how this works exactly.” I tell her.

Tyler is listening to a boom box mounted on his shoulder, Sheriff Blubs has an afro, and Tats is getting his first tattoo. A billboard shows Bud Gleeful and a baby Gideon and reads: ‘BUD'S AUTO JUST HAD A BABY’ however the billboard is graffit-ed with red paint: ‘baby’ is crossed off and replaced with "demon," Gideon is given horns, a tail, and a demon trident, Bud has a curly mustache, and the bottom right says ‘RV WUZ HERE.’ As we walk down the street I see a man, with black hair and (e/c) eyes, and a woman with (h/c) and blue eyes. **(sorry if the actual colors of the hair and eyes aren’t correct. I just chose the colors from my parents.)** _‘Wait they look a lot like (Y/N). I’ll have to ask her when we get back, if we get back.’_

“Wow, ten years in the past.” Mabel says looking around. Robbie chases Thompson, spraying him with a water gun. “Everything is same-y, but also different-y.”

Toby dances at a studio as we walk by. “A dah buh dee, dah buh dee do, yeah! Look out Broadway, here I come.”

Mabel bangs on the glass to get Toby's attention and yells, “This dream goes nowhere, Toby!”

As we walk away I can here him, “Awww, marbles!”

We continue down the sidewalk and come across a younger Tambry and Wendy ride up to them on tricycles.

“Woah!” I say in shock.

“Oops, sorry.” Tamery says. Wendy whispers into Tambry's ear.

“My friend thinks you're cute.” Tamery says pointing at me.

“Oh-my-gosh, Tambry!” Wendy pushes her friend off her tricycle. “Shut up!”

“Ow! Hey!”

“Thank you. I mean... you're super young, so this is weird.” I tell her.

“Heheh, now you know how she would have felt, before (Y/N) came, creep.” Mabel says, elbows me in the shoulder

“Heh heh, yeah, I-uh. Huh. Wow.” I take a moment to think about it. “Wooow...”

When we arrive at the Mystery Shack, we see Stan at the beginning of his normal tour. “Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, to see my latest attraction. A man, made of wax, and several other people, made of wax, It's a whole wax exhibit.”

Mabel and I take off our laser tag vests. “Alright. The coast is clear.”

“Now's our chance!” We jump in a window.

“Hah! Bingo.” I pick up a red screwdiver. “Alright, let's see...”

“Ah, c'mon candy. Fall. Fall.” I hear.

“Allow me. You just need to know a guy on the inside. Bippidy-boop. Wop!” Mabel says. “Jackpot!”

“Thanks. You must be some kind of genius.”

“Alright. I think I've got this thing working.” I say.

“Dipper, Dipper. Look.” I turn around and see Soos.

“No. Way.” Soos looks at a Mystery Shack staff shirt, then at his own wishfully.

“Mi precioso. You keep wandering off. You don't want to be late for your big day.” Soos’ grandma says as she grabs his hand.

Soos walks out with his grandmother, holding her hand. “Sorry, Abuelita.

“Big day? This could be the birthday where that personal biz went down. We could finally find out why Soos hates his birthday.” Mabel says putting the pieces together.

I look at time travel device, “Alright. But let's be quick.” We race over to the Soos’ house.

We spy on the party from behind bushes.

“I want a piece of birthday cake!” A kid yells as he runs around with his friends. A couple of older women, probably part of Soos’ family, are talking to him.

“Who's a handsome birthday boy?”

“It's you!”

“Soos, you are such a lady's man.” Abuelita says as she holds a box.

“They're my cousins, grandma, gross.” Soos complains.

“I got you a racecar cake.”

“Man, I don't know why Soos hate his birthdays, this looks great.” I say looking around.

Soos is licking frosting off of racecar when he sees a kid takes a seat at the head of the table “Uh, sorry dude, but could you move seats? That's the seat of honor.”

“Uh, who's it for?” The kid asks.

“Oh, heh. It's for my dad actually. I haven't seen him in like... eight years. But he's coming today!” Soos answers. I hear the doorbell ring. “That must be him!” Soos wipes his face and rearranges the party hat. He runs to the door as we follow, looking in through a window. Soos breathes in and out “Alright Soos. Today's the big day. Be cool. Be. Cool.” He opens the door.

“Postcard for...” The mailman looks at postcard “...Soos.”

Soos takes postcard and reads the backside ‘‘Sorry, champ. Couldn't make it this year. Real busy again. See you next year for sure. Dad.’.”

“Hey, don't sweat it, cuz. You'll see him next year.” One of his family members says.

“Heh, yeah. Next year.” Soos says crestfallen as he pulls out a box. “Uh, I'm gonna go lay down. You party without me dudes.” He walks away.

“Wait! What about your presents?” Abuelita says as she picks up a present and pushed a key through the paper which makes a ‘Yayah!’.

“So, that's why Soos hates his birthday. It's the day he realized his dad wasn't coming back.” I say figuring it out.

“So, how much partying can fix that?” Mabel asks.

Robbie shoots me in face with a water gun. “Heheh, dorks. Young Robbie!” We listen from outside the window of Soos’ room.

“Ay, Soos' father is a deadbeat! ¡Si alguna vez muestra su carota por aquí, se la voy a partir pieza por pieza!” I hear Abuelita say before the door opens. **("If he ever shows his face here again, I'll tear him limb from limb!")** “Ahem. Soos~. I made you cookies shaped like dinosaurs.”

“I don't want cookies. I wanna see Dad again.” Soos says.

“And he wants to see you, he's just... busy.”

“Busy in New Orleans...”

“Aye, yes...Trust me. You will feel better someday.”

“Ugh, this is awful.” Mabel tells me.

“We promised Soos a happy birthday, but how can we give him that now? This goes beyond anything we know how to fix.” I add.

“Th-this way!” I hear Blendin in the distance.

“Uh-oh. Hide”

Lolph, Blendin and Dundgren walk to where we are hiding.

“They've gotta be around here somewhere. I-I-I think I heard them!” Blendin stutters

“Freeze!” Lolph yells. I hear Robbie run off crying. “Trace their chrono-signatures.”

“Man, the sooner I defeat those kids in Globnar, the sooner I can win my time wish.” Blendin grumbles.

“Tell you what I'd do if I had a time wish. Retire early. Spend more time with the kids.” Dundgren says, probably daydreaming.

“Naing Niang Niang Niang Niang, with the kids! Don't you know a time wish can do literally anything? Any impossible problem solved,” Blendin taunts the officer. Then snaps his fingers. “just like that? I mean, imagine the possibilities.”

“Wait, Mabel, that's it! The time wish! If we defeat Blendin in that space battle...” I start

“...Then we can wish that Soos' dad came to his twelfth birthday!” My twin adds.

“And Soos' birthdays would be fixed forever.” I finish with a snap of my fingers “All of them.”

“But do you really think we can win Globnar?” She asks me.

“It's the only chance we have. Besides, it's for Soos. He would do the same for us.” I inform. We walk out from behind tree with Mabel. “Here we are. Blendin. We surrender.”

“It's them!” He screams, stupidly.

“Freeze!” Dundgren yells pointing a laser gun at us.

Lolph pulls out his own gun. “Careful, they're from the past. They might have powder muskets or slap bracelets.”

“Look guys, no tricks this time. We're ready to challenge you, okay?” I tell them.

“Yes! Let the Globnar begin! Prepare... for...” “GLOBNAAA-” Blendin's voice is cut off and a green mute symbol appears in front of his mouth.

“Hey, turns out I can mute him.” Lolph says having his hand still on his watch.

“Man, I wish we'd known that earlier.” The other officer says with a groan.

“Initializing!” Lolph presses button on the wristwatch, and the we disappear in a flash of white, leaving a red screwdriver behind.

We appear in the Globnar arena. The crowd shouts ‘Globnar’ repeatedly, punching their fists in the air, and the group is shown on a large screen at the edge of the arena. A large hole opens up on one end of the arena, and a big baby floats up out of it.

“Silence!” The oversize baby most of the arena hushes.

“Wooh! Oh yea!” One of the fans yell out. The baby shoots Globnar fan with laser vision.

“That is one big baby.” Mabel mumbles.

Time Baby (Raising hands) “Welcome Globnar tributes! I have a very important nap to get to so let's make this quick. You each have a chance to settle your time-feud through gladiatorial combat.” The baby says, raising his stubby hands.

“You will have until Time Baby finishes drinking the cosmic sand in this hourglass.” A robot says monotoned, as it carries a baby bottle shaped hourglass, filled with a universal-textured substance. It moves over to the now named Time Baby. The baby refuses. “Come on.” The robot pressures. It pokes Time Baby with bottle.

“Ow!”

“It's good for you.”

“Wah!”

“Get ready, kids. When I get that time wish, you'll wish you were never born. Or rather, you'll wish you were born, because I'm gonna wish you were never born!” Blendin yells.

“Dream on. There's two of us.” I retort.

“And we have hair!” Mabel quips.

“Oh-oh, yeah? Well I have training!’ Blendin twirls a spear. “What do you think I did in prison all that time?” He asks.

“Uh oh.” We both say in unison.

“Let the Globnar….BEGIN!” Time Baby yells, with lightning flashing behind him.

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

Soos and I are killing it at laser tag. We have hit everybody in the maze at least once. Still no sign of Dipper or Mabel. Soos keeps on asking me where they are and I keep lying.

“AH! Why do you keep going after me?” Robbie asks.

“One, you are a major pain to me and Wendy, and two, you tried to start a fight with my boyfriend, yeah I know exactly what happen while Wendy went on a camping trip!” I yell as I continue to shoot lasers at him. He runs off and I hear footsteps behind me. I raise my laser gun **(put your guns up, put your laser guns up.)** to the enemy, “Oh Soos. Sorry.” I see movement behind him. I point my gun up and blast the enemy. The loud scratchy yell signals that I got Stan.

“Dang, dudette, you got mad laser gun skills.” Soos complements.

“It’s nothing really, I can teach you.” I offer.

“Thanks, dude.”

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

After fighting with oversize q-tips on a clock, riding on futuristic cycles that can defy gravity, and playing a strange game that was interrupted by a strange monster, our score is tied with Blendin at 244. After even more trial such as being chased by Blendin on a giant wheel, Mabel and Blendin having a "time dog" eating contest, all of us fighting in robotic cuckoo clock suits, having a wheelbarrow race, Mabel and Blendin fighting with spears on unicycles on a tightrope while I swim through clocks to get away from a time shark, and playing a game that resembles a giant Jenga, we finally get to the final challenge after shoving the cyclocks into his cage.

“Very good. You have escaped the Cyclocks.” The Time Baby announces.

Blendin “Yes! Blendin for the almost-win!” The score is shown to be 764 to 763, Blendin in the lead.

“There is only one final challenge for Globnar. An ancient game, thousands of years old, chosen for its exemplification of pure strategy: The ancient art... of Laser Tag!” Time Baby continues. A course and laser guns appear. “The one who touches the victory orb first will win!”

“Laser tag? Seriously?” I ask, looking at the gun in my hand.

“Oh, I know it doesn't seem that challenging now, but just wait till they turn on that fog machine. You'll be done for! You just wait until ya—” I cut Blendin off by shooting him in the vest multiple times, making the vest say, ‘Hit’ every time.

“Aw, man.” Blendin whines.

“Mabel, grab the orb!” I yell to her, as she runs up to the top of the pyramid to the orb. “Got it!” She touches it and everything goes white.

Time Baby chugs down the cosmic sand, “It is finished!” The robot pats the baby on the back and he burps. The crowd cheers as our score goes up to 999.

“No! No! No! No! Nooooo!” Blendin freaks.

“Yes!” Mabel and I high five.

“You have made victory in Globnar. Before I give you your time wish, tell us; what fate have you decided for the loser?” Time Baby announces.

“Oh, jeez...”

“Death!” Mabel screeches.

“Mabel!”

“Sorry. Got carried away...” Mabel apologizes

“So Blendin did try to wish us out of existence, but it was kind of our fault for ruining his life.” I infer.

“Yeah, and he's kind of too sad to be a real bad guy.” Mabel adds.

“Maybe if we treat him right in the present, he'll turn out better in the future.” I finish. I turn to Time Baby. “Okay. As long as you keep an eye on him, we'd like to set Blendin free, and restore his position at the Time Anomaly Correction Unit.”

“And give him pretty hair!”

Time Baby “So be it.” Time Baby uses his powers to release Blendin from his handcuffs.

“Wh-what? You'd do that for me?” he asks, as a mustache-shaped piece of hair grows on his head. “I got my job back!” he partly squeals and waves his hands side-to-side in a begging dog position. He then places a hand on Lolph's chest “I feel like hugging somebody.”

“I can kill you in eight different ways.” Lolph says, his voice having a hint of anger.

“Yes, sir.” Blendin says scared, as he stands at attention. **(A-T-T-E-N-T-I-O-N I’ve got yours, you’ve got mine so let’s begin. Sorry I learned that back in 3 rd grade, and I still spell attention like that to this day.)**

“Now, children. What is it that you want for your time wish?” Time Baby says, rubbing his face full of baby fat. A glowing orb floats down between Mabel and I.

“Thank you, but the wish... isn't for us.” Mabel says.

“Not you? But then who? Who is worthy to receive such power?” Time Baby asks in shock.

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

After teach Soos for a few minutes, he was as good as I am, if not better. He pretty much topped my score on the number of hits. The only people we have yet to hit are Dipper and Mabel.

“You know what, dude, I’m not feeling this anymore.” Soos says sadly, as he heads towards the exit. I run after him.

“Come on, Soos. Here,” I pull out a coin. “heads we stay, and tails we go back to the Shack.”

“And make so dinosaur shaped cookies?” Soos says hopefully.

“Yeah.” I answer. Soos flips a coin and then everything slowly fades to black.

 

Soos’ P.O.V **(Oooo a new one)**

The coin slows and stops in midair. “Huh. That’s…unconventional.” I say as I flick the coin. “Hey, (Y/N), you seeing this?” I turn towards the girl and see that she looks like an avatar that is put on pause. I snap my fingers in front of her face. A bright light out of the corner of my eye, blinds me, and a force pushes me into (Y/N) and the weirdly still-in-midair coin. “Sorry dudette.” I tell her as I see she no longer looks like she is on pause. I help her up.

“Thanks-”

“Soos! (Y/N)!” Dipper and Mabel cut her off.

“G-guys!”

“What happen to you?” (Y/N) runs to Dipper and checks out his bruises.

“We’re so sorry we left you hanging dude. We got caught up in this time travel junk--”

“And there was a time cyclops--”

“And don’t forget about the--”

“heheh.”

“Time race!”

“But, the point is, Soos, we think we know how to fix your birthday.” Mabel says after her and Dipper ramble to each other.

“Woah, really? Wait, you guys did all of that…for me?” I ask.

“And that’s not all.” A bald man says as he presses a button on his watch and a gold bubble appears. “Behold your time wish! The power to alter time paradox free in any way you choose.”

“We think the only thing that can make you happy is meeting your dad.” Dipper offers.

“But the choice is yours.” Mabel adds.

“You mean I can finally see my dad by touching this thing? And you guys battled through time and space just to get this for me?” I ask, taking out the last post card my dad sent me. “What are you waiting for, Soos?” Dipper asks.

(Y/N) hits him on the back of the head playfully, “Come on let him have a minute to decide.”

I glance at the postcard and puts it back in my pocket. “Alright, here goes nothing.” I place my hand on the time wish and it gives off a white light. When the light clears, Dipper and Mabel are cleaned from their battle scars.

“What the--”

“Wait what?”

“Bam! I fixed you dudes up.” I tell them. (Y/N) checks Dipper over again before hugging him, and Mabel.

“But Soos, what about meeting your dad?” Dipper asks, as he put an arm around his girlfriend’s waist.

“Well, birthdays are supposed to be spent with the people who care about you. But you know what, that dude didn’t care about me enough to visit me once, let alone fight monsters through time and space like you dudes. I mean, you had a gladiator fight, just to make me happy. I've been being ridiculous this whole time. Whoever my dad was, he can take a hike.” I throw the postcard into the trash. “I know who my family is now, and it’s you dudes.” I walk up and hug the three kids in front of me. “Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever.”

“Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea what you’ve just wasted? Do you know how many have died to get the time wish; the war that were started?!” The bald man yells.

“Oh, that’s not all dude.” I hold up a slice of pizza. “I also wished for this slice of infinite pizza. Watch.” I take a bite out of the slice, which ends up regenerates. “And it can do that for like…infinity.” The kids and bald man all chatter about it being a good wish. “There’s still ten minutes before Laser Tag closes. You dudes wanna play?” I ask.

“Yeah!” The kids yell. We all run back in the maze and play. “Happy birthday, Soos.”

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

After Laser Tag closed for the night we all headed back to the Shack and fixed up some dinosaur cookies for Soos. As the cookies were in the oven, I walk over to Dipper, who was strangely alone in the living room. I sit next to him on the yellow chair.

“Hey, (Y/N) thanks for st-” I punch him in the arm. “OW! Why would you _DO_ that?!”

“That’s for scaring the crap out of me today when you told Soos and I that you were in a war to the death in the future.” I then pull him into passionate kiss. “And _THAT’S_ for coming back in one piece.” He opens his mouth to say something. “And no you can’t get use to me doing that, ‘cause you aren’t going to scare me anymore, right?” I ask.

Dipper looks completely in shock, “How did you know I was gonna say that I could get use to this?”

“I just kind of thought that it fit perfectly.” I answer.

“Well I liked it, the kiss, I mean.” Dipper says.

“Why are you still so nervous around me?” I ask.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just that even though it’s been a month since we started dating, I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you _want_ to date me.” He replies, scratching the back of his head.

“Why would I not choose you? You are the first one to see me as another human instead of a weird freak.” I tell him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug. He hugs back and soon I start feeling a pressure on my neck. I pull back, “What were you doing?”

“Kissing your neck. Do you not want me to do that?” He asks sounding scared and embarrassed at the same time.

“Did I ask you to stop?”

“Well, no-” I cut him off by kissing him passionately on the lips. My hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his neck. His arms moved from my back to my waist. I get caught in the moment and gently pull on his hair. I hear a moan that ends up vibrating my lips. **(Neptune that sounds so weird to type out.)** I pull back again.

“Did you just moan?” I ask.

“What do you think?” He answers with a question, then pulls me back in for another kiss. As we continue to kiss, Dipper subtly runs his tongue across my lip. I lightly moan at the action. As I do his tongue slips into my mouth. Our moment gets interrupted by a flash of light. **(Shell it Barry Allen get out of this fanfiction. If you haven’t noticed, I am watching The Flash right now.)** We both turn and see the whole Shack gang standing in the doorway to the hallway. Mabel, of course, holding a polaroid camera.

“That one’s for the scrapbook.” She says shaking the picture. Dipper and I look at each other, our faces both look like we have turned into a tomato. I jump out of his lap, for some reason I ended up there.

“I’m just gonna…..yeah.” I race out, almost running into the door frame as I do.

“Seriously Mabel!” I hear Dipper yell.

“What?! I heard something going on in here and wondered what was happening!” I shake my head as I hear Mabel speak innocently.

 

**A/N: I need to bathe in a deep pool of holy water for this. Sorry but @WannaBeAWiz (From Wattpad) wanted me to make a make-out scene with the happy young couple of you and Dipper. I studied from a lot of Teen Wolf fanfictions to see how one is properly done, for as I said in previous chapters, I am alone. Please comment if my fluff is good enough. Very sorry for the crappy ending. Had to find some way to end it.**


	27. Love Potion #9

**(Anyone who knows the song, you can sing it in the comments. I will not judge.)**

Gideon’s P.O.V

“Alright Gideon, for some reason someone paid your bail. You are free to go.” An officer says as he unlocks my cell.

I walk out, “Who would free me. After the Pines twins and (Y/N) made me the laughing stock of the entire town, everyone make a mockery of my name.” I ask, as I follow him to the visitation room.

“I would. Who else could pay it.” A female voice comes from a corner shrouded in darkness.

“Come out! Show yourself!” I yell out.

The person steps out slowly. “Pacifica Northwest!” I say slyly.

“Who else. I need your help with something.”

“What could you possibly give me?” I ask.

She walks up to me and whispers in my ear the one word I have been dying to hear, “Revenge.” I grin evilly at her. 

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

The teenagers, my twin, girlfriend and I were lying in the cemetery looking at clouds. “Whoa! That cloud looks like a chipmunk!-” Mabel points up.

“Barfing an airplane!” Wendy finishes. We all laugh at the sight.

“Uh, that looks like… uh, a cloud!” Thompson says, stuttering a bit.

“Boo!”

Thompson, stop being the worst at _everything_.” Wendy comments.

“I think that looks more like a waffle.” **(House, sorry had too.)** (Y/N) says, tilting her head.

“Why is it always food with you?” I joke. She replies by playfully shoving me on my shoulder.

“Hey! That cloud looks like a big heart-shaped balloon.” Mabel points to a pink heart.

“Clouds don’t come in colors. That _is_ a balloon.” I say.

“Oh dude! It’s the Woodstick festival.” Wendy informs.

“Sweet! Wait, the wood what?” I ask.

“It’s this annual concert featuring Oregon’s up and coming indie bands.” Wendy takes Tambry’s cell phone out of her hands, with the bratty teen whiles about her loss of tech. Wendy flips through several images of the bands. “They’re all coming! Scarves Indoors, Wood Grain on Everything, the Love God! You’ve probably seen him in that viral video.” She pulls up the video.

 _“Who’s ready to fall in love tonight?”_ The Love God yells out. He trips over himself and falls into the camera, _“Whoa! Ow! I hope nobody’s filming this!”_

“Whoa! Like a real _concert_ concert? I’ve never actually been to one of those before.” I say, rubbing my arm embarrassed.

“That’s because you’ve never had an awesome crew to roll with before!” Wendy says with excitement. She points to the others. Thompson is holding a dirty sponge.

“Come on, Thompson!” Lee yells.

“Lick that sponge! Lick that sponge!” him and Nate both start chanting. Thompson groans but falls for peer pressure and does it anyway. The two pre-teens start laughing with and underline groan in disgust.

“Can’t believe he’s doing it!” Nate says laughing.

“What are you doing man?” Lee adds also laughing.

“When you’re with us, you’re in!” Wendy points at Dipper. Groaning can be heard behind the gang. They all look worried as a flock of ravens chirp and flay away from the nearby branches.

“What was that?” (Y/N) asks, and two of the male teens gasp.

“Ghostly sounds! Cemetery ghostly sounds!” Mabel says shaking me.

“It’s coming from that open grave.” Wendy points out.

“You look!” Nate elbows Lee.

“No, you look!” Lee pushes Nate.

“Thompson, go look.” (Y/N) and I say at the same time, without our sight leaving the grave.

“Nice use of Thompson, you two. Hey, do you always talk in unison?” Nate says, as Lee pushes Thompson forward.

“Gaze upon death!” Nate starts to chant. Soon we all are chanting. The teen walks slowly towards the grave. As soon as he looks down, he screams and a stray lightning bolt strikes in the sky. We all walk up behind Thompson. My arm around (Y/N)’s waist, not knowing what is down there.

“Ugh! It’s creepier than I expected.” Tambry says, finally looking up from her phone. In the grave is Robbie lying down, moaning, and holding a picture of Wendy.

“Why did she leave me?” He groans out.

“Robbie?” Wendy asks, embarrassed.

“Wendy! Oh. Uh.” He chuckles nervously. “Hey. What’s up? Just hanging out in this grave, you know. Regular. Regular day for me.” He tries to act cool.

“Whoa, dude. We haven’t seen you in, like a million years. Where have you been?” Lee asks.

“You’re not still mourning our break up, are you?” Wendy asks.

“What? No way!” Robbie glances at the picture in his hand then quickly hides it.

Wendy rubs the back of her neck nervously, “Robbie, we split up forever ago. It’s really sweet you’d throw yourself into a grave for me but, man, time to move on.”

“Huh, what?” I’m totally moved on.” Robbie retorts. His cell phone begins to ring.

 _“Wendy, I miss you so much. I’ll never move on. Never ever.”_   Robbie’s ring tone sings out-of-tune. Eyes still on Wendy, he throws his phone backwards. It hits the headstone and shatters.

“Yeah, because that completely sounds like you’ve moved on.” (Y/n) says sarcastically.

“Dude, this is getting really awkward.” Lee tells Nate, quietly.

“Yeah, the cemetery used to be fun; now it’s just depressing.” Tambry adds, not looking up from her phone. We all walk away from the grave.

“Wait! You guys! He’s in pain. We can’t just ditch him here.” Mabel tells us.

“Come on, Mabel, it’s Robbie.” I reply.

“But he’s suffering. How can I be happy if I know someone else is sad? It totally throws off my happiness chart.” She retorts.

“Mabel, it’s Robbie. He’s always suffering. Why don’t we just leave him be.” (Y/N) adds in.

“Yeah, trust me. If there’s one thing I’ve learned this summer, it’s not to get mixed up in needless romantic drama.” I stop when I feel a sharp pain in the rib. (Y/N) glares at me. “Hey I said _‘needless’_ romantic _‘drama’_. I would never say that about us. Besides, we’re finally in with Wendy’s friends. With Robbie gone, there’s a good social balance. Maybe we should let the good thing be, you know.”

“Even with his comment earlier, I agree with Dipper.” We both walk back to the gang.

‘Oh, man, I’m sorry you guys had to see that.” Wendy tells us as soon as we get back to the Shack.

“You know what Robbie needs? A new girl! Romance is like gum. Once it’s lost it flavor, you just cram another one in.” Mabel says, smacking her gum.

“Mabel, it’s not that easy.” Wendy says.

“Yeah, trust me. I tried to teach one of my friends how to get a boy to fall for her, and it didn’t turn out well. Long story short, she ended up hating my guts.” (Y/N) adds.

“Don’t worry, I’m the world’s greatest matchmaker! I’ve never had an unhappy customer; like Soos and Melody.” We all look over to the other side of the gift shop where Soos is attempting to mine going down the stairs.

“Aren’t you gonna tell her that, that was your idea.” I whisper to my girlfriend.

“Nah, besides she’s gonna start a roll.” She replies.

“Match made! And the, of course, there’s Waddles and Gompers.” Mabel yells. The later animal comes walking in with Waddles duct taped to him. Gompers is wearing a veil made of saran wrap. Tin cans are tied to his tail. The goat bleats, and then eats the veil. “Match made! And we can’t forget about my best match made to date: you and (Y/N), bro-bro.”

“That may work for a goat and a pig, but Robbie’s a hopeless case.” Wendy informs.

“Hopeless case, ehhh?” Mabel asks, with an underline idea voice.

“Oh no.” I groan quietly.

 

Stan’s P.O.V

“Putting a rainbow wig on a big white gorilla.” I sing-song outside the Shack, standing on a ladder. A large gust of wind blows the wig off the gorilla. I get off the ladder to chase it down. “What the…” I ask, confused as a large shadow covers me. “Oh no.” I mutter as I see hot air balloons floating. “Hot air balloons. Fixed gear bikes.” I say as a biker rides past him.

A van pulls up with a male sitting on top, playing his guitar and singing a song. _‘Singing by the open road. My sandals are so open toed.’_

“Folk music! It’s the Woodstick Festival! Soos!” I yell rummaging through a suitcase full of various medieval weapons as my handyman comes out. “Lock down the shack and hide my shirts before anyone tie-dyes them!” I pull out a crossbow and aims it at the hot air balloons. “They’re slow. I could probably take a few down.”

“Wait, Mr. Pines!” He yells moving my crossbow out of the way as an arrow flies off; a bird caws behind us. “I’ve been thinking. Every year this festival comes by and every year you shun what could be potential customers.” He informs.

“you really thing I could make money off these free-loading, kale-munching freak shows?” I ask.

“You just gotta figure out what appeals to them.” Soos replies.

“Hmm. How do I appeal to young people?” I think outloud. “So young people are into hot air balloons, ehh?” I say sneakily.

 

Mabel’s P.O.V

I arrive at the Valentino household.

“Alright, Mabel. Robbie's a broken teacup and you're going to piece him back together.” I walk up to the door and ring doorbell. “Okay, this could get intense.” The door opens and I gasp.

“Howdy do!” Mr. Valentino says smiling.

“Happy day!’ Mrs. Valentino adds, also smiling.

“It is intense. You're Robbie's parents? I always thought he was, like, raised by sad wolves or something.” I ask.

“Oh, well, he doesn't like to talk about us. He always says we're too cheerful for funeral directors.” Mr. Valentino says before they both laugh. “Come in. Come in.” Inside of the house. There is a glass coffin with a corpse in it. **(It is official, Robbie’s parents are creepier than Robbie himself.)** On top of it is a tray of crackers and grapes. Mr. Valentino grabs the tray and walks towards me.

“Cracker platter?” He asks.

“Oh, no time for crackers, sorry. I'm here to cheer Robbie up. Cannot have a dry cracker mouth for that.” I reply.

Mrs. Valentino walks to the bottom of the staircase with a plate of spaghetti in her hands; calling up to Robbie, “Robbie Stacey Valentino! There's a little girl here to see you. You go on up.” She tells me as she hands me the spaghetti plate. “And could you bring him his lunch?”

I see that the sauce and meatballs on the spaghetti are shaped into a smile. “Lady, I like your style.”

As I walk up the stairs I hear, “You know who would look good in a sweater like that? Mrs. Grabelson's remains!” She says cheerfully.

“Oh, absolutely!” He adds evenly cheerful.

I walk by pictures of Robbie as he grows up. I stop at his bedroom door.

“Robbie! It's Mabel!”

“Who?” He asks from inside his room

“Remember me? I'm like girl-Dipper!”

“Ugh, go away!”

“I heard a come in!” I open the door, turning on the lights as I enter the room.

“Agh, hey! Listen, kid. Nobody in the Pines family is welcome here. In case you forgot, your stupid brother is the one who ruined my life!” He yells at me.  “And Mabel's the one who's gonna fix it. Listen, Robbie, I always used to see you as a creepy jerk, like the human version of rat poison.”

“Uh, go on.” Robbie says, suddenly taking interest in what I have to say, and taking a seat on his bed, across from me.

“But when I saw you in the cemetery today, I realized, Robbie's not a bad guy. He's just a heartbroken soul who needs love and gloves with fingers.’

“Hey, fingerless gloves look awesome!”

I wag a finger and chuckle, “No they don't. Robbie, you just need a good matchmaker. I guarantee I'll find you true love or twice your sadness back.”

“If I say yes, will you leave my room?” He says with a sigh.

I zip up Robbie's hoodie, completing the heart on it. “I guarantee it.” After that I head back to the shack, and sit in front of a miniature diorama of the town and its residents.

I crack my knuckle and put on some heart-shaped pink sunglasses. “Okay, Gravity Falls who wants to go out with Robbie?” I sort through the wooden figures of the residents. “Okay. Lazy Susan?” Too old. Grenda, too young. Multi-bear? I’m putting you in the maybe pile. Who could it be?” I ask myself. Waddles squeals. “What’s that Wompers? Someone we already know? But who could possibly be superficial and gothy enough for–?” Waddles squeals again. “Of course, that's it! You two really are America's favorite power couple.”

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

We all met up at Thompson’s house to figure out what to do for the concert. “More snacks! More snacks!” Lee and Nate chant as they duct tape chip bags to their friend. I swear sometimes I think that they are brothers.

“I’m just happy to be included-” Thompson says before Nate tapes over his mouth.

“Ha! This is brilliant. The perfect way to sneak cheap snacksinto the concert, and it was all Dipper’s idea.” Wendy informs.

“Woo!”

“Nice.”

“Kid, I sense greatness in you.” Lee says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, well, it wasn’t all my idea. (Y/N) decided to use Thompson to carry them.” Dipper chuckles. Lee lifts Dipper on his shoulders, while Nate lifts me up.

“Greatness!” They both cheer as they run out of the garage with us still on their backs. They set up down at the end of the driveway.

“Finish getting ready for the concert tonight.” Nate tells us. We nod and start to leave.

“Hey want to head over to Greasy’s Diner before we go back home.” Dipper asks.

“Sure, come on.” I answer, grabbing his hand and walking with him.

 

Mabel’s P.O.V

“Love is about to happen, Lazy Susan. Watch and learn.” I tell her as I watch Robbie, who is quietly sitting in a booth. A bell rings as the door to the diner is opened. Tambry walks in and approaches the booth Robbie is sitting in.

“Ugh, Robbie? _You’re_ my secret admirer?” She complains.

“Tambry? Ugh, this is just what I get for trusting a toddler. Listen, I don’t think this is gonna work out. Dating somebody I already know? It’s kinda like admitting defeat.” Robbie says, truthfully.

“Um, way to assume I’m even _interested._ ” Tambry scoffs.

“Tambry, let’s be real. If I wanted to date you I would have done it already. I’m just a little out of your league.” He notices the mustard stain on the elbow of his sweatshirt. “Whoa, is that mustard? Don’t want to waste that bad boy.” He proceeds to lick the mustard off. **(That is impossible, but anything can happen in a cartoon.)** the bell rings again and I see (Y/N) and Dipper walk in hand-in-hand. _‘Aww their starting their date early.’_

“Status update: On blind date with sociopath.” Tambry complains as she types on her phone.

“Oh sure, bring out the phone. Classic Tambers.” He looks out to the floor **(what the workers call behind the counter.)** “Hey can I get some chili fries? To go.” He growls the last two words while glaring at the teen in front of him.

“What? How is that possible? I’m suppose to be the best matchmaker ever.” I say sullen.

“Let’s go!’ “It’s him!” Multiple patrons chatter. The door burst open and Love God storms in.

“Woo-hoo! Who’s ready to fall in love tonight?” The Love God yells, walking through the front door. The patrons cheer. The Love God starts up the jukebox, “That’s what they call me. We’re rewriting history tonight, and it starts with: you and you!” He says pointing to a random male and female. The two people look at each other and start kissing. “Love is real and it’s in your _face_!” Chuckling he looks over at an elderly female. “What’s your name, you little angel?”

“Meredith.” She answers, chuckling.

Love God gets up close to her and whispers something to her. He points to a man sitting across from them, and the whispers to her some more. She asks something and her replies. “Pow!  Match made!” He yells as she jumps out of the booth and picks the man up and starts laughing while the patrons around them cheer.

“I must know how this works.” I say softly. I slowly approach the Love God, who is sitting in a booth stuffing a large sandwich into his mouth. “Hi. Love God? Mabel here. Big fan. Can I just say, that was some of the finest matchmaking I’ve ever seen? Can you please, please tell me your secret?” I ask.

He licks his fingers after finishes his sandwich. “Well, between you and me, let’s just say my name’s not exactly a coincidence.” His wings flutter.

“Oh. My. Love God. Are you an actual _love god?”_

“Call me a cherub. The internet pretty much does my job for me nowadays so I’m taking time to focus on my rock career.” He hands me a smaller version of the tapes that our parents have our home movies on. **(since they were born in 1999, they still had VHS tapes, but she doesn’t know about cassette tapes, since they were in the 80’s.)** “Boom. Cassette. Boom. For you.”

“Oh! That’s… great.” I say, not very excited. I drop the ‘cassette’ subtly. “So, anyway. Can you make anything fall in love? Like that snake and that badger?” Outside, through the window, the badger and snake are seen fighting, hissing and growling at each other.

“Hmm, ah gee, I dunno. That might be kinda hard to-” he points to the animals. “Kaboom! Match made!” The animal smiles, the snake wraps itself around the badger and it walks away.

“They’re gonna make a snadger. How are you doing that?”

“Love potion, yo. I got it all. Summer love, young love, anti-love. You just gotta put a little on your fingers and pow!”

“I need that potion how much would it cost?” I grab a squirrel, who is coincidentally is scampering across the floor. “And will you accept squirrels as payment?”

“Whoa, no way? You might think you know what’s best for people but this stuff can have major social consequences. That’s why it can only be used by a serious expert.” He says.

“Love God! Sign my face!” A woman yells out coming up behind Love God.

“Only if you sign mine, baby. Let’s get weird!” They start kissing. I carefully take a love potion off Love God’s belt as he is facing away from me and replaces the empty slot with a squirrel. I shush the squirrel, and run to the back of the diner. “Mind if I add a little something to the fries?” I ask.

“I don’t see why not?” The chef answers. I go ahead and add the potion. One of the waitresses bring the fries out. I watch as she brings it out to……(Y/N) and Dipper. I just noticed that Tambry and Robbie left the diner.

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

As soon as the waitress brings out the plate of fries, I get a little confused.

“I didn’t think we ordered any fries?” I whisper to Dipper.

“Oh, it’s from your friends over there.” The waitress says pointing her thumb behind her. We both turn around and see a head of blonde hair and tall Elvis like white hair. Wait I know who has that hair.

“Dipper, I think that’s Pacifica and Gideon.” I whisper.

“What?!” He hisses.

“Who else has white hair.” I tell him.

“Well then what are they doing? Pacifica never wants to set foot in here and Gideon should still be in jail.” Dipper reminds me.

“I know that, but I also know what I saw.” I say. I see out of the corner of my eye, that they are getting up and heading over towards us. I notify Dipper of this and we start acting normal. I grab a fry and take a bite out of it. I close my eyes so I don’t have to see the pipsqueak.

“Hey, (Y/N).’ I hear Gideon say.

“Gideon didn’t you learn your lesson last time. I-” I open my eyes and look at him. I start feeling weird in my stomach, like it’s fluttering. “haven’t noticed how cute you are.” I say.

“What?!” I hear Dipper almost screech.

“Really?” Gideon asks, sounding almost shocked.

“Well of course.” I say.

“(Y/N)! Are you ok?” I hear Dipper faintly say.

“Hey, suga plum, how about we get outta here.” Gideon asks me, holding his hand out.

“Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do?” I reply, taking his hand.

 

Mabel’s P.O.V

I watch as Dipper and (Y/N) eat the fries as Pacifica and…Gideon walk up to them. After about a minute of talking, (Y/N) gets up and walks out hand-in-hand with Gideon while Dipper looks on in shock. Pacifica takes a seat next to him. My bro-bro takes another bite of the fries and starts to talk to her. I walk out from the kitchen. “Hey bro-bro where was (Y/N) going? I thought you two were on a date?” I ask.

Dipper starts to laugh, “What are you talking about Mabel? I don’t love (Y/N), I love Pacifica.”

“What?!” I ask in shock. I look at the fries then back at Dipper. Everything connected, oh crap, I just broke my brother and best friend up.

 

~commercial break~ **(Otherwise know as time skip)**

 

After a couple of hours, trying to figure out how to reverse what I did to my bro, I head over to Thompson’s house so we can all head over to the concert together. “All right. Who’s ready for the best and most overpriced day of our summer?” Wendy asks and we all cheer.

“I brought a baggie of trail mix and safety whistles, in case we get separated.” Thompson says.

“Lame.” I hear my bro say as the two new ‘couples’ walk through the open door, everyone except me, gasp at the sight.

“What’s going on here, you two?” Wendy asks.

“What are you talking about? I brought my boyfriend.”

“And I brought my girlfriend.”

“Just a few hours ago. You two walked out of here to go on a date.” Nate states.

“And I thought that a few weeks ago Gideon was sent to the county jail.” Wendy infers.

“It must have been a misunderstanding. Gideon just been loving to me for the past few hours.” (Y/N) says, as she takes a hold of Gideon’s arm and stares lovingly at him.

“Ok well, what about Pacifica. I thought she didn’t want to be seen near us.”

“I guess she just saw how much more fun we have here.” Dipper replies, as Pacifica lays her head on his shoulder.

“Well we better get a move on, before we are late.” Lee says. Everyone walks out. As Wendy passes by me she whispers, “What happen?”

I follow her and answer with a few simple words, “Love God’s love potion.”

“And how are we gonna fix this?”

“We find the Love God.”

 

Stan’s P.O.V

“Balloon faster, Soos. We need this thing up in the air before the festival ends.” I say.

“Are you sure that that open flame should be close to that dangling cloth and rope?” he asks.

“I’m sure about everything. Now lube up those engine gears with some kerosene! More kerosene!” I yell.

 

Wendy’s P.O.V

“Wendy, come on.” Mabel whispers as gang, plus Gideon and Pacifica, walk to the entrance of the festival. Wendy and I sneak pass the guards and hide near Love God’s van.

“Love God. Sound check for Love God.” A man calls out.

The van’s trunk opens and said man falls out. “Ow. Let’s make some miracles happen. Groupies, bed-head me.” He chuckles as Tyler and a random woman scruff up his hair. “Love God’s about to get crazy.” He walks away, his groupies following him. “Whoa, hey, alright.”

“Now’s our chance.” Mabel says. We run over to the open trunk, where the Love God left his belt of love potions. “Here we go.” She says as she grabs the belt. “Let’s see. ‘Puppy-love’ ‘Interspecies love’ ‘Love of country music’ Ew. Oh! ‘Anti-love!’ Here it is. ‘To reverse the effects of love potion simply spray on your victim and watch their heart die on the inside.’.”

“Sounds a little too much, but if it gets those two away from us then I guess it will have to do.” I admit. We turn to leave but get stopped by the Love God himself standing in front of us.

“Hey! You’re the one who’s been stealing my stuff. I am _not_ loving this.”

“I’m sorry, but I made a mistake and I have to fix it.” Mabel explains.

“Kid, I tried to tell you. This stuff is way too dangerous. On my oath as a god I cannot let you-”

We both dart the other way, “I’m sorry Love God! But it’s for the good of my family.”

“Come back here!” He yells at us. He chases us all over the festival.

“Wendy, look.” Mabel yells pointing to the two ‘couples’. She grabs a spray bottle and puts it on top of the potion bottle. “Just one clean shot to the back of their heads and everything’s fixed.”

“Sorry, kid, but you’ve left me no choice. Visions of heartbreak past!’ The Love God throws something at Mabel and she is covered in pink smoke that end up revealing some of Mabel’s past crushes.

“We’re back Mabel.” The puppet dude says.

 _‘We like you now.’_ The genetically boyband sings in perfect harmony.

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely!” a random boy yells, while holding up one of her notes.

I go up and punch the latter boy, “Ugh. Ha! You really think we’d fall for that?” I look over at Mabel who is surrounded by the remaining illusions.

“Sure you can all marry me. Oh, guy from the $10 bill, I forgot I had a crush on you.” She says giggling.

“Dang it, Mabel. They’re not real.” I tell her.

“Just give us the bottle, Mabel.” The merman speaks. The other illusions nod with creepy grins. **(It looks like they are from the online game of Poptropica.)**

“Mabel don’t!”

 

Third Person’s P.O.V

Soos is still fixing up the balloon and Stan is staring at the blueprints.

“It's finally done. When these idiots see this balloon, they'll understand that I love young people.” He looks at the blueprints, showing a hot air balloon that looks like Stan and has ‘I HEART KIDS’ written on it. “‘I heart kids.’ All right. Let 'er rip.”

Soos lets the balloon go and takes a step back. “Oh no! A letter rip!” He dives out of the way.

“What the H?!” **(I love play on words)** Stan yells before getting crushed by the letter ‘H’ from the balloon and the letter ‘R’ hits the ground immediately after.

In the crowd, the Stan balloon looms overhead, now reading ‘I EAT KIDS.’ People begin shouting and screaming.

“I eat kids? But we're kids!” A teen yells.

‘It's heaven's punishment for our terrible taste in everything!” Another teen screams. The balloon begins to malfunction, sets fire and plummets towards a young boy and his mother who are sitting on a picnic blanket.

“Mommy, is the floating head going to eat us?’ A child asks.

The mother holds her child close and cries out, “Yes, Charlie. Yes, he will.” Cut back to Mabel, who is surrounded by visions of heartbreak past.

As Mabel hands the potion to ‘Mermando’ “Mabel it's a trick. Don't give him the-” Wendy says.

Love God takes the bottle from ‘Mermando’ “Gotcha!” The illusions disappear.

“Ugh! Curse my over-sized heart.” Mabel yells out.

Love God “Sorry, kids, but that's what happens when you mess with a god. Only a greater being from the heavens themselves could possibly stop-” Love God cuts off as the Stan balloon approaches.

“It's coming down!”

“Whoa!” Love God screams as the ballon lands on him, causing him to drop the potion. A crowd gathers around the balloon as a man hoses it off. Mr. and Mrs. Valentino are watching from a distance.

“Oh, no. I hope someone didn't die.” Mr. Valentino says.

“Yes, that would be awful.” His wife adds and they both laugh. **(shutters).**

“What's everybody crying about? In my day zeppelins fell from the sky like raindrops.” Stan says as he and Soos walk through the crowd.

“It's him! The horrible old man from the sky!” A teen yells and people shriek.

“You know what? Being loved by the youth is overrated. Being feared, now that's priceless.” Stan tells Soos as they walk away.

 

Mabel’s P.O.V

Love God pulls himself out from under the balloon and the chase begins again. Just about the time that I reach my bro and (Y/N), I get pulled up by none other than the Love God.

“Hey, will you let me go.” I start kicking. Wendy looks at Dipper and (Y/N) and figures out what to do. She nonchalantly nudges (Y/N) into Gideon, making them kiss. I could see the hurt look on Dipper’s face. It looks like a kicked puppy. I swear I could see little hearts in his eyes shatter.

“(Y/N)? How could you?” Dipper closes his eyes angrily, “How? Hey, get away from her!” Hey yells out.

“Ugh! She tastes like dweeb. Nothing is worth this!” Gideon yells in disgust.

Dipper grabs (Y/N) and pull her to him. “What are you doing?”

“Let go of me!” She yells still under the love potion. Dipper pulls her away from everyone, “What are you-” He cuts her off by kissing her passionately on the lips. “Dipper? What’s going on? How’d we get here? I thought we were in the diner.” She starts rambling.

“We’re figure it out later, for now let’s have fun at the festival.” He tells her. Then they both walk over to us.

“Mabel, what happened?” (Y/N) asks.

“Well, uh-” I get cut off by the shrill sound of a whistle.

“Hey! Food from the outside!” A security guard yells as he and another guard chase after a teenager, who in turn screams and runs away.

“Get him!” The other guard yells.

“Whoa! Hey, look!” Lee calls out as he and Nate walk up.

“Is that Thompson?” Wendy asks. We see said boy hugging onto a utility pole. A security guard blows his whistle as the other beats Thompson with a broom. The teen grunts as he is stuck. We all start laughing.

“Yeah, fight the machine, Thompson!” Nate yells.

“Throw snacks at ’em!” Wendy adds.

“Use jerky as a weapon!” I put in.

“Thompson! Thompson!” Everyone but Dipper and (Y/N) chant. A broom is swung at Thompson and he cries out as he falls off, but grabs a rope and dangles down as the two security guards beat him like a piñata with a broom and a large stick. We all continue to cheer him on. I look over and see my bro-bro holding hands with (Y/N). She leans her head on his shoulder and starts to chant out the teen’s name. Dipper wraps his arms around her waist. _‘All is right with the world.’_

 

**A/N: I got the idea to break the potion from the Nickelodeon show Danny Phantom, episode Fanning the Flames. I do not own Danny Phantom.**


	28. Northwest Secrets

(Y/N)’S P.O.V

Dipper and I just got back from our last monster hunt. Mabel was too tired to join us, which I don’t blame her, she did stay up till dawn with her friends the night before. When we walked through the door, Stan was waiting for us. He had a newspaper in his hand. _‘Who reads a newspaper anymore?’_ I think.

“So, you didn’t think I wouldn’t notice.” He says holding out the paper to show the front page. It was us on the top of the bell tower. Dipper had a taser while I was riding the big bat and the two ‘police men’ were crying like babies. “I thought you promised me you’d only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble.”  
“We were just trying to the save the town.” I reply.

Stan shakes his head, “Yes, but I can’t have either of you getting hurt on my watch. Even if you aren’t my family.” He says that last part looking at me. “Now go and do what kids you age do.” Dipper and I look at each other, then rush over to the living room.

_“You asked for it, you got it! An entire 48-marathon of Ghost Harassers on the ‘Used to Be About History Channel’!”_

“Be strong, bladder.” Dipper pats his stomach. “We’re not gonna move till sunset.” I giggle.   
_“We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!”_  Toby announces on the TV.

“Are you kidding me?!” I yell out.

I feel someone jump on my back, “It’s starting!” Mabel screams.

“Turn it up!” Candy yells as she jumps on top of Dipper.

“Make room from Grenda!” The girl says in third-person as she jumps in front of all of us, breaking a lamp in the process.

 _“Well tonight’s the night, but I’ve been out here for days!”_ The camera zooms out to reveal a tattered and filthy Toby. _“the Northwest family’s annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren’t let in, that doesn’t stop us from camping out for a peak at the fanciness!”_

“Oooooooooh!” The girls, except me, all cheer.

“Okay, can someone _please_ explain why people care about this?” Dipper asks.

“It’s pretty much the best party of all time. Rich food, richer boys!” Grenda yells out.

“They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!” Mabel fangirls.

“Give me your life, Pacifica.” Candy says as she paws at the TV screen.

“Guys, in case you’ve already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst.” There is a knock on the door. Dipper gets up with me following him.

“Yeah, I mean remember about a week ago when she and Gideon tore us apart.” I add.

“And that’s not jealousy talking. I’d say that to her face.” He opens the door and see Pacifica standing there.

“I need your help.” She tells us.

“You’re the worst.” Dipper and I both call out, ash he slams the door. The girls gasp.

“See?” Dipper points out like it was completely easy. There is another a knock on the door. I open the door reluctantly.

“Look. You think it’s easy for me to come here? I don’t want to be seen in this hovel. But there’s something haunting Northwest Manor.” Pacifica takes off her sunglasses. “If you don’t help me, the party could be ruined!”

“Why would we care about your stupid party?” I ask.

“And why should I trust you? All you’ve ever done is try to humiliate all of us.” Dipper informs.

“Just name your price, okay? I’ll give you anything!” Pacifica says.

“Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!” Mabel says as she drags us both away. “Guys! Don’t you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!”

“What? Mabel, this is Pacifica we’re talking about!” I tell her.

“But it’s Candy and Grenda’s dream!” She pleads.

We look over and see Candy and Grenda all starry-eyed and miming rainbows, “Dreeeaaaaaaam.” I look over at Dipper and plead with my eyes.

“Ugh. Fine! (Y/N) and I will bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I’ll need three tickets to the party.”

“What! No way! She’s not invited.” Pacifica complains.

“(Y/N) and I, we’re a package deal. You need me to bust your ghost, she comes too.” Dipper informs.

“Hrm! You’re just lucky I’m desperate.” Pacifica groans as she pulls out three invitations from her purse. Mabel and her friends chanting, ‘desperate.’

“Grenda get the glue gun. We’re making dresses!” Mabel yells. A few hours later we are riding in a limo up the driveway of Northwest Manor. Two servants open the door letting us in.

“Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything.” Pacifica says sternly. The other girls all mutter all the wonders of being in the mansion.

“Everything's so fancy! Fancy floors, fancy plants—” Mabel gasps. “Fancy man!” She rubs the butler's face.

“Mm, yes. Very good miss.” The butler says.

“The rumors were true!” Candy cheers, as she holds up gift bag, live quail pops out, followed by three babies. The girls run off giggling.

“Ah, if it isn’t the couple of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little…situation, before the guest arrive in an hour.’ Mr. Northwest says.

“We’ll do our best.” Dipper says, grabbing my hand.

“Splendid! Pacifica, take our guests to the ‘problem room’.”

Pacifica grabs hold of our arms and drags us to a room. She shoves me into a dressing room with a dress. I try it on and look at myself in the mirror.

“Whoa.” I mouth.

“Ugh, it’s like this collar is strangling me. Who do you guys think you’re impressing with this stuff?” I hear Dipper ask.

“Um, everyone.” She answers as she ties Dipper’s bow tie. “ _You_ wouldn’t understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great.”

“Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town.” Dipper says sarcastically.

“Don’t touch that! (Y/N) get out here!” Pacifica yells. I slowly pull the curtain away and step out.

“Whoa.” Dipper gasps out, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

“Ok come on.” Pacifica walks in between us. She takes us to the ‘problem room’.

“Whoa.” Dipper repeats, but for a different reason. Taxidermied animal heads are on every wall, a roaring fire in the fireplace, and a lot of dark wooden furniture. The whole room is lit by the one fireplace and gives off and evil dark reddish light.

“This is the main room where it’s been happening.”

“Wouldn’t doubt it the way you have all these dead animals just hanging here like trophies.” I say, totally creeped out.

“I wouldn’t worry about it though.” Dipper adds, holding up the journal. “Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a Category 1.”

“So, what? Are you gonna bore him back into the afterlife by reading from this book?” Pacifica sneers.

“If you want our help maybe you should be a little nicer to us.” I point out.

“Just gotta splash thick sucker with some anointed water” Dipper holds up a bottle. “and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair.”

“What was that about my hair?” She screeches like a banshee.

I take out the EMF detector, Dipper handed me. “Shh! I’m picking something up.” I hiss. Dipper walks over to me, and take the detector from my hands. He walks around the room, and stops at a tall painting of a lumberjack over the fireplace. The device loses its signal for a moment.

“C’mon, stupid thing.” Dipper mutters as he ‘taps’ the device. The signal returns. “There we go.”

I notice the painting was different. “Dipper look.” His head darts up to the painting and sees that the lumberjack inside the painting has disappeared.

“Uh, Pacifica?” Dipper calls out. We hear the girl scream out as blood drips from above. The blood swells from the mouth of the stuffed animal head on the walls. We all shout in fear as the fire bursts out of the fireplace.

“ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS.” The animal head chant repeatedly. Books, furniture, and antique weapons fly around all of us, and the chandelier above crackles dangerously.

“Guys what is this?!” Pacifica asks.

“It’s a Category 10.” Dipper replies. The bottle breaks in his hand, and we all scream. Pacifica grabs hold of Dipper’s arm. I roll my eyes at her.

“ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKEN SKIES. THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE.” The animal heads say.

“What do we do, what do we do?!” Pacifica yells shaking Dipper by the collar. _‘That’s it.’_ I growl in my head.

I rip her hands off my boyfriend. “Ok you know what you need to do? You need to calm down.”

“Don’t worry girls. It can’t get any worse than this!” The fire flames up again, and we rush to hide under a table while a giant black skeleton emerges from the fire. A body forms around the skeleton of an enormous lumberjack with an ax in his head.

“I smell… A NORTHWEST!” The ghost yells, as a beard made of fire flames out and another ax materializes in his hand. He begins dragging ax along the floor. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

“Hurry! Read through your dumb book already!” The blonde rich brat yells.

“He’s looking!” I hiss at her. “And it’s not dumb, okay? This book is gonna save our lives!”

“Alright, here we go. Advice:” Dipper holds up the portable black light over the book. “‘PRAY FOR MERCY!’ Aww, seriously?!” The table floats out from over us, revealing us to the ghost, causing us to scream.

“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE COME HERE!” The ghost yells, as he slices at us with the ax. We run with Pacifica leading us through her mansion. As we continue to run, we manage to end up going through a decorated hallway with a laughing ghost pursuing us.

“Hurry! Through the garden! Watch out for peacocks!” Pacifica yells. We all run through while one peacock hits Dipper in the face.

“Come one, come one—” Dipper flips through the journal desperately. “I got it! Haunting paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror.”

“Look! There’s one right there!” I call out, pointing ahead of us.

We run towards a pristine white room, where a large, rectangular mirror hanging on the rear wall. My arm gets grabbed and I am stopped right before taking a step into the room.

“Wait! Don’t go in there! This room has my parents’ favorite carpet pattern! They’ll lose it if we track mud in there!”

“Really! And would that be worse than, oh I don’t know, the ghost destroying your entire house!” I quip.

“We’ll find another way!” Pacifica says.

“Come out!” The ghost says from a distance before laughing.

“Pacifica, we don’t have time for this! Let us through!” Dipper tries to push on.

‘No, may parents will kill me!”

“Why are you so afraid of your parents?!” I ask.

“You wouldn’t understand!” She yells at me. She tugs on Dipper’s journal, tripping both of them, causing them to fall through a painting of a skeleton in a crown and robe, as I stare straight ahead still hearing Pacifica’s previous words in my head. After I snapped out of it, I walk through the painting as well to see a dark, dusty, cobwebbed room.

“Ahh…what is this place?” Dipper asks.

“That’s weird. I don’t know where this room is.” Pacifica says truthfully.

“Hopefully the ghost doesn’t know either.” I tell her.

“Yeah, maybe we’re safe.” A sheet behind her seems to come alive, reaching out to swallow her

“Pacifica, watch out!” “Pacifica!” Dipper and I yell at the same time. She screams at the sight.

‘YOUR FATE IS SEALED!” The ghost pursues Pacifica, knocking over a box of silver dishes, utensils and other objects.

“A silver mirror!” I point out.

Pacifica runs, but ends up tripping over a loose floorboard. “Ow!”

“PREPARE TO DIE, NORTHWEST!” The ghost yells. Dipper and I dash in front of Pacifica, me holding the mirror. We all are knocked out of a first-floor window, the moment the ghost hits the mirror. We become entangled in a window drape and fall down a short hill.

“Did you get him?” Pacifica asks. I look at the mirror still in my hands.

“NO! FREE!” The ghost screams out as he pounds on mirror’s interior.

“Haha! Yes!” We all cheer.

“We did it!” Pacifica hugs both me and Dipper. All our eyes widen when we realize what she is doing, and then she backs off awkwardly. She clears her throat and holds out a dollar bill to both of us. “Can I _pay_ you to pretend that never happened?” “Well, Pacifica, you really found the right man, and woman, for the job.” Mr. Northwest says, coming up. He snaps his fingers and a butler starts shaking Dipper and mine hand.

“We can’t thank you enough.” Mrs. Northwest adds. After a few more seconds she continues, “That’s enough.” The butler stops his action

“Hey, just holding up our end of the deal.” Dipper says, as he takes my hand and we turn to leave.

“Wait, leaving already? You’re at the world’s best party, dummy.” Pacifica says in a joking tone.

“Heh, I’d love to stay, but I’ve got a Category 10 ghost to dispose of. (Y/N) would like to stay though.” Dipper says. I turn my head, looking at him with a ‘what-are-you-doing?’ face.

“Go on, have fun.” He whispers to me, as he lets my hand go. He walks into a garden pillar. “Aah! Heh heh…Category 10.” I giggle as he laughs his mistake away.

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

“Call me crazy, but, maybe she’s not that bad after all.” I tell myself. The ghost starts to laugh from the mirror. “What are you laughing about, man? My girlfriend and I defeated you.”

“You’ve been had, boy. You remind me of me a hundred years ago.” He tells me.

“What do you mean?” I ask. The mirror’s image changed from the ghost to what I am guessing is a flashback of the ghost’s death.

 _“One hundred and fifty years ago this day, the Northwests asked us lumber-jacks to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told t’would be a service to the town, that once a year they would throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in.”_ The ghost says in a voice-over.

“YOU PROMISED, NORTHWEST!” The flashback of the lumber-jack yells, as he pounds of the mansion gate.

 _“With the treens gone, the mudslides began While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm!”_ A swepted-up ax embeds itself in the lumberjacks’s head. _“And so I said with final breath, ‘One-fifty years I’ll return from death, and if the gate’s still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground!’ A curse passed down until this day.”_

“So, wait a minute. The Northwests _knew_ this haunting was coming, and they tricked me into helping them to avoid ghostly justice? ....I’ll be right back.” I rush off to the mansion to talk to Pacifica. “Northwests!” I yell as I open the doors. I point an accusingly finger at Mr. Northwest. “You’ve got some explaining to do!”

“Dipper, you came back!” Pacifica yells happily as she dashes in from another room, with (Y/N) following close behind her.

“You lied to me!” I point to Pacifica. “All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and you could’ve broken the curse! But you made me and (Y/N) do your dirty work instead!”

“Dipper what are talking about?” (Y/N) asks, walking up to me.

“I’ll tell you later.” I whisper to her.

Mr. Northwest leans down threateningly, but I glare at him, unfazed. “Look at who you’re talking to, boy. I’m hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they’d come here if they had to rub elbows with your kind?”

“ _Our_ kind?” I look over to Pacifica. “I was right about you all along. You’re just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world’s worst chain.”

“I’m sorry, they made me! I should’ve told you, but—” Pacifica gets cut off when her father rings a bell. Blushing, Pacifica steps back.

“Enjoy the party! It’s the last time you and your kind will ever come.” He says again. I glare at him again and whispers to (Y/N) to keep an eye on the family. She slightly nods. I start marching away, before getting stopped by a chimp waiter. “No no! Those aren’t for him.” I walk outside and start the exorcism of the ghost.

“Stupid Northwests, making me do their exorcism for them. ‘Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus noghostus—” **(I ain’t afraid of no ghost~ Sorry)**

“Dipper, Dipper! Please let me get my vengeance on the Northwests! You hate them as much as I.” The ghost says.

“Hey, I feel you. It’s just, my sister and girlfriend are in there, and you seem a _little_ unstable, man.” I answer.

“Very well, boy. Then…before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time?” He asks.

“Uh…I guess.” I hold up the mirror to the forest. “Go nuts, man.” The ghost’s cackles madly and the mirror becomes red-hot. I drop it as it burns my hand, and the glass shatters on the ground, releasing the ghost back to the mansion. I scream.

“Yes! VENGANCE!” He yells.

“Oh no! Mabel! (Y/N)!”

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

I hear Mr. Northwest dinging a glass with a fork. “Thank you all for coming! I think we can all say this party was a rousing success.” He says.

“I guess you could say it was a slam dunk, Presto.” A basketball player says.

“Yes, yes, I guess, sure.” Who I’m guessing by the nickname, Preston says unenthusiastic. “A toast! To our family name—” The glasses shatter and the sound of laughter surrounds us. “What?!” Preston asks confused.

“GENERATIONS LOCKED AWAY, MY REVENGE SHALL HAVE ITS DAY!” A glowing beam extends from his arms.

“Ah! The grim reaper! I’d been wondering when you would arri— Aaah!” One of the beams hit the mayor turning him and his wheelchair to wood. At this the rest of the guest begin running and screaming in every direction. The ghost fires the beam at everyone he can see. Dead taxidermy animals come alive and advance on the guests.

“Preston what are we going to do?” I hear his wife ask, as I run somewhere safe. He says something that I couldn’t hear due to the screaming. The front doors fly open with a flash of lightning and thunder, revealing Dipper, soaking from the rain, agape in shock at what he sees. One of the guest reaches out towards him. Dipper jumps back as soon as he turns to wood.

“JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!”

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

“A Northwest? …Pacifica!” I mutter. I run through the rooms looking for her. I finally reach the secret room. “Pacifica! There you are! The ghost is turning everyone to wood, and he just started rhyming, for some reason?” I tug on her hand. “I need your help!” She yanks her hand away. “Pacifica?”

“You wanna know why this room was locked up? This is what I found in here. A painted record of every horrible thing that my family’s ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there’s me. I lied to you just because I’m too scared to talk back to my stupid parents.” She takes off her diamond earrings and throws them at a painting of her parents. “You were right about me. I _am_ just another link in the world’s worst chain.”

“Pacifica, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. But just because you’re your parents’ daughter doesn’t mean you have to be like them. It’s not too late.”   
“IT’S TOO LATE!”

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V

“IT’S TOO LATE!” The ghost yells.   
“Oh no!” I whisper from behind a pillar.  
“You are all wood!” The lumberjack proclaims

“Dipper, wait!” Pacifica yells. I look over seeing Dipper run up to a table near the ghost.   
“All right, ghost. Prepare to get—” He gets cut off as the ghost shots a plasma blast at the journal, knocking it out of his hand. I run up to grab the book as the lumberjack shoots another plasma blast at Dipper, turning him too wood.

“No no no! No, someone help! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Dipper yells as is turned to wood in a familiar form.   
“Dipper!” I scream in fear, dropping the book and running towards him instead. I hug him around the neck sobbing into his shoulder. I soon feel a sharp pain in my back and my vision slowly fades to black.

**  
**

Pacifica’s P.O.V

I gasp as Dipper and (Y/N) are turned to wood. The grandfather clock strikes midnight.

“A FOREST OF DEATH, A LEASON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN!” The ghost laughs as my home lights up in flame.

“Hey, ugly! Over here! You want me to let in the townsfolk? ‘Cause I’ll do it! Just change everyone back!” I yell out.

“YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS’ PROMISE!”

My father opens the hatch to the panic room. “Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can’t let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There’s enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week. We’ll eat the butler!” He whispers that last part. I look over to Dipper and (Y/N)’s wooden statue, and then reach for the lever. “You dare to disobey us?’ He starts to ring a bell. I nervously reach for the lever as he continues to ring it. “Dingally dingally! Is this bell broken?!”

I slam my foot on the floor, “Our family name is broken! And I’m gonna fix it!” I pull down the lever. The main gates swing open admitting the citizens of Gravity Falls.

“YES, YES, IT’S HAPPENING! MY HEART, ONCE HARD AS OAK, now grows soft like more of a…birch, or something.”

 

Dipper’s P.O.V

I inhale sharply. “Dipper?” I hear (Y/N) ask quietly and hoarsely.

“(Y/N)! Oh, thank Poseidon.” I say greatfully. I hug her tightly. “Come on we’ve got to fine Pacifica and fix everything.” We both run into the mansion to see the lumberjack say his final words. “I feel…lumber justice.” He fades into nothing, the ax in his head falling to the floor and sinking into the ground. There is a rumbling noise, and the doors of the manor burst open as the normal people of the town enter the party.

“Aw, yes! Yeah!” Manly Dan yells as he jumps into cider fountain.

“Good lord, the riffraff! They’re everywhere!” Preston almost screams in disgust. Tyler giggles, picking up a fork and placing it down again. “That’s not how the fork should be placed!”

“Oh man, what happened?” I hear Mabel asks, rubbing her hand. I look around and see all the people having fun.

“Man, if your family hates you for this, they’re idiots. This is great.” I tell her, wrapping my arm around (Y/N)’s waist.

“Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I’m sure they’re just gonna lock everyone out again.” She infers.

“Hey. Guess what we’re standing on.” (Y/N) points out. Pacifica gasps, seeing her parents’ favorite white carpet pattern. Then she laughs, and we all have some fun knocking things onto the carpet.

“Haha. But seriously, I’d better go and find someone to clean this up.” Pacifica walks away.

“So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?” (Y/N) asks.

“Woo! Scobbity-doo! Hornswaggle m’ goat knees!”

“Whoa-ho-ho, what’s up, McGucket? Hey—” The old man grabs us both by the shoulders and drag us into a corner to speak in private.

“Dipper! (Y/N)! I’ve been lookin’ for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin’ calculations, and I think something terrible is comin’! The apocalypse! The End Times!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose, sighing. “You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It’s a party. Let’s have some fun for once, huh?” I walk off, smiling.

 

(Y/N)’s P.O.V **(Last one I swear)**

“But--!” McGucket starts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind him. I turn to leave, but the old man grabs hold of my arm to show me the laptop from the bunker. He opens it and the screen reads _‘IMMINENT THREAT’_ with what appears to be a countdown, showing less than twenty-four hours until whatever is coming.

“Ok, this can’t wait till tomorrow. Something’s coming!”

“Something big! You have to warn them.” He tells me.

“You got it.” I reply and run off to find Dipper. After a few minutes, I find him next to the dance floor. “Dipper!” I call out.

“Hey, (Y/N) what took you so long?” He asks.

“McGucket was right. Something terrible IS coming. We have less than twenty-four hours till it’s here.” I say as Dipper drags me onto the dance floor.

“Come on we just defeated Category 10 ghost. We can wait a few hours to figure out what is going on in this town next.” He says. I sigh, knowing that I can’t change his mind now.

“Fine but first thing tomorrow we figure this out, and fast.” I tell him half sternly.

“Fine, you have my word.” He says.

“Make a (Y/N) promise.” I add. He gives me a look that says, ‘really-your-gonna-make-me-do-that-again.’ “It’s only because you broke the promise to Grunkle Stan.”

“Fine. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a seashell to your eye.”

He says, doing the movements.

“You better not break it this time.” I say smiling. He laughing as we continue to dance.


	29. ALERT

Ok, so I has been almost a year since I posted here. I am leaving this website, considering there is no alert to know if a new chapter is made and I already have three accounts on Wattpad, Quotev and fanfiction. Wattpad is the only website where you can read the story. You'll have to create an account to read it, but you are more likely for me to answer any question or concerns there. I apologize for just dropping off the face of the Earth. Hope to see you on Wattpad. Lynn Pines is out, peace.


End file.
